


Riscatto

by MaryFangirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 93,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryFangirl/pseuds/MaryFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Gallagher deve a Terry Milkovich un mucchio di soldi. Terry assolda i propri figli a rapire il figlio di Frank per il riscatto. Mickey incontra Ian e niente va secondo i piani.</p>
<p>Questa storia è una traduzione, postata dopo aver ottenuto l'esplicito consenso dell'autrice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Controllando Ian Gallagher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeckyHarvey29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/gifts).



> Questa fanfiction è la traduzione di una storia originale in inglese, postata esclusivamente dopo il permesso dell'autrice.  
> Ecco il messaggio che lo testimonia: http://s28.postimg.org/ipbiwlmml/Immagine.png  
> Titolo originale: Ransom  
> Autore: http://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyHarvey29/pseuds/BeckyHarvey29  
> Link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3341855/chapters/7309634
> 
> Nota del traduttore: Ho fatto del mio meglio per tradurre la storia...essendo su Shameless, è naturalmente ricca di espressioni colorite, slang e frasi idiomatiche e ho fatto spesso fatica a trovare il modo migliore per rendere il tutto senza che risultasse pesante, ripetitivo e/o poco scorrevole. Chiedo scusa per gli eventuali errori, se per caso doveste ritenere che un'espressione può essere tradotta in maniera più corretta, vi sarei grata se me lo faceste notare. Grazie e buona lettura.

Mickey Milkovich fece un lungo tiro dalla sua sigaretta mentre teneva gli occhi incollati al minimarket Kash-and-Grab dall'altra parte della strada. Lui e i suoi fratelli, Iggy e Colin, stavano sorvegliando il luogo quasi già da due ore, aspettando l'opportunità perfetta per colpire.  
Il padre li aveva mandati per questa missione e non c'era altro da fare che portarla a termine. Se il padre voleva che qualcosa accadesse, loro lo facevano accadere...o rischiavano di affrontare la sua collera inarrestabile.  
Non conosceva questo ragazzino, Ian Gallagher, non sapeva nemmeno come fosse fatto. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che il ragazzino aveva sedici anni, di corporatura media con i capelli rossi e suo padre, Frank Gallagher, doveva al proprio, Terry Milkovich, un casino di soldi...ed era tempo di riscuotere. Per mesi, Frank aveva aggirato la questione, trovando modi per uscirne, e Terry Milkovich era fottutamente stufo di perdere tempo.  
"Avanti, amico, fa freddo cazzo" Iggy si lagnò dietro di lui, il suo respiro veniva fuori in nuvolette. "Non possiamo semplicemente andare e prendere lo stronzetto?"  
"Frena i tuoi cazzo di cavalli, amico", scattò Mickey. "Non possiamo andare per il ragazzino con Turbante in Testa presente. Dobbiamo farlo, e dobbiamo farlo bene. Dobbiamo aspettare che lui esca così lo cogliamo di sorpresa"  
"Perché non possiamo solo entrare e pigliarlo? Potrebbero passare ore prima che se ne vada!"  
"Le telecamere, faccia di cazzo!" esclamò Mickey. "Datti una cazzo di calmata e rilassati"  
Iggy sospirò per l'esasperazione e si strinse maggiormente nel cappotto. "Comunque non capisco. Perché correre dietro al figlio del tipo, perché non correre dietro solo a Frank?"  
"Perché a nessuno fotte un cazzo di Frank Gallagher. Rapiamo il ragazzino, nessuno batterebbe ciglio e ci darebbe i nostri soldi" scattò Mickey. "Smettila di fare così tante stupide domande del cazzo. Cristo!" Tornò a guardare in direzione del negozio. "Aspettate qui, cazzo. Vado dentro e lo controllo. Tra l'altro ho bisogno di birra per sopportare ancora voi idioti di merda"  
Nonostante le proteste dei fratelli, Mickey lasciò la propria posizione accovacciata da dietro il bidone delle lattine e corse al di là della strada, ansioso di entrare nel negozio riscaldato. Aprì la porta e a malapena evitò di urtare contro una signora attempata. "Guarda dove cazzo cammini"  
La donna, che aveva un sorriso gentile sul volto, rapidamente guardò altrove e in fretta passò oltre.  
Mickey sorrise ed entrò nel negozio guardando intorno. Il posto era vuoto e nessuno stava dietro il bancone. Decise di approfittarne e si avviò verso i frigoriferi prendendo un litro di birra e mettendoselo nell'impermeabile. Normalmente derubava il negozio che stava tra l'89° e State Street...magari avrebbe potuto iniziato a venire lì. Il sistema di sicurezza era una merda.  
"Intendi pagarla quella?"  
Mickey si voltò bruscamente e si ritrovò immediatamente faccia a faccia col suo obiettivo. Ne era abbastanza sicuro, corrispondeva proprio a come Terry lo aveva descritto; alto, media corporatura, capelli rossi. Mickey si aspettava qualcuno che apparisse come il personaggio sulla copertina di quel cazzo di MAD Magazine. Questo ragazzo era...  
"E se dico di no?"  
"Allora chiamerò la polizia" disse il ragazzo severamente, incrociando le braccia davanti al petto robusto.  
Mickey osservò il ragazzo, ammirando segretamente il suo atteggiamento aggressivo. Aveva anche la strana sensazione di avere incontrato questo tipo prima, ma non avrebbe saputo situare il dove o il quando.  
Il giovane Ian continuò a guardarlo stancamente. "Mickey Milkovich, giusto?"  
"Come cazzo sai il mio nome?" sbottò Mickey, abbassando la guardia.  
Ian lasciò cadere le braccia e sorrise con consapevolezza. "Viviamo nello stesso quartiere da tutta la vita. Sei di due classi superiore a me...o lo saresti, ma non sei stato bocciato un sacco di volte?"  
"Vaffanculo" sputò Mickey, non apprezzando che questo coglioncello avesse la meglio. Questa cosa del rapimento sarebbe andata in maniera assolutamente più liscia se il cazzo di ragazzino non avesse saputo chi era lui.  
"Eravamo nella stessa squadra di baseball quando eravamo bambini", continuò Ian. "Mi sembra di ricordare che avevi pisciato sulla prima base"  
"Come-cazzo-ti-pare" disse Mickey, passando vicino al ragazzo e andando verso la porta.  
"Paghi per quella birra, o cosa?"  
"Vaffanculo" disse Mickey proseguendo per la sua strada fuori.  
"La metto sul tuo conto!" gridò Ian prima di scrollare il capo e tornare dietro al bancone.  
"Chi era?" chiese Kash, arrivando di fronte al negozio, gli appunti dell'inventario in mano.  
"Nessuno di importante" disse Ian mentre metteva una banconota da cinque dollari nel registratore per coprire la birra di Mickey.  
Mickey attraversò la strada e si riaccovacciò dietro al cassonetto delle lattine, i suoi fratelli gli lanciarono occhiate. "Che cazzo guardate?" scattò, ancora divertito dalla sua interazione con la testa rossa.  
"Allora?" chiese Colin. "Cos'è successo?"  
"Il ragazzino ha una gran faccia da culo" disse Mickey mentre apriva la birra e diede un lungo sorso.  
Quasi un'ora dopo, la porta del Kash-and-Grab si aprì e i fratelli Milkovich si raddrizzarono in trepidazione. Guardarono con il respiro sospeso Turbante in Testa che serrava la porta e poi si girò verso la testa rossa. Si dissero qualcosa e poi Turbante in Testa era chinato a baciare teneramente il rossino.  
"Cazzo, sono due froci" sussurrò Iggy.  
"Avrò piacere nel colpire la faccia del ragazzino adesso" sussurrò Colin di rimando.  
Mickey restò semplicemente seduto in silenzio mentre guardava Ian e Turbante in Testa che si baciavano. Costrinse i propri occhi altrove, dicendosi che la scena lo faceva vomitare.  
"Il ragazzino se ne sta andando con quel cazzo di Turbante in Testa, è grandioso, porca troia!" sibilò Colin. Mickey recuperò la pistola dal cappotto e si voltò a osservare i fratelli. "Allora sarà meglio agire in fretta"  
Nel giro di qualche secondo, i tre fratelli si alzarono dai loro posti nascosti, mettendosi le maschere, e affrontarono le checche che si baciavano.  
"Mani in alto, cazzo!" gridò Mickey.  
Ian e Turbante in Testa sollevarono entrambi le mani in aria, i volti totalmente bianchi per lo shock e la paura.  
"Stai giù!" urlò Mickey, dando un calcio al ginocchio di Turbante in Testa e facendolo cadere al suolo con un guaito di dolore.  
"Che cazzo!" gridò Ian, le braccia ancora in aria anche se era ovvio che volesse chinarsi e aiutare il suo ragazzo.  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca!" urlò Mickey, puntando la pistola su Ian mentre i suoi fratelli picchiavano Turbante in Testa. Afferrò Ian bruscamente per il braccio e iniziò a strattonarlo.  
"Andiamocene, teste di cazzo!" gridò ai fratelli.  
Iggy e Colin diedero a Turbante in Testa gli ultimi calci, lasciandolo sanguinante e malconcio al suolo.  
Mickey spinse Ian duramente, facendo inciampare e quasi cadere il ragazzo. "Cammina" ordinò, la pistola premuta con forza sulla schiena di Ian.  
"Perché state facendo questo?" chiese Ian una volta raggiunta la macchina dei Milkovich.  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca e sali su" disse Mickey, aprendo la portiera e spingendo Ian all'interno. Salì sul sedile posteriore con lui mentre Iggy e Colin andarono davanti, entrambi senza fiato e sballati dall'adrenalina.  
Si tolsero tutti le maschere mentre l'auto partì e tagliarono la corda, lasciando una fitta nuvola dal tubo di scappamento alle loro spalle.  
Mickey rise, col fiatone e poi guardò verso Ian, vedendo che sul volto di Ian sorgeva la realizzazione di quanto accaduto, i suoi occhi tristi.  
"Mickey?" chiese Ian, la sua voce sembrava ingenua. "Perché stai facendo questo?"  
Per una frazione di secondo, Mickey rimpianse tutto. Poi si costrinse a guardare altrove e conficcò con forza la pistola contro il fianco di Ian. "Chiudi la cazzo di bocca."


	2. Cena per due

La strada fuori era troppo buia per lui per capire esattamente dove fossero, ma sapeva che non era nulla di buono. Era scuro e non sembrava ci fosse qualcuno o qualcosa lì intorno. Il cuore gli martellava in gola e si scervellò per mettere insieme il dannato motivo per cui Mickey Milkovich e i suoi spregevoli fratelli stessero facendo questo. Era per la cazzo di birra?  
Il magro, sporco Milkovich al volante spense il motore e fece un tiro dalla sua sigaretta, la rossa estremità bruciò nel buio. "Pronti, ragazzi?"  
Mickey spinse la pistola con più forza contro il fianco di Ian, facendolo sussultare per il dolore. "Adesso usciamo dalla macchina e tu non proverai a fare nulla di stupido. Capito, stronzo?"  
Ian guardò verso Mickey, la mascella dura. "Capito" disse piattamente.  
Mickey si piegò verso di lui, il suo petto sfiorò il braccio di Ian, aprì la portiera con una mano e nel contempo teneva la pistola pressata contro le costole di Ian. "Esci" diede istruzione, il volto a pochi millimetri da quello di Ian. Ian fece quanto gli era stato detto e uscì dalla macchina. Tenne le mani in alto mentre Mickey usciva a sua volta.  
"Muoviti" ordinò Mickey e i quattro camminarono verso l'edificio abbandonato. Era totalmente oscuro all'interno mentre lentamente proseguivano salendo qualche rampa di scale. Ian inciampò una volta, con la conseguenza che Mickey lo spinse in avanti per continuare a camminare. Alla fine entrarono in un'enorme, vuota stanza, i muri grigi e scrostati e le larghe finestre dense di polvere.  
Sembrava che avessero preparato tutto. C'erano poche sedie e torce elettriche e un piccolo frigorifero posizionati in un angolo.  
"Mettiti lì" disse Mickey, spingendo Ian all'interno della stanza. "Siediti" disse, muovendosi verso la sedia.  
Ian fissò gli occhi su Mickey e lentamente si sedette. "Perché stai facendo questo, Mickey"  
"Sa chi cazzo sei?" esclamò Iggy.  
"Stai zitto, cazzo"  
Colin finse di caricare la sua pistola, mantenendo sempre l'attenzione su Ian.  
"Ok, Dirty Harry" disse Mickey in modo irritato mentre si operava per legare Ian alla sedia. "Seguirà i nostri ordini, puoi mettere via la pistola"  
"E se tenta di fare qualcosa di strano?"  
"Non lo farà, cazzo" scattò Mickey prima di chinarsi sulla spalla di Ian e guardare in basso verso di lui. "Giusto?"  
Ian non disse nulla, solo rimase seduto in silenzio, confuso e spaventato intanto che Mickey legava i suoi polsi all'indietro.  
"Perché voi due idioti non uscite e chiamate papà, facendogli sapere cosa cazzo sta succedendo", ordinò Mickey, volendo che i fratelli sparissero dalla sua dannata vista. Cristo, lo stavano seccando. Avrebbe dovuto fare questa roba da solo.  
Iggy e Colin brontolarono prima di uscire.  
Mickey diede alle corde di Ian una stretta finale prima di camminare intorno per essergli di fronte. Fissò gli occhi in quelli del ragazzo, non apprezzando il modo in cui lui lo guardava, tutto disperato e spaventato e porca puttana.  
"Non ti succederà niente finché non provi qualche stupido scherzo e mio padre riceve i suoi soldi, ok?"  
"Soldi? Quali soldi? Nemmeno lo conosco tuo padre"  
"No, ma tuo padre sì"  
"Mio padre? Frank? Che cazzo ha fatto Frank adesso?"  
"Deve a mio padre un mucchio di soldi. È tempo di riscuotere"  
Ian aggrottò la fronte confusamente prima di arrivarci. "Mi state rapendo per fare in modo che Frank dia a tuo padre i suoi soldi?"  
"Bingo, merdina"  
Ian chiuse lentamente gli occhi e abbassò la testa.  
Mickey lo osservò, indeciso se chiedergli cos'avesse e sbattersene. Si ritrovò comunque a chiedere, "Cosa? Che cazzo c'è?"  
"A Frank non importa un cazzo di me", disse Ian, la sua voce rauca e a malapena udibile. "Probabilmente preferirebbe che fossi morto che dover pagare"  
Mickey fissò giù verso Ian, il suo atteggiamento si ammorbidì un pochino. Il rapimento doveva essere stabilito e realizzato; nessun attaccamento, nessun investimento emotivo. Non si sarebbe sentito dispiaciuto per il ragazzino, non era il motivo per cui si trovava lì. Tuttavia, mentre Ian abbassava il capo di nuovo e tirava su col naso, non poté trattenersi dal sentirsi improvvisamente il più grande coglione del mondo.  
"Sarebbe meglio che tu mi piantassi un proiettile in testa adesso", borbottò Ian.  
Mickey si passò una mano fra i capelli e la mise a coppa dietro al collo.  
"Okay, chiudi la cazzo di bocca" disse infine, decidendo di tornare con i piedi per terra. Non sarebbe diventato scemo a causa di tutto ciò. "Non sono qui per provare compassione per te e parlare degli affari del tuo papino. Tuo padre ci darà i nostri soldi. Fine della storia"  
"E se non lo fa?" chiese Ian, sollevando il mento intenzionalmente.  
"Allora ci occuperemo di questa complicazione quando torneremo qui," sbraitò Mickey mentre si voltava. "Ora chiudi quella tua cazzo di bocca prima che lo faccia io"  
Giusto allora Colin e Iggy rientrarono.  
"Papà vuole che uno di noi stia qui con la checca durante la notte mentre si mette in contatto con Frank", annunciò Colin accendendosi una sigaretta.  
"Io non lo faccio, cazzo", dichiarò Iggy mentre si sfregava le mani e vi soffiava sopra. "Fa troppo freddo, merda"  
"Rimarrò io, Cristo", scattò Mickey, "Non mi aspetto che voi due stronzi facciate qualcosa di giusto, comunque"  
"D'accordo, bello", disse Colin, non preoccupandosi di litigare. "Ti terremo informato. Hai il tuo cellulare?"  
Mickey diede un colpetto alla tasca del suo cappotto dove c'era il telefono. "Sì. Ora andate a cagare"  
Iggy cercò nella propria giacca e tirò fuori una scatola di proiettili. Li lanciò a Mickey che li afferrò contro il petto. "Giusto nel caso in cui il ragazzino tentasse qualcosa di stupido"  
Mickey diede una sbirciata a Ian la cui attenzione era focalizzata sul suolo in cemento. Non era impaziente di passare la notte lì al freddo ma sapeva che se avesse lasciato uno dei suoi inetti fratelli al posto suo, Ian probabilmente sarebbe stato picchiato per nessun'altra ragione che non fosse il loro puro divertimento. Lui poteva essere senza cuore, ma non così tanto, cazzo.  
Una volta che i fratelli se ne andarono, Mickey guardò di nuovo Ian che stava curvato, ancora guardando il suolo. "Senti, cazzo...non è così male, okay?"  
Ian sollevò piano la testa, le sue labbra erano una linea sottile.  
"Tuo padre ci darà i soldi e ti lasceremo andare"  
"Col-cazzo"  
Mickey fissò Ian, trovando il suo modo di agire da tipo tosto piuttosto...tenero?  
Porca troia, amico.  
"La tua famiglia...non hai tipo dieci cazzo di fratelli o sorelle, o una roba del genere? Sono sicuro che qualcuno potrà darci i soldi" Prese una seconda sedia e vi si sedette al rovescio guardando Ian.  
"Non abbiamo soldi" mormorò Ian. "A malapena abbiamo soldi per pagare le cazzo di bollette"  
Micket osservò le palpebre di Ian sbattere giù e di nuovo su, le sue lunghe ciglia sfioravano le sue guance.  
"Quanto deve Frank, comunque?"  
"Diecimila"  
"Diecimila dollari?" esclamò Ian, la sua voce echeggiò. "Non succederà mai che Frank o chiunque io conosca pagherà una cifra del genere"  
"Okay, datti una cazzo di calmata" disse Mickey, alzando una mano.  
"Merda!" gridò Ian, improvvisamente balzando sulla sedia, facendola barcollare fortemente da una parte all'altra. "Merda! Stramaledetto-cazzo-di-Frank!"  
Mickey saltò su dal suo posto, fissando il ragazzino esagitato di fronte a sé, non aspettandosi quella reazione. "Che cazzo ti prende!"  
Ian si immobilizzò e abbassò la testa, il petto si sollevava e abbassava pesantemente. "Il mio padre di merda! O per meglio dire, fottuto donatore di sperma! Lasciare che Frank facesse una merdata come questa...come se non avesse ridotto abbastanza la mia vita a uno schifo così com'è!"  
Mickey solamente guardò Ian, osservando mentre crollava e si scioglieva in lacrime...grosse, bagnate lacrime sgorgarono giù per le sue guance. Perplesso sollevò la pistola e si grattò la tempia con l'estremità, non sapendo come reagire.  
Ian aveva i conati di vomito mentre piangeva, stringendo le mani in pugni, facendo in modo che le corde si stringessero anche di più. "Cazzo" sussurrò tra i singhiozzi.  
Mickey si risedette piano una volta realizzato che Ian aveva finito con il suo scatto d'ira. "Stai bene?"  
"Sì. Alla grande, cazzo" mormorò Ian.  
Mickey si agitò un po', sentendosi strano e a disagio. Non era abituato ad avere a che fare con le emozioni di altre persone...specialmente ragazzi...specialmente ragazzi che rapiva. Ma Ian era in qualche modo diverso. In qualche strano, incasinato modo, sentiva una bizzarra affinità col ragazzo...quasi come se loro due fossero...simili. Entrambi vivevano in un quartiere di merda, avevano a che fare con padri di merda, vivevano vite di merda.  
"Hai fame?"  
"No"  
"Sto cercando di essere gentile, cazzo"  
"Mi prendi per il culo?" chiese Ian, fissando gli occhi scuri nei suoi. "Questo è il tuo essere gentile?"  
"Bene. Non mangiare, cazzo. Vedi se me ne frega" disse Mickey, alzandosi e dirigendosi al piccolo frigo blu nell'angolo. Tirò fuori un panino con mortadella e senape e lo scartò prima di fare un grosso morso.  
Ian sollevò piano il capo e lo guardò, lo stomaco improvvisamente brontolò. "Cos'altro hai lì?"  
Mickey guardò Ian mentre masticava lentamente. "Mi prendi per il culo? Fai lo schizzinoso?"  
"Non mi piace la mortadella"  
"Gesù-Cristo-Santissimo" biascicò Mickey tirando fuori un panino con burro d'arachidi e marmellata. Lo scartò e si diresse verso io. "Ecco qua, principessa"  
"Come faccio a mangiare con le mani legate?"  
"Non ti slegherò le mani, quindi fatti venire un'idea con la tua cazzo di testa" spinse il panino verso la faccia di Ian. "Mangia. Sei già fortunato ad avere questo"  
Ian fissò Mickey mentre apriva la bocca esitante.  
Mickey lo guardò e osservò le morbide labbra di Ian chiudersi attorno al boccone del panino. Improvvisamente sentì qualcosa che gli bloccava la gola e se la schiarì guardando altrove.  
"Grazie" mormorò Ian con la bocca piena.  
"Non ti ci abituare, cazzo" scattò Mickey, domandandosi perché il suo cuore aveva preso ad essere un po' più veloce.  
Che cazzo gli prendeva.


	3. Ragazzo tosto

Dopo aver finito i loro panini stantii, entrambi i ragazzi avevano cessato la conversazione, non avendo nulla di cui parlare davvero. Mickey si era spostato sul pavimento e si era disteso contro il muro, le gambe tese di fronte a sé, le caviglie incrociate mentre dormiva.  
Ian guardò Mickey con aria stanca, sapendo che non sarebbe stato in grado di dormire, a prescindere da quanto fosse esausto. Non solo tutto il fottuto corpo gli doleva, ma Mickey stava russando più forte di un dannato treno merci.  
Sospirò e tentò di nuovo di divincolarsi dalle corde, sapendo che era una causa persa. Sembravano solo trincerarsi attorno ai suoi polsi ancora di più. "Cazzo", imprecò nell'oscurità. L'unica luce nella stanza era una torcia disposta al fianco di Mickey e la luce della luna che filtrava attraverso le finestre opache.   
"Cazzo" mormorò ancora, lasciando cadere la testa all'indietro e gemendo.  
"Cosa cazzo stai rigurgitando là? Vai a dormire".   
Ian sobbalzò leggermente al tono cupo di Mickey che perforò il silenzio. "Non riesco a dormire" disse. "Come cazzo posso dormire quando la mia schiena è rigida come una tavola e i miei polsi stanno pulsando per il dolore?"  
"Non è un mio cazzo di problema" disse Mickey. "Tieni solo la bocca chiusa"  
"Puoi almeno allentare le corde? Non fare lo stronzo"  
Mickey sollevò la testa dal muro e lo fissò, gli occhi brillavano lievemente per la luce della torcia.   
"Per chi cazzo mi hai preso? Credi davvero che allenterei le corde? Sei fuori di testa, cazzo"  
"Avanti, amico" Ian avrebbe fatto tutto tranne supplicare. "Solo un po'. La mia fottuta circolazione si sta fermando"  
"Neanche per il cazzo"  
"Senti, hai tu la cazzo di pistola. Non vado da nessuna parte, fidati"  
"Non mi fido per un cazzo" scattò Mickey, "Vai a dormire"  
"Dice il ragazzo che mi tiene sotto tiro" mormorò Ian.  
"Chiudi. La cazzo. Di bocca"  
Ian rilasciò un sospiro esasperato e girò il collo avanti e indietro, cercando di trovare una solazione per il dolore muscolare che iniziava ad avere forma.   
"D'accordo, bene. Allora se vuoi fare lo stronzo, io farò lo stronzo. Posso parlare tutta la notte"  
Mickey alzò la pistola, puntandola a Ian, e la caricò.  
Ian aprì la bocca per dire di più, ma decise che non era una buona idea.  
"Adesso vai. A dormire. Cazzo"   
Ian sospirò ancora e rimase zitto per qualche minuto prima di decidere di rischiare. "Senti, non mi metterò a correre, okay? Non lo farei. So quanto è incasinata la tua famiglia, e non farei qualcosa di così stupido e mettere la mia stessa famiglia in pericolo. Solo...allenta le corde, giusto un po'. È tutto quello che sto chiedendo"  
Mickey emise un brontolio e si alzò. "Sei uno stronzo impegnativo, lo sai?" disse con irritazione mentre camminava dietro il più giovane e allentò le corde, non tanto ma abbastanza da alleviare la pressione.  
"Grazie" mormorò Ian muovendo le dita intorpidite.  
"Ora posso andare a dormire, cazzo?" chiese Mickey, facendo un cenno con la pistola di lato, le sopracciglia arcuate per il fastidio.  
"Sì" disse Ian con falsa dolcezza, il sorriso che si allargava sul suo volto.  
Le sopracciglia di Mickey si abbassarono mentre guardava la testa rossa. "Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia prima che te lo tolga io" disse, anche se le sue parole non furono così taglienti come voleva che fossero. Tornò al suo posto e scivolò lungo il muro fino al pavimento.  
"Non credo tu sia così duro come vuoi che tutti pensano tu sia" disse Ian.  
"Gesù-Cristo-Santissimo" disse Mickey, pizzicandosi il naso col pollice e l'indice. "Chiudi mai la bocca?"  
"Veramente no"  
"Devo romperti un cazzo di braccio o qualcosa del genere per farti capire che non sono qui per cazzeggiare?"   
Ian chiuse la bocca in una rigida linea e guardò verso una finestra. Anche se non pensava che Mickey gli avrebbe davvero rotto il braccio, non voleva davvero correre il rischio.  
Mickey lo osservò per qualche secondo finché non fu sicuro che il più giovane non avrebbe detto nient'altro. Mise la pistola al proprio fianco e lasciò la testa indietro, intenzionato a dormire almeno un po'. Rapire qualcuno era estenuante.  
"Mickey?" chiese Ian dopo circa dieci minuti, strappando Mickey dal suo lieve sonnellino.  
"Che cazzo c'è adesso, Orphan Annie?"  
"E se devo pisciare?" domandò Ian. "Mi terrai il cazzo?"  
Qualcosa scattò dentro Mickey, non sapeva cosa, ma prima di realizzare cosa stava facendo, si mise in piedi e balzò verso il più giovane. Lo afferrò per la gola e gli fece inclinare la testa all'indietro. La sua faccia fu a un millimetro da quella di Ian; i loro respiri incerti, caldi, e mescolati.  
"Non dirmi mai più una cazzo di cosa simile di nuovo, hai capito?" lo avvertì Mickey.  
Ian lo fissò con uno sguardo intenso, il suo pomo d'adamo andava su e giù contro la mano di Mickey. Anche se molto leggermente, fece sì con la testa.  
Mickey lo fissò a sua volta, non sapendo perché il commento di Ian sul tenergli il cazzo lo aveva irritato così tanto. Di tutte le cose che Ian aveva detto nelle ore precedenti, perché quella lo aveva portato al limite?  
"Bene" sussurrò aspramente prima di togliere la mano dal collo di Ian, notando che aveva lasciando i segni bianchi delle dita sulla sua pelle. Tornò al suo posto e si risedette.  
Ian non disse nulla per il resto della notte.  
Mickey grugnì e si strizzò gli occhi chiusi, vedendo un arancione brillante sotto le palpebre.   
Distese le gambe e le braccia prima di aprire finalmente gli occhi. Guardò di sbieco la luce del sole che si riversava attraverso un pezzo trasparente della finestra. "Cazzo" borbottò mentre si sforzava di alzarsi sulle gambe doloranti. Si stirò i lombi e sbirciò in direzione del suo prigioniero.  
Si immobilizzò appena mentre osservava Ian. La testa rossa era curvato scomodamente sulla sedia, la testa piegata in avanti, il mento sul petto. Sembrava tranquillo...innocente...qualcos'altro.  
Mickey guardò altrove e si sfregò gli occhi prima di cercare nella tasca e recuperare il suo telefono. "Che cazzo" brontolò pianissimo quando vide che non c'erano chiamate dai fratelli né dal padre. Quanto cazzo prevedevano di farlo aspettare?  
Andò verso il frigo e afferrò un panino e una Coca. Colazione dei campioni. Si sedette sulla sedia vuota e consumò il suo pasto in silenzio, di tanto in tanto lanciando un'occhiata a Ian.  
Infine Ian iniziò a muoversi, gemendo e grugnendo mentre si divincolava debolmente dalle sue manette. Si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto dell'ambiente mentre il suo viso si dissolveva in un'espressione lugubre.  
"Giù dal cazzo di letto" Mickey disse con la bocca piena.   
Gli occhi di Ian atterrarono su Mickey e poi altrove, brillanti, ovviamente realizzando che non era stato un incubo.  
Mickey ingurgitò il suo boccone. "Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?"  
"Non voglio niente da te" disse Ian piattamente.  
Gli occhi di Mickey caddero sul collo di Ian, sentendosi in colpa per i segni rossi che ferivano la sua pelle. Ancora non sapeva che cosa gli era preso la sera prima. Certo, aveva decisamente pianificato di intimidire il ragazzo con una pistola, ma non aveva avuto intenzione di mettergli davvero le mani addosso.  
"Devi mangiare", disse Mickey. "Dobbiamo tenerti in vita se vogliamo i nostri soldi. Sei già un coso secco"  
"Potrei prenderti a calci in culo in un combattimento" scattò Ian, volgendo i suoi intensi occhi su Mickey. "Slegami e risolviamo la cosa a pugni, uno contro uno. Niente pistole"  
Mickey ignorò lo strano scossone che aveva sentito al pene e sorrise. Andò verso il frigo e tirò fuori un panino. Lo scartò e lo mise davanti alla faccia di Ian.  
"Non lo voglio" disse Ian con veemenza.  
"Bene" disse Mickey gettando il panino di nuovo nel frigo. "Non litigherò con te. Muori di fame per il cazzo che me ne frega"  
"Non te ne frega di niente, vero?" lo sfidò Ian. "Perché stai facendo questo? Non ti ho mai fatto niente"   
Mickey lo ignorò e andò verso la finestra per esaminare l'area esterna. L'edificio era abbandonato con un paio di acri di terra deserta che li circondava. Dubitava che qualcuno avesse potuto scoprirli per caso.   
"Rispondimi!" gridò Ian. "Non hai una sorella? Mandy, giusto? Cosa penserebbe lei di tutto questo?"  
Mickey si voltò, l'espressione dura. "Non toccare mia sorella, stronzo. Non deve essere coinvolta in nulla di questo. E, come ti ho detto, non ti farò del male, cazzo, quindi calmati"  
"Non mi farai del male, eh? È per questo che quasi mi hai soffocato la scorsa notte, eh?" la voce di Ian si stava alzando, gli occhi ancora brillavano per le lacrime trattenute.  
"Solo...stai zitto. Per favore"  
"Solo lasciami andare" pregò Ian. "Ti prego. Me ne andrò...me ne andrò a New York, cazzo, e non mi vedrai mai più. Puoi soltanto uccidere Frank. Nessuno ha bisogno di lui comunque"  
"Per favore, stai solo zitto" disse Mickey, sfregandosi dietro il collo.  
Ian si morse il labbro inferiore e guardò altrove, sentendosi al momento senza speranza.  
Mickey sospirò e lo guardò. Camminò verso di lui, fermandosi un paio di passi prima. "Non...non volevo bloccarti in quel modo, okay" disse sorprendentemente. "Non avevo intenzione di farti male. È solo che tu...parli così tanto, cazzo, che ho perso la testa"  
Ian continuò a guardare altrove, una lacrima alla fine scappò e scivolò giù per la sua guancia.  
"Nessuno ti farà del male, okay?" lo osservò mentre Ian finalmente voltò la testa e lo guardò.  
"Può essere che tu pensi che io sia uno scemo", disse Ian, "ma non lo sono. Tu potresti non farmi male, ma cosa succederà quando Frank non rispetterà il debito, eh? Cosa mi faranno i tuoi fratelli o tuo padre allora, eh?"  
Mickey lo fissò, non sapendo come rispondergli. In qualsiasi altro momento, non gli sarebbe importato di meno di cosa suo padre o i suoi fratelli avrebbero fatto a un prigioniero, ma questa volta...per qualche ragione che non afferrava completamente né voleva afferrare...si domandava esattamente cosa avrebbero fatto se fosse andata così. E non gli piacque l'inquietudine che si fissò nel suo stomaco al pensiero.  
Proprio allora, il telefono nella sua tasca vibrò e infilò la mano per recuperarlo, tenendo per tutto il tempo gli occhi sulla testa rossa. "Pronto?"  
"Ehi, sono Ig"  
"Che c'è, bello?"  
"Papà ha fatto sapere a Gallagher. Adesso stiamo aspettando di ricevere la risposta. Gli diamo due giorni per darci i soldi"  
"Cosa cazzo facciamo fino ad allora?" chiese Mickey, lasciando cadere gli occhi sul petto di Ian, osservandolo mentre ritmicamente si alzava e abbassava.  
"Uno di noi starà con lui" disse Iggy. "Vuoi che passi e faccia compagnia allo stronzo per qualche ora? Posso picchiarlo un po'"  
"No" disse Mickey in fretta, grattandosi al lato della testa con la pistola. "No. Sto io con lui"  
"D'accordo, bello" disse Iggy. "Ti tengo informato se cambia qualcosa"  
"D'accordo, ciao" disse Mickey prima di spegnere il telefono. Lo rimise in tasca e tornò a porre la sua attenzione su Ian. "Frank sa di te. Ha fino a mercoledì per presentarsi con i soldi"  
"Due giorni, eh" disse Ian con una debole, sarcastica risata, già sapendo dentro di sé che Frank non sarebbe mai stati in grado di presentarsi con tutti quei soldi...se mai avesse tentato.  
Mickey guardò altrove, non apprezzando l'espressione sul viso del ragazzo. Cazzo, quando era diventato così fottutamente molle? Lo odiava. Che cazzo c'era in questo ragazzo che gli importava, anche solo un po'.  
"Mangi?" chiese di nuovo, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
"Non ho fame"  
"Bene. Non ti supplicherò per farti mangiare, cazzo"  
"Devo pisciare" borbottò Ian. "L'ho tenuta per ore e fa un cazzo di male"  
"Beh, non terrò il tuo fottuto uccello" sputò fuori Mickey mentre andava dietro a Ian e lo slegava con riluttanza. "Ricorda, prova qualunque cosa e non esiterò a spararti"  
Una volta che le mani di Ian furono libere, se le portò di fronte e sfregò i doloranti segni rossi che cerchiavano i suoi polsi.   
Mickey fissò in basso verso i segni dell'offesa e deglutì pesantemente. Poi osserò mentre Ian si alzava sulle gambe barcollanti, come un giovane puledro che stava giusto iniziando a imparare come camminare.  
"C'è un, ehm, secchio proprio lì" disse Mickey, puntando il secchio grigio all'angolo. "Piscia lì"  
"Carino" mormorò Ian. Portò il secchio al di là della stanza per privacy e svuotò la vescica. "Cristo, è fottutamente bello"  
Mickey dondolò avanti e indietro nella stanza per un minuto, a disagio col fatto che il pene di Ian fosse giusto a pochi passi da lui.   
Gettò un'occhiata di sbieco nella direzione dell'altro ragazzo prima di distogliere lo sguardo. "Potresti non gemere mentre lo fai, cazzo? Merda", disse con tono scontroso prima di tornare verso la finestra.  
Una volta che Ian ebbe finito, tornò alla sedia e si accomodò. "Ho fatto"  
Mickey lo guardò oltre la sua spalla e poi sospirò. "Non...non devi essere legato ancora. Cammina e distenditi o il cazzo che ti pare. Ti legherò di nuovo più tardi. Solo ricorda, non fare niente di fottutamente stupido"  
"Lo hai già detto", disse Ian prima di sorridere con il più tenue dei sorrisi, "ma, grazie".  
"Non ringraziarmi, cazzo" disse Mickey. "Non appena uno dei miei fratelli arriva, dovrò legarti"  
"Giusto. Non vorremmo far pensare a qualcuno che sei diventato tenero" disse Ian.  
"Non fare lo spiritoso. Tenero è l'ultima cosa che sono", parlò Mickey duramente. Realizzò poi che quella era una scelta sbagliata delle parole e tenne la bocca chiusa.   
Ian raggiunse il frigo e afferrò un panino.  
"Credevo avessi detto di non avere fame"  
"Ho mentito"  
"Stronzo", mormorò piano Mickey, chiedendosi perché il piccolo sorriso che Ian gli regalò appena guardò altrove rimase impresso nella sua visione.


	4. Penne arruffate

Ian sedeva sullo sporco, duro pavimento, grato di essere almeno in grado di allungare le gambe. Era disteso contro una colonna e gettava con noncuranza sassi all'interno della stanza, causando l'eco dei rumori nello spazio. Nel frattempo, Mickey stava in piedi alla finestra così come negli ultimi quarantacinque minuti, senza dire niente...solo aspettando.  
"Ti dispiace, cazzo?" chiese. "Mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa con quella merda"  
"Potevi almeno portare delle riviste, o qualcosa" disse Ian, lanciando un altro sasso. "Sai, qualcosa per passare il tempo"  
Mickey si voltò lentamente, guardando Ian con irritazione. "Questo non è il cazzo di tempo libero" disse "Sei fortunato che le tue mani sono slegate"  
Camminò verso Ian e si sedette accanto a lui, ma non troppo vicino. Piegò le gambe e pigramente fece ricadere i polsi attorno alle ginocchia, la pistola ancora in mano.  
Ian si morse il labbro inferiore e lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco a Mickey. "Sarebbe...sarebbe troppo se chiedessi di poter chiamare mia sorella Fiona?"  
Mickey lo guardò con incredulità. "Stai scherzando, cazzo? Sì, certo, ecco. Chiama la tua cazzo di sorella così le puoi dire tutto"  
"Non le dirò dove sono o con chi, lo giuro"  
"Scordatelo, Lucy ed io. Non lo fai, cazzo"  
"Lucy ed io?" chiese Ian con un sopracciglio sollevato.  
"Fanculo" disse Mickey, incapace di fermare il tono divertito facendo uscire le parole.  
"Voglio solo che non si preoccupi", continuò Ian. "Ha abbastanza roba da gestire, non ha bisogno di preoccuparsi di questo, di me"  
Mickey lo guardò semplicemente, chiedendosi perché lo stesse anche solo considerando. "Cristo...va bene. Una chiamata e ti do solo due minuti, quindi fai in fretta. E se osi dire qualcosa-"  
"Rilassati, non lo farò" lo interruppe Ian. Osservò poi mentre Mickey cercava nella tasca e gli porse lo scadente cellulare a conchiglia.  
"Fai in fretta"  
Ian aprì il cellulare e aggrottò la fronte. "Come posso usare questa cosa? È vecchissimo, cazzo"  
"Fanculo"  
Ian rise un po' mentre digitava il numero familiare. Al secondo squillo, Debbie sollevò la cornetta e Ian immediatamente si curvò, le sue emozioni correvano intensamente. "Debs?"  
"Ian! Ehi, dove sei?"  
Ian lanciò un'occhiata a Mickey, che teneva su di lui un occhio vigile. "Uh, sono stato da un amico" disse. "C'è Fiona?"  
"Sì, aspetta!" esclamò Debbie. Passarono venti secondi, durante i quali Mickey gli diede il segnale di chiudere, poi Fiona fu in linea. "Pronto?"  
"Fiona" espirò Ian. Chiuse gli occhi. "Fi, volevo solo farti sapere che sto bene. Non ci sarò per qualche giorno e non posso davvero dire il perché, ma sto bene, okay? Non preoccuparti"  
Mickey lo osservò, un po' stupito dall'affetto con cui Ian parlava a sua sorella. Sapeva della famiglia Gallagher, di come fosse semplicemente disastrata così come lo era la sua la maggior parte del tempo, ma loro sembravano tenere l'uno all'altro genuinamente.  
"Beh, perché non puoi dirmi dove sei?" chiese Fiona.  
"Non posso e basta, okay?" disse Ian. "Volevo solo chiamare e dirti di non preoccuparti"  
"Okay" disse piano Fiona. "Beh, ci vediamo tra un paio di giorni, allora?"  
Ian annuì contro il telefono, gli occhi luccicanti per le lacrime. "Sì. Due giorni" disse, tenendo la voce ferma per il bene di Fiona.  
"Okay, mi fido di te. Stai attento. Ti voglio bene"  
"Ti voglio bene anche io" disse Ian prima di scorrere col pollice sul bottone FINE. Ridiede il telefono a Mickey. "Grazie"  
"Sì" disse semplicemente Mickey. Le sua dita sfiorarono quelle di Ian e velocemente ritrasse la mano.  
Il rumore della portiera di una macchina che sbatteva echeggiò da fuori ed entrambi i ragazzi si alzarono in piedi e scattarono verso la sedia.  
"Cazzo" imprecò Mickey mentre con solerzia cercava di legare di nuovo le mani di Ian prima che i fratelli entrassero. Se avessero saputo che aveva lasciato Ian libero E che gli aveva fatto usare il suo cazzo di telefono, avrebbe avuto un sacco di fottute cose da spiegare. Fortunatamente, appena Iggy e Colin apparsero, Ian era esattamente come lo avevano lasciato.  
Colin andò verso Ian e gli afferrò il mento. Inclinò all'indietro il capo del ragazzo e ispezionò i segni sul suo collo. "Carino" disse in approvazione. Poi tirò via la mano e schiaffeggiò Ian sul volto.  
"Ehi, amico!" esclamò Mickey, facendo un passo in avanti prima di fermarsi. Colin guardò Mickey oltre la propria spalla. "Qualche problema?"  
Mickey si passò una mano fra i capelli mentre gli occhi caddero su Ian che era in una smorfia di dolore, il suo labbro inferiore spaccato.  
"L'ho...l'ho picchiato abbastanza la notte scorsa, bello. Calmati, cazzo"  
"Non esiste il concetto di picchiare troppo"  
"Senti, questa roba ha a che fare col suo cazzo di padre, okay?" esclamò Mickey. "Finché assolve il debito e fa quello che gli è stato detto, non lo tocchiamo, okay?"  
"Perché cazzo te ne frega?" chiese Colin. "In qualsiasi altro momento, sei del tutto favorevole nel pestare qualcuno"  
"E' solo un ragazzino, bello" disse Mickey, desiderando solo che Colin la piantasse.  
"Fighetta" sussurrò piano Colin.  
Iggy fece un passo avanti, spezzando la tensione. "Ancora niente da Frank, ma volevamo fermarci e lasciarti un po' più di cibo e ti abbiamo portato una coperta. Probabilmente le temperature scenderanno stanotte"  
"Non poteva fottermene di meno che avessi una coperta, la testa di cazzo qui ha insistito" spiegò Colin.  
Mickey prese la coperta e la borsa col cibo.  
"Non stai dando da mangiare alla checca, vero?" chiese Colin. "Non mangia, finché non abbiamo i nostri soldi"  
"Calmati, cazzo" disse Mickey. "Ho tutto sotto controllo"  
Colin diede a Mickey uno sguardo duro prima di deriderlo e andarsene.  
Iggy guardò titubante Mickey e Ian. "Sicuro di stare bene, amico?"  
"Sì, sto bene" disse Mickey, sfregando il pollice sopra il labbro inferiore.  
"Non preoccuparti di Colin" spiegò Iggy. "Ha trovato la sua troia che si scopava il tizio messicano in fondo alla strada"  
"Fanculo a Colin"  
"Ci vediamo, bello" disse Iggy voltandosi e andandosene.  
Mickey rimase sul posto finché non sentì l'eco dei rumore delle porte che si chiudevano e un motore che partiva. Si girò a guardare ian, trovando il viso della testa rossa in giù e il sangue sgocciolava sul davanti della sua maglietta. "Cristo" sussurrò prima di andare verso di lui.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey, mettendo la mano sulla spalla di Ian.  
"No" mormorò Ian, scrollando via la mano di Mickey.  
Mickey ritirò la mano come se avesse toccato del fuoco. Non sapeva cosa fare, cosa dire, come agire. "Almeno lascia che ti aiuti a pulirti. Stai spargendo sangue dappertutto"  
"Lasciami solo" borbottò Ian. Mickey andò verso il frigo e afferrò della carta assorbente usata. La picchiettò nel ghiaccio sciolto all'interno del frigo e camminò da Ian. "Ecco, lascia che ti aiuti, cazzo" disse, prendendo goffamente Ian per il mento e inclinandogli il capo. Tamponò la carta bagnata contro il labbro spaccato di Ian e pulì il sangue. Contro ogni buonsenso, sollevò gli occhi per incontrare quelli di Ian e la sua mano si ghiacciò.  
Gli occhi di Ian erano rossi e umidi e tristi mentre fissava di rimando Mickey.  
Il petto di Mickey si strinse e levò la mano dal viso di Ian. Si girò e si schiarì la gola. Camminò un po' a caso prima di girare intorno a Ian e slegare alla buona i nodi. "Ecco. Puoi, ehm, pulirti da solo"  
Ian prese la carta che Mickey gli porgeva e con attenzione strofinò il taglio. "Quel tuo fratello è un coglione del cazzo" borbottò dopo un silenzio imbarazzante.  
Mickey non disse niente, perché sapeva che era vero.  
Qualche ora dopo, Ian e Mickey sedevano fianco a fianco sul pavimento contro il muro, ancora non troppo vicini, e fissavano dritto davanti a loro, nessuno disse nulla a lungo.  
Ian fu il primo a parlare. "Sai qual è la cosa fuori di testa in tutto questo? Frank non è nemmeno il mio vero padre"  
Mickey, la testa ancora premuta contro il muro, pigramente volse lo sguardo su Ian.  
"L'ho chiamato il mio donatore di sperma la notte scorsa, ma non è nemmeno il mio vero padre. È una roba da pazzi, no?" disse ian con una risata giuliva. "Sono stato preso per riscatto, e non è nemmeno il mio cazzo di padre! Non gliene frega nemmeno dei suoi veri figli, perché cazzo dovrebbe fregargliene qualcosa di me?"  
Mickey osservò Ian ridere in maniera maniacale, non sapendo come reagire.  
La risata di Ian diminuì dopo una dozzina di secondi, poi si adattò a un silenzio imbarazzante, le dita nervosamente stuzzicavano un filo del suo cappotto. "Immagino che tu ne sappia una o due su padri incasinati, eh?"  
"Non voglio parlare di mio padre adesso, cazzo" avvertì Mickey.  
Ian lo guardò, osservando come i rosa e gli arancioni del tramonto fuori splendevano dalle finestre e gli toccavano il viso. "Che razza di padre fa far rapire qualcuno ai suoi figli e li tiene sotto tiro? E io che pensavo che Frank fosse una merda"  
"Senti, non comportarti come se sapessi qualcosa sul mio cazzo di padre" scattò Mickey, la sua voce echeggiò. Si scontrò con lo sguardo sorpreso sul viso di Ian e si rilassò. "Non capiresti la mia famiglia, quindi non comportarti come se potessi farlo"  
"Beh, considerando la mia situazione attuale, credo di avere un'intuizione piuttosto solida delle dinamiche della famiglia Milkovich."  
"Fanculo"  
Ian si strinse di più nel suo cappotto e sollevò il colletto.  
Mickey gli lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco. "Hai freddo o cosa, cazzo?"  
"Siamo a metà ottobre e questo posto che non conserva il calore non vale una merda. Questo cappotto è in realtà di seconda mano da Lip. Ha, tipo, una dozzina di buchi e non mi tiene al caldo per un cazzo"  
"Un semplice sì sarebbe stato sufficiente" grugnì Mickey. Poi si allungò e afferrò la coperta logora che i suoi fratelli gli avevano lasciato e la lanciò sul grembo di Ian. "Ecco. Ora forse i tuoi cazzo di denti smetteranno di battere così non devo sentirli, cazzo"  
Ian prese la coperta riluttante e se la mise addosso. "Non hai freddo?"  
"Posso farcela. Non sono una cazzo di fighetta"  
"Giusto" disse Ian mentre si raggomitolava nella coperta, sentendosi un pochino meglio. Lanciò un'altra occhiata a Mickey, osservando il moro portarsi una sigaretta alle labbra, accenderla, e fare un tiro.  
"Posso fare una boccata?"  
"Adesso vuoi condividere le sigarette, che cazzo?" chiese Mickey, il fiato che veniva fuori in nuvolette. Gli allungò la sigaretta con un sorrisetto. "Non spargerci la tua cazzo di saliva"  
"Prometto, non ho pidocchi"  
Mickey osservò le labbra di Ian mentre tirava una boccata dalla sigaretta e si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo. Quando Ian gli ridiede la cicca, la prese senza guardare e la portò alla bocca. "Cazzo, amico, l'hai sbavata tutta!"  
Ian buttò fuori una risata e lasciò la testa indietro contro il muro.  
"Stronzo" borbottò Mickey contro la sigaretta, anche se non era davvero così arrabbiato.  
"Allora, com'è che non ti vedo più a scuola?"  
"Questa da dove cazzo arriva?" chiese Mickey, infastidito dalla domanda.  
"Beh, solo perché tu non sapevi chi fossi, io continuo a ricordare di averti visto. Solo non ti ho visto ultimamente"  
"Fai troppe stupide domande del cazzo"  
"Il tuo sentiero di vita sarà perennemente all'insegna della criminalità?"  
"Vaffanculo. Perché devi sempre rovinare tutto aprendo quella tua stupida bocca del cazzo?"  
"Era solo una domanda, bello"  
"Beh, fatti i cazzi tuoi"  
"Tutto quello che dico è che...c'è di più nella vita oltre a questo, badare al lavoro sporco di tuo padre"  
"Cosa cazzo ho detto riguardo al parlare di mio padre?"  
Ian osservò mentre Mickey faceva un lungo tiro dalla sua sigaretta, la sua mano leggermente instabile. "Penso solo che sia triste, ecco tutto. Se uno come me può crescere in questo quartiere e comunque uscirne, non vedo perché non possa farlo anche tu"  
"Beh, buon per te. Vuoi un fottutissimo biscotto?" scattò Mickey. Poi guardò Ian. "Cosa intendi con 'uscirne'?"  
"Ho in progetti di andare a West Point l'anno prossimo" spiegò Ian. "Ho lavorato per i miei voti e l'addestramento"  
Mickey guardò altrove. "Beh, evviva per te, cazzo" disse, chiedendosi perché fosse così ostile. "Alcuni di noi sono fottuti per la vita, non importa cosa facciamo. Qualcuno di non non vive a Fantasyland. Sappiamo cosa la vita ci presenta e non cerchiamo di cambiare perché non serve a un cazzo"  
"Ma-"  
"Piantala e basta, cazzo" sputò fuori Mickey. "Cosa cazzo credi che sia questo, il fottuto Dr.Phil show? Sei già fortunato che ti sto facendo vivere, per non parlare delle sigarette e delle coperte che sto condividendo con te, quindi finiscila con le stronzate sentimentali e piantala. Tu non conosci me, e sicuro come la morte io non conosco te, quindi lasciamo le fottute cose così come stanno"  
Ian osservò Mickey alzarsi, calpestare la sigaretta e dirigersi verso la finestra.  
"Non arruffare le tue stupide penne", sussurrò nella coperta.  
Mickey replicò mostrandogli il dito medio oltre la spalla.


	5. Ammaccato, malmenato e in tiro

Una volta che il sole tramontò e gettò lo spazio nell'oscurità, Mickey accese le tre torce che avevano e le mise in piedi così che l'area attorno a loro fosse fasciata di luce, lasciando gli angoli della stanza in ombra.  
"Inquietante, cazzo" disse Ian mentre guardava intorno.  
Dopo la recente discussione, Mickey era tornato al suo posto alla finestra per quasi due ore, fumando sigaretta dopo sigaretta, non degnandosi di prestare al più giovane alcuna attenzione.  
Ian si era appisolato qua e là finché non dichiarò di avere fame.  
Mickey aveva replicato con un grugnito monosillabico e afferrato dei panini dal frigo, acceso le torce e ora sedevano all'indiana faccia a faccia, i rispettivi panini con prosciutto e formaggio di fronte a loro.  
Ian mangiò il suo panino in pace, rivolgendo ogni tanto uno sguardo furtivo a Mickey.  
"Ti dispiace non masticare come un fottuto cavallo?" chiese Mickey mentre mangiava il proprio panino.  
Ian ingoiò con forza, guadagnando uno sguardo di disapprovazione da Mickey per il rumore sgradevole. "Scusa"  
"Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei fottutamente irritante?" scattò Mickey.  
"Beh, potresti sempre lasciarmi andare e non avresti a che fare con me" disse Ian con un sopracciglio alzato.  
"Col cazzo"  
Ian diede un altro morso al panino e lo masticò pensosamente. "Ehi, hai sentito di quel ragazzo che ha subìto mutilazioni per tutto il lato sinistro del suo corpo?"  
Mickey lo guardò non divertito.  
"Sì, è all right adesso" disse Ian prima che un lento sorriso si espandesse sul suo volto. "Uh. Capita?"  
Contro ogni buonsenso, Mickey sorrise di rimando e scrollò la testa. "Sei un tipo fottutamente bizzarro, ragazzino"  
"Sto solo cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera" disse Ian alzando le spalle.  
Mickey continuò a scuotere il capo mentre guardava in basso. Quando riguardò in alto, osservò Ian mangiare il suo panino, gli occhi tristi. Per la prima volta, pensò realmente di lasciare andare il ragazzino. Sapeva che la testa rossa non meritava nulla di tutto ciò, ma, nel profondo, sapeva che non era un'opzione...non finché suo padre era coinvolto.  
"Beh, ora non è davvero il momento per giochetti del cazzo" disse, intenzionato a mantenere il tuo atteggiamento duro e non abbassare la guardia.  
"Sì" disse piano Ian finendo l'ultimo boccone del panino. Si scrollò di dosso le briciole e si alzò.  
"Dove cazzo vai?"  
"A pisciare" disse Ian. "Ho il tuo permesso"  
"Cazzo, vai a fare le tue dannate cose" Mickey finì il proprio panino e si rilassò contro il muro. Si rifiutava di permettere a Ian di vedere che i suoi denti battevano. Cazzo, perché faceva così fottutamente freddo?  
Ian finì di pisciare e andò a sedersi vicino a Mickey. Si tirò su la coperta e guardò il moretto. "Vuoi...vuoi un po' di coperta?" chiese, le guance rosee e il respiro che veniva fuori in nuvolette.  
"No, sto bene" disse Mickey insipidamente. L'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto sarebbe stata condividere una fottuta coperta col ragazzino. Era già abbastanza negativo che il ragazzino facesse giochetti e fumasse le sue sigarette e mangiasse il suo cibo.  
"Sei sicuro?" pressò Ian. "Fa un freddo cane. Potresti prenderti la polmonite"  
"Non preoccuparti per me, cazzo"  
"Cristo Santo, prendi un po' di coperta e basta" scattò Ian, spostando metà della coperta su Mickey. "Non preoccuparti, non lo dirò a nessuno"  
Mickey lo fulminò, volendo litigare ma anche scaldarsi. C'erano circa dieci gradi fuori e non aveva davvero voglia di ammalarsi. "Se qualcuno mai dovesse saperlo, ti seppellirò vivo. Capito, Tortina alla Fragola?"  
Ian sorrise. "Da dove tiri fuori questi soprannomi?"  
"Fottiti"  
Entrambi i ragazzi si rannicchiarono nella coperta, nessuno si preoccupò al momento di quanto la cosa fosse bizzarra. Con la temperatura glaciale che si abbassvaa, non c'era spazio per i dubbi.  
"Ehi" sussurrò Ian qualche tempo più tardi. "Sei sveglio" bisbigliò.  
Mickey sospirò nel buio. "Lo sono adesso!"  
"Non riesco a dormire"  
"Cosa cazzo vuoi che faccia?" scattò Mickey. "Vuoi che ti legga una cazzo di storia della buonanotte?"  
"Come pensi davvero che finirà tutto questo?" chiese Ian, la voce dal tono innocente.  
Un grumo si formò nella gola di Mickey e attese a lungo prima di rispondere. "Non lo so" disse onestamente. "Non so mai cosa aspettarmi da mio padre"  
"Quindi, dovrei essere spaventato, vero? Se Frank non porta i soldi dopodomani, sono finito?"  
"Non...posso rispondere" disse Mickey, desiderando che Ian smettesse di parlare e la finisse di renderla più difficile di quanto dovesse essere.  
"E' solo che è una merda, sai" continuò Ian, la voce assorta. "Finalmente penso di uscire da questo buco di merda, e potrebbe finire tutto così. Per qualcosa causato da Frank Gallagher"  
Gli occhi di Mickey si chiusero e tentò di regolare il respiro. "Tuo padre porterà i soldi, dai, stai zitto, cazzo"  
Strinse le mani in pugni, cercando di far calare la propria tensione. Le sue orecchie si drizzarono un minuto dopo quando sentì tirare su col naso al suo fianco. Guardò Ian nell'oscurità per scoprire che stava piangendo. "Stai piangendo, cazzo?" bisbigliò.  
"No" mentì Ian.  
"Cristo" borbottò Mickey. "Senti...non ti succederà niente, okay? Hai...hai la mia parola"  
"Ma, e se-"  
"Senti, ho detto che hai la mia parola, okay? Cristo"  
Ian tirò su col naso di nuovo e annuì.  
"Che cazzo di regina del dramma" brontolò Mickey, rilassando il capo all'indietro. Sentì il ginocchio di Ian premuto contro il proprio e si ghiacciò, non sapendo come reagire. Da un lato voleva spingere via il ragazzo ed ergere tutte le sue difese. Dall'altro, era in qualche modo...caldo. Bello.  
Inoltre lo sapeva, contro ogni buonsenso, era serio su quello che aveva detto. Non avrebbe fatto accadere nulla a Ian Gallagher. Se la sua vita era un disastro e se non aveva alcun posto dove andare, almeno avrebbe fatto tutto quanto possibile per essere sicuro che il ragazzino sarebbe uscito da questa città sfasciata e dalla sua vita ancora più sfasciata.  
Il mattino dopo, Mickey alzò la testa, il collo indolenzito. Si guardò attorno con occhi impastati e poi guardò in basso, trovando il capo di Ian appoggiato alla sua spalla. Lo fissò per qualche secondo prima di scrollarselo di dosso. "Basta con la roba da froci" brontolò mentre si sfregava gli occhi.  
Ian sollevò il capo con un grugnito e si guardò intorno. Si sfregò a sua volta gli occhi e si alzò in avanti, lasciando che la coperta cadesse.  
Mickey fissò gli occhi sulla schiena di Ian e poi li distolse. Si alzò e si avviò al secchio, svuotandosi la vescica.  
"Nessuna chiamata dai tuoi fratelli?" chiese Ian con fiducia quando Mickey ebbe finito.  
Mickey controllò il cellulare per scoprire che non c'erano state chiamate. "No"  
Le spalle di Ian crollarono, poi si alzò. "Non ci credevo", disse tristemente. "Frank ha solo fino a domani per presentarsi con i soldi. Probabilmente è svenuto su una fottuta panchina da qualche parte"  
"Non puoi saperlo"  
"Conosco mio padre"  
"Non puoi mai sapere. Potrebbe amarti"  
"Come tuo padre ama te?" ribatté Ian.  
"Vaffanculo"  
"Perché lo difendi?" chiese Ian aggressivo. "Onestamente, lo vedi cosa ti fa fare?"  
"Mai pensato che forse io voglio farlo? Che è una mia scelta?" chiese Mickey, accendendo una sigaretta.  
"Non può essere questo tutto ciò che vuoi per la tua vita, Mickey"  
Mickey guardò Ian e rise contro la sigaretta, scuotendo la testa. "Non stare lì a comportarti come se ti fottesse della mia cazzo di vita"  
"Vedo di più in te, Mickey" disse Ian facendo un passo avanti. "Vedo che c'è più in te di questo" disse agitando le braccia per muoverle intorno.  
Mickey si accigliò. "Perché? Perché abbiamo passato un fottuto giorno insieme? Perché ho condiviso una coperta con te? Potrei essere ugualmente veloce nello spararti, non dimenticarlo"  
Ian sorrise e fece un altro passo verso di lui.  
"Alt, ehi" disse Mickey, tendendo il braccio per tenere Ian a bada. "Cosa cazzo credi di fare?"  
Ian lasciò cadere le braccia ai fianchi e sospirò. "E' solo...sento come di conoscerti, Mick. Non so cos'è, ma è solo..."  
"Tu non mi conosci per un cazzo, quindi questa cosa finisce qua", disse Mickey, adesso arrabbiato. "Credi di conoscermi? Credi di vedere una qualche luce brillante dentro di me, un barlume di speranza? Beh, indovina, Gallagher. Non sono niente. Sono merda. Questo è tutto ciò che sarò per sempre. Sono arrivato ad accettarlo un sacco di tempo fa, cazzo, quindi non mi serve una qualche tesa di cazzo come te che venga a vomitare tutte queste stronzate, credendo di sapere qualcosa di me o della mia famiglia. Non sai un cazzo"  
"Ti sento quando parli, Mickey. Vedo come mi guardi-"  
"Che cazzo! Stai dicendo che sono un fottuto finocchio?"  
Ian sorrise. "Non intendevo quello. Volevo solo dire...so che non ti piace fare nulla di questo. Vedo la tristezza nei tuoi occhi. So che vuoi lasciarmi andare, ma senti che non puoi e...e lo so che, nel profondo, ti interessa di quello che la gente pensa. Tu-"  
Prima che Mickey potesse pensare a quello che stava facendo, il suo pugno incontrò con forza la mascella di Ian, spedendo il più giovane a cadere sul sedere, la faccia sollevata verso di lui con la bocca spalancata per lo shock. Si curvò sul più giovane e puntò un dito al suo viso. "Chiudi la cazzo di bocca e basta"  
Ian fissò, la bocca aperta, mentre Mickey si allontanava da lui e tornava alla finestra. Ingoiò il pesante groppo in gola, ammutolito. Guardò verso la porta con occhi scintillanti e, senza pensarci due volte, si alzò e si precipitò all'uscita.  
"Che cazzo!" gridò Mickey prima di inseguirlo.  
Ian corse in fretta giù per le scale, quasi inciampando ma recuperando l'equilibrio. Era pieno di adrenalina mentre correva e finalmente uscì su una sorta di campo erboso. Corse tanto veloce quanto le sue gambe potevano, ma, in qualche modo, forti braccia lo afferrarono da dietro e si schiantò al suolo con un grugnito di dolore, rimanendo senza fiato.  
"Lasciami!" gridò affannosamente mentre tentava di lottare contro il moro. Tutto il suo addestramento stava fallendo adesso. Il suo corpo era troppo debole per la mancanza di calorie e sonno e, prima di rendersene conto, Mickey era a cavalcioni su di lui, le mani fissate sul freddo suolo congelato.  
"Perché cazzo l'hai fatto!" gridò Mickey. "Perché cazzo sei scappato!"  
"Lasciami!" urlò Ian di nuovo, i suoi polmoni dolorosamente anelavano aria, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava pesantemente, le guance rosse e gelate per il freddo.  
"Sei un fottuto uomo morto" esclamò Mickey senza fiato mentre lo fissava. Involontariamente, i suoi occhi caddero sulle labbra di Ian. "Sei morto, cazzo" disse ancora, questa volta con molta meno convinzione.  
Ian smise di lottare e fissò su verso Mickey con gli occhi spalancati per lo smarrimento. Non poteva essere un'erezione quella che sentiva premuta contro il petto, vero?  
Mickey lo fissò per qualche secondo prima di liberare finalmente i suoi polsi feriti e alzarsi. Tirò fuori la pistola da dietro i pantaloni e la puntò su Ian. "Alzati"  
Ian rimase sdraiato lì, ancora in shock.  
"Alzati, cazzo, adesso!" esclamò Mickey. Una volta che Ian si alzò sulle ginocchia, Mickey lo afferrò per il colletto della giacca e lo strattonò malamente prima di spingerlo di nuovo verso l'edificio. "Non provare a scappare di nuovo, cazzo, o ti sparo"  
Ian fece come gli era stato detto e camminò verso la sua prigione.  
"Mettiti sulla sedia" ordinò Mickey, facendo cenno alla stessa con la pistola.  
Ian si risedette riluttante e fissò Mickey con stupore.  
Tenendo la pistola premuta sulla schiena di Ian, gli rilegò le mani al meglio che poté. "Ti sei rovinato da solo, stronzo" disse con affanno. "Niente più Signor-ragazzo-gentile-del cazzo, mi hai sentito?"  
Ian raddrizzò la mascella mentre osservava Mickey che si allontanava. "Perché non parliamo della dannata erezione che hai avuto mentre mi eri a cavalcioni" disse piattamente, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco.  
Mickey si voltò verso di lui, il volto in un baleno pieno di rabbia e imbarazzo. "Che cazzo mi hai detto?" chiese, andando più vicino e fermandosi per piegarsi a pochi millimetri dal viso di Ian.  
"Va' avanti, ragazzaccio. Colpiscimi" instigò Ian. "Sai che vuoi farlo. O quello che vuoi è scoparmi? È questo? Vuoi scoparmi?"  
Mickey schiaffeggiò forte il viso di Ian, le parole del più giovane scavavano profondamente dentro di lui. "Vaffanculo. Non sono un finocchio"  
Ian sputò il sangue accumulato sul suo labbro inferiore e tornò a guardare Mickey con indignazione. "Vuoi colpirmi di nuovo, eh? Sei arrabbiato perché io vedo esattamente chi sei, cosa sei?"  
Mickey puntò la pistola sulla fronte di Ian. "Stai zitto, cazzo. Subito, o giuro su Dio..."  
"Va' avanti!" gridò Ian. "Fallo. Fallo, cazzo!" stava piangendo adesso, più forte di quanto non facesse da tempo. "Fallo, fighetta!"  
Mickey fissò Ian, la mano tremante. Lentamente, abbassò la pistola, tentando di concentrare la sua mente sugli eventi degli ultimi dieci minuti.  
"Morirò comunque, cazzo, quindi fallo!" urlò Ian, le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo volto.  
"Chiudi la bocca, cazzo" disse Ian, la voce rauca.  
"Fallo e basta"  
"Chiudi la bocca" sussurrò Mickey prima di crollare sulle ginocchia. Non aveva nemmeno concesso alla propria mente di riprendersi da quello che aveva fatto. Si inginocchiò tra le gambe di Ian e prese il viso del più giovane tra le mani, premendo la fronte sulla sua. "Chiudi la bocca" bisbigliò ancora, i loro respiri si mescolavano.  
Ian continuò a piangere, gli occhi serrati.  
Proprio allora, il rumore delle portiere di una macchina che si aprivano e si chiudevano li riportò violentemente alla realtà e Mickey si sollevò sulle ginocchia, sfregandosi con rabbia le guance, tentando di mettersi in ordine prima che i suoi fratelli entrassero.  
Non sapeva cosa cazzo era appena successo, non sapeva perché era successo in quel modo, ma sentiva questa strana urgenza di essere vicino all'altro, di confortarlo...di dirgli che forse, nel profondo, lo conosceva davvero e sapera cos'era. Forse Ian riconosceva la parte di lui che aveva sempre tentato di tenere seppellita e nascosta negli abissi, nel profondo. Il modo in cui la testa rossa era riuscito a comprenderlo nel giro di un giorno e mezzo gli faceva perdere le fottute staffe e non gli piaceva per niente.  
Colin e Iggy varcarono l'entrata ed esaminarono la scena che ebbero di fronte.  
"Carino" disse Colin guardando il collo livido di Ian, il labbro spaccato, la guancia tumefatta. "Hai tenuto la checca in riga, vedo"  
Mickey si passò una mano tremante tra i capelli. "C'è qualche fottuta novità? Frank è tornato da voi o cosa?"  
"Ancora niente" disse Iggy. "Ha fino a domani mattina, o..." fece un cenno verso Ian. "Ce ne sbarazziamo"  
Mickey lanciò una rapida occhiata a Ian, vedendo che il rosso appariva demoralizzato e indifeso. Tornò a guardare i fratelli. "Dobbiamo parlare con lui. È solo un ragazzino. Dev'esserci un altro modo"  
"Non possiamo" disse Iggy scrollando le spalle. "E' il suo chiodo fisso. Frank ha rimandato questa merda per troppo tempo. È ora di pagare, o affronterà le conseguenze"  
Mickey strascicò i piedi un po' e fece scorrere il pollice sul proprio labbro. "Parlerò io con lui. Ig, ti dispiace controllare il fottuto rossino mentre vado?"  
"Sto io" disse Colin, scrocchiandosi le nocche.  
"No, cazzo" disse Mickey. "Il ragazzino sarà morto prima che ritorni"  
"Non morto" disse Colin, "Solo un po'...malmenato"  
"No" scattò Mickey. "Iggy, rimani tu. E non toccarlo, okay? Ne ha avuto abbastanza"  
Iggy lo guardò stancamente. "Perché te ne frega tanto, bello?"  
"Non me ne frega" disse Mickey sulla difensiva. "Solo non voglio l'omicidio di un qualche ragazzino sulle mie mani. E neanche tu" poi fece cenno a Colin. "Andiamo" Lanciò un'occhiata a Ian, il petto si alzava pesantemente, e seguì il suo stupido fratello fuori dalla porta.  
Mickey entrò all'Alibi, già sapendo che lì avrebbe trovato il suo caro vecchio papà.  
"Come va, Mickey. Dove sei stato?" chiese Kevin da dietro il bar, già versandogli la sua birra alla spina preferita.  
"Non rimango" disse Mickey, già facendo rotta verso il padre che stava seduto al suo solito tavolo, circondato dai suoi soliti farabutti, spregevoli e alcolizzati amici. "Posso parlarti, papà?"  
"Non ora, ragazzo, non vedi che sono occupato, cazzo"  
"E' per Gallagher" disse Mickey in fretta. Si stava sollevando quando il padre si alzò e gli fece cenno di seguirlo dietro i telefoni pubblici.  
"Hai sentito Frank?" chiese Terry, tirando dal suo sigaro.  
"Senti, papà" iniziò Mickey, improvvisamente domandandosi come lo avrebbe detto. Non era uno che questionava qualcosa che il padre aveva ordinato, lo sapeva bene. Era la strada di suo padre contro quella principale. "Il ragazzino Gallagher...io...io credo che dovremmo lasciarlo andare. Ne ha avuto abbastanza e...e Frank non è nemmeno il suo vero padre"  
"Lasciarlo andare? Stai scherzando cazzo, vero?" chiese Terry rilasciando una vigorosa risata sarcastica.  
"E' solo un ragazzino" continuò Mickey. "Perché non inseguiamo solo Frank? Rapiamo il suo culo, lo torturiamo un po'. Possiamo usare la fiamma ossidrica, magari anche tagliargli qualche dito?"  
"Mi stai contestando, ragazzo?" chiese Terry, non più in tono scherzoso. "Farai quello che dico, e lo farai bene. Il ragazzino Gallagher è morto domani se non avrò i miei soldi. E tu lo farai. Tu. Fine della storia"  
Mickey rimase di ghiaccio mentre il padre si allontanava, terminando la conversazione. Gettò un sospiro e chiuse gli occhi.  
Ian aprì gli occhi, realizzando di dover essere svenuto, perché Mickey non era più . Invece il suo magro fratello biondo era seduto sulla sedia opposta, guardandolo dormire sotto tiro.  
"Ehilà!"  
Ian ruotò il collo e si leccò il labbro spaccato. "Dov'è Mickey?" chiese, la voce venne fuori raucamente. Aveva un fottuto bisogno di bere.  
"Per qualche ragione, è uscito per cercare di salvarti il culo. È andato a parlare con nostro padre. Anche se non andrà tanto bene. Mio padre ti vuole morto, tu sei morto" disse Iggy mentre pigramente faceva girare la pistola intorno al dito.  
"Puoi sempre uccidermi adesso, farla finita. Perché aspettare?" chiese Ian, mantenendo un forte contegno anche se era distrutto dentro.  
"Non posso. Devo aspettare l'ordine di mio padre"  
Ian chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo.  
Iggy lo guardò stancamente. "Allora, perché a mio fratello frega se vivi o no?"  
"Come cazzo posso saperlo" sputò fuori Ian, smettendo di comportarsi gentilmente. Se stava per morire, sicuro come l'inferno lo avrebbe fatto rimanendo sincero.  
Iggy fece un semplice sorrisetto e si alzò. Andò verso la finestra e guardò fuori. "Mickey è tornato" poi ritornò a guardare Ian. "Dall'espressione della sua faccia, non sembra andata bene"  
Ian non disse nulla, troppo debole per discutere, troppo debole per pensare.  
Mickey entrò nella stanza, gli occhi atterrarono su Ian, sollevato che fosse esattamente come lo aveva lasciato. Guardò Iggy. "Colin è in macchina, ti aspetta"  
Iggy si voltò verso Ian e lo salutò con la pistola in mano, poi se ne andò.  
Mickey raggiunse Ian e si fermò a un passo da lui. "Stai bene?"  
"Se vuoi sapere se mi ha gonfiato di botte, la risposta è no" disse Ian flebilmente, rifiutandosi di sollevare lo sguardo.  
Mickey cominciò a camminare intorno. "Ho parlato con mio padre. Non cambia idea. Sto pensando di uscire e cercare Frank da solo"  
"Non disturbarti" mormorò Ian. "E' una causa persa"  
Mickey smise di camminare. "Non è una causa persa. Troverò Frank e consegnerà quei soldi"  
Ian rilasciò una forte risata non divertita e finalmente alzò la testa. "Ora chi vive a Fantasyland?"  
Mickey si mordicchiò il labbro e lo guardò. "Ti tirerò fuori da questa storia" disse prima di pensarci. "Mi hai sentito?"  
"Perché te ne frega tanto?" chiese Ian con fermezza. "Due giorni fa nemmeno mi conoscevi. Ieri mi stavi soffocando. Due ora fa mi stavi schiaffeggiando e puntando una pistola alla testa"  
"Perché avevi ragione, okay?" Mickey sputò il rospo. "Uno di noi merita di uscire da questa merda di città. Non sarò mai io, ma potresti essere tu. E...per quanto tu sia irritante...meriti di vivere e di andartene"  
Ian tirò su col naso e guardò le proprie ginocchia, poi chiuse gli occhi.  
Mickey lo osservò un po' prima di dire, "Mi sto fidando di te, Ian"  
Ian alzò il capo, con uno sguardo assente.  
"Mi sto fidando di te. Non lo faccio molto con le persone, okay? Ti lascerò qui, legato e solo, e mi fiderò che tu non provi a scappare. Se scappi, mio padre mi ucciderà, okay?" Ian non rispose, lui continuò. "Troverò Frank"  
Ian annuì debolmente e tornò a chinare il capo. Chiuse gli occhi quando sentì la mano di Mickey sulla testa, stringendo leggermente. Era il più semplice dei gesti, eppure fu confortante.  
"Tornerò" lo assicurò prima di andarsene.  
Ian rimase semplicemente su quella sedia, senza muoversi, senza pensare...solo aspettando e permettendosi di sperare, anche solo un po', contro ogni buon senso.


	6. Alla ricerca di Frank

Dopo aver controllato da Sheila la svitata e all'Alibi inutilmente, Mickey si ritrovava a mani vuote. Sapeva di dover tornare da Ian, non perché non si fidasse del ragazzo, ma perché non voleva che i suoi fratelli, o peggio...suo padre, si manifestassero e scoprissero che aveva lasciato il rossino da solo.  
Spinse le mani nelle tasche e si strinse per il freddo spietato. Attraversò la strada, evitando a malapena di essere investito, e ripartì in direzione del magazzino abbandonato dove stava Ian. Aveva un'ultima fermata e stava davvero, fottutamente sperando di non dover andare a casa dei Gallagher per cercare Frank. Non sapeva come avrebbe potuto cavarsela con tutte le domande del cazzo.  
Non sapeva cosa diamine fare. Per la prima volta da davvero molto tempo, si sentiva completamente inerme e preoccupato. Sapeva che suo padre era serio...se Frank non si fosse presentato al mattino, Ian Gallagher sarebbe stato un uomo morto...e sarebbe stato lui a dover premere il grilletto.  
Guardò in su e improvvisamente si fermò quando colse la vista di una massa su una panchina lì vicino. Si avvicinò per dare un'occhiata più precisa e quasi rise ironicamente. Ian aveva fottutamente ragione. Suo padre era svenuto su una dannata panchina qualunque, una bottiglia di scotch premuta con fare protettivo al suo petto.  
"Mi stai prendendo per il culo" borbottò Mickey mentre sollevava una gamba e tirava un forte calcio a Frank. "Alzati, cazzo!"  
Frank si sedette, grugnendo e lamentandosi e poi imprecando quando il suo prezioso liquore si schiantò al suolo, frantumandosi. "Guarda cosa mi hai fatto fare!" esclamò, guardando Mickey con gli occhi socchiusi. "Qual è il tuo problema? Non ho soldi!"  
Mickey afferrò Frank e premette la faccia sulla sua. Quasi ebbe un conato per la puzza che veniva dall'uomo, sapeva di alcool e piscio. "Non voglio i tuoi cazzo di soldi, faccia di culo" disse a denti stretti. "Quello che voglio è che alzi il tuo culo da ubriaco e vai a salvare il tuo fottuto figlio!"  
Il volto di Frank franò nella confusione solo per un momento prima di piegarsi in basso, cercando. "Dov'è andato il mio scotch?"  
"Mi hai sentito, cazzo?" gridò Mickey, strattonando la faccia di Frank verso la sua. "Ian è nei guai! Mio padre vuole i suoi soldi o gli succederà qualcosa di brutto. Non ci arrivi, cazzo?"  
"Ian?" chiese Frank, chiaramente deluso.  
"Sì. Ian. Il tuo fottuto figlio. Ricordi?" scattò Mickey, perdendo la pazienza.  
Frank scosse il capo. "No. No, non è mio figlio. È di Clayton. Non mio"  
"Mi stai prendendo per il culo" mormorò Mickey incredulo.  
"Levati dal cazzo" sputò Frank, divincolandosi dalla presa di Mickey. "Lasciami solo" si distese di nuovo sulla panchina, già sul punto di svenire di nuovo.  
Mickey lo fissò, sapendo che Frank era una causa persa. "Vaffanculo" disse, e poi sputò su Frank, dritto sulla sua faccia, ma il più anziano brontolò e tornò a dormire. Mickey si passò una mano tra i capelli e guardò su e giù per la strada, non sapendo cosa cazzo fare.  
Quando Mickey tornò da Ian, fu sollevato nello scoprire che il rossino non si era mosso. Sapeva di potersi fidare di lui. Lo raggiunse e gli liberò le mani.  
"Hai trovato Frank?" chiese Ian debolmente.  
"Sì. Sì, l'ho trovato" disse Mickey con tono piatto. Si mise di fronte a Ian e si passò una mano fra i capelli. "Avevi ragione, cazzo. Il fottuto miserabile era svenuto su una cazzo di panchina, completamente ubriaco"  
Ian annuì con consapevolezza e rimase seduto. "E adesso?"  
Mickey prese la sedia vuota e si sedette al rovescio della stessa di fronte a lui. "E' sempre così?"  
"Sì" disse Ian sfregandosi un occhio. "Non gliene fotte di nessuno a parte se stesso"  
Mickey ragionò per la mossa successiva solo per una grazione di secondo prima di allungarsi e stringere la spalla di Ian.  
Ian sollevò i suoi occhi scuri in quelli di Mickey e si fissarono, nessuno dei due parlò a lungo.  
Mickey fu il primo a guardare altrove e tolse la mano. Si alzò e iniziò a camminare. "Dobbiamo fare qualcosa. Frank ovviamente non porterà i soldi. E tua sorella? Lei può?"  
"No" disse Ian. "Non metterò mia sorella in mezzo"  
"Beh, se non abbiamo i soldi, mio padre potrebbe uccidere e te e poi uno di loro"  
Il viso di Ian si riempì di delusione. "Credi davvero che andrebbe a cercarli?"  
"Cazzo se lo so" disse Mickey. "Forse potresti chiamarli. Dì loro cosa sta succedendo e di andare da qualche parte. Dì loro di non dare nell'occhio per un po' mentre mi invento qualcosa" tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca e lo lanciò a Ian.  
Ian afferrò il cellulare goffamente e chiamò casa. Sospirò per l'emozione quando Lip rispose al telefono.  
"Lip"  
"Ian, dove cazzo sei?"  
"Lip, ascoltami. Sono nei guai, okay? Frank, lui...deve dei soldi a Terry Milkovich e Terry mi ha rapito e Frank ha fino a domani mattina o sono finito"  
"Ian, cosa cazzo...dove cazzo sei?" esclamò Lip scosso dal panico.  
"Ascoltami e basta, Lip. Devi prendere Fiona e i ragazzi e andare in un posto sicuro, okay? Non andare dalla polizia o altro. Noi proveremo a cavarcela."  
"Noi...noi chi?" domandò Lip. "Ian, Cristo. Dimmi solo dove sei"  
"Ascoltami e basta Lip, cazzo!" gridò Ian. "Vai in un posto sicuro. Cristo, anche da V e Kev. Chiudetevi dentro e nascondetevi...niente scuola, lavoro, niente. Assicuratevi di essere protetti. Non andate dalla polizia, peggiorereste le cose. Mi hai sentito?"  
"Cazzo, Ian! In cosa cazzo ti sei cacciato?"  
"Promettimelo!"  
"Okay, okay! Lo prometto!"  
"Ti chiamerò non appena saprò altro" disse Ian prima di attaccare e restituire il telefono a un Mickey dall'espressione preoccupata.  
"Credi che ti ascolterà?"  
Ian annuì. "Sì. Sì, ascolterà. Non andrà dalla polizia"  
Mickey annuì. "Sì. Se vanno dalla polizia, mio padre si occuperà di loro. Devo gestirla da solo. Penserò a qualcosa"  
Ian osservò Mickey mentre questi continuava a camminare in giro. "Sei sicuro che vuoi farlo?"  
"Non sono più sicuro di niente adesso, cazzo, ma sono decisamente e fottutamente sicuro che non ti pianterò un proiettile in testa" esclamò Mickey. Smise poi di passeggiare e guardò Ian. "Dobbiamo andarcene da qui" disse. "Ho un po' di soldi con me. Dobbiamo lasciare la città, superarne alcune, trovare un motel o una roba del genere e dobbiamo pensare. Dobbiamo ottenere quei soldi in qualche modo e mettere fine a tutto questo"  
"Vuoi davvero andare contro tuo padre e lasciare la città?" chiese Ian, alzandosi. "Ammesso che ce ne andiamo e con un po' di fortuna troviamo i soldi, che succede se lui non lo accetta?"  
"Non lo so, cazzo" disse Mickey, l'espressione spaventata. "Immagino che sia un fottuto ostacolo che dobbiamo superare una volta arrivati lì" stava per passare oltre a Ian ma si fermò quando sentì una mano afferrarlo. Ian lo fissò negli occhi e si leccò le secche, ammaccate labbra. "Grazie" disse, la voce calma e ferma.  
Mickey inghiottì il grumo che aveva in gola e alla fine tolse la mano. "Non ringraziarmi ancora" disse per poi oltrepassarlo.


	7. Elettrizzato & Arrapato

Senza preoccuparsi di prendere alcunché, Mickey e Ian aspettarono fino al tramonto per lasciare il magazzino. Col fiato sospeso, si inoltrarono nell'oscurità, entrambi segretamente spaventati e in attesa che i fratelli Milkovich si manifestassero.  
Una volta abbastanza lontani dall'edificio, si rilassarono un po' ma continuarono a mantenere l'occhio vigile, quasi aspettandosi che i fratelli Milkovich o Terry fossero appostati dietro un angolo, pronti a saltare.  
"E adesso?" chiese Ian mentre camminavano giù per la strada. Passarono oltre un chiassoso bar, dovendo camminare in mezzo a un gruppo di clienti che avevano deciso di fare festa sul marciapiede.  
Mickey tirò una boccata prima di rispondere. "Primo, dobbiamo trovare una fottuta macchina. Non possiamo andare da nessuna parte senza una macchina" mentre proseguivano, Mickey con naturalezza e discrezione esaminò le maniglie delle portiere.  
"Trovare una macchina" disse Ian prima di spalancare gli occhi. "Vuoi dire RUBARE una macchina?"  
"Non dirmi che vuoi tirarti indietro adesso?" disse Mickey, lanciandogli uno sguardo di disapprovazione. "Non è il momento di fare i ritrosi, Gallagher. O sei dentro o sei fuori. Qui c'è il tuo fottuto culo in gioco"  
Ian gli sorrise. "Non sono una fighetta. Ho già acceso una macchina senza le chiavi prima", disse. "Solo che non ne ho mai guidata una dopo"  
Mickey infine trovò una vecchia Honda Civic che era rimasta aperta. "Jackpot. Lasciare la tua macchina aperta nel centro di Chicago. Questo stronzo merita che gli si rubi la macchina"  
Ian si guardò intorno nervosamente mentre Mickey apriva la portiera e scivolava dentro. "Vuoi davvero farlo qui? All'aperto? Magari possiamo trovare una macchina su una strada secondaria, più tardi"  
"Gallagher? Chiudi la cazzo di bocca" disse Mickey mentre si abbassava verso i fili per compiere la sua magia. Come previsto, qualche momento dopo, il motore ruggì. "I vantaggi di una gioventù dissoluta. Sali"  
"Ma-"  
"Sali, cazzo"  
Ian corse verso la portiera del lato passeggero mentre si guardava intorno come un pazzo. Salì e non appena chiuse la portiera Mickey accelerò, lasciando una nuvola di fumo dietro di loro. "Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo!" esclamò, guardando nello specchietto retrovisore. "Siamo davvero fottuti se ci prendono. Abbiamo appena rubato una fottuta macchina, cacchio!"  
"Datti una cazzo di calmata, Ronald McDonald, merda"  
Una volta che furono a una buona distanza, Ian si voltò e lanciò uno sguardo frastornato in direzione di Mickey. "Dove stiamo andando?"  
"Stavo pensando a Cicero" dichiarò Mickey controllando lo specchietto.  
Ian lo osservò, pensando tra sé a quanto fosse sexy Mickey Milkovich in quel momento, tutto aggressivo e spericolato. Soffocò rapidamente questi pensieri e afferrò la maniglia mentre Mickey correva verso la loro destinazione.  
Dopo essere arrivati a Cicero, Mickey e Ian mollarono la macchina, accertandosi di pulire ogni punto che avevano potuto toccare. Le impronte di Mickey erano sicuramente nel database.  
Erano su una trafficata strada principale e trovare un motel non fu un problema, ce n'erano una dozzina, tutti aspettando ugualmente uomini sposati e zoccole. Ian e Mickey non avevano voglia di fare gli schizzinosi, così scelsero il primo che trovarono e raggiunsero l'atrio.  
L'uomo dietro al bancone li squadrò.  
"So che non ci lancerai nessuna fottuta occhiataccia" sbraitò Mickey, guardando l'uomo. Era sui cinquanta; tipica pancia da birra, canotta bianca macchiata, e un perpetuo cipiglio. "Il tuo motel puzza di vomito e ho già visto due scarafaggi da quando sono entrato, vuoi davvero guardarci così, cazzo?"  
Ian abbassò la testa e si sfregò dietro il collo, un sorrisetto si intagliava sulle sue labbra.  
"Abbiamo solo una stanza matrimoniale disponibile" biascicò l'uomo. "Cinquantacinque per la notte, fuori alle undici del mattino"  
Mickey tirò fuori il portafoglio dalla tasca posteriore e gli lanciò alcune banconote. "Cinquantacinque dollari per questo buco di merda? Sarà meglio che tu abbia una puttana che va in giro a fare seghe gratis per un simile prezzo. Lì c'è abbastanza denaro per due notti, stronzo"  
L'uomo sorrise, indubbiamente pensando che fossero solo una coppia di froci che cercavano un posto per scopare. Probabilmente vedeva sempre la stessa cosa.  
"E guardami ancora in quel modo, ti spezzo il fottuto collo" sbraitò Mickey prima di tornare fuori.  
"Grazie" disse Ian in imbarazzo quando il tizio gli passò la chiave. Lentamente si voltò e seguì Mickey fuori al freddo. Raggiunsero la loro camera ed entrarono. La stanza puzzava anche peggio rispetto all'atrio. Sapeva di sperma e cibo stantio e muschio. Il pavimento un tappeto a pelo lungo marrone e il copriletto blu a fiori contrastava con le tende a strisce color arancione scuro.  
"Cazzo" disse Mickey, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro. "Ho speso i miei soldi guadagnati con fatica per questo buco di merda?"  
"Guadagnati con fatica?" chiese Ian alzando un sopracciglio, sapendo che Mickey più plausibilmente aveva ottenuto quel denaro illegalmente.  
"Fanculo"  
"Non è così male" disse Ian. "E' meglio del nostro precedente alloggio. Almeno qui c'è un letto...e il riscaldamento"  
"Lascio a te il compito trovare il fottuto lato positivo"  
Ian fece spallucce. "Qualcuno deve farlo"  
Mickey lo fissò, perplesso. Come poteva il rossino anche solo lontanamente essere positivo in questa situazione merdosa, era uno shock per lui.  
"Ti dispiace se salto nella doccia prima di sederci e raccogliere le idee?" chiese Ian interrompendo Mickey dai suoi pensieri. "Non mi lavo da giorni e posso sentire lo strato di sporcizia che mi sta addosso"  
Mickey si sfregò dietro il collo e annuì. "Sì. Certo. Cazzo me ne frega di cosa fai"  
Ian sorrise piano e annuì prima di levarsi dal muro su cui era appoggiato e sparire nel piccolo, squallido bagno. Mickey si sedette sul letto e si scrocchiò le nocche mentre si guardava attorno, domandandosi come cazzo si era ficcato in questa situazione. Sapeva che suo padre sarebbe stato più che furioso, e non poteva trattenersi dal chiedersi se tutto ciò avrebbe funzionato. Chissà, magari sarebbero entrambi morti alla fine della storia.  
La doccia si azionò nel bagno e Mickey involontariamente sfuggì con gli occhi verso la porta dello stesso, vedendo che era aperta in un piccolo spiraglio. Piegò un po' la testa e catturò la visuale della pelle nuda del ragazzo. Deglutì pesantemente e i suoi occhi vagarono giù per il petto nudo di Ian e poi in basso sui suoi addominali. Una seducente striscia di peli rossi si immergeva oltre la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Si costrinse a guardare altrove, sia volendo lasciare al ragazzo un po' di privacy, sia volendo dimenticare il fatto che stava spiando un ragazzo.  
Si appoggiò all'indietro contro la testiera e allungò le gambe indolenzite. Recuperò il telecomando della tv dal tavolino e lo puntò sul televisore a 13 pollici bloccato all'interno della cassettiera. Come previsto, non c'erano canali di intrattenimento, canali porno, solo i canali di base; così si decise per un vecchio episodio di Fraiser visto un milione di anni prima.  
Qualche minuto dopo, proprio mentre Mickey iniziava ad appisolarsi, Ian uscì dal bagno, senza maglietta e asciugandosi i capelli. "E' tutto tuo"  
Mickey non poté trattenersi dal fissare Ian, il suo torso tonico bagnato, la gola gli si seccò all'improvviso. Prima che Ian potesse realizzare cosa stava succedendo, si affrettò a distogliere gli occhi e si alzò. Passò oltre Ian, mormorando uno scontroso 'grazie', e poi sparì nella privacy del bagno.  
"La pressione dell'acqua fa schifo!" gridò Ian attraverso la porta chiuso.  
"Sì, ho capito. Grazie" fece Mickey di rimando. Sospirò pesantemente e si voltò a guardare lo specchio. Passò la mano sul vetro appannato e fissò il suo riflesso per un po' prima di spogliarsi.  
Azionò la doccia e andò sotto il getto, sorpreso di scoprire che in realtà Ian gli aveva lasciato un po' di acqua calda. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò la testa all'indietro, lasciando che l'acqua lo pulisse. Era incredibile. Brontolò un po' e poi si passò una mano sul viso. La passò sul petto e poi sullo stomaco, poi più in basso, finché non afferrò il proprio sesso. Si leccò le labbra mentre la sua mano lavorava, sapendo che non ci avrebbe messo molto. Dopotutto, ne aveva accumulato per un paio di giorni.  
Si mise il pugno in bocca e si morse la mano quando venne, il suo intero corpo fremette. Dopo aver lasciato che il getto lo pulisse, chiuse l'acqua e uscì, sbrigandosi ad asciugarsi e a uscire dal bagno.  
"Ci fermeremo da qualche parte domani per prendere dei vestiti, uno spazzolino e altra roba. Ho qualche centinaio di dollari, dovrebbe andare bene per ora" disse Mickey prima di alzare gli occhi e notare che Ian si era velocemente addormentato sul letto.  
Rimase bloccato sul posto mentre aveva quella visuale davanti. Ian era raggomitolato dal suo lato, le mani serrate in pugni sotto il mento, il respiro basso e regolare.  
Mickey non aveva mai visto prima in vita sua qualcuno che apparisse così pacifico e innocente. Si passò una mano tra i capelli bagnati e guardò in direzione di quella che sembrava una scomoda sedia color verde vomito vicino alla finestra. Preferì non usare il letto e si accomodò sulla sedia, intenzionato a un po' di sonno assolutamente necessario.  
Non volle pensare troppo al fatto di avere speso un po' più di mezz'ora nel guardare Ian che dormiva prima di appisolarsi alla fine.


	8. Colazione & Brainstorming

Ian grugnì e si svegliò di scatto, mettendoci un minuto a orientarsi mentre guardava per la stanza con gli occhi socchiusi. Il suo sguardo cadde su Mickey che dormiva a casaccio sulla sedia apparentemente scomoda e si rilassò, lasciando un sospiro intanto che ogni cosa iniziava a mettersi insieme nella sua mente.  
Mickey Milkovich era lì con lui, a mettere la sua stessa vita in gioco per salvarlo. Ancora non riusciva a raccapezzarsi. Non aveva senso.  
Osservò Mickey per qualche attimo, pensando a come fosse tranquillo e pacifico mentre dormiva, prima di costringersi a mettersi seduto, i muscoli dolevano durante i movimenti. Si sfregò gli occhi e sbadigliò così forte che si scrocchiò la mascella. "Cazzo" mormorò tra sé, strofinandosi la mandibola.  
Mickey iniziò a stirarsi e finalmente aprì gli occhi, senza dubbio nello stesso stato di incapacità in cui Ian si era ritrovato giusto qualche momento prima, cercando di capire dov'era. Si sedette in avanti e si sfregò il volto con la mano. "Giorno" disse, la voce rauca dal sonno.  
"Giorno" fece Ian. "Scusa se non ti ho dato retta ieri sera. Ero esausto, cazzo"  
"Va bene. Non devi darmi spiegazioni per questa roba" disse Mickey alzandosi, stiracchiandosi, e andando verso la cassettiera dove c'era il suo cellulare. Come previsto, c'erano undici chiamate perse e ancora più messaggi non letti. Chiuse il telefono con violenza e lo riscagliò sulla cassettiera, il cuore gli martellava in gola. Ian era seduto sul bordo del letto, ancora senza maglietta e lo osservava. "Allora, visto che hanno capito, cosa succederà?"  
Mickey si limitò a grugnire e si rifiutò di guardare in direzione di Ian mentre questi ancora non si era messo una maglietta. "Mi occuperò di loro più tardi. Non preoccuparti" brontolò. "Adesso, voglio mangiare qualcosa, cazzo. Sto morendo di fame"  
"Anch'io" disse Ian, alzandosi e allungando le braccia sopra la testa, esponendo il ventre teso.  
Mickey si ritrovò a guardare lo stomaco di Ian nonostante il suo buon senso. "Che cazzo, puoi metterti una dannata maglietta? Nessuno vuole vedere quella roba, cazzo"  
Ian si bloccò per un momento prima di sorridere con consapevolezza. "Certo, Mickey" disse afferrando la sua maglietta verde sul pavimento vicino al maglio e infilandosela. Sapeva di sudore e sporco e non vedeva l'ora di mettere le mani su qualche vestito nuovo.  
"Andiamo a mangiare qualcosa, prendiamo qualche vestito nuovo e altra roba, poi torniamo qui e mettiamo insieme un piano" spiegò Mickey, sfregandosi stancamente l'occhio.  
"Va bene per me" disse Ian.  
Mickey si limitò a lanciargli una veloce occhiata prima di dirigersi verso la porta.  
Fortunatamente, trovarono un piccolo ristorante pochi isolati più in basso che serviva il buffet della colazione per 5,99 dollari a persona ed entrambi furono in paradiso. Il cibo non era mai sembrato così buono.  
Mickey osservava Ian mentre divorava il suo cibo; un'intera pila di uova, french toast, salsiccia, frittelle di patate, bacon e toast. "Cazzo, come puoi mangiare così tanto e rimanere fottutamente scheletrico"  
"Non sono scheletrico. È tutto muscolo"  
Mickey sorrise sul suo caffé. "Muscolo, sto cazzo" mormorò.  
Ian si limitò a sorridergli con la bocca piena e ritornò a mangiare.  
"Sei disgustoso cazzo, lo sai?"  
"Mhm" replicò Ian contento prima di prendere un altro boccone dal mucchio.  
Mickey rise sul proprio caffé, dimenticando, solo per un secondo, la loro situazione disastrata. Dopo aver mangiato, trovarono un negozio Wal-mart in fondo all'isolato e si rifornirono di t-shirt, pantaloni da tuta, calzini, boxer, e tutto il necessario.  
Una volta tornari al motel, si fermarono a prendere una pizza per cena alla pizzeria di fronte al motel, e sparirono nella loro stanza.  
Entrambi furono davvero contenti di lavarsi i denti e di cambiarsi con la nuova biancheria e i nuovi vestiti, poi si sedettero sul letto, preparando il brainstorming per la serata.  
"Okay", disse Ian appoggiandosi contro la testiera. "Come recuperiamo diecimila dollari, e in fretta?"  
Mickey sospirò. "Cazzo ne so", disse. "Potremmo rapinare un negozio o roba del genere"  
"Forse", disse Ian incerto. "Ma è troppo rischioso. Voglio salvare la mia vita, non spenderla in prigione"  
"Beh, hai qualche fottuta idea? Non ti vedo sputare fuori qualcosa"  
Ian si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore. "Ce l'ho, ma non è molto allettante"  
"Cosa diavolo stai aspettando, sputa fuori!"  
"Potrei...vendermi" disse, lanciando un'occhiata esitante verso Mickey. "Per, sai, sesso"  
"Intendi prostituirti?"  
Ian scrollò le spalle come se non fosse un grande problema. "Sì"  
"Prostituirti...con uomini?" chiese Mickey.  
Ian esitò prima di rispondere, avendo già un vago sospetto che Mickey sapesse della sua sessualità. Quella pomiciata con Kash la prima sera era un fottuto indizio abbastanza sufficiente.  
"Sì" disse semplicemente.  
"Non se ne parla, cazzo" disse Mickey più veloce di quello che intendeva. "Non se ne parla, amico. Non ti prostituirai, specialmente con uomini. Troveremo un altro cazzo di modo per fare soldi. Fanculo a quella merda"  
"Non ci sono molte altre opzioni, Mickey" affermò Ian. "Potrei chiedere...cinquecento per una scopata, cento per un pompino. Gli uomini pagheranno, specialmente per uno come me"  
"Fottuto presuntuoso eh?"  
Ian inclinò la testa e sorrise.  
"Allora, ti offri per scoparti...venti tizi diversi...per soldi?" chiese Mickey, domandandosi perché il pensiero gli appariva così irritante. Doveva essere perché era una roba da froci.  
"Se significa salvarmi la pelle, sì!"  
"Non se ne parla, troveremo un altro modo"  
"Mickey"  
"Ho detto che troveremo un altro cazzo di modo. Scordatelo" disse Mickey, alzandosi e iniziando a camminare per la stanza.  
Ian sorrise piano mentre realizzava. Mickey teneva a lui...per quanto poco, Mickey ci teneva. "Perché sei così contrario?" chiese Ian, decidendo di tormentarlo un po'.  
"Cosa?" chiese Mickey irritato e continuando ad andare avanti e indietro.  
"Perché ti infastidisce tanto? È un modo facile per fare soldi velocemente. Credevo fossi d'accordo"  
"Perché...perché gli uomini non dovrebbero scopare altri uomini, ecco perché, cazzo" scattò Mickey. "E io non voglio farne parte, cazzo"  
"Oh, capisco" disse Ian, guardando in basso e stuzzicando un filo della sua nuova maglietta. "Pensavo che fosse perché forse, non lo so, ti importa di chi mi scopo?"  
Mickey smise di camminare e si voltò a guardarlo. "Cosa cazzo vorresti dire con questo?"  
Ian scrollò le spalle e scese dal letto fermandosi a un passo dal moro. Realizzò improvvisamente quanto fosse più alto di Mickey...e gli piacque.  
"Sei totalmente fuori, cazzo, lo sai" sputò Mickey, evitando i suoi occhi.  
Ian non pensò a ciò che fece dopo. Sollevò una mano e la pose sulla guancia di Mickey. Si inclinò, le labbra a un millimetro da quella di Mickey e, per una frazione di secondo, pensò realmente che l'altro avrebbe ricambiato il bacio.  
"Che cazzo!" esclamò Mickey mentre si toglieva. Premette le mani sul petto di Ian e lo spinse bruscamente. "Che cazzo hai che non va, Gallagher!"  
"Io...io non lo so. Io," balbettò Ian, sperando che d'improvviso il pavimento si aprisse e lo ingoiasse. "Credevo che...volessi questo"  
Mickey voltò la schiena a Ian e fece qualche passo prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui. "Non sono un fottuto gay. Mettiamolo in chiaro esattamente adesso, cazzo!"  
"Lo so" disse Ian abbassando il capo.  
"Qualunque...qualunque cazzo di cosa tu pensi stia succedendo qui ti sbagli, capito? Ti sbagli da morire, cazzo. Non sono un finocchio!"  
Ian annuì con la testa, evitando ancora gli occhi di Mickey. "Ho capito. Mi dispiace"  
Proprio allora, il telefono di Mickey vibrò e lui andò a prenderlo. I suoi occhi scorsero sul messaggio e velocemente scrisse qualcosa in risposta. "Era Iggy" disse senza fiato. "Gli ho mandato un messaggio dicendo che avremo i loro soldi in un paio di giorni" prese poi il telefono e lo lanciò con forza contro il muro, frantumandolo in mille pezzi.  
"Mickey, che cazzo!"  
"Stava morendo comunque e non ho il cazzo di caricatore" fece Mickey, evitando ancora i suoi occhi. "Ne prenderò un altro domani"  
Ian sospirò. "Mickey, guardami, okay? Mi dispiace. Non avrei dovuto provare a baciarti. So che non sei gay, okay? E apprezzo tutto quello che stai facendo. Davvero"  
"Era una cosa fottutamente stupida da fare" avanti e indietro.  
"Lo so"  
"Cosa cazzo stavi pensando" avanti e indietro.  
"Non stavo pensando"  
Mickey fece alcuni passi prima di voltarsi per essere di fronte a Ian. Senza dire una parola, camminò in avanti, colmando la poca distanza e premendo le labbra contro quelle di Ian.  
Ian si ghiacciò contro le labbra di Mickey, la mente combatteva per tenere il passo. Finalmente, si sciolse nel bacio e avvolse le braccia attorno a Mickey, tirando su il moro contro di lui mentre le loro lingue lentamente divoravano la bocca dell'altro. Ian gemette forte dalla gola, pensando che Mickey avesse un sapore anche migliore di quello che si aspettava. Sapeva ancora di sciroppo e waffle ai mirtilli.  
Mickey afferrò il davanti della t-shirt blu di Ian e sistemò la mano dietro il collo del più giovane mentre il bacio diventava più profondo.  
Ian fu il primo a tirarsi indietro, alla ricerca di aria, e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Mickey. "Mick", sussurrò.  
Dopo qualche attimo, Mickey sembrò dissolversi lontano da lui...poi stava andando via e lasciò la stanza, chiudendo la porta. Ian fissò il punto in cui Mickey si era appena alzato, il cuore picchiava miserabilmente da qualche parte, giù nella bocca del suo stomaco.


	9. Ripieno di gelatina & lingua annodata

Ian si sdraiò sul letto sopra le coperte, il braccio sinistro dietro la testa, l'altro lasciato sullo stomaco mentre fissava con aria assente il soffitto. Erano passate quasi due ore da quando Mickey se n'era andato, e Ian onestamente sentiva che non l'avrebbe più visto. Non poteva davvero biasimarlo.  
Era stato così dannatamente stupido. In quale universo Mickey Milkovich avrebbe voluto mai baciarlo, cazzo. Era semplicemente fuori questione. Eppure, la vocina nel suo retrocranio puntualizzava che Mickey lo aveva baciato a sua volta. Decisamente non si era immaginato la lingua di Mickey nella sua bocca o quella forte, tatuata mano che lo afferrava dietro al collo, tirandolo più vicino.  
Sospirò e si sfregò il viso con la mano, domandando cosa cazzo avrebbe fatto adesso; da solo in una strana città senza soldi, macchina, niente.  
La porta della stanza si aprì e Mickey entrò, portandosi dietro il freddo, tenendo la testa bassa.  
Ian si bloccò e fissò la schiena di Mickey. Mickey chiuse la porta e si voltò, guardando in su e ghiacciandosi quando vide che Ian era sdraiato lì e lo osservava. Evitò i suoi occhi. "Credevo stessi dormendo" mormorò.  
"Credevo non tornassi" fece Ian.  
"Vabbe', sono qui" disse Mickey, andando verso il bagno e chiudendo la porta.  
Ian fissò il soffitto, le lacrime pungevano gli angoli dei suoi occhi. Improvvisamente realizzò che non si era solo sentito spaventato sul fatto che Mickey poteva essersene andato, si sentiva triste anche perché l'altro sembrava non sentirsi come lui. Quando sentì la doccia che si azionava, rotolò verso il suo lato e tirò su le ginocchia.  
Quando Mickey finalmente uscì dal bagno circa venti minuti dopo, trovò Ian raggomitolato sul lato, faccia al muro, piccoli ronfi uscivano dalla sua bocca. Si rilassò e lanciò i vestiti sporchi all'angolo. Andò verso la fottuta sedia dell'inferno e si accomodò.  
"Non devi dormire sulla sedia, sai" disse Ian, la voce calma e quasi inudibile.  
"Sto bene" disse Mickey piattamente tentando di mettersi comodo.  
"Prometto che non ti bacerò di nuovo"  
"Non preoccuparti per me. Vai a dormire, cazzo"  
Ian rotolò sulla schiena e guardò Mickey. Poi si sollevò. "Okay, senti. Ti ho baciato, cazzo. Ho letto male la situazione, ho fatto un casino, mi sono scusato, ora accettalo e vai avanti. Se non puoi accettarlo, allora vattene e basta, diamine"  
"Fanculo" sputò di rimando Mickey. "Sei fortunato che non ti prendo a calci in culo per aver fatto quella mossa con me"  
"Oh, per favore" disse Ian, scuotendo la testa e passandosi una mano fra i capelli. "Puoi fingere quanto vuoi, Mick, ma la seconda volta...tu hai baciato me"  
"Non sai di che cazzo stai parlando" fece Mickey.  
"Sì, okay. Come ti pare" disse Ian, sdraiandosi di nuovo e voltandosi verso il muro. "Dormi su quella fottuta sedia, per quanto me ne frega. Spero che ti stirerai il collo"  
"Fanculo"  
"Sì. Fanculo"  
"Fanculo"  
"Va all'inferno!"  
"Ci sono già!" gridò Mickey, provocando il vicino della camera adiacente a battere contro il muro. "Fanculo!"  
Ian sbuffò e serrò la mascella mentre fissava il muro, ribollendo di rabbia. Dopo un lungo tempo, sentì il letto infossarsi e si bloccò. Si ruotò sulla schiena e all'improvviso c'era Mickey che esitava su di lui.  
Gli occhi di Mickey divagarono sul volto di Ian prima di dire piano, "Non sono un fottuto gay"  
"Okay" disse Ian, la voce pesante e il cuore martellante in gola.  
"Non lo sono" disse Mickey giusto prima di abbassarsi e premere delicatamente la bocca su quella di Ian.  
Ian si voltò totalmente e tirò via il braccio, facendo cedere quello di Mickey e così cadde sopra Ian con un grugnito. Ian sorrise contro le labbra di Mickey.  
"Sei uno stronzo" mormorò Mickey prima di continuare il lento, languido bacio.  
Ian afferrò la nuca di Mickey e incise le dita nei suoi capelli mentre il bacio si approfondiva, entrambi esploravano la bocca dell'altro con cautela, lentamente e deliziosamente.  
Mickey si ritrasse a qualche centimetro e fissò Ian. "Solo per stanotte" bisbigliò. "Solo stanotte"  
Ian deglutì con forza e annuì, sapendo che voleva Mickey per più di una sola notta, ma decise di non tirare la corda. Quando Mickey tornò giù per continuare il lento bacio, Ian lo assecondò felice.  
Il mattino dopo, Ian si svegliò per scoprire che era solo nel letto. Si alzò e stiracchiò le braccia in alto sopra la testa e poi sorrise a se stesso. Gli eventi della notte prima...il bacio che era andato avanti ancora e ancora finché alla fine non si erano arresi e si erano addormentati abbracciati l'uno dietro l'altro...gli inondarono la mente.  
Il sorriso sparì dalla sua faccia quando ricordò che Mickey aveva reso molto chiaro il fatto che fosse l'avventura di una notte...e aveva la sensazione che quando Mickey Milkovich diceva qualcosa, diceva sul serio.  
Uscì dal letto e si grattò gli attributi mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno per svuotare la vescica.  
La porta della stanza si aprì e Mickey entrò rilassato, chiudendola dietro di sé. Rabbrividì e si scrollò di dosso il cappotto, alzando lo sguardo quando Ian uscì dal bagno. "Sono andato, uhm, a pagare la camera per altre due notti" spiegò. "Mi sono rimasti circa duecento dollari, che non dureranno, quindi è meglio se pensiamo a qualcosa in fretta"  
Ian annuì e prese il caffé che Mickey gli porgeva. "Grazie" borbottò, volendo affrontare l'argomento degli eventi della notte scorsa, ma decidendo al contrario. Mickey voleva tirarla fuori, Mickey lo avrebbe fatto. La mossa spettava a lui.  
"Ho preso un cellulare nuovo" disse Mickey, lanciandolo sul letto. "Se vuoi, uhm, chiamare tua sorella o altro, fallo. Solo sii vago nei dettagli. Non abbiamo bisogno che qualcuno sappia dove siamo ora"  
Ian annuì e fissò il telefono. "Ok"  
Mickey finalmente guardò in direzione di Ian e si sfregò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, tentando di pensare a qualcosa da dire. "Senti...per la notte scorsa"  
Ian guardò in su speranzosamente, ma fu deluso quando vide l'espressione sul viso di Mickey.  
"E' solo-"  
"Lo so" interruppe Ian, annuendo bruscamente. "Era l'avventura di una notte" sollevò lo sguardo e incatenò gli occhi in quelli di Mickey. "Va bene"  
Mickey annuì e distolse gli occhi. "Giusto. Bene, uhm, ho preso le ciambelle" disse, cambiando discorso. "Non sapevo quale ti piaceva, quindi ne ho prese un po'. Con ripieno di gelatina, con zucchero, con qualche strano sciroppo del cazzo-"  
"Quindi, era solo l'avventura di una notte, giusto? Tanto per essere chiari?" disse Ian, interrompendolo. "Perché, voglio dire, ci siamo baciati per quasi due ore stanotte e...e sembrava che tu forse non volessi fermarti"  
Mickey guardò Ian, poi sospirò e si sfregò il mento. "Senti, cacchio...non so cosa dirti, okay? Non so cosa cazzo è successo stanotte. E'...probabilmente meglio se lasciamo semplicemente perdere e ci concentriamo su tutto il resto"  
Ian annuì col capo e voltò la schiena a Mickey. "Okay, allora. Ho capito"  
"Ehi" lo chiamò Mickey. "Credevo avresti capito"  
"No, io capisco" disse Ian giusto prima di chiudere la porta del bagno. "Faccio una doccia" disse per poi appoggiarsi contro il freddo legno. Si passò una mano sul volto e ricacciò indietro le lacrime che sapeva minacciavano di cadere.  
Quando Ian uscì dal bagno, Mickey alzò lo sguardo dalla tv.  
"Stai bene?" fece Micky lentamente.  
"Sì. Tutto bene" disse Ian semplicemente, intenzionato a comportarsi imperturbabilmente riguardo all'intera situazione. Sì, bruciava che Mickey non lo volesse, ma doveva passare oltre. Avevano cose molto più importanti da gestire. Finì di asciugarsi i capelli e lanciò l'asciugamano sulla brutta sedia. "Vado a fare una passeggiata per schiarirmi la mente"  
Mickey si mise dritto. "Credi sia una buona idea?"  
Ian sorrise mentre si metteva il cappotto. "Cosa può accadermi, Mick? Siamo in pieno pomeriggio e tuo padre non ha idea di dove sia. Starò bene"  
"Beh, quando torni?"  
Ian gli lanciò un'occhiata. "Più tardi. Ti va bene?" fece sarcastico, prima di lasciare la stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé.  
"Cazzo" mormorò Mickey tra sé, non apprezzando il fatto che Ian stesse uscendo da solo, ma sapendo che non c'era nulla che potesse fare al riguardo.  
Un po' più di un'ora dopo, Ian ritornò e Mickey si comportò come se non potesse fregargliene di meno, anche se tutto ciò che aveva fatto era stato preoccuparsi e farsi domande.  
"Già indietro?" chiese Mickey freddamente, non muovendosi dalla sua rilassata posizione contro la testiera.  
"Sì" disse Ian togliendosi la sciarpa dal collo.  
"Dove sei andato?"  
"Oh sai...ho fatto pompini a un paio di tizi, scopato con un trans dietro un cassonetto. Il solito"  
"Credi di essere divertente, vero?"  
"Un po'" disse Ian sedendosi sul bordo del letto. "Anche se facessi questa roba, non è affare tuo, lo sai, giusto? Lo hai messo in chiaro"  
"Cristo, Ian"  
Ian si alzò e fece spallucce. "Sto solo parlando"  
"Cosa cazzo ti aspetti esattamente?" disse Mick irritato. "Cosa, vuoi che siamo due fottuti fidanzatini o merda simile?"  
Ian roteò e lo guardò con freddezza. "Vaffanculo" sputò. "Voglio che tu mi ammetti, cazzo, solo per questa volta, che provi qualcosa per me. La notte scorsa non era solo un'incasinata, casuale, avventura di una notte"  
Mickey lo fissò di rimando e poi guardò altrove con un sospiro.  
"Che non me lo sto fottutamente immaginando. Perché, per quanto ci provi, non riesco a pensare a una fottuta buona ragione del perché rischieresti, abbandonando tutto quanto, solo per assicurarti che io non muoia. Non ha alcun senso!"  
"Sì, okay!" gridò Mickey, sorprendendo entrambi. "Lo ammetto cazzo, okay? Provo qualche cazzo di cosa per te. Sei felice adesso?"  
Ian afferrò le parole di Mickey e si rilassò con un lento sorriso che si allargava sul suo volto.  
Mickey si limitò a osservarlo, ogni nervo del suo corpo stizzito. "Sei la persona più fottutamente irritante che abbia mai incontrato in vita mia, lo sai questo?"  
"Lo sono?" chiese Ian dirigendosi verso il letto.  
"Così fottutamente irritante. E pensi di essere dannatamente più carino di quanto non sei in realtà" disse Mickey, la voce si alzava mentre osservava Ian avanzare sul letto verso di lui.  
"Quindi, stai ammettendo che sono almeno un po' carino?"  
"No cazzo" disse Mickey senza convinzione.  
"Oh, okay" disse Ian con un cenno di superiorità.  
"E" continuò Mickey una volta che Ian gli fu a cavalcioni, spingendolo contro la testiera. Deglutì visibilmente mentre fissava gli occhi di Ian. "Mastichi come una fottuta mucca. È disgustoso"  
"Uh uh" disse Ian curvandosi e iniziando a succhiare il collo di Mickey.  
Gli occhi di Mickey si chiusero. Timidamente posò le mani sulle cosce di Ian e si morse il labbro inferiore, sopprimendo un gemito che minacciava di traboccare dalle sue labbra. "Parli troppo, cazzo" biascicò.  
"Sei tu che stai dicendo tutto", mormorò Ian muovendosi per spostarsi dall'altra parte del collo di Mickey, mordicchiando e stuzzicando un punto che pulsava.  
"Cristo", gemette Mickey. "Sei...sei troppo ottimista, cazzo. A volte può essere totalmente dis...disgustoso"  
Ian si levò e fissò Mickey negli occhi. "Scusa se ti disgusto" Prima di poter dire qualunque altra cosa, la mano di Mickey afferrò la sua nuca e lo attirò, le loro labbra si scontrarono deliziosamente.  
"Mi disgusti come l'inferno" bisbigliò Mickey contro la sua bocca prima di approfondire il bacio.


	10. Perdere la testa

Ian intrecciò le mani con quelle di Mickey mentre continuava a stargli a cavalcioni mentre si baciavano, le lingue si ingarbugliavano pigramente. Voleva andare oltre, così tanto oltre, ma conosceva Mickey abbastanza per sapere che baciarsi, per quanto ne sapeva, era tutto ciò che avrebbe ottenuto. Sperava solo che non si trattasse di un caso prolungato. Ian, decidendo di essere un gentiluomo, si scostò per primo e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Mickey, i respiri irregolari.  
"Possiamo andarci più piano, intendo, se vuoi" disse Ian affannosamente. "So che questo è probabilmente molto per te da gestire" si tirò indietro un po', abbastanza per poter guardare Mickey negli occhi. "Ti sei spinto più in là prima d'ora...con un ragazzo?"  
Mickey si costrinse a guardare altrove ed era chiaramente a disagio con la domanda. "Ecco di nuovo che rovini tutto con quella tua bocca del cazzo"  
"Beh, mi piacerebbe mostrarti cos'altro può fare la mia bocca" fece Ian lentamente. "Sto solo cercando di capire se puoi farcela o no" sorrise leggermente e si chinò per un altro bacio.  
Mickey liberò le mani da quelle di Ian e si tirò su, facendo cenno al rossino di togliersi da lui.  
Lentamente e con riluttanza Ian scese, poi si sedette contro la testiera, osservando Mickey andare giù dal letto e dirigersi verso la cassettiera. Vide il moro prendere una sigaretta e accenderla.  
"Okay" farfugliò Ian, passandosi una mano sopra la testa. Non capiva come fossero passati da 60 a 0 nel giro di pochi secondi. "Mi dispiace se ho detto qualcosa che ti ha offeso o ti ha fatto girare le palle"  
"Beh, l'hai fatto" disse Mickey prima di tirare una lenta boccata. "Te l'ho detto. Non sono gay"  
"Sono abbastanza sicuro che non era il telecomando quello che ho sentito premere contro la mia gamba due minuti fa" Ian desiderava davvero avere l'abilità di pensare prima di parlare.  
"Fanculo" disse Mickey. "Senti, baciarsi è una cosa. Come cazzo ti pare. È solo lingua. Qualunque cosa che includa i nostri cazzi è fuori questione"  
"Non so. Penso che baciarsi sia piuttosto intimo. Non conosco molti ragazzi etero che bacerebbero un altro ragazzo"  
"Vaffanculo"  
Ian osservò Mickey mentre si dirigeva e si sedeva verso la brutta sedia verde. "Allora, non sei mai stato con un ragazzo prima? Neanche uno? Sono il primo che hai mai baciato?"  
"Quale parte di 'non sono un fottuto gay' non cogli, Gallagher? Cristo!" scattò Mickey, tirando ancora con nervosismo dalla sigaretta.  
"Okay, quindi...pomici con me, ti viene un'erezione, mi afferri il sedere, ma...non sei gay? Sto solo cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi"  
Mickey non disse nulla, si limitò a prendere le sue scarpe, intenzionato a lasciare la stanza per avere un po' di spazio prima che potesse strangolare il ragazzo.  
"Dove stai andando?"  
"Lontano da te cazzo, ecco dove"  
"Parlami, Mick. Fammi capire. Non credo di essere mai stato così fottutamente confuso in vita mia"  
"E' stato uno sbaglio, okay?" interruppe Mickey, alzandosi e raddrizzando le spalle. "Non sarebbe dovuto accadere. Scusa se non toccherò il tuo cazzo o qualunque cosa tu vuoi che faccia, ma le cose andranno così, cazzo. Capito?"  
Ian saltò giù dal letto mentre Mickey si voltava per aprire la porta, facendo entrare una folata di aria fredda. Si premette contro la schiena di Mickey e si allungò intorno a lui, chiudendo la porta con violenza.  
"Non andare" sussurrò tra i capelli di Mickey.  
"Stai indietro Gallagher, cazzo"  
"Va bene essere confusi, Mickey. Lo capisco. A lungo non ho voluto ammetterlo" Ian sospirò per la sorpresa quando Mickey si voltò all'improvviso e lo spinse con forza, facendolo inciampare all'indietro. La gamba colpì l'angolo del letto e cadde in modo goffo, il fianco si scontrò violentemente con il pavimento.  
"Ah, cazzo!" gridò per il dolore.  
Mickey fissò Ian, i pugni si chiudevano e aprivano, il petto si alzava e abbassava rapidamente.  
Ian si aggrappò al letto per fare leva e sollevarsi quanto bastava per sedersi, sempre con una smorfia di dolore. "Che cazzo, Mickey. Prima mi spingi la lingua in gola, dicendomi quando NON ti disgusto, e poi vuoi prendermi a calci in culo, cazzo"  
Mickey lo osservò per qualche attimo ancora prima di voltarsi e lasciare la stanza, sbattendo la porta.  
Ian fissò la porta chiusa prima di cadere all'indietro sul materasso. Si passò le mani sul volto e brontolò. Mickey Milkovich era un individuo contorto e confuso.

 

Qualche ora dopo, Mickey ritornò in stanza per trovare Ian sul letto che guardava un talk show notturno con le luci spente, la ruvida coperta tirata su fino al mento.  
"Dove sei andato?" chiese Ian, la voce flebile da sotto le coperte.  
"Non è un tuo fottuto problema"  
"Credevo non tornassi"  
"Non avrei dovuto"  
"Quindi, è così che andranno le cose?" chiese Ian. "Ripartire da capo, come se nulla fosse successo?"  
"Per quanto mi riguarda, non è successo niente" sputò Mickey togliendosi il cappotto e lanciandolo via.  
"Oh, okay"  
"Senti, mettiamo un po' le cose in chiaro, okay" disse Mickey, il tono piatto. "Quello che è successo...in questa stanza...non accadrà mai più. È stato un fottuto momento di stupidità da parte mia. Siamo qui per una ragione, e la ragione è solamente...salvare il tuo stupido culo per non farti morire. Nient'altro. Quando tutto sarà finito, andremo ognuno per la sua piccola allegra strada, e allora sarà tutto chiuso. Non sono gay. Non sono mai stato con un ragazzo prima, e c'è una cazzo di ragione per questo. Quindi piantala e basta, cazzo"  
Ian osservò afflitto Mickey che si sedeva sulla sedia verde, terminando la conversazione. Aveva già deciso, anche se voleva di più da Mickey, che avrebbe fatto tutto quello che Mickey voleva. Se Mickey voleva fingere che niente fosse successo, che non ci fosse questa strana, gravitazionale spinta tra loro, allora non aveva altra scelta che accettarlo.  
Mickey si raggomitolò meglio che poté sulla sedia verde e si preparò per una lunga notte senza riposo. Ma sicuro come la morte non avrebbe dormito nel letto con l'altro. Era intenzionato a chiudere la faccenda e a dimenticare che Ian Gallagher fosse mai esistito. Aveva perso la testa, si era lasciato confondere da folli, incasinate emozioni, e doveva sistemare le cose.  
Ian si mise seduto e si chinò per accendere la piccola lampada, inondando la stanza di luce.  
"Mi stai prendendo in giro, cazzo?" borbottò Mickey, voltandosi verso il soffitto.  
"Rilassati" disse Ian irritato. "Se non vuoi menzionare il bacio o l'avermi afferrato il sedere, bene. Non verrà fuori di nuovo. Fidati, non perderò il sonno per questo"  
Mickey lanciò un'occhiata a Ian prima di guardare altrove in fretta.  
"Volevo parlare di questa idea che ho avuto...per fare soldi"  
"Hai un'idea? Una che non include tizi che ficcano il loro cazzo nel tuo culo?"  
"Sì", disse Ian, alzando una spalla nuda. "Mentre eri fuori, stavo pensando a modi per fare soldi. Voglio dire, è per questo che siamo qui, giusto?"  
"Certo che sì, cazzo" scattò Mickey mentre si srotolava dalla sua sgraziata posizione e si sedeva. "Beh, sputa fuori. Qual è la tua idea?"  
"Beh, sai che ho suggerito di prostituirmi?"  
"Sì" disse Mickey stancamente, le sopracciglia alzate, non gli piaceva dove stava andando la conversazione.  
"Beh, e se non vendessi il mio corpo di per sé? E se mi limitassi a fare un po' da...esca"  
"Esca? Che cazzo è?"  
"Sì", disse Ian, sedendosi ancora un po' più avanti, diventando ansioso. "E se ficcassimo il naso in qualche bar e club per uomini, uomini ricchi. Posso, sai, compiere la mia magia su di loro e attirarli in camere di hotel"  
"Sì, perché sembra fottutamente sicuro" sputò Mickey.  
Ian sorrise. "Tu puoi...non so...aspettare nell'armadio o simili, pronto a sbucare. Io farò partire la cosa, e una volta che si fa calda e pesante, puoi saltare fuori e ricattiamo gli stronzi per darci soldi"  
Mickey ricevette l'informazione. Da una parte, sembrava un piano decente che poteva in realtà funzionare. D'altra parte, la parte che voleva fottutamente scordare, il pensiero di Ian che flirtava e attirava tizi non gli andava troppo a genio. Ma, davvero, che altra scelta avevano? Non c'erano molte opzioni.  
Ian lo osservò, aspettando. "Beh?"  
"Ci penserò"  
"Cosa c'è da pensare?" esclamò Ian. "E' un piano perfetto, cazzo"  
"E se qualcosa va storto, stronzo?"  
"Cosa potrebbe andare storto? Tu sarai lì. E, inoltre, se qualcuno tenta qualcosa di strano, sono perfettamente capace di gestirlo da solo"  
"Sì, dimenticavo. Perché tu sei così tosto"  
"Senti, qui c'è il mio culo in gioco" disse Ian. "Voglio farlo. Posso farlo. Tutto ciò che farò sarà adescare un paio di tizi. Possiamo avere i soldi in due giorni"  
"Non c'è solol il tuo culo in gioco" affermò Mickey. "Ci sono anche io dentro"  
Ian fissò gli occhi su Mickey e annuì. "Lo so"  
Mickey distolse gli occhi e si passò una mano sulla faccia. Dopo qualche momento, finalmente annuì.  
"Va bene. Okay. Lo faremo. Andiamo a dormire un po', cazzo, e possiamo parlarne meglio domani mattina"  
Ian sorrise, abbastanza contento di se stesso. Si sdraiò di nuovo e si tirò su le coperte. "Sai, puoi dormire nel letto. Terrò le mani e il cazzo a posto"  
"Vai a farti fottere"  
Ian trattenne un commento, non volendo tirare fuori un'allusione sessuale. Invece, disse, "Non puoi dormire su quella sedia, Mickey. Mettiti in questo dannato letto. Diamine, dormi con la testa all'ingiù se vuoi"  
Mickey si sedette e si agitò per qualche minuto prima di alzarsi alla fine. "Bene. Ma è meglio che non senta nulla vicino al mio culo"  
"Non mi sognerei mai di andare vicino al tuo culo"  
Mickey avanzò verso il letto, la testa in basso e i piedi vicino alla testa di Ian. Rimase fermo mentre tentava di ambientarsi in quella situazione. Il fatto che Ian fosse mezzo nudo e a pochi centimetri di distanza lo innervosiva.  
"Hai dei bei piedi"  
Mickey colse il commento e si ritrovò a sorridere suo malgrado. "Sei uno stronzo"


	11. Sugar daddy & Twink

Mickey fu il primo a muoversi il mattino dopo. Affondò la faccia nel cuscino e gemette, non avendo voglia di alzarsi ma sapendo che dovevano mettere i loro culi in marcia.  
Il letto era abbastanza comodo, il che era sorprendente per il buco di merda che era quel posto. Finalmente alzò la testa e lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio sul tavolo, realizzando che avevano dormito per quasi dodici ore. Gli occhi si distolsero verso la massa sotto le coperte che aveva la forma di Ian.  
Si mise seduto e si sfregò gli occhi assonnati. Trovò poi il volto addormentato di Ian in mezzo alle coperte e la sua mano si bloccò. Ian era più bello di quanto un ragazzo avesse diritto a esserlo e si odiò anche solo per aver pensato una cosa simile.  
Lo fissò per qualche altro secondo prima di dargli un colpetto. "Ehi, bell'addormentato...è ora di alzarsi"  
"Mh, cosa" brontolò Ian mentre sollevava il capo arruffato, guardandosi intorno con occhi socchiusi. "Che ore sono?"  
"L'ora che alzi il culo" disse Mickey mentre usciva dal letto per raggiungere il bagno.  
Con riluttanza Ian si trascinò fuori dalle coperte e si appoggiò contro la testiera mentre uno sbadiglio si allargava sulla sua faccia. Osservò Mickey uscire dal bagno. "Tutto okay?" chiese, la voce rauca dal sonno. "Non voglio che le cose siano strane. Abbiamo abbastanza roba strana da gestire"  
"Le cose non sono strane per un cazzo, okay?" scattò Mickey, più aggressivo di quello che voleva, ma desiderando che il ragazzo la piantasse. Era fermamente deciso a terminare la faccenda e tornare alla sua vita; una vita senza Ian Gallagher.  
"Okay" disse Ian, annuendo fermamente e passandosi una mano sulla testa. "Beh, uhm, se dobbiamo fare questa cosa, ho bisogno di un po' di soldi per i vestiti"  
"A che cazzo ti servono dei vestiti?" chiese Mickey tornando al bagno e afferrando lo spazzolino. "Ne hai avuti ieri"  
Ian sorrise. "Non posso davvero sedurre dei tizi indossando pantaloni da tuta e anfibi, Mick"  
Mickey afferrò mentre si lavava i denti, pensando (contro ogni buon senso) che non vedeva nulla che non andava nell'aspetto di Ian con i pantaloni della tuta e gli anfibi. Sputò nel lavandino prima di rispondere.  
"Bene. Come cazzo ti pare. Ti prenderò dei vestiti"  
"Grazie, sugar daddy"  
"Fanculo"  
Ian si alzò e allungò le braccia sopra la testa, ignaro del fatto che Mickey lo osservasse dallo specchio. "Tanto vale uscire adesso e comprare qualche cosa così possiamo dare il via allo spettacolo, magari finendo casualmente a un happy hour in un bar da qualche parte. Sono sicuro che ci sarà qualche uomo ricco e arrapato che si fermerà a bere dopo il lavoro"  
Mickey finì di lavarsi i denti e si pulì il mento col dorso della mano prima di raggiungere Ian in camera. "Allora, sei sicuro di volerlo fare?" chiedendo, non ancora convinto al cento per cento. Solitamente, era lui che metteva a punto i piani.  
"Sì", disse Ian mettendosi addosso una t-shirt e sedendosi per infilarsi gli stivali. "Prendiamo un tizio, lo portiamo qui, fingerò di scoparlo-"  
A questo, Mickey voltò la schiena a Ian e si passò una mano fra i capelli.  
"-e poi tu esci, ricattiamo il povero bastardo per farci dare dei soldi. Diamine, c'è uno sportello bancomat qui fuori. È perfetto"  
"Hai pensato a tutto, vero?"  
"Abbastanza" disse Ian compiaciuto, incrociando le braccia.  
"Beh, e se non abbiamo niente con cui ricattare il tizio? E se non ha una famiglia? Una moglie, dei figli?"  
Ian sorrise mentre prese alcune banconote dal tavolo e il cappotto. "Ti prego. Ci sono sempre una moglie e dei figli"  
Mickey osservò Ian sparire dietro la porta. Sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto, domandandosi in cosa diavolo si era cacciato.

 

Ian ritornò poco tempo dopo e andò a prepararsi in bagno; doccia, rasatura, e ogni diavoleria per sistemarsi per tali scandalosi eventi.  
Mickey era rilassato sul letto, guardava vagamente l'episodio di COPS in tv. Soppresse uno sbadiglio ed era sul punto di appisolarsi quando Ian uscì dal bagno.  
Mickey lo fissò, momentaneamente sbalordito. Ian indossava jeans scuri, belle scarpe, e una t-shirt bordeaux che aderiva stringendo tutti i punti giusti. I suoi capelli erano gellati e pettinati leggermente all'indietro.  
In una parola, Ian era fottutamente incredibile.  
"Come sto?" chiese Ian mentre si allacciava l'orologio, inconsapevole dell'effetto che stava avendo sull'altro.  
"Come un frocio" disse Mickey con noncuranza, togliendo gli occhi e ripiantandoli sulla tv.  
Ian si sedette sul letto vicino a Mickey.  
Mickey colse una zaffata della colonia di Ian e volle perforare il fottuto muro con un pugno. "Sai che verrò con te, vero?"  
"No, devi stare qui...nasconderti"  
"Vengo con te" disse Mickey piattamente.  
"No, devi stare qui, Mickey. È questo il punto. Porto il tizio qui, tu salti fuori e fai una foto. Perché dovresti venire con me? Non ha senso"  
"Penso solo che non sia giusto che vai in un bar a prendere un tizio a caso che nemmeno conosci. E se qualcosa va storto, eh?"  
Ian ruotò gli occhi. "Posso cavarmela, Mickey"  
"Detesto dovertelo dire, Gallagher, ma non sei tanto forte come pensi di essere"  
"Come sai quanto sono forte?"  
"L'altro giorno al campo, ricordi? Ho fermato il tuo culo in pochi secondi" prima che Mickey potesse pensare a cosa stava accadendo, fu scagliato contro il materasso e Ian gli stava a cavalcioni, bloccandogli le mani.  
Ian lo fissò, un piccolo sorriso premeva sulle sue labbra. "Stavi dicendo?"  
Mickey si leccò le labbra e silenziosamente si rimproverò di avere una qualsiasi reazione...una reazione che sicuro come la morte non aveva a che fare con Ian. Tirò su i fianchi, afferrando Ian di sorpresa e capovolgersi così che fu Ian quello bloccato.  
"Tu cosa stavi dicendo?" Come un fottuto imbecille, i suoi occhi atterrarono sulle labbra di Ian.  
Ian sentì la tensione di Mickey allentarsi mentre lo fissava e approfittò dell'opportunità per avere la meglio. Mickey fu di nuovo sulla schiena in pochi secondi e si sforzava per alzarsi.  
"Ti ho reso le cose facili le prime due volte, amico"  
Mickey lottò, quasi riuscendo a liberarsi, ma fallì. Finalmente si arrese e sospirò per l'irritazione.  
Ian gli sorrise per un istante ancora prima di scendere da lui alla fine. "Visto? Posso cavarmela. Non ho bisogno che tu venga con me"  
Mickey si mise a sedere, ancora confuso mentre cercava di rientrare in sé. "Quando torni?" chiese mentre Ian si metteva il cappotto.  
"Non dovrei metterci più di un'ora" disse Ian. "C'è un bar che sembra decente in fondo alla strada. Muoverò un po' le acque prima di tornare quindi sai quando è ora di nasconderti"  
"Ian-"  
"Andrà bene, Mickey" disse Ian, sorridendo piano e aprendo la porta.  
Mickeyt spese la successiva ora e sedici minuti andando fuori di testa.

 

Finora, le cose stavano andando secondo i piani. Ian aveva individuato un uomo solitario, leggermente attraente, di mezza età nell'affollato bar e, dopo solo qualche minuti, il tizio gli stava lanciando occhiate da 'scopami' e Ian sapeva di averlo in pugno.  
Era poi scivolato in maniera seducente vicino al tizio, sussurrando con la sua voce più sexy, 'Ho una camera in fondo alla strada, se sei interessato' e se n'era andato, sapendo che il tizio lo avrebbe seguito.  
Una volta fuori, Ian non era preparato alla risolutezza del tipo e si ritrovò premuto contro il muro, circondato di ombre e senza visibilità. La lingua del tipo era troppo spessa e bagnata nella sua bocca e si sforzò di andare avanti.  
"Non qui" farfugliò Ian, premendosi contro l'uomo avido. "Andiamo nella mia stanza, è proprio in fondo alla strada"  
"E se scopassimo proprio qui, nella mia macchina?" disse l'uomo, chinandosi e leccando la guancia di Ian.  
Ian resistette all'urgenza di scostarsi per il disgusto. "Un letto è molto meglio. Mi dà più spazio per...piegarmi" disse, mentalmente prendendosi a calci per essere così poco convincente. Il tizio si allungò giù ad afferrarlo attraverso i jeans. Per un secondo, temette che il tizio avrebbe insistito per farlo lì e subito ma fortunatamente cambiò idea.  
"Andiamo da te allora. Mostrami quanto sai piegarti"  
Ian sorrise sfacciatamente prima di seguire l'uomo alla sua macchina. Una volta che il tizio gli diede la schiena, il sorriso sparì dalla sua faccia. Si illuminò un po' quando vide che l'uomo guidava una macchina piuttosto costosa.  
Centro.

 

Mickey stava camminando avanti e indietro, controllando costantemente l'orologio ed era sul punto di uscire a cercare Ian ma si ghiacciò quando sentì la maniglia della porta scuotersi. Si mise in azione e corse al piccolo armadio vicino al bagno chiudendo l'anta, lasciando uno spiraglio per poter gettare un occhio. Prese il telefono dalla tasca e preparò la fotocamera.  
Ian aprì la porta ed entrò. "Eccoci qui" disse, facendo un passo di lato per far entrare l'uomo. "Non è il Ritz Carlton, ma-" fu interrotto dal tizio che repentinamente lo afferrò con forza dal collo e lo attirò in un bacio sgangherato. L'uomo baciò Ian con fervore e impazientemente lavorò sul bottone e la cerniera del rossino prima di mettere la mano dentro. "Ti faccio un pompino e poi mi sbatterai con violenza" disse prima di crollare velocemente sulle ginocchia. Tirò giù i pantaloni di Ian e immediatamente prese la sua lunghezza in bocca.  
Proprio allora, l'anta dell'armadio si spalancò e scattò un flash. "Dì cheese, figlio di puttana" disse Mickey prima di raggiungere il tizio traumatizzato e afferrandolo bruscamente per i capelli. Ian si spostò e si alzò i pantaloni, osservando Mickey che tirava un pugno in faccia al povero idiota.  
L'uomo gemette dal dolore, tenendosi il naso sanguinante. "Che cazzo!"  
"Sali sul cazzo di letto," disse Mickey, strattonando il tipo dai capelli. L'uomo guaì mentre obbediva e si sedette come gli era stato detto, ancora tenendosi il naso. Guardò Ian e Mickey impazzito. "Cosa sta succedendo? Cosa significa?"  
"Dammi il tuo cellulare"  
"C-cosa?" balbettò.  
"Dammi il tuo cazzo di cellulare" sputò Mickey.  
L'uomo cercò goffamente nella sua tasca e diede a Mickey il telefono con mano tremante. "Per favore, cosa-"  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca!" disse Mickey fissando la sua foto prima di mostrarla all'uomo, i cui occhi si spalancarono per l'orrore. "Hai una moglie?"  
"Vi prego!"  
"Cosa pensi che dirà tua moglie quando scoprirà che stavi facendo un pompino a un sedicenne, eh?" chiese Mickey, furioso.  
Ian si inclinò col sedere contro il tavolo, un piccolo sorriso sul volto. Sapeva, anche se Mickey non l'avrebbe ammesso, perché il moro era così agitato, ma avrebbe lasciato correre.  
"Ti prego, perché lo stai dicendo?"  
Mickey gli tirò un pugno per zittirlo. "Che cosa ti ho detto? Chiudi la cazzo di bocca. Ora dammi il tuo portafoglio"  
L'uomo obbedì lanciando un'occhiataccia a Ian.  
"Non guardarlo" scattò Mickey. "Tieni i tuoi fottuti occhi su di me" disse mentre cercava nel portafogli, tirando fuori duecento dollari. "E' tutto quello che hai?"  
"E' tutto quello che ho" insistette l'uomo. "Per favore, posso andare?"  
"No. Facciamo un salto allo sportello bancomat e ci darai mille dollari. È il prezzo da pagare per farci tenere le bocche chiuse, capito?"  
L'uomo fissò Mickey con la bocca aperta. "S...s...se prenderai i miei soldi, almeno lascia che la checca mi faccia un pompino"  
Mickey si succhiò il labbro inferiore e rise senza divertimento. "E' quello che credi che sia? Una checca?" tirò un altro pugno al tizio, facendolo gridare. "Il prezzo ora è duemila, stronzo. Alzati" afferrò l'uomo per il braccio e lo tirò, spingendolo verso la porta. Ian osservò Mickey scortare l'uomo fuori, ma non appena i loro occhi si incrociarono, un sorrisetto sorse sulle loro labbra.


	12. Quello che succede nel buio

Mickey tornò in camera pochi minuti dopo, praticamente bombardato da un eccitato Ian, un grande sorriso allargato sul suo bel viso disseminato di lentiggini.  
"Ce l'abbiamo fatta. Ce l'abbiamo fatta, cazzo" esclamò Ian mentre Mickey chiudeva la porta. Mickey guardò Ian e sorrise mentre faceva oscillare il mucchio di banconote. "Duemila dollari. Ho preso il suo numero di telefono e l'indirizzo, lo stronzo non parlerà"  
Prima che Ian pensasse a cosa stava facendo, prese il colletto del maglione di Mickey e lo spinse contro la porta. Il suo respiro era caldo e dolce sul viso di Mickey mentre si curvava più vicino. "E' un peccato che non sei gay" mormorò. "Ti scoperei fino allo sfinimento proprio adesso. Quello che hai fatto, era fottutamente sexy"  
Mickey fissò Ian di rimando, deglutendo visibilmente mentre tentava di esaminare il tutto. Dopo qualche attimo, pressò una mano ferma sul petto di Ian e lo fece arretrare di qualche passo. "Calmati, testa rossa"  
Ian fece un passo indietro e si passò una mano sulla testa. "Scusa, ma...cazzo. Il modo in cui hai gestito quel tizio...era sexy, cazzo"  
"Tieniti il pisello nei pantaloni, okay" disse Mickey sarcastico e si voltò, fingendo di contare i soldi e di non essere coinvolto in tutto ciò.  
Ian rise e si sedette sul bordo del letto.  
"Allora, è andato tutto bene col tizio?" chiese Mickey noncurante. "Non ti ha dato problemi?"  
Ian fece spallucce, decidendo di rimuovere la parte del tizio che praticamente lo aveva molestato ancora prima di arrivare al parcheggio. "Nah. Abbastanza facile"  
Mickey lo sbeffeggiò. "Potevi scegliere uno stronzo un po' più bello invece di quella testa di cazzo"  
Ian sorrise. "Perché? Non è che lo avrei scopato davvero. Se cercassi qualcuno da scopare, avrebbe sicuramente un corpo migliore. E decisamente sarebbe biondo"  
"Biondo?" esclamò Mickey, le sopracciglia impennandosi per la costernazione. "Ti piacciono i biondi?"  
"Sì" disse Ian, alzandosi e voltandosi con un sorriso sul volto, amando la reazione che stava ottenendo da Mickey. "I mori non mi dicono niente"  
Entrò nel bagno e chiuse la porta, non prima di intravedere l'espressione frustrata sulla faccia di Mickey.

 

Erano a letto, sdraiati testa-piedi come la notte precedente. Entrambi stavano zitti, entrambi fingevano di dormire, ognuno perso nei reciproci pensieri.  
Ian fissava l'oscurità, tentando di fermare le maratone compiute dalla sua mente per poter finalmente addormentarsi. Aveva chiamato Fiona poco prima di andare a letto per assicurarla che stava bene e che non doveva preoccuparsi, e aveva riattaccato prima che lei potesse discutere o fare domande. Non aveva realizzato quanta nostalgia avesse di casa fino a quella sera.  
Non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi come tutto sarebbe andato a finire; Terry avrebbe perdonato e avrebbe lasciato correre? Lo avrebbe ucciso comunque, talmente infuriato per essere stato preso in giro e disobbedito? Avrebbe ucciso anche Mickey, il suo stesso figlio? Sospirò e serrò gli occhi, voglioso di addormentarsi. "Cazzo"  
"Che c'è?" giunse una replica rauca.  
"E' solo che ho così tanta roba nella mia dannata testa" replicò Ian, passandosi una mano sul volto. "Non riesco a dormire"  
"Beh, provaci di più, cazzo" disse Mickey.  
"Non riesco. Riesco solo a pensare di continuo a tutto...a come andrà tutto quanto una volta tornati a casa" continuò Ian, la voce tremante, rendendosi conto che probabilmente sembrava davvero uno stupido bimbetto. "Andrà tutto bene. Se le cose continueranno ad andare come stasera, avremo i soldi in un baleno"  
"Pensi davvero che tuo padre si limiterà a lasciar perdere?"  
Mickey non disse nulla.  
"Mickey?"  
"Dormi e basta, Gallagher"  
Ian sospirò per la frustrazione e si morse il labbro inferiore. Un'altra ragione per cui non riusciva a dormire era il fatto che Mickey fosse disteso così vicino a lui, il calore del suo corpo si diffondeva verso di lui. I loro corpi erano così prossimi, poteva praticamente sentire i peli delle gambe di Mickey solleticare la propria pelle.  
Per metterla giù gentilmente, era fottutamente arrapato. Da quando aveva visto Mickey imbufalirsi precedentemente e pestare il tipo, non riusciva a smettere di pensarci. Era stata una delle cose più sexy che avesse mai visto.  
Senza pensarci troppo, lentamente Ian allungò la mano sotto le coperte finché con la punta delle dita non toccò la coscia di Mickey. Il più grande indossava solo i boxer che erano, fortunatamente per Ian, arricciati attorno alle sue cosce.  
Poté sentire Mick fare un profondo respiro e il suo intero corpo sembrò congelarsi mentre le punta delle dita di Ian toccavano la sua coscia; avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, torturandolo.  
"Che cazzo stai facendo?" chiese Mickey, la voce sospettosamente appesantita.  
"Niente" sussurrò di rimando Ian nel buio.  
"Ti dispiace togliermi di dosso la tua cazzo di mano?" disse Mickey, ma non c'era durezza nel suo tono.  
Ian non ascoltò. Invece, si spostò solo un pochino e mosse le dita ancora più in là finché non toccarono leggermente i suoi genitali sopra i boxer. Sentì Mickey trattenere il respiro, ma il moro non disse nulla.  
"Fammelo solo fare" bisbigliò Ian. "Quello che succede nel buio, resta nel buio. Nessuno dovrà mai saperlo. Non ne parlerò di nuovo. Lo prometto"  
"Sei fuori di testa, cazzo?" disse Mickey, anche se Ian avrebbe potuto giurare che avesse divaricato un po' di più le gambe.  
Ian non era dell'umore per ricevere un no come risposta. Il suo sesso stava pulsando. Scorse il palmo della mano sui boxer di Mickey, lieto che il pene del moro sembrasse duro tanto quanto il suo.  
"Gallagher, no" disse Mickey senza convinzione. "Ti sto avvisando, cazzo"  
"Solo per stanotte. Non è bello?" chiese Ian continuando, con esitazione, a toccare Mickey con il palmo da sopra il tessuto di cotone.  
"N-naturalmente è bello, è una fottuta mano sul mio cazzo" farfugliò.  
Mentre Ian continuava a massaggiare il pene di Mickey con la mano sinistra, andò in basso e strattonò il proprio fuori dai boxer.  
"Che cazzo stai facendo, Gallagher?" sibilà Mickey, senza ancora fare nulla per spingere via la mano di Ian.  
"Ora chi è che sta parlando troppo" balbettò Ian mentre si toccava. Decise di essere coraggioso e di sopportare qualunque ripercussione, facendo scivolare le dita dentro l'apertura dei boxer di Mickey. Si fermò istantaneamente, tuttavia, quando una mano afferrò il suo polso con risolutezza.  
I loro respiri pesanti erano l'unico suono nella stanza.  
Alla fine, dopo quella che apparve un'eternità per Ian, le dita attorno al suo polso si rilassarono. Lo prese come un invito e tirò fuori il sesso di Mickey dai boxer iniziando ad accarezzarlo così come faceva su se stesso.  
"Cazzo" sentì Mickey sospirare e fu il suono più erotico che Ian avesse mai sentito in vita sua.  
I piedi di Mickey affondarono nel cuscino vicino alla testa di Ian e pensò che forse fu quello ad accenderlo ancora di più.  
"Ti piace?" sussurrò Ian rocamente nell'oscurità attraverso il suo stesso respiro appesantito. Era già vicino all'orgasmo.  
"Smettila di parlare, cazzo" gemette Mickey.  
Ian inarcò la schiena mentre l'orgasmo lo pervadeva e, solo qualche secondo dopo, sentì il seme caldo di Mickey cospargergli la mano sinistra. Diede ad entrambi i sessi pochi tocchi finali prima di togliere le mani. "Cristo" bisbigliò, tentando di riportare il proprio corpo fluttuante sulla terra.  
Mickey non disse nulla, si limitò a rotolarsi sul lato lontano da lui.  
"Mickey?" sussurrò Ian.  
"Dormi" fu la replica soffocata.

 

Mickey era un relitto. Si era alzato, sentendosi come se non avesse dormito per niente. Era appiccicoso di sudore e sperma mentre usciva dal letto, attento a non muovere Ian. L'ultima cosa che voleva fare adesso era affrontare Ian. Si mise dei vestiti e il cappotto e lasciò la stanza, chiudendo la porta silenziosamente.  
Accese una sigaretta e fece un lungo tiro, le dita leggermente tremanti. Si sfregò l'occhio col palmo della mano. "Cazzo" bisbigliò all'aria fredda.  
Cosa cazzo stava succedendo? Una settimana prima era a casa, a vivere la sua normale, fottuta vita incasinata...e ora era lì, ad aiutare un ragazzino qualunque a scappare dall'ira di suo padre e a farsi fare seghe da lui nel cuore della notte. Da un fottuto ragazzo. Non riusciva a capirci nulla. Non aveva senso.  
Le cose che Ian gli faceva pensare, provare, e fare non avevano assolutamente un fottuto senso...eppure sembrava non riuscire a non pensare al dannato ragazzino, o a preoccuparsi che stesse bene o, CAZZO, a interessarsi di lui. Da quando gliene fotteva un cazzo di un qualche tizio? Che cazzo c'era di sbagliato in lui?  
Non sapeva cosa fare. Non poteva tornare indietro. Era in questa situazione che lo volesse o no. Aveva tentato di ignorare lo stupido, fottuto rossino ma lui sembrava sempre, esasperantemente, ritrovare il cazzo di modo di entrargli in testa.  
Aveva la sensazione, qualunque cosa facesse, di essere fottuto.

 

Il capo di Ian si sollevò quando Mickey entrò nella stanza poco dopo. "Devi smetterla di sparire così"  
"Dovevo fumare, cazzo, ti va bene?" disse Mickey brusco. Si tolse il cappotto e lo lanciò sulla sedia verde. Prima che Ian potesse dire qualunque altra cosa, parlò, "Allora, torni fuori stasera a pescare qualcun altro? Magari un paio, così velocizziamo questa roba e possiamo uscire da qui, cazzo"  
A Ian caddero le braccia. Sapeva già che Mickey non avrebbe voluto parlare di quello che era successo la notte precedente, ma il fatto che lo stesse già spingendo a uscire e a trascinare lì un altro tizio bruciava un po'. "Sì. Sì, se è questo che vuoi che faccia"  
"Sì, è questo che voglio che tu faccia" disse Mickey piattamente. "Prima otteniamo i soldi, prima tutto avrà fine"  
"Giusto" disse Ian con un cenno affermativo del capo, anche se sentiva un peso sul petto. "Vado a fare una doccia" borbottò prima di gettare via le coperte dal proprio corpo e raggiungere il bagno.  
Solo quando la porta si chiuse Mickey si sciolse in un sospiro e si appoggiò al muro. Non voleva essere cattivo col ragazzo, ma non c'era altro modo. Stava facendo un favore a entrambi spingendolo via.


	13. Dissolvenza

Due sere più tardi, Mickey entrò nella stanza e schiaffò altri duemila dollari sul tavolo. "Siamo quasi a ottomila adesso" disse, scrollandosi il cappotto di dosso. Lanciò un'occhiata a Ian, che con aria assente fissava lo schermo della tv. Continuò quando realizzò che il rossino non avrebbe risposto. "Ho pagato la stanza per altre due notti. Dopodiché, dovremmo essere in grado di andarcene"  
"Uh uh"  
"Almeno il tipo che hai pescato stasera non sembrava un fottuto serial killer" disse Mickey, tentando di alleggerire l'atmosfera. "Quello che hai portato la scorsa notte sembrava che volesse ucciderti e mangiare il tuo fegato"  
"Giusto" arrivò la replica monocorde.  
Mickey sollevò le maniche del maglione e sospirò, desiderando di sapere cosa dire al ragazzo per diminuire la tensione. Fin dalla mattina dopo la loro 'mezzanotte delle seghe', le cose tra loro erano state strane, a dire poco. Dormivano, mangiavano, Ian usciva e prendeva un tizio a caso, lo rapinavano, e tornavano aletto. Era andata così negli ultimi due giorni. A malapena si rivolgevano due parole. Mickey non voleva ammetterlo, ma in qualche modo gli mancavano il chiacchiericcio e i giochetti poco convincenti del ragazzo.  
"Che cazzo hai?" chiese, anche se già sapeva la risposta.  
"Non ho niente" disse Ian semplicemente, gli occhi fissi sulla tv. "Cos'hai tu?"  
"Senti, so che hai una qualche incasinata, contorta cotta per me o qualsiasi cosa sia, ma-"  
Ian finalmente guardò Mickey, l'espressione dura, gli occhi lampeggianti di rabbia. "Vaffanculo, ti piacerebbe"  
Le sopracciglia di Mickey si sollevarono dubbiose. "Scusami?"  
La mascella di Ian si contrasse e tornò a guardare la tv. "Ho un ragazzo a casa che stavo comunque frequentando, tu puoi andare a fanculo. Eri solo il 'gusto' della settimana"  
Mickey si accigliò e si grattò la tempia. "Oh tu hai un...un ragazzo che stavi frequentando?" chiese piattamente. "Mi domando come si sentirebbe se scoprisse che il suo fottuto amichetto mi stava facendo una sega l'altra notte"  
"Fanculo, Mickey" disse Ian, la voce agitata. "Kash mi perdonerebbe una volta che gli rivelassi quanto è piccolo il tuo cazzo comparato al suo"  
"Fanculo" sputò Mickey. "E non esiste che Turbante in Testa ha un cazzo più grande del mio"  
"Fidati, è così" scattò Ian.  
"Beh, vaffanculo tu e lui allora"  
Ian saltò giù dal letto e si piegò per prendere qualche indumento. "E' ridicolo" mormorò mettendosi i jeans.  
"Che cazzo stai facendo?"  
"Mi metto dei cazzo di vestiti ed esco a cercare un tizio. Hai qualche fottuto problema?" esclamò Ian, visibilmente scosso.  
Mickey lo fissò, sentendosi un completo stronzo. Nel giro di due giorni, aveva in qualche modo ridotto Ian dal suo modo di essere loquace e chiassoso in questo ragazzo gretto e infelice.  
Prima di poter pensare troppo a ciò che stava facendo, raggiunse Ian e gli afferrò il braccio.  
"Ehi, senti...SENTI"  
Ian scrollò il braccio dalla presa di Mickey e lanciò un profondo sospiro di frustrazione concentrandosi nel mettere dritta la t-shirt.  
"Guardami" iniziò Mickey, il tono più leggero mentre gli occhi scorrevano sul viso di Ian.  
"Lasciami stare" disse Ian, voltandogli la schiena. "Hai avuto quel cazzo che volevi, Mickey. So che ero troppo chiacchierone, e che facevo troppe fottute battute e che ho continuato a provarci con te, ma non devi preoccupartene più"  
"Ian-"  
"Lasciami stare e basta, cazzo, okay?" disse Ian, girandosi per guardarlo. "Negli ultimi due giorni mi hai trattato come fossi una nullità. A malapena mi hai rivolto due fottute parole. Tutta questa storia è quasi finita, quindi perché non continuiamo così" si calò addosso la maglietta e passò oltre Mickey per prendere il cappotto. "Porterò un tizio a casa stasera, e avremo il resto dei fottuti soldi così puoi tornare a casa e fingere che non esisto, cazzo"  
"Vuoi aspettare un cazzo di minuto" disse Mickey prendendolo ancora per il braccio, ma Ian fu troppo rapido. Fu sbattuto contro il muro, l'aria gli scappò via dai polmoni. Ian lo aveva preso dalla maglietta, la faccia a pochi centimetri dalla sua.  
"Senti, solo perché tu sei fottutamente confuso e non sai cosa diavolo vuoi, non prendertela con me, cazzo. Non sono un dannato ragazzino che non può gestire la verità. Non mi vuoi, bene. Ma non odiare me perché odi te stesso, dannazione"  
Con questo, Ian liberò bruscamente la stretta di Mickey e raggiunse la porta.  
Mickey osservò esterrefatto Ian lasciare la stanza, sbattendo la porta.  
Ian andò fino in fondo alla strada, si strinse nel cappotto contro il vento gelido. Camminava con passo rapido, ancora offeso dalla discussione con Mickey.  
Che diamine aveva quello stronzo esattamente? A comportarsi come se lui fosse stato solo uno stupido ragazzino con una cotta? Era ben lontano dall'esserlo. Decisamente non era un ragazzino, e sapeva cosa voleva, che era molto di più di quello che poteva dire Mickey fottuto Milkovich.  
Sapeva, nel profondo, che Mickey non lo odiava; Mickey odiava se stesso. Tuttavia, era ancora ferito da come Mickey lo aveva trattato negli ultimi due giorni, come se fosse un lebbroso. Era stufo. Se l'altro non lo voleva, bene. Poteva accettarlo...ma voleva solo che tutta questa storia avesse fine, così sarebbe potuto tornare a casa dalla sua famiglia e dimenticare anche solo che tutto questo fosse accaduto.  
Guardò in su quando fu vicino a un bar e si fermò. Era solo a un isolato più in là dal bar in cui solitamente controllava. Aveva deciso di andare in un posto nuovo, così non rischiava di essere riconosciuto. Sinora, lui e Mickey avevano attirato tre tizi, tutti dallo stesso locale, quindi doveva giocare sul sicuro nel caso si fosse sparsa la voce. Il posto sembrava okay come qualunque altro, quindi entrò.

 

Mickey tentò di mantenere fissa l'attenzione sullo schermo della tv, ma si ritrovò a guardare di continuo l'orologio, prendendo mentalmente nota di quanto Ian stesse fuori. Ora erano passate quasi due ore e, anche se odiava la cosa, era preoccupato da non poterne più, a dire poco. Di solito, Ian usciva e ritornava in un'ora. Si ripeté di rilassarsi, che Ian aveva deciso di stare fuori più a lungo solo per farlo arrabbiare o sbollirsi, e tentò di lasciarsi andare al quiz della tv, ma non c'era verso.  
Si alzò e iniziò a camminare intorno. Improvvisamente, desiderò aver dato a Ian il suo cazzo di cellulare per poter almeno chiamarlo, non che ora Ian gli avrebbe comunque risposto.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli e andò avanti e indietro ancora un po' prima di afferrare finalmente il cappotto e uscire.

 

Il tizio era sexy, più sexy degli altri tre che aveva pescato, e più giovane. Per un breve momento, Ian considerò realmente di scopare con questo qui nel bagno del bar e passare al prossimo...ma, alla fine, sapeva che si stava facendo tardi e doveva chiudere la faccenda.  
Dopo essersi lanciati sguardi erotici, Ian finalmente si diresse verso l'uomo. Era sui trenta e aveva qualcosa che lo faceva assomigliare a Bradley Cooper. "Ehi" disse, usando la sua voce più sexy.  
"Ehi" disse l'uomo prima di fare un sorso al suo drink in modo audace.  
Ian notò che l'uomo aveva la fede. Perfetto. "Vuoi uscire di qui?" chiese, lanciandogli uno sguardo sensuale mentre si chinava leggermente, tenendo la voce bassa. "Ho una stanza in fondo alla strada. Possiamo divertirci un po'"  
L'uomo lo guardò furtivamente, percorrendolo interamente con i suoi occhi blu. Apparentemente, apprezzò ciò che vide. Sorseggiò ancora il suo drink. "Divertirci un po', eh?"  
Ian sorrise sensualmente.  
"Esci tu per primo" disse l'uomo dopo qualche secondo di esitazione. "Ti raggiungo"  
Ian sorrise e passò oltre l'uomo in maniera provocante per uscire ad aspettarlo nel parcheggio. Come previsto, un paio di minuti più tardi, l'uomo uscì. "Temevo che non uscissi"  
"Cosa posso dire, mi hai intrigato"  
Ian fece un passo avanti e toccò l'uomo dai pantaloni come per fare una valutazione. "Allora, dov'è la tua macchina?"  
L'uomo fece cenno verso l'area parcheggio, indicando a Ian di seguirlo. Ian lo assecondò e fu rincuorato quando individuo una porche rossa e risplendente.  
"Entra" disse l'uomo prima di infilarcisi.  
Ian guardò verso il cielo e sorrise prima di entrare, sapendo che lui e Mickey avevano appena fatto jackpot.  
"In che motel stai?"  
"In fondo alla strada, il Travelodge"  
"E se lo facessimo qui?" disse l'uomo, cogliendo Ian di sospresa. "Non c'è bisogno di andare in un motel per farti succhiare il mio cazzo" si slacciò i pantaloni.  
Ian tentò di mantenere il sangue freddo il più possibile. Era abituato a questo tipo di uomini. Fortunatamente, sapeva essere persuasivo. Si chinò appena verso l'uomo e posò la mano sulla sua coscia, vicino ai genitali.  
"Andiamo nella mia stanza. Sarà più divertente"  
L'uomo si tirò fuori il membro e iniziò ad accarezzarselo. "Voglio un pompino adesso, ho detto"  
Ian fissò l'uomo, non apprezzando il suo tono. Fanculo. "Vaffanculo. Ho chiuso" disse, cercando la maniglia della portiera. Prima che potesse capire cosa stava succedendo, l'uomo lo afferrò da dietro la testa e lo spinse in avanti con violenza, sbattendo la fronte di Ian contro il cruscotto.  
Tutto si dissolse.


	14. Sistemarti

Mickey percorse quasi interamente il solito bar in fondo all'isolato dove Ian aveva pescato i loro John Doe. Esaminò il parcheggio vuoto adiacente, vedendo che c'erano solo tre automobili. Lanciò la sigaretta nel buio della notte, aprì la porta ed entrò. Controllò la fioca area bar piena di fumo, non trovando Ian da nessuna parte, solo un paio di sfigati da soli.  
Tornò nel bar e aspettò con impazienza il barista per fare domande. "Ehi, c'è qualcuno di servizio qui, cazzo?" gridò dopo soli dieci secondo.  
Il barista finalmente lo raggiunse, con un sorriso contrariato sulla faccia. "Cosa posso offrirle?"  
"Sto cercando qualcuno; un ragazzino. Sedici anni, alto circa così, capelli rossi. L'hai visto?"  
"Un rossino di sedici anni? Non stasera, signore. Mi dispiace" disse il barista prima di andarsene.  
"Cazzo" mormorò Mickey, iniziando a precipitare nel panico.  
Si diresse verso il bagno degli uomini, controllando le cabine già che c'era, solo per scoprire che Ian non era lì. "Cazzo!" gridò Mickey, tirando un pugno al muro prima di realizzare cosa stava facendo. Ritirò la mano dolorante contro il petto, una dozzina di possibilità gli sfrecciarono in testa.  
Forse Ian si era infine stancato di lui e delle sue stronzate ed era tornato a casa, ma come? Il ragazzo non aveva soldi con sé. Poi Mickey realizzò con orrore che Ian poteva aver fatto l'autostop per casa. Il pensiero di Ian nella macchina di qualche estraneo gli fece ritorcere lo stomaco.  
Iniziò a camminare prima di fermarsi di botto. Il peggior scenario fra tutti gli sbottò in testa; forse Ian aveva incontrato un altro tizio ed era nei guai.  
Senza pensarci ulteriormente, lasciò di nuovo la stanza, intenzionato a controllare ogni fottuto bar nel giro di cinque miglia.  
Dopo aver verificato un locale senza risultato, Mickey individuò l'insegna di una taverna in lontananza e filò a tutta velocità. Non sapeva ricordare un momento in cui era stato tanto preoccupato per qualcuno, e c'era un pensiero che lo terrorizzava dannatamente. Non si era reso conto di quanto gli importasse quel cavolo di ragazzino.  
Attraversò il parcheggio fino al bar e si bloccò quando notò un corpo sdraiato all'estremità dell'area, in ombra. Riconobbe istantaneamente il verde scuro e l'arancione brillante del cappotto di Ian. La paura gli si formò alla bocca dello stomaco e si mise in azione, scattando oltre il parcheggio più veloce che poterono le sue gambe.  
"No, no, no, no, no!" mormorò Mickey in panico mentre crollava sulle ginocchia accanto a Ian. "No, no, Ian!" gridò, afferrando il suo corpo inerte contro il petto. "Ian, cazzo! Ian" fissò il volto di Ian, un largo taglio attraversava la sua fronte, il volto e i capelli imbrattati di sangue.  
Prima che Mickey potesse comprendere cosa stesse accadendo, sentì calde lacrime cadergli lungo le guance. "Ian!"  
Ian finalmente emise un suono dalla gola e fece una smorfia di dolore senza aprire gli occhi.  
"Ian" sussurrò Mickey, sopraffatto da un travolgente sollievo. Lo strinse a sé ancora più forte e premette le labbra tra i suoi capelli.  
"Che cazzo è successo?" borbottò Ian, ancora sformato per il dolore e allungandosi per toccarsi la fronte.  
Mickey lo fissò, immediatamente pensando che la voce di Ian fosse la cosa più bella mai sentita. Fece un voto, lì e subito, di non lamentarsi mai più sulla loquacità del ragazzo. "Non lo so, cazzo" rispose, la voce suonò estranea alle sue stesse orecchie mentre continuava a guardare Ian.  
Ian finalmente socchiuse gli occhi e guardò Mickey. Il suo volto poi si lasciò andare. "Cazzo" sussurrò. "Il tizio. C'era un tizio"  
Il cuore di Mickey si strinse immediatamente nel suo petto.  
"Vo-voleva scopare in macchina e io no. L'ultima cosa che so, è che tutto...tutto è diventato nero" disse Ian, scrollandosi e mettendosi a sedere.  
"Cazzo" disse Mickey col petto che gli bruciava. "Cazzo!" disse, alzandosi. Andò avanti e indietro un po' prima di fermarsi a guardare Ian. "Non avrei mai dovuto permetterti di farlo. Non avrei mai dovuto metterti in questa cazzo di situazione. Sapevo che era stupido!"  
"Non spetta a te proteggermi, Mickey"  
"Sì, invece!" esclamò Mickey, sorprendendo entrambi. Dopo qualche attimo, si accovacciò vicino a Ian. Allungò una mano e la pose sulla sua guancia. Ian chiuse gli occhi e si inclinò verso il tocco di Mickey.  
"Devo portarti a un ospedale per farti visitare"  
"No, non posso" ribatté Ian. "Sto bene, è solo un taglio"  
"Devi essere visitato"  
"Faranno un sacco di fottute domande. Ho sedici anni. Non mi lasceranno semplicemente entrare e uscire senza fare domande. Sto bene" disse Ian in modo netto. "Aiutami ad alzarmi"  
Mickey afferrò le sue mani e lo tirò su. Ian incespicò leggermente e cadde su Mickey, sospirando profondamente quando Mickey avvolse immediatamente le braccia attorno a lui, affondando il volto nel suo collo.  
"Mi dispiace per non esserci stato" Mickey si tirò indietro dopo un po' e guardò Ian negli occhi.  
"Voglio tornare alla stanza" disse Ian piano, non volendo leggere troppo nelle azioni di Mickey, aveva commesso quell'errore troppe volte in precedenza. "Per favore? Possiamo semplicemente andare?"  
Mickey circondò la vita di Ian con un braccio, sorreggendolo, e annuì. "Sì. Sì, possiamo andare" disse con gentilezza.

 

Una volta tornati nella loro camera, Ian si levò immediatamente il cappotto e la maglietta.  
Gli occhi di Mickey corsero lungo il torso nudo di Ian prima di costringersi a guardare altrove. Quando tornò a guardarlo, fu sorpreso di vedere che Ian stava lì immobile, il labbro inferiore tremante. "Cosa? Cosa c'è?"  
Ian non disse nulla, fissò solo in basso verso la fibbia della sua cintura che era stata piegata, la cerniera rotta; segni rivelatori che qualcosa di spiacevole era accaduto in quella macchina, qualcosa che non riusciva a ricordare. Prima di poterle fermare, calde lacrime scivolarono sulle sue guance.  
Immediatamente Mickey lo raggiunse e lo attirò fra le sue braccia, la rabbia lo inondava. Se avesse mai trovato il fottuto pezzo di merda che aveva fatto ciò...  
"Non...non riesco a ricordarmi cos'è successo" farfugliò Ian. Mickey strinse la mano intorno alla nuca di Ian. Non gli importava se era qualcosa a lui estraneo, questo nuovo territorio. Abbracciare Ian in quel momento gli sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo, e non voleva lasciar perdere. "Andiamo" mormorò dopo qualche minuto. "Fatti una doccia e datti una ripulita"  
Ian annuì debolmente e si tirò indietro, dirigendosi verso il bagno. Si spogliò fiaccamente mentre Ian azionava la doccia, regolando la temperatura.  
Mickey volle concedergli un po' di privacy e si voltò. "L'acqua dovrebbe andare bene" fece per andarsene ma Ian gli afferrò il polso, fermandolo. Si girò e guardò il rossino, il respiro gli si arrestò in gola.  
Fissando gli occhi spalancati e umidi di Ian, e non fu in grado di trattenersi. Si allungò ad afferrare il suo viso fra le mani e si inclinò, premendo delicatamente le labbra sulle sue, secche e sanguinanti. Lo baciò lentamente e con passione, non badando a nulla in quel momento se non baciare l'irritante, chiacchierone, bellissimo ragazzo dai capelli rossi di fronte a sé.  
Quando si separarono, le loro fronti si toccarono, nessuno dei due sapeva bene cosa dire o pensare.  
"Entro prima che l'acqua diventi fredda" disse Ian per primo.  
Mickey annuì, non biasimando il ragazzo per voler cambiare argomento. Era sorpreso, comunque, che per la prima volta...non fosse stato lui a volerlo fare.  
"Okay" disse. "Faccio un salto rapido al Wal-mart e prendo alcune cose. Hai bisogno di qualche aspirina e di punti"  
Ian si limitò ad annuire ed entrò nella doccia.  
Mickey gli diede un'ultima occhiata prima di lasciare il bagno e chiudere la porta.

 

Una mezzora dopo, Mickey entrò nella stanza e trovò Ian seduto al tavolo, indossava una t-shirt rossa e pantaloni da tuta grigi. I suoi capelli erano umidi e tirati all'indietro, dopo aver tolto il sangue, il taglio sulla sua testa sembrava anche peggiore di quanto Mickey avesse inizialmente pensato.  
"Cristo, Ian" disse Mickey, mettendo le buste sul tavolo e togliendosi il cappotto. Raggiunse il rossino e mise un dito sotto il suo mento, sollevandogli il capo per poter ispezionare meglio la ferita.  
"Sto bene" lo assicurò Ian. "Sono cresciuto in stile Gallagher. Ho avuto tagli peggiori prima d'ora, fidati"  
"Non ha un bell'aspetto" disse Mickey prendendo una seconda sedia e mettendocisi al rovescio davanti a Ian. Si tirò su le maniche del maglione ed estrasse il contenuto di una borsa.  
Ian lo osservò, apprezzando come Mickey fosse così protettivo e premuroso, ma non volendo vederci troppo. Guardò in basso e controllò quello che Mickey aveva comprato; disinfettante, alcol etilico, forbici, ago e filo. I suoi occhi si sbarrarono. "Cosa cazzo"  
"Devo suturarti" disse Mickey, porgendogli tre pillole di ibuprofene. "Prendi queste, ti aiuteranno a far ridurre il dolore più tardi"  
"Non ti metterai a suturarmi, Mickey" disse Ian, anche se sentiva il flusso caldo del sangue che ancora colava fuori dal suo taglio sulla fronte.  
"Fidati, ho tutto sotto controllo" insistette Mickey. "Crescendo in casa Milkovich, si impara a fare robe del genere per conto proprio per evitare gite in ospedale. Fanno troppe cazzo di domande"  
Gli occhi di Ian si spalancarono osservando che Mickey metteva il filo nel troppo grosso ago. "In nessun cazzo di modo userai su di me quel coso"  
Mickey guardò Ian, sollevando le sopracciglia. Alla fine, il suo volto si aprì in un sorriso. "Rilassati, rossino. Ti sto solo prendendo in giro" poi tirò fuori dalla borsa il tubetto di super colla.  
"Super colla?" chiese Ian scettico.  
"Fidati di me e basta, okay?"  
"Sì, continui a ripeterlo"  
Il sorriso di Mickey si dissipò mentre sollevava gli occhi in quelli di Ian. "Probabilmente in questo momento non ti fidi di me, vero?"  
Mickey si chinò in avanti e il suo viso fu a pochi centimetri da quello di Ian, iniziò a pulire il suo taglio con l'alcool.  
"Ah, cazzo" esclamò Ian. "Avvertimi la prossima volta, magari?"  
Mickey sorrise dolcemente continuando a detergere la ferita. Senza volerlo, i suoi occhi atterrarono su quelli di Ian e fu respinto dall'insensità con cui l'altro lo osservava. Si costrinse a distogliere lo sguardo e proseguì con quello che stava facendo, per tutto il tempo il cuore gli martellò in gola. Ian osservò Mickey afferrare la super colla e con cautela lavorarla vicino alla ferita. "Sei sicuro che funzionerà?"  
"Sono sicuro" garantì Mickey, la voce bassa. Finalmente, soddisfatto del proprio lavoro, tornò a mettersi seduto. "Ecco. Dovrebbe andare bene"  
"Grazie" disse Ian, ancora tentando di recuperare fiato. Odiava che la vicinanza di Mickey avesse un simile effetto su di lui. Avrebbe dovuto imparare a gestirla. "E se avessi un trauma?"  
"Di nuovo, sono cresciuto da Milkovich, abbiamo avuto un sacco di traumi, so cosa cercare"  
Ian annuì e si sfregò la nuca. "Ti dispiace se adesso mi stendo?"  
Mickey scosse il capo e seguì Ian con lo sguardo mentre si alzava e andava a letto. Osservò con il cuore che batteva prepotentemente Ian che scivolava sotto le coperte e si raggomitolava in posizione fetale. Sapeva che il ragazzo stava semplicemente fingendo di stare bene, di essere forte.  
Gli occhi di Ian si socchiusero un paio di minuti più tardi quando sentì il letto infossarsi e, prima di poter fare domande, Mickey era dietro di lui, premendosi contro la sua schiena, avvolgendo la sua vita con il braccio. "Cosa-"  
"Stai zitto" scoccò Mickey sul suo collo. "Non dobbiamo parlare stasera"  
Ian si limitò ad annuire, non volendo litigare, e chiuse gli occhi, permettendosi di sentirsi al sicuro tra le braccia di Mickey, anche se magari questo non significava lo stesso per l'altro.  
Mickey si rannicchiò più vicino e strinse il braccio attorno a Ian. Sembrò passare un'eternità finché non ebbe abbastanza coraggio per sussurrare nel retro della t-shirt rossa, "Mi dispiace per non esserci stato. Sono contento che stai bene"  
Ian aprì gli occhi mentre afferrava le parole di Mickey. Non parlò, non sapendo cosa dire, si raggomitolò indietro di più.  
Mickey strofinò il naso maggiormente nella maglietta di Ian, non avendo voglia di fare finta quella notte. Poteva continuare a fingere il giorno dopo; quella notte, voleva soltanto stringerlo.


	15. Strettamente carnale

Il mattino seguente, Mickey emise un mugugno e allungò il braccio sinistro alla cieca, non sentendo altro che uno spazio vuoto e ruvide lenzuola di cotone al proprio fianco. Socchiuse gli occhi per scoprire che Ian, infatti, non era nel letto.  
Un inutile panico lo attraversò mentre si sedeva e si guardava intorno, invaso dal sollievo quando vide Ian seduto al tavolo, il telefono appoggiato al suo orecchio. Mickey si appoggiò alla testiera con un grugnito e si sfregò stancamente l'occhio mentre fissava la schiena di Ian, apprezzando il modo in cui il tessuto di quella maglietta vi si stringeva.  
"Sto bene, Lip" sospirò Ian, sorreggendo la testa con la mano libera. "Lo so. Lo so. Abbiamo tutto sotto controllo, e dovrei essere a casa in un paio di giorni. Non posso dirtelo" Pausa. "Senti, non preoccuparti per me, okay? Sai che posso badare a me stesso. Solo...assicurati di stare con i ragazzi da Kev e V. Giusto per altri due giorni. E niente polizia"  
Mickey saltò giù dal letto e si mise sulla sedia accanto a Ian, catturando gli occhi del rosso quando lui guardò in su.  
"Dì a tutti che vi voglio bene" disse Ian al telefono, la voce leggermente tremante per l'emozione, sostenendo lo sguardo di Mickey. "Presto sarò a casa" concluse allontanando il telefono dall'orecchio e riattaccando. Si passò la mano sulla faccia con un sospiro esausto. "Dovevo riattaccare" disse. "Non smetteva di fare domande"  
"Sono solo preoccupati per te" disse Mickey, volendo allungarsi per stringergli la mano, ma si trattenne.  
"Sì" disse Ian, sfregandosi dietro il collo, il labbro inferiore vibrante appena perché Mickey lo notasse.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey, infine mandando a fanculo il proprio orgoglio e spostandosi per posare la sua mano tatuata su quella di Ian. "Va tutto bene"  
"Sì, lo hai già detto e guarda com'è andata a finire" disse Ian stancamente, togliendo la mano e alzandosi.  
Mickey lo osservò, le parole di Ian erano taglienti, ma immaginava che Ian avesse il diritto di pronunciarle. Non poteva biasimarlo se era arrabbiato con lui per quella situazione, e sicuro come la morte non poteva biasimare Ian se non si fidava di lui.  
Poi Ian sospirò e tornò a guardarlo con aria abbattuta. "Scusami. Non volevo dire questo. La mia testa è solo incasinata al momento"  
"E' okay, amico. È comprensibile"  
Ian si passò una mano sul volto e si sedette sul bordo del letto disfatto, inconsapevole del subbuglio interiore di Mickey.  
"Vuoi fare colazione o una cosa del genere?" chiese Mickey dopo un'imbarazzante pausa, per allentare la tensione. "Forse mangiare ti farà bene"  
"No" disse Ian blandamente, guardandosi le mani. "Non ho molto appetito"  
Il cuore di Mickey soffrì a quella vista, sentendo la mancanza dell'Ian di giusto qualche giorno prima; spumeggiante, sorridente, che faceva battute, che non smetteva di parlare. Si alzò e raggiunse il rossino, ma si fermò quando Ian alzò lo sguardo bruscamente, gli occhi scuri e intensi.  
"No, Mickey"  
Le braccia di Mickey caddero sui fianchi e aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non uscì nulla.  
"Senti, apprezzo come hai fatto da chioccia ieri sera, ma non devi comportarti come se ti importasse, okay? Non devi...abbracciarmi nel letto, o stringermi la mano, o leccarmi le ferite"  
"Ian"  
"Non sono un frocetto spezzato che ha bisogno di essere riparato" lo interruppe frettolosamente. "Quello che è accaduto ieri sera è stato orribile, sì...ma non voglio che tu ti senta come se dovessi...fingere di tenere a me"  
"Ehi, senti-"  
"No, Mickey, senti tu-"  
"Cazzo, Ian, vorresti semplicemente chiudere la bocca?" esclamò Mickey, improvvisamente irritato e resistendo all'urgenza di strangolarlo. "Non ti sto coccolando perché mi sento dispiaciuto, stronzo. Ci...ci tengo, okay?"  
Ian sollevò il mento, fissando Mickey stancamente. "Ti stai solo sentendo in colpa"  
"E' ovvio che mi sento in colpa!" gridò Mickey, cogliendo Ian di sorpresa. "Se avessi escogitato un piano migliore, se fossi stato lì-"  
Ian si alzò e si avvicinò al viso di Mickey, approfittando della sua maggiore altezza contro di lui. "Beh, cazzo, smettila! È stata una mia scelta, una mia decisione, sono stato io lo stupido coglione che è entrato nella macchina di quel tipo! Non sentirti dispiaciuto per me, Mickey, non ho bisogno della tua fottuta pietà! Non mi serve nulla da te"  
Mickey guardò Ian, il corpo tremante di rabbia, il petto si alzava ed abbassava ad ogni respiro soffocato che emetteva, i pugni si aprivano e chiudevano. Prima che entrambi si rendessero conto di cosa stava accadendo, Mickey travolse il viso di Ian tra le mani tatuate e lo baciò con forza, le labbra e i denti si scontrarono dolorosamente ma fu comunque incredibile.  
Ian inciampò indietro nonostante la prestanza fisica e si riprese, circolando i polsi di Mickey con le dita. Dopo qualche attimo, iniziò a ricambiare il bacio, sperando che ciò non comportasse delle conseguenze negative.  
"Mick" rantolò Ian nella sua bocca e si scostò, il respiro irregolare. "Non...non devi-"  
"Stai zitto, cazzo" lo avvertì Mickey col fiatone prima di slanciarsi per un altro bacio. Andò in avanti, portando Ian con sé, finché le gambe del rosso si scontrarono con il lato del letto.  
Ian cadde all'indietro, separandosi dalla bocca di Mickey solo per un secondo prima che l'altro gli si abbassasse sopra. Con voracità accettò di nuovo la sua bocca mentre si stendeva, manovrato da Mickey che gli stava a cavalcioni.  
Mickey si scostò dal bacio per fissare gli occhi di Ian. Aveva superato l'idea di ritrattare, di negare. Non voleva farlo più oramai. Era stufo di lottare contro quella strana, bizzarra attrazione. Lo voleva; voleva Ian fottuto Gallagher. Lo voleva dal primo momento in cui i suoi occhi vi si erano posati al Kash and Grab.  
"Mick", sussurrò Ian, il petto ansante, le labbra socchiuse, le guance arrossate. "Non voglio che tu faccia nulla di cui ti pentirai. Non so se posso sopportarlo ancora. Se ti vuoi tirare indietro, fallo adesso cazzo"  
Mickey fece scorrere le mani lungo i fianchi di Ian, trovando i suoi polsi e afferrandogli le mani, bloccandole sul materasso sopra la sua testa mentre lo fissava. "Solo, facciamo piano" Al cenno di Ian, abbassò il capo e lo baciò lentamente.  
Ian liberò una mano dalla presa di Mickey e la fece scivolare sotto la sua maglietta, sfiorando con la punta delle dita la morbida, calda pelle dei suoi lombi, causando il sospiro di Mickey sulla sua bocca.  
"Troppo veloce?"  
Mickey affondò il viso nel suo collo e iniziò a depositare baci lungo il punto che pulsava. "Mh-mm"  
Ian sorrise e strisciò con la mano ancora più su, trascinando la maglietta di Mickey.  
Improvvisamente Mickey si scostò e si sedette a cavallo di Ian. Con una rapida mossa, si tolse la t-shirt da sopra la testa e la lanciò dietro.  
Ian gli sorrise mentre posava i palmi sul suo petto, sgattaiolò con le dita sul suo stomaco, poi passò sotto la cintola dei pantaloni. Mickey lo fissò, gli occhi lampeggianti di desiderio.  
"Questo è troppo veloce?" chiese Ian, la voce roca anelante.  
Mickey si leccò le labbra e mantenne gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Ian. Si succhiò il labbro inferiore e lasciò un piccolo gemito quando Ian afferrò la sua erezione attraverso i pantaloni. "Magari potrei togliermi i pantaloni" farfugliò prima di alzarsi e rimuoverli.  
Ian si appoggiò sui gomiti e sorrise osservando Mickey che si spogliava di fronte a sé. Poi si sedette completamente e prese la mano di Mickey una volta che fu nudo. Avrebbe potuto dire che Mickey fosse ansioso e forse anche un po' timido nell'essere totalmente esposto. "Sei incredibile" mormorò, riportandolo sul letto. Gli afferrò il capo e lo attirò in un bacio feroce. Mentre si baciavano avidamente, fece in modo che si spostassero finché non fu Mickey ad essere sulla schiena.  
Mickey lo guardò quando il rossino si scostò. Non sapeva come il sedicenne potesse essere così sicuro in ogni mossa, invece Mickey tremava dalla testa ai piedi, non essendosi mai spinto così in là con un uomo prima d'ora.  
"Posso succhiartelo?" mormorò Ian sensualmente nel suo orecchio.  
Mickey inghiottì il groppo che aveva in gola, tentando di mantenere il controllo. "Fai quel cazzo che vuoi" disse, anche se aveva la sensazione che non fosse uscita così duramente come avrebbe voluto. Ian gli regalò di nuovo quel sorrisetto sexy che Mickey sapeva avrebbe significato la sua morte, prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo castamente. Depositò baci sul suo mento, sulla gola, e sul piccolo avallamento tra i pettorali.  
Mickey osservò con occhi socchiusi Ian che continuava la sua discesa e aveva sulla punta della lingua l'idea di fermarlo prima di andare oltre perché, a dire la verità, voleva tanto il rossino quanto tutto ciò lo agitava dannatamente. L'intero flusso dei suoi pensieri volò fuori dalla finestra non appena la piccola, sexy bocca di Ian si avvolse attorno alla punta del suo pene.  
"Oh, merda" gemette Mickey, strizzando gli occhi. Istintivamente, passò le dita fra i capelli di Ian, non volendo che si fermasse, mai volendo che si fermasse.  
Ian sorrise attorno al suo membro mentre scandiva il ritmo, prendendolo più che poteva, usando la mano per occuparsi del resto.  
Mickey esalava suoni che non si era mai sentito emettere e aprì gli occhi. Quello che vide lo fece completamente fremere; Ian usava quella dannata e meravigliosa bocca sul proprio sesso mentre i suoi occhi lo fissavano bramosi.  
"Cazzo", Mickey gemette ancora, sprofondando la testa all'indietro nel cuscino. Era imbarazzato, sapendo che non poteva resistere a lungo. Decise per correttezza di avvisarlo. "Sto per venire" fu in grado di sputare fuori tra gli ansiti...ma Ian continuò.  
Mickey affondò le dita con più forza nei capelli di Ian e spinse in avanti i fianchi, soffrendo in attesa di raggiungere quel soave orgasmo. Ansimò e il suo corpo si bloccò mentre l'acme esplodeva, gettando il suo caldo seme nella gola di Ian.  
Ian continuò a succhiarlo, lentamente e straziantemente, finché Mickey non ne poté più e praticamente lo supplicò di fermarsi. Lasciò il suo pene con un sorrisetto prima di risalire lungo il corpo del più grande e ricadere al suo fianco, facendo leva su un gomito per guardare il suo volto.  
Mickey aprì gli occhi e guardò Ian stordito, realizzando di dover sembrare un perfetto idiota al momento; tutto rosso, sudato, e ansimante come un dannato cane. "Amo fottutamente quella tua bocca, Gallagher"  
Il sorriso di Ian si allargò ulteriormente e si chinò per baciare teneramente le sue labbra.  
Mickey lo afferrò da dietro la testa e lo tirò giù facendo scivolare la lingua nella sua bocca, assaporando se stesso sulle sue labbra. Quando si separarono, la successiva affermazione di Mickey fece rotolare Ian sulla schiena, ridendo stupidamente verso il soffitto.  
"Perché cazzo non l'abbiamo fatto prima?"

 

Poco tempo dopo, Mickey emise un lamento mentre si stirava, aprendo gli occhi e orientandosi. Guardò Ian, che dormiva della grossa al suo fianco. Lui non ricordava nemmeno di essersi addormentato. Gentilmente, si girò sul fianco e godette della vista di Ian che dormiva. Non poteva crederci, stava veramente e fottutamente osservando un altro uomo mentre dormiva. Ma cavolo se Ian Gallagher non era dannatamente bello.  
Si permise di viaggiare con gli occhi lungo i lineamenti di Ian; la pelle chiara, la pioggia di lentiggini, il modo in cui il suo naso stava leggermente all'insù, quelle morbide, piene labbra appena socchiuse...  
Merda, doveva darsi una cazzo di regolata.  
Il suo sguardo ricadde poi sul brutto taglio rosso lungo la fronte di Ian e sentì la rabbia ritorcersi nello stomaco nuovamente al pensiero di ciò che aveva fatto quello stronzo. Sapeva, senza dubbio, che se mai avesse messo le mani su quel tizio, sarebbe andato in prigione per omicidio. Mickey osservò Ian per qualche altro secondo prima di brontolare e scendere dal letto, ancora nudo. Raggiunse la cassettiera e prese le sigarette, accendendone una. Quando si voltò verso il letto, si fermò nel vedere che Ian lo osservava.  
"Ehi" disse Ian apprensivo.  
Mickey tirò una boccata dalla sigaretta ed esalò il fumo con una leggera risata. "Cos'è quello sguardo?" chiese. "Non devi puntarmi addosso quei cavolo di occhi da cerbiatto, Gallagher. È tutto ok" voleva comportarsi con non-chalance riguardo l'intera faccenda, per non far capire a Ian che praticamente lo stava rendendo sdolcinato. Aveva una reputazione da difendere, dopotutto.  
Ian si mise seduto e brontolò toccandosi la fronte. "Questo coso fa male, cazzo"  
Mickey lo raggiunse, la sigaretta pendente dalle labbra, e afferrò lievemente il mento di Ian, sollevandolo per poter esaminarlo. "Sembra ok. Fortunatamente, era un taglio superficiale. Dovrebbe guarire bene" gli occhi caddero su quelli di Ian e il suo cuore si agitò un po' prima di ritirare velocemente la mano.  
Soccombere all'attività sessuale col rossino era una cosa che poteva decisamente lasciar correre; riconoscere i veri sentimenti era qualcosa che Mickey intendeva evitare totalmente.  
Mickey credeva con convinzione di poter avere una relazione strettamente carnale col ragazzo. Era piuttosto sicuro che magari dopo uno o due (o dieci) incontri a sfondo sessuale, avrebbe buttato fuori il rossino dal proprio sistema operativo e sarebbe tornato al suo regolare e fissato programma.  
Ian si allungò e, cogliendo Mickey di sorpresa, rubò la sigaretta dalle sue labbra portandola alle proprie per fare un lungo tiro.  
"Adesso mi rubi le sigarette, cazzo?" lo sgridò Mickey, non rendendosi conto di sorridere come un idiota.  
Ian tirò un'altra ribelle boccata dalla sigaretta rubata prima di sorridere di rimando. "E' il mio premio per averti succhiato il cazzo così bene prima"  
"Non sei stato così bravo" disse Mickey, gli occhi atterrarono sulla bocca di Ian mentre questi faceva un altro tiro.  
"Ti prego. Sono stato fottutamente fantastico"  
"Oh, sì?" disse Mickey, inginocchiandosi sul letto e tirare via la sigaretta dalla sua bocca. Prima di riuscire a pensare completamente a cosa stava facendo, si abbassò e baciò Ian, lentamente e languidamente.  
Ian circondò un braccio attorno al collo di Mickey, attirandolo di più.  
Mickey cacciò via i suoi pensieri, dicendosi che si trattava unicamente di una cosa fisica. Non esisteva che si stesse innamorando di Ian. Tuttavia, mentre la lingua di Ian invadeva deliziosamente la sua bocca e le sue dita affondarono nel suo collo quanto bastava per fare leggermente male, Mickey realizzò che non c'era nulla che avrebbe preferito fare in quel momento che stare lì con lui.


	16. Perfettamente imperfetto

Dopo essersi baciati per un po', ormai avendo acquisito familiarità con la bocca dell'altro, Mickey strisciò fuori dal letto, prendendo il pacchetto di sigarette, sistemandosi accanto a Ian. Entrambi erano sdraiati di schiena, fissando il soffitto mentre di continuo si passavano pigramente la sigaretta.  
Mickey aveva la sensazione che Ian aveva desiderato portare oltre la sessione di pomiciamento e, a dire la verità, per Mickey era stato lo stesso, ma era stato serio nel dire che voleva andarci piano. Per quanto volesse toccare ed esplorare e sperimentare insieme al rossino, tutto era ancora così fottutamente nuovo per lui e voleva abituarsi al baciarsi prima che fossero coinvolti i piselli. Non era ancora pronto per essere così gay.  
Ian voltò la testa e osservò Mickey sbuffare dalla sigaretta, le guance che si sgonfiavano mentre soffiava fuori una serie di anelli di fumo perfetti. Decise di giocare sul sicuro, sapendo che Mickey al momento non voleva decifrare o etichettare alcunché. Gli andava bene, si disse, baciare e fare a Mickey quell'occasionale pompino era abbastanza per ora.  
"Allora, come facciamo per il resto dei soldi?" chiese Ian.  
Mickey fece un altro tiro prima di passarla a Ian. Esalando, disse, "Cazzo ne so. Quello che so è che non tornerai di nuovo là fuori"  
Ian sorrise dolcemente, gli piaceva come Micket sembrasse protettivo nei suoi confronti. Si voltò sul lato sorreggendosi sul gomito. Allungò la mano su quella di Mickey allargata sul suo stomaco e allacciò le dita con le sue. Era una mossa coraggiosa, e in parte si aspettava che Mickey togliesse la mano, ma non lo fece.  
"Ci servono duemila dollari prima di poter tornare a casa" continuò Ian. "Dobbiamo pensare a qualcosa"  
"IO penserò a qualcosa" disse Mickey, guardandolo di sbieco. "Lascia che me ne preoccupi io"  
"Dimenticavo. Sei tu quello che ha sempre un piano" lo stuzzicò Ian.  
Mickey sorrise mentre tirava un'altra boccata. "Credi di essere carino, vero?"  
"So che sono carino" disse Ian. "Penso che lo sappia anche tu"  
Mickey non rispose, soffiò fuori altri anelli verso il soffitto.  
Ian continuò a studiare il moro, amando tutto del viso di Mickey Milkovich; ogni pendio, linea, curva, imperfezione. Era perfettamente imperfetto.  
"Hai mai l'impressione che è come se ci conoscessimo da tutta la vita?"  
Mickey lo guardò totalmente. Non era abituato a scambiare conversazioni profonde e significative e preferiva cavarsi gli occhi con un fottuto cucchiaio piuttosto che condividere i propri pensieri e sentimenti con la gente, ma in qualche modo, con Ian, non gli dispiaceva così tanto.  
Ian strinse la mano di Mickey prima di continuare. "So che siamo sbucati l'uno nella vita dell'altro da circa due settimane, ma è come se ti conoscessi da sempre, capisci cosa intendo?"  
"Stai facendo lo smielato con me, Gallagher?" chiese Mickey, silenziosamente ammirando l'ingenuità del rossino. Una parte di Mickey era gelosa, non avendo mai avuto l'opportunità né la chance per avere quel tipo di atteggiamento verso la vita, crescendo in casa Milkovich. Si chiedeva, se dopo che tutta questa incasinata situazione con suo padre fosse finita, se Ian sarebbe stato ancora così positivo. Lo rendeva triste pensare di no. Strinse a sua volta la mano di Ian.  
"Scusa" disse Ian, abbassando la testa con un sospiro. "E' solo che sento questa connessione con te. È strana. Non so spiegarla"  
Mickey voleva dirgli che, sì, per qualche bizzarra e fottuta ragione, anche lui sentiva quel legame; un legame che non sapeva nemmeno iniziare a decifrare o spiegarlo, ma non lo fece. Sapeva che stava di per sé battendo un suolo pericoloso.  
Quando Ian realizzò che Mickey non avrebbe risposto, si voltò e si rilassò sulla schiena, accettando la sigaretta che Mickey gli porgeva. Guardò il soffitto e tentò di realizzare i propri anelli di fumo.  
Suo malgrado, Mickey lo osservò fallire miseramente ed esplose in una risata. "Cazzo di imbranato"  
Ian lo guardò e sorrise, Mickey fece leva sul gomito e si chinò, premendo le labbra su quelle di Ian, niente lingua, niente di sessuale; solo un tenero, dolce bacio che colse perfino se stesso di sorpresa. Quando si scostò e notò il modo in cui Ian lo guardava, tutte le sue barriere si ristabilirono e si separò per mettersi a sedere.  
"Sto morendo di fame, cazzo" disse schiettamente, lanciando via le coperte e uscendo dal letto.  
"Anche io" disse Ian, battendo la mano ora vuota sullo stomaco dove la maglietta rossa si alzava, esponendo la pelle che Mickey tentava tanto disperatamente di non guardare.  
Mickey prese il cellulare. "Ordino una pizza. Come la vuoi?"  
"Non ha importanza"  
Mickey chiamò e ordinò quella grande con peperoni e funghi prima di sedersi sul bordo del letto. Ian si spostò e poggiò un caldo bacio tra le sue scapole. Proseguì il suo percorso giù lungo la spina dorsale, finché non fu pericolosamente vicino alla cintola dei pantaloni.  
Mickey si alzò bruscamente. "Vado a fare una doccia veloca prima che arrivi la pizza" borbottò.  
Ian fissò la porta chiusa basito per un intero minuto prima di cadere all'indietro sul materasso con un sospiro. "Fottuto bastardo!" gridò.

 

Dopo essersi saziati con la pizza oleosa, Mickey e Ian si rilassarono contro la testiera, birra in mano mentre senza troppo entusiasmo guardavano la replica di una sitcom in tv.  
Ian rideva per le battute spudorate, ignaro del fatto che Mickey continuava a lanciargli occhiate apprensive.  
"Allora, uhm" iniziò Mickey dopo un po'. "Stavo pensando, riguardo a un modo per ottenere i restanti duemila"  
Ian sorseggiò la sua birra e guardò Mickey con un sopracciglio inarcato. Con noncuranza Mickey staccava l'etichetta dalla sua bottiglia. "Stavo pensando di, magari, rapinare un minimarket o una cosa del genere. Per terminare la faccenda e chiuderla lì"  
"Cosa?" chiese Ian, togliendo lentamente la bottiglia dalle labbra mentre si capacitava di ciò che Mickey stava dicendo. Mickey scrollò le spalle con indifferenza trangugiando dell'altra birra. "Sì, bello. Posso prendere una pistola in qualche posto a basso prezzo, sono sicuro di poter trovare qualche stronzo qui intorno che ne vende dal retro del furgone. Non è un problema"  
Ian si limitò a guardare Mickey, l'espressione severa e il cuore che batteva tristemente nel petto. "Mickey, non puoi"  
Mickey proseguì come se non l'avesse sentito. "Posso andare domani, prendere la pistola, poi aspettare fino a tardi domani sera e rapinare un minimarket o una roba simile. Probabilmente potrei recuperare i duemila facilmente, se sono fortunato"  
"No, Mickey" disse Ian, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi dritto. "Deve esserci un altro modo, un modo più sicuro. E se vieni preso e vai in prigione? Non puoi rischiare"  
Mickey lo guardò con cipiglio, come se fosse solo un ragazzino sciocco. "Mi prendi per il culo, Gallagher? Ora sei contrario ad infrangere la legge? Ti rendi conto che abbiamo rubato un'auto, commesso rapine e violenze, furti, ricatti, giusto?"  
Ian osservò Mickey mettendo giù la birra, facendola rovesciare, poi uscì dal letto. "Sì, ma...questo...questo non sembra giusto, Mickey. Non mi sentirei bene. Non posso lasciartelo fare"  
"Credi davvero di potermi fermare?"  
"Posso tentarci"  
"Oh, ti spiacerebbe chiudere la cazzo di bocca?" scattò Mickey, avanzando per essergli di fronte. "Basta con le tue stronzate da ragazzino, Gallagher. Non capisci in che situazione siamo? Ci servono quei fottuti soldi"  
"Sì, ma-"  
"Niente ma" disse Mickey insipidamente. "Lo farò, cazzo. Ci tirerò fuori da tutto questo. Basta cazzeggiare, farsi gli occhi dolci, e giocare a fare le casalinghe. Dobbiamo portare a termine il fottuto affare"  
Ian lo fissò, emotivamente esausto da tutto. Non sapeva quanto poter sopportare ancora questo viaggio sulle montagne rosse. Dopo parecchi momenti, parlò piano, "Dunque, niente ti farà cambiare idea?"  
"No" disse Mickey piattamente, incrociando le braccia sul petto, le sopracciglia si alzarono.  
"Allora immagino non ci sia altro da dire" disse Ian mesto, tornando a posare gli occhi sullo schermo della tv.  
"Ora ci sei arrivato, cazzo" sputò Mickey prima di dirigersi e accomodarsi sulla brutta sedia verde, mettendo fine alla conversazione.  
Stavolta, Ian non si azzardò neanche a discutere per quello.


	17. Criminale

Il mattino seguente, Ian si svegliò per scoprire che Mickey se n'era andato. L'ormai familiare sensazione di paura gli si annodò alla bocca dello stomaco e seppellì il volto tra le mani con un profondo, tremante sospiro. Inspirò ed espirò a lungo prima di guardare finalmente l'orologio per vedere che erano quasi le undici. Sicuramente Mickey non era così stupido da commettere una rapina così presto, in pieno giorno.  
Ma, ancora una volta, smise di provare a capire come lavorasse la mente di Mickey Milkovich. Con grande sforzo, Ian uscì dal letto, facendosi una doccia lievemente soddisfacente e, tornando di nuovo in stanza con un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita, vide che Mickey era rientrato e sedeva al piccolo tavolo rotondo, una Glock 45 di fronte a sé. Gli occhi di Ian corsero immediatamente alla pistola, il cuore gli batteva selvaggiamente in gola. Una parte di lui aveva sperato che Mickey avesse cambiato idea su tutto, che il moro era semplicemente uscito per prendere il quotidiano, le paste del mattino, e il caffé.  
Mickey lo guardò stancamente, passandosi il pollice sopra il labbro inferiore. "E' tipo fottutamente spaventosa la facilità con cui ho trovato questa dannata cosa. Ho fatto a malapena tre isolati"  
Ian continuò a fissare la pistola, abbassò le spalle e lentamente si sedette sul letto. Mickey proseguì, ancora sfregandosi il labbro inferiore e guardò Ian. "E' stato anche un buon affare. Non è stato un grande problema"  
Gli occhi di Ian si sollevarono e incontrò lo sguardo di Mickey. "Sei uscito di testa, Mickey?" infine farfugliò, la rabbia bruciante. "E se ci fosse stato un fottuto poliziotto appostato e infiltrato, a questo hai pensato, cazzo?"  
"Non era un fottuto poliziotto" disse Mickey piatto.  
"Sì, ma se lo fosse stato, porca puttana!"  
Mickey si alzò bruscamente e prese la pistola, infilandola nella cintola dietro ai pantaloni. "Non ti preoccupare, cazzo, okay? Credi che questa sia la prima volta che faccio una cosa come questa? La prima volta in cui compro un'arma illegalmente e faccio una rapina? Usa il cazzo di cervello, Gallagher"  
Ian sentì calde lacrime pungere per cadere, ma le trattenne, non volendo apparire ancora di più un dannato ragazzino. Non voleva regalare a Mickey ulteriori argomenti contro di sé.  
"Oh, non ho dubbi che non sia la prima volta" disse piatto. "Infatti, SO che non sarà nemmeno l'ultima, perché sei fottutamente stupido, Mickey. Sei stupido!"  
"Vaffanculo!" disse Mickey, spostandosi per essergli faccia a faccia. Lo fissò, le narici che si allargavano e le sopracciglia inarcate, sfidandolo a continuare la sua declamazione.  
"E' questo tutto ciò che sarai per sempre, eh, Mickey? Un criminale pieno di casini. Questo è tutto ciò che sarai mai. Eseguendo gli ordini di tuo padre, infrangendo la fottuta legge, perché questo è tutto ciò che sei! Un cazzo di spregevole fallito!" premette le mani sul petto di Mickey, spingendolo con tutta la sua forza.  
Mickey lo fissò sbalordito, momentaneamente colto alla sprovvista. Recuperò l'equilibrio e spinse violentemente Ian. "Vaffanculo! Io so come fare le cose! Questa è la differenza tra te e me! Io so come fare le cose!"  
"Risolvendo tutto con la violenza? Infrangendo la dannata legge? Rapisci qualcuno senza pensarci due volte, pensi che rapinare un cazzo di negozio tenendolo sottotiro sia naturale!"  
"Vaffanculo!" sputò Mickey.  
"Non so cosa ho mai visto in te, cazzo" disse Ian, spingendolo a sua volta, le lacrime finalmente rigarono le sue guance. Non gli importava di sembrare un ragazzino. Era impaurito...terrorizzato...che Mickey potesse essere beccato, che potesse tentare di fottere il commesso sbagliato e che gli sparassero, che non l'avrebbe più rivisto. "Sei un pezzo di merda, Mickey!"  
Mickey fu impreparato quando Ian lo colpì con un pugno che gli beccò con forza la mascella. "Ian, cazzo!" gridò per la sorpresa e rapidamente afferrò i suoi polsi prima che lo colpisse nuovamente.  
Ian si divincolò grossolanamente, singhiozzando. "Vaffanculo, Mickey! Vaffanculo!"  
Mickey continuò a lottare per trattenerlo, sapendo che tutto ciò che Ian aveva imbottigliato nelle ultime due settimane era finalmente eruttato. "Ian" disse, la voce molto più calma mentre battagliavano. "Ian, smettila! Smettila, cazzo!"  
Ian infine cedette e smise di tentare di colpire Mickey. Si divincolò dalla sua prese e si voltò, rabbiosamente asciugandosi le guance.  
Mickey fissò la schiena di Ian, ancora cercando di capire. Si passò una mano tremante tra i capelli, gli occhi guizzarono per la stanza.  
Ian inspirò ed espirò con violenza prima di girarsi, l'espressione addolcita tra le lacrime. "Non farlo, Mickey. Ti prego. Non farlo"  
Mickey lo fissò, il petto appesantito da un'emozione infiammata. Abbassò le spalle dopo qualche attimo mentre guardava un Ian che era crollato.  
"Non farlo" disse Ian di nuovo, la voce un faticoso sussurro.  
Infine Mickey allungò la mano e prese quella di Ian. Lo attirò a sé. Sentì che opponeva resistenza inizialmente e poi, finalmente, Ian gli cadde addosso e affondò il viso umido contro il suo collo.  
"Non lo farò" mormorò Mickey contro la spalla nuda di Mickey. Posò la mano dietro il suo collo. "Okay? Non lo farò"  
Ian annuì debolmente contro di lui, il suo corpo si rilassò definitivamente nell'abbraccio.  
Mickey continuò a stringerlo protettivamente mentre piangeva. Realizzò, in quel momento, che questa cosa era andata ben oltre la semplice fisicità, per entrambi, e questo lo spaventava a morte, molto più di qualsiasi cosa suo padre avrebbe potuto gettargli addosso.


	18. Quasi

Dopo diversi minuti, il respiro di Ian smise di essere irregolare, i suoi singhiozzi finalmente si placarono, e il suo corpo si ammorbidì tra le braccia di Mickey.  
"Non lo farò, okay?" bisbigliò Mickey di nuovo, anche se lo aveva già ripetuto all'incirca una dozzina di volte. Ian si districò dall'abbraccio, gli occhi arrossati e gonfi. "Promettimelo, Mickey. Non farai niente di stupido"  
A Mickey non piaceva fare promesse, perlopiù perché una volta data la sua parola a qualcuno, non c'era alcun modo di infrangerla. La sua parola era oro, una delle minime cose su cui era irremovibile.  
"Lo prometto"  
Ian annuì e abbassò lo sguardo, tirando su col naso. "Probabilmente pensi che sono davvero un dannato ragazzino in questo momento, vero?"  
"Sai che cosa penso, cazzo?" chiese Mickey, le parole scivolarono fuori dalla sua bocca prima che potesse esaminarle. "Penso che sei fottutamente coraggioso, ecco cosa cazzo penso"  
Ian tirò su col naso di nuovo e guardò Mickey negli occhi. Rise un po', anche se non c'era nulla di divertente. "Non sono coraggioso. Sto piangendo come una puttanella"  
Mickey lo fissò, sentendo la travolgente urgenza di baciarlo in quell'istante, ma non lo fece. Ian si tolse completamente dalle braccia di Mickey e di nuovo si asciugò il volto prima di fare un passo intorno all'altro. Si abbassò a prendere una maglietta stropicciata dal pavimento e la indossò. Mickey si passò una mano fra i capelli e fissò il muro, attraversato da un mix di emozioni, emozioni che decisamente non era abituato a gestire. Si girò e osservò Ian mentre si metteva un paio di jeans.  
"Perché non usciamo da qui?" Mickey si ritrovò a chiedere. "Per oggi, usciamo e basta. Dimentichiamo tutto questo casino, questa roba e prendiamoci un giorno per ricomporci o una cosa del genere"  
Ian si sedette sul letto e si mise i calzini, apparentemente disinteressato.  
"Usciamo a vedere un cazzo di film o qualcos'altro, mangiamo qualcosa...prendiamo un po' di fottuta aria fresca. Siamo rintanati in questo buco di merda da troppo tempo" continuò Mickey, sapendo che un giorno senza preoccupazioni riguardo a qualsiasi cosa era qualcosa che a Ian serviva. Dopotutto, per quanto il rossino tentasse di sembrare forte, era solo un ragazzo di sedici anni alla fine dei conti...un sedicenne che stava attraversando una situazione piuttosto disastrata...e a Mickey non andava troppo bene.  
Non più.  
Ian lo fissò a lungo, senza dire nulla, quasi portando Mickey al limite, prima che un sorriso finalmente comparisse all'angolo delle sue labbra. "Intendi, come un appuntamento?"  
Mickey sorrise e sollevò il capo, inarcando le sopracciglia. "No, non come un fottuto appuntamento"  
"Beh, tu hai detti di vedere un film e di mangiare qualcosa...a me sembra una sorta di appuntamento"  
"Vaffanculo" disse Mickey, dirigendosi verso la cassettiera per prendere una sigaretta.  
"Lo sai, cerchi sempre le tue sigarette quando sei nervoso" provocò Ian. "E' una delle tue tante strane abitudini che ho colto"  
"Pensi di rendermi nervoso?" chiese Mickey ma senza osare guardarlo negli occhi.  
"Mi piacerebbe pensare di sì" disse Ian.  
Mickey infine catturò lo sguardo di Ian, non potendo evitare la smorfia che gli sorse all'angolo della bocca. "Vuoi andare o no, idiota?"  
"Diamine, sì" disse Ian, il sorriso di cui Mickey sentiva la mancanza finalmente tornò sul suo volto.  
"Non ti prenderò per la fottuta mano o niente del genere" disse Mickey alla schiena di Ian mentre il rossino andava in bagno a lavarsi i denti. "E questo non ci rende nemmeno due fidanzatini, mi hai sentito? Siamo solo due tizi che escono"  
"Uh uh. Certo, Mickey" gridò Ian.  
"Non sto scherzando, Gallagher. Non è una roba da gay"  
Ian uscì dal bagno, pulendosi la bocca col dorso della mano. Raggiunse Mickey, afferrò la sua maglietta e lo attirò in un delicato, dolce bacio che mozzò il respiro del moro. "Capito"  
Mickey recuperò fiato solo dopo che Ian si era girato.

 

Poco tempo dopo, Ian e Mickey si ritrovarono al cinema che stava in fondo alla strada dalla loro camera di motel, il che era grandioso dal momento lo avevano raggiunto a piedi per il loro 'quasi-appuntamento' come Ian lo definiva, dopo aver raggiunto il compromesso con Mickey.  
Entrambi avevano rapidamente scelto l'ultimo film d'azione e alta velocità che era appena stato messo in distribuzione e, dopo aver terminato i pop-corn al burro extra salati e le bibite, si lasciarono cadere nei sedili felpati in fondo alla sala, entrambi appoggiando i piedi sopra le poltrone di fronte.  
Mickey sorseggiò la sua soda sgasata e lanciò un'occhiata a Ian, osservando come il rossino si buttava in bocca una manciata di popcorn, alcuni chicchi gli caddero sul petto e sul grembo.  
Ian avvertì di essere osservato e guardò Mickey, le guance gonfie per i popcorn, ma sorrise comunque con la bocca piena. Mickey non trattenne un sorriso e scosse il capo con aria di biasimo. "Sei un dannato disastro, amico"  
Ian si limitò ad emettere una goffa risata e, anche se tornò a rivolgere l'attenzione verso lo schermo per il trailer, gli occhi di Mickey rimasero su di lui finché le luci non si affievolirono.  
Ignaro del cuore agitato e della battaglia interna di Mickey, Ian si chinò appena verso di lui, gli occhi sullo schermo. "Non mi importa quanto suoni gay, ma sono così entusiasta di vedere questo fottuto film. Van Damme è L'UOMO"  
"E' okay" disse Mickey, la propria lingua gli sembrava appesantita. "Comunque Stephen Seagal è L'UOMO. Sicuramente potrebbe prendere Van Damme a calci in culo"  
"Oh, a meno che...a meno che non sia il Van Damme di Double Impact...perché lì è doppiamente Van Damme!" esclamò Ian. Senza pensarci due volte, Mickey si inclinò e premette la bocca su quella di Ian.  
Fu breve, dolce, e giusto. Quando Mickey si separò, gli occhi di Ian erano ancora chiusi.  
"Bene allora, fanculo a Van Damme" disse Mickey, la voce roca. Ian finamente aprì gli occhi e fissò quelli di Mickey. I suoi lineamenti in shock lentamente si sciolsero in un sorriso e il ragazzo tornò a rilassarsi nella sua poltrona.  
Mickey sorrise appena prima di fare un altro sorso della sua bibita.  
"L'avevo detto che era un appuntamento" disse Ian sfacciatamente per poi spingersi in bocca un altro mucchio di popcorn.  
"Vaffanculo, è quello che è" scattò Mickey. Tuttavia, a un certo punto, Mickey si allungò e intrecciò le dita con quelle di Ian.

 

Dopo il film, che valeva il prezzo del biglietto, e non perché era solo un dannato film, i due uscirono, sorpresi di vedere che era ancora giorno.  
"Allora, adesso?" chiese Ian eccitato.  
"Hai fame?"  
"Posso mangiare"  
"Sì, probabilmente è una cazzo di domanda stupida. Hai sempre fame" disse Mickey, comunque sorridendo. Iniziando a camminare, Mickey guardò Ian, felice di notare il sorriso sul volto del rossino. Era bello sapere che era in grado di distrarre la mente di Ian per un po'.  
"Allora, che cosa ti va di fare?" iniziò Mickey. "Stavo quasi pensando-" fu interrotto quando Ian si fermò improvvisamente, afferrandogli il braccio.  
"Ecco!"  
"Cosa? Che cazzo è?" chiese Mickey. Guardò nella direzione puntata da Ian e si accigliò. "Cosa, vuoi andare in un cazzo di gay bar?"  
Al di là della strada, annidato tra un negozio di abbigliamento e uno di alimentari, stava il The Ramrod. Era un edificio che non dava nell'occhio, eccezion fatta per l'insegna in rosa acceso con la sagoma di un uomo nudo e un cappello da cowboy.  
"Mi prendi per il culo, vero? Quando ho detto di andare a mangiare qualcosa, pensavo più a qualcosa in stile Chipotle"  
Ian lo guardò e sorrise. "No, stronzo. Non sto pensando al cibo. Sto pensando alla lap dance...spogliarelli"  
"Vuoi portarmi in quel cazzo di posto a fare una dannata lap dance? Sei uscito di testa?"  
Ian ruotò gli occhi. "Non sto parlando di te, e non sto dicendo adesso"  
"Allora di che cazzo stai parlando?" chiese Mickey, facendo sussultare una madre e la sua giovane figlia, le quali lanciarono sguardi recriminatori nella sua direzione. Mickey fece loro un sorrisetto prima di tornare a concentrarsi su Ian.  
"Sono un bravo ballerino. So decisamente come scatenarmi" disse Ian. "Posso entrare e chiedere se posso ballare per un paio di sere. Oggi è venerdì, posso ballare nel weekend, potrei ricavare più o meno mille dollari, se non di più. Possiamo tornare a casa lunedì"  
Le sopracciglia di Mickey scattarono in su. "Vuoi andare fin lì e chiedere di lasciarti ballare? Così e basta? Cosa cazzo ti fa pensare che te lo permetteranno?"  
"Sono un giovane gay coi capelli rossi e un corpo sexy. Sarebbero stupidi a rifiutarmi"  
Mickey sorrise e si passò una mano nei capelli, non apprezzando l'idea di Ian che ballava mezzo nudo di fronte a vecchi pervertiti dipendenti dal viagra. "No, bello, dai. Non te lo faranno mai fare. Hai solo sedici anni"  
Ian sorrise. "Pensi davvero che si occuperanno delle scartoffie? Un giovane ragazzo sexy arriva a offrirsi per ballare nel weekend. Inoltre, anche se il direttore dice di no all'inizio, posso essere molto persuasivo" inarcò un sopracciglio con enfasi.  
La rabbia di Mickey ribollì profondamente nella bocca del suo stomaco al pensiero di quanto oltre potesse spingersi Ian con un estraneo per avere la meglio. "No, bello. Andiamo a mangiare. Sto morendo di fame" disse, passando oltre Ian, intenzionato a chiudere la conversazione.  
"Mickey" disse Ian, prendendogli il braccio prima che potesse allontanarsi. "Ci servono davvero quei soldi e abbiamo tipo finito le opzioni. Andrà bene. Ballerò per qualche serata e tu puoi rimanere lì, controllando la situazione per tutto il tempo"  
Mickey fissò Ian, desiderando solo che il ragazzo lasciasse perdere ma sapendo che non l'avrebbe fatto. Inoltre sapeva che avevano terminato le opzioni, anche quelle legali. Sospirò e si sfregò il mento. "Okay, va bene. Se pensi di riuscirci, non posso fermarti"  
Ian sorrise per rassicurarlo.  
"E non pensare neanche per un secondo che ti toglierò gli occhi di dosso, cazzo. Non appena qualcuno ti tocca come non deve, gli sfondo il fottuto cranio" disse Mickey prima di potersi fermare. Passò oltre Ian e proseguì lungo la strada, improvvisamente non dell'umore per mangiare.  
Ian si limitò a osservarlo, sorridendo. Mickey era così sexy quando si ingelosiva.


	19. Chi indossa pantaloncini corti

Ian sbirciò furtivamente oltre il suo menù in direzione del moro. Dopo un lungo momento di silenzio imbarazzante, decise semplicemente di buttarsi. "Stai bene? Non hai detto una parola da quando siamo arrivati"  
"Sto guardando il fottuto menù, ti sta bene?"  
"Sì" disse con un sospiro, abbassando il proprio menù. "Sì, è solo che il menù del Chipotle non è davvero così intricato e-"  
"Fanculo" disse Mickey brusco.  
"Okay, vuoi semplicemente dirmi che cazzo hai?" esclamò Ian. "Credevo stessimo passando una bella giornata"  
Mickey continuò a fissare lo stesso punto sul menù, avendo voglia di dirgli esattamente perché fosse scazzato; perché mentre Mickey stava pensando a quanto si stessero divertendo, a quanto sereno si sentisse per la prima volta dopo un tempo fottutamente lungo, Ian stava solo considerando di scuotere il culo davanti alla faccia di altri tizi. Questo era il motivo perché era fottutamente incazzato.  
Non che l'avrebbe detto a Ian.  
"E' per la questione 'io che voglio ballare per denaro'?"  
"Che cazzo me ne frega" disse Mickey piattamente. "Fai il cazzo che ti pare con il tuo corpo"  
"Intendo farlo" disse Ian, gettando benzina sul fuoco.  
"Bene allora, chiudi la cazzo di bocca e fammi leggere il menù"  
Ian incrociò le braccia sopra il petto.

 

Dopo aver frettolosamente consumato il pasto ed essersene andati, tornarono al motel sopportando il freddo feroce.  
"Non so neanche perché sei sconvolto" disse Ian alla schiena di Mickey, visto che il moro camminava cinque passi davanti a lui. "Si tratta solo di ballare"  
Mickey non disse nulla.  
"Non è che sbatterò il cazzo nel buco di qualche tizio"  
"Non mi importa di te o del tuo cazzo, Gallagher. Sbattilo in tutti i buchi che vuoi"  
"Visto, è questo che intendo!" esclamò Ian mentre compiva lunghe falcate per raggiungerlo. "Affermi che non ti importa di me, ma in pratica sembra di sì. Perché mai ti saresti sconvolto tanto?"  
Mickey si voltò all'improvviso e afferrò Ian dal colletto del cappotto. Lo premette contro l'edificio in mattoni di fronte a loro. Era buio e, al momento, nessuno era nelle loro vicinanze.  
Ian trattenne il fiato e fissò Mickey, aspettando.  
Mickey allentò un po' le mani, la rabbia e la gelosia si dissolsero solo con uno sguardo negli occhi di Ian. Cristo, quando era diventato una tale fighetta?  
"Se sai che mi importa, cazzo, perché diavolo l'hai anche solo suggerito?"  
"Perché, Mickey...sto solo cercando di fare ciò che è meglio per noi" disse Ian, lisciandosi il cappotto quando Mickey lo lasciò. "Davvero, non è poi una gran cosa. Si tratta solo di ballare. Nessuno mi toccherà e tu sarai lì"  
Mickey fece un paio di passi indietro e rilasciò un profondo sospiro, il suo respiro si proiettò nella fredda notte in un bianco sbuffo.  
Ian sorrise e fece un passo verso Mickey. Lo afferrò dal cappotto e lo attirò di più a sé. "Quindi, hai praticamente appena ammesso che ti importa di me"  
"Sì, come cazzo ti pare" disse Mickey stancamente.  
"Te lo rimangerai questa volta?"  
"Vaffanculo" disse Mickey senza convinzione.  
Ian intrufolò le mani da sopra il cappotto di Mickey e le fece correre fino al suo collo. "Sei così sexy quando sei geloso" disse, inclinandosi per bisbigliare queste parole contro le sue labbra.  
"Che cazzo" disse Mickey in panico, guardando intorno la strada deserta adiacente. Quando vide che il testimone più vicino era a più di due isolati di distanza, un'anziana signora a spasso col suo dannato cane con un piccolo cardigan, tornò con gli occhi a Ian che lo guardava minuziosamente.  
Ian ansimò per la sorpresa quando Mickey di botto lo spinse contro il muro, lasciandolo senza respiro.  
"E tu sei fottutamente sexy, anche quando sei schifosamente irritante" sussurrò a sua volta Mickey coraggiosamente.  
Ian sorrise e lentamente aprì la cerniera del suo cappotto. "Oh, davvero?"  
"Sì, cazzo, davvero"  
"Beh, okay allora"  
Mickey si spostò più in avanti e premette i palmi delle mani contro il muro dietro Ian, imprigionandolo. Appoggiò la fronte a quella del rossino e soffocò un gemito mentre un dito di Ian si agganciava alla cintola dei suoi jeans, strattonando un po'.  
Ian si leccò le labbra e con audacia iniziò a slacciare il bottone e la zip. Inclinò la testa, tracciando la mascella del moro con il naso, poi mordicchiò giocosamente il suo lobo. "Sembra che tu sia già pronto per me" mormorò al suo orecchio mentre prendeva la sua erezione attraverso i jeans.  
"Non possiamo farlo qui" sussurrò Mickey, anche se quello che Ian gli stava facendo era così bello. Tuttavia, erano circa le otto di un venerdì sera e, anche se nessuno era lì intorno al momento, sapeva di non poter rischiare. Si scostò e alzò la zip.  
"Oh" disse Ian, gli occhi puntarono al suolo. Mickey sapeva che Ian si sentiva rifiutato, così poggiò il dito sotto il suo mento e gli sollevò il viso. "Quando torniamo in camera, okay?"  
Ian sorrise e annuì sbrigativo, gli occhi brillanti, e fece un cenno col capo per suggerire di continuare a camminare. Stavolta furono fianco a fianco e quando Mickey lo guardò poco dopo, reagì a scoppio ritardato. "Gesù, togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia. Perché cazzo sei così contento"  
"Tornerò in camera per fare cose sconce con te. Che motivo c'è per NON essere felice?"  
"Cristo"  
Ian lo spinse scherzosamente e risero quando Mickey lo spinse di rimando.  
"Stronzo" disse Mickey, la risata si trascinò fino in fondo alla strada.  
Una volta vicini al gay club, i due si fermarono, entrambi ugualmente in conflitto con l'intera faccenda, per ragioni differenti.  
Ian guardò Mickey, che stava sbuffando dalla sigaretta, gli occhi incollati al suolo. "Mick, non devo farlo. Basta solo che tu lo dica"  
Mickey alzò gli occhi mentre faceva un altro tiro. Dopo una densa pausa, disse, "Nah, bello. Fai quello che devi. Ci servono i soldi e io starò lì così nessuno farà cazzate con te. Va bene"  
Ian fece un passo avanti e con discrezione gli prese la mano. "E tu sai che non devi essere geloso, Mick. Tu sei l'unico che voglio"  
"Non puoi dirlo" disse Mickey quasi irritato. "Ci conosciamo solo da due dannate settimane"  
"Lo so" disse Ian inflessibile.  
Mickey non sapeva come rispondere, si limitò a osservare Ian mentre si voltava ed entrava nel club, una sequenza di musica eccentrica e dal rapido ritmo usciva fin sul marciapiede. Non se ne rese conto fino a poco tempo dopo, ma silenziosamente stava sperando che Ian sarebbe uscito con la notizia che il direttore lo avesse rifiutato.  
Venti minuti dopo, Ian venne fuori, il largo sorriso e gli occhi brillanti, immediatamente so gettò in un monologo frettoloso.  
"Il tizio ha detto di sì! Non ho neanche dovuto persuaderlo. Non per sembrare presuntuoso, ma mi ha dato un'occhiata e ha detto che sono dentro. Ho dovuto firmare qualche modulo, ma inizio tra un'ora e ha detto che posso lavorare durante il week-end. Ha detto che porterò in alto gli affari. Non mi ha neanche chiesto quanti anni ho. Non è fottutamente folle?"  
"Davvero esilarante"  
"Senti, Mickey, sei sicuro che ti-"  
"Allora, che cazzo facciamo per un'ora?" disse Mickey, interrompendolo, volendo fingere di non essere agitato quanto in realtà era. Non voleva sembrare uno stronzetto di fidanzatino geloso. Non era così. Ian non era suo e non aveva il diritto di dirgli cosa fare.  
Ian abbassò le spalle un po' e si girò a guardare in direzione del club. "Potremmo farci un giro finché non comincio. Sono sicuro che dovrò indossare un certo tipo di outfit"

 

Poco tempo dopo, Mickey gironzolava con imbarazzo fuori dallo spogliatoio del personale nel retro del club. Non sapeva ricordare un momento in cui si era sentito così fottutamente a disagio in vita sua. L'orrenda musica era troppo alta, le luci erano troppo dannatamente intense, e un branco di checche danzava sopra dei palchi mentre grassi froci del cazzo infilavano banconote all'interno dei loro corti pantaloncini da gay.  
Avrebbe ucciso Gallagher per questo.  
"Ehi, non ti ho mai visto qui prima"  
Mickey alzò la testa così come le sopracciglia, mentre guardava il cicciotto tizio di mezza età di fronte a sé. "Scusami?"  
"Ti va di andare via da qui?" chiese l'uomo, intenzionalmente avvolgendo la bocca intorno alla sua cannuccia con fare sensuale. "A divertirci un po'?"  
"Che caz...no, non voglio andare via" esclamò Mickey.  
Proprio allora, Ian uscì dallo spogliatoio e si imbatté in Mickey. "Ehi, scusa per averci messo tanto. Walter, il direttore, mi stava facendo dare un'occhiata in giro"  
"Oh" sogghignò l'uomo. "Ti piacciono magri"  
"Vuoi morire, cazzo" scattò Mickey, avanzando verso l'uomo. Questi sorrise, lanciando a Ian uno sguardo di disapprovazione prima di sparire.  
Mickey osservò l'uomo che se ne andò con fare rilassato. Scosse il capo con incredulità prima finalmente di guardare Ian. "Due fottuti secondi in più e stavo per tagliargli il cazzo e spingerglielo in gola"  
Ian sorrise e toccò la spalla di Mickey, sapendo quanto tutto ciò lo facesse sentire a disagio. "Pensava solo che fossi sexy. Non posso biasimarlo"  
Mickey si passò una mano fra i capelli, ancora reduce dall'intensa seccatura, poi si gelò, finalmente capendo cosa Ian stava indossando. "Cosa cazzo hai addosso? Sei serio?"  
Ian fece un passo indietro e si guardò. Doveva ammettere che i pantaloncini in pelle stretti e dorati e la collana con cravatta fossero un po' troppo, ma si sentiva sexy così. Tutto quell'addestramento ed esercizio avevano fatto bene al suo corpo. "Cosa, non pensi che sia sexy?"  
"Penso che tu sia fottutamente ridicolo"  
Ian sorrise e aprì la bocca per ribattere ma giusto allora Walter, il direttore, uscì dallo spogliatoio, battendo le mani e sfregandosele in un modo che fece nauseare Mickey.  
"Okay, Curtis, sei pronto per mostrare a tutti chi sei?"  
Ian annuì e iniziò a seguire Walter in direzione dei palchi. Mickey lo seguì. "Curtis?!"  
"Non volevo usare il mio vero nome" replicò Ian.  
"Qui è dove tu ti fermi" disse Walter, rivolgendosi a Mickey.  
Mickey emise un sospiro e si fermò, osservando ansiosamente Ian che continuò dietro di lui. Osservò Walter sussurrare qualcosa a Ian, questi annuì in risposta e salì sul piccolo palchetto circolare.  
Mickey trascinò i piedi da lato a lato per un po', già non gli piaceva nulla di tutto questo. Guardò la folla di uomini che circondava il palchetto, già fischiando e gridando a Ian prima ancora che iniziasse a ballare.  
"E' sexy, cazzo, vero?" disse il tizio dietro Mickey al suo amico sopra la musica alta.  
"Cazzo, sì che lo è. Mi domando dove l'abbiano trovato"  
Mickey si bloccò sul posto, le mani stringendosi in pugni e rilassandosi, cercava di mantenere il sangue freddo. Una nuova canzone iniziò e guardò in su verso il palco per trovare Ian che partiva con ritmo sensuale; il suo corpo in forma e cesellato scintillava colpito dai blu e verdi delle luci intermittenti.  
Mickey ingoiò il groppo che aveva in gola mentre osservava Ian ballare, i fischi e gli urli dagli uomini intorno erano il sottofondo chiassoso. Fu pietrificato, osservando Ian che si muoveva con fare esperto e a ritmo. Sentì il petto serrarsi continuando a guardare Ian, il volto diventava accaldato e la gola tesa.  
"Guarda quel culetto stretto" disse l'uomo dietro Mickey. "Con quel viso e quel culo, non so quale preferirei scopare per primo"  
Improvvisamente Mickey si voltò e afferrò il tizio dalla maglietta, avvicinando i loro nasi a pochi centimetri. "Attento a come parli, stronzo" sputò.  
"Che cazzo" farfugliò l'uomo, gli occhi sbarrati.  
Qualche secondo dopo, Mickey fu bruscamente tirato via da un buttafuori.  
"Te ne devi andare!" dichiarò, svettando sopra di lui.  
"Rilassati, maschione, me ne sto andando!" fece Mickey scrollandosi dalla sua presa, ma invece di andarsene, fece i tre scalini per arrivare al palco e fermò Ian mentre ballava, prendendogli la mano e trascinandolo via.  
"Ehi, che cazzo sta succedendo?" chiese Walter, ostacolandoli e mettendo la mano sul petto di Mickey.  
"Ti suggerisco di togliermi di dosso la tua cazzo di mano" scattò Mickey.  
"Curtis ha accordato di-"  
"CURTIS ha sedici anni" disse Mickey a denti stretti. Walter sembrò sorpreso e tolse la mano, alzandole entrambe in segno di arresa.  
"Cosa cazzo stai facendo, Mickey?" sibilò Ian, il viso incandescente per l'imbarazzo mentre tentava di divincolarsi dalla presa di Mickey. "Quel tizio mi stava per sganciare una banconote da cento dollari, cazzo!"  
"Non posso farlo" disse Mickey trascinandolo verso lo spogliatoio.  
"Mickey, vuoi aspettare un secondo?"  
Una volta nello spogliatoio, dove furono isolati e la musica non era così alta, Mickey si voltò verso Ian e lo spinse contro il muro. "Non voglio che tu faccia questo, okay?" disse, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la fronte su quella di Ian. Odiava sentirsi così; così vulnerabile e aperto, ma non gli importava a questo punto. "Puoi, per favore, ti rimetti i tuoi vestiti e ce ne andiamo?"  
Ian deglutì e annuì, capendo che era importante per lui. "Sì, okay. Okay"  
Mickey fece un passo indietro e annuì. "Grazie"  
Prima che Ian sparisse dietro la porta, disse, "E tieni quei pantaloncini. Ci serviranno più tardi"


	20. Gli strumenti necessari

Entrarono nella stanza inciampando, tutti mani, labbra e lingue, non disturbandosi nemmeno di accendere le luci. Ciecamente Mickey calciò la porta, mai interrompendo il bacio.  
Era completamente andato. Non c'era alcun modo per farlo tornare indietro adesso. Paura, dubbio, confusione...fanculo tutto. Tutto ciò che voleva al momento era quel nodo allo stomaco e la sensazione calda e formicolante che ne derivava, ricomponendosi mentre Ian Gallagher lo baciava.  
"Mick" sussurrò Ian rocamente mentre finalmente pose fine al bacio infervorato iniziato non appena avevano raggiunto il parcheggio del motel. "Sei-"  
"Se adesso mi chiedi se sono sicuro, Gallagher, ti taglio la cazzo di lingua"  
"Beh, okay allora" disse Ian prima di immergersi in un altro bacio.  
Mantennero le labbra incollate mentre entrambi si scrollavano di dosso i cappotti. Mickey avvolse un braccio attorno a lui e lo attirò maggiormente, volendo sentire il suo corpo, avendo il bisogno di sentirlo.  
Ian era solido e forte e magro sotto le sue dita, voleva sentirlo di più. Voleva sentire ogni centimetro di lui. Ian lasciò che lo guidasse indietro verso il letto e ci cadde sopra, trascinando Mickey con sé.  
Mickey non poteva davvero crederci, ma stavano praticamente ridacchiando come puttanelle mentre entrambi emettevano spasmi, appoggiando la fronte su quella dell'altro.  
Ian grugnì mentre si muoveva sotto il peso di Mickey finché non trovarono la giusta posizione.  
Mickey poggiò la mano dietro il suo collo, il pollice sulla sua guancia, abbassandosi per baciarlo profondamente, amando come lui lo baciava, amando il suo sapore.  
Quando il ginocchio di Mickey sfiorò la sua erezione, Ian si separò dal bacio e gemette. "Gesù, Mickey"  
"Togliti i vestiti" esalò Mickey, lontano dall'essere timido ora, "ma tieni su i pantaloncini"  
"Tu e questi cazzo di pantaloncini" canzonò Ian.  
"Adesso"  
Ian non se lo fece ripetere una terza volta. Si mise a sedere impazientemente, tirando via la maglietta da sopra la testa e lanciandola per terra. Poi si sdraiò e sollevò i fianchi, velocemente sbarazzandosi dei pantaloni e calciandoli via.  
"Cristo, non ho mai visto qualcuno spogliarsi così in fretta" disse Mickey con un caldo sorriso.  
Ian lo guardò, il petto si alzava e abbassava rapidamente, le guance roventi, gli occhi scuri di desiderio.  
Mickey lo fissò, il sorriso provocante sparì dalla sua faccia e percorse col pollice il suo carnoso labbro inferiore.  
Ian gli baciò il pollice e lo mordicchiò leggermente.  
"Cazzo" fece Mickey senza fiato.  
"Ti voglio così tanto, Mickey" disse Ian, sollevandosi e passandogli una mano fra i capelli.  
"Ti voglio anch'io" ammise Mickey con coraggio, la voce rauca per l'emozione. Non era mai stato tanto onesto con nessuno, incluso se stesso.  
"Però non possiamo" continuò Ian.  
"Perché no, cazzo? Non dirmi che mi stai respingendo, Gallagher"  
"No, non è quello, fidati. È solo che...non abbiamo gli strumenti, uhm, necessari"  
"Strumenti? Che cazzo di roba perversa avevi in mente di fare stanotte?" chiese Mickey sbigottito, sedendosi più indietro.  
Ian non poté trattenersi dal ridere. "Non veri strumenti, idiota. Intendevo preservativi...lubrificante"  
"Oh" disse Mickey piano. Rotolò sul fianco e si appoggiò sul gomito.  
Ian fece la stessa cosa e guardò il moro, vedendo a malapena il suo viso attraverso la luce della luna che filtrava dalle scadenti tende. "Posso fare una domanda o mi salterai di nuovo al collo?"  
Mickey sapeva che non si tornava indietro adesso. Incurante afferrò un filo del piumone, il cuore gli martellava in gola. "La farai comunque, no?"  
Ian aprì la bocca tre volte prima che le parole ruzzolassero fuori per davvero. "Sei mai stato con un ragazzo prima?"  
"No" rispose Mickey con onestà dopo una lunga pausa.  
"Non hai mai nemmeno baciato un ragazzo? Scopato?"  
"Quale parte di un fottuto no non capisci?" disse Mickey sulla difensiva prima di ammorbidirsi. "No...non ho mai scopato o baciato un ragazzo prima"  
"Hai mai pensato di baciare e scopare ragazzi, prima di me?"  
Mickey sospirò e si mise sulla schiena per fissare il soffitto. Si passò una mano sulla faccia. "E' troppo fottutamente strano"  
"Puoi essere sincero con me, Mick. Lo sai, vero? Non ti giudicherei mai"  
Mickey voltò il capo e lo guardò. Si mise di nuovo sul gomito e esitò a lungo prima di dire, "Sì. Ho pensato ai ragazzi prima"  
"Quindi...lo sei. Sei gay?"  
"Perché la gente deve sempre sentire il fottuto bisogno di etichettare le cose? Cazzo!" esclamò Mickey, le sue difese tornarono a rapporto.  
"Ehi" bisbigliò Ian, chinandosi verso di lui. "E' okay. Non dobbiamo parlarne adesso" baciò la sua guancia. "Sono contento che in questo momento non abbiamo lubrificante o preservativi, perché non vorrei comunque bruciare le tappe"  
Mickey si sentiva così aperto e vulnerabile in quell'istante. Era indeciso se buttarsi con Ian o chiudersi a chiave in bagno. Invece, accettò il dolce e umido bacio di Ian con un debole gemito.  
Ian intensificò il contatto e lo baciò languidamente per qualche minuto prima di separarsi, già pronto per continuare. "Ci sono altre cosa che possiamo fare" disse sensualmente prima di cominciare a percorrere una serie di baci sul suo petto.  
"No, aspetta" Mickey udì se stesso parlare così, anche se il suo corpo stava gridando qualcosa di diverso.  
Ian smise di affondare con la lingua nel suo ombelico e alzò il capo, preparandosi al peggio. "Che c'è?"  
"Vieni qui" borbottò Mickey, prendendogli la mano e riportandolo faccia a faccia. Il cuore gli batteva nelle orecchie e non poteva davvero credere a cosa stava per uscire dalla sua bocca. "Voglio fare qualcosa per te stanotte"  
Occorse un minuto per recepire, ma quando fu così, gli occhi di Ian si sbarrarono. "No, Mickey, non devi. Non l'hai mai fatto e non mi aspettavo che lo facessi"  
Mickey rispose afferrando Ian da dietro il collo e buttandolo già per un altro bacio ipnotico. Si scostò, il respiro sfinito. "Voglio farlo, ma a una condizione" Al cenno affermativo di Ian, continuò, "Devi ballare per me con quei pantaloncini, perché era fottutamente sexy"  
Ian fece cadere la testa all'indietro e rilasciò una grassa risata. "Cristo! Inizio a pensare che mi vuoi solo per i miei pantaloncini" Saltò poi giù dal letto e andò ad accendere le luci. Quello che vide sul letto fece scattare la sua erezione.  
Era Mickey Milkovich; il viso rosa acceso, le labbra gonfie e rosse, il desiderio lampeggiante nei suoi occhi blu, l'erezione in piena salute nei suoi jeans. Era una visione bellissima.  
"Vuoi un ballo, eh?" chiese Ian rocamente. Si diresse verso la piccola radio AM/FM vicino al letto e andò a tentoni con il quadrante per un minuto prima di sistemarsi su una canzone decente con un ritmo ballabile.  
"Katy Perry, eh?" chiese Mickey alzando un sopracciglio.  
"Sì, sei decisamente gay"  
"Stronzo" disse Mickey, lanciandogli un cuscino. Ian lo scansò e rise prima di afferrare la mano di Mickey. "Alzati, ragazzaccio"  
Mickey si lasciò tirare su, poi fu bruscamente spinto su quella dannata, brutta sedia verde.  
Ian gli sorrise pigramente. Credeva che si sarebbe sentito stupido nel rimanere di fronte a Mickey Milkovich con addosso i pantaloncini dorati, ma la verità era che amava il modo in cui gli occhi di Mickey si posavano sul suo corpo, con il rigonfiamento rivelatore nei pantaloni.  
"Non posso credere che sto per avere una lap dance da un cacchio di tipo" disse Mickey guardando i suoi addominali.  
Ian iniziò a muoversi lentamente al ritmo della canzone, ruotando il corpo con fare esperto. "Posso fermarmi se vuoi"  
"Cazzo no, non ti fermi" disse Mickey, osservando Ian che si girava dandogli un'ottima visuale del suo sedere perfetto. Si leccò le labbra, dimenticando ogni altro pensiero volteggiante nella sua testa.  
Ian ballò ancora per un po' prima di dirigersi verso Mickey. Si abbassò sul suo grembo, portando i polsi dietro la sedia. Iniziò, in maniera straziante, a sfregare la sua erezione contro quella di Mickey, già sentendo la dolce, deliziosa frizione.  
Mickey lasciò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi. "Caaazzo"  
"Ti stai divertendo?" disse Ian al suo orecchio, adorando il fatto di accendere Mickey così tanto, così velocemente. Mickey rispose facendo scorrere lentamente le mani giù per la sua schiena nuda e afferrando il suo sedere attraverso i sottili pantaloncini.  
Ian ansimò al contatto inaspettato e si morse il labbro inferiore. Continuò a strusciarsi contro Mickey, domandandosi quanto sarebbe stato in grado di trattenersi.  
"Sei così sexy, cazzo" praticamente Mickey lo ringhiò sulla sua spalla.  
Ian replicò con un altro gemito quando sentì Mickey mordergli la spalla. "Cristo, Mickey" esalò.  
Dopo qualche altra spinta tormentosa, Mickey inarcò i fianchi, facendo cenno a Ian di togliersi.  
"Alzati" farfugliò.  
Ian fece come gli fu detto, alzandosi sulle gambe tremanti. A malapena ebbe abbastanza tempo per rispondere perché Mickey lo spinse sul letto.  
Mickey rimase in piedi sopra di lui, incatenando gli occhi bramosi ai suoi mentre si toglieva la maglietta e la lanciava dietro di sé. Raggiunse Ian sul letto e si chinò per un caldo bacio che rubò a entrambi il fiato.  
Ian chiuse gli occhi mentre Mickey iniziava la sua discesa, deponendo delicati, umidi baci sul suo petto e sopra gli addominali. Aprì gli occhi quando sentì Mickey esitare nell'andare oltre. "Ehi" disse, allungandosi e passando la mano sulla sua guancia. "Non devi fare niente che non vuoi. Mi piace dare e ricevere allo stesso modo, credimi"  
Mickey replicò sedendosi e passando le dita sotto l'inconsistente materiale dei suoi pantaloncini. Li strattonò, tirandoli via mentre l'altro sollevava i fianchi.  
Ian trattenne il respiro mentre Mickey lo guardò, un mix di emozioni evidenti sul suo viso. Per una frazione di secondo, pensò che Mickey avrebbe rinunciato e il suo cuore si fermò. Poi smise di pensare lucidamente quando la sua lingua lo stuzzicò in cima. "Oh cazzo" farfugliò.  
Mickey non era abituato al sapore, ma decisamente non era sgradevole. Guardò in su e osservò la risposta di Ian, che gli diede fiducia per continuare. Si prese il suo tempo, imparando a conoscere il sesso di Ian con la bocca, la lingua e la mano, facendo cose a Ian che piacquero anche a lui. Non aveva idea se quello che stava facendo andava bene, ma ebbe l'impressione piuttosto chiara di star facendo un lavoro alquanto soddisfacente dal modo in cui Ian gli tirava i capelli e gemeva.  
"Continua" rantolò Ian inarcando la schiena. "Continua"  
Mickey ebbe la lieve sensazione di soffocare e sentì le lacrime che pungevano agli angoli degli occhi, ma proseguì, gli piaceva il fatto di rendere Ian in quel modo.  
"Sto per venire" avvertì Ian.  
Mickey pensò di tirarsi indietro per un istante prima di decidere il contrario. Non aveva mai scelto la strada più facile. Senza preavviso, il caldo seme di Ian si gettò nella sua gola e quasi si strozzò per poi ingoiare con una smorfia.  
Quando Ian ebbe terminato, prese Mickey per mano, facendogli un cenno. Mickey si scostò e si sollevò, crollando al suo fianco.  
"Non esiste che questa è stata la tua prima volta, cazzo" disse Ian tentanto di riprendere fiato.  
"Fanculo" disse Mickey con una risata. "Fidati, quello è il primo uccello che ho mai succhiato"  
Anche Ian rise e si chinò a baciarlo. "Grazie" mormorò contro le sue labbra.  
"Mi stai ringraziando per averti fatto un pompino?" scherzò Mickey, usando l'umorismo come scusa per coprire il suo imbarazzo e le sue insicurezze.  
"No" disse Ian. "Ti sto ringraziando per esserti aperto con me. Per esserti fidato di me. Per...avermi salvato"  
Il sorrisetto canzonatorio sparì dalla faccia di Mickey e lo fissò, sopraffatto da un'emozione che quasi gli rese difficile respirare.  
"Ne abbiamo passate tante in queste due settimane e so che le cose sono state uno schifo, ma...sono felice che sia successo, sai? Nonostante tutto, se non mi avessi rapito quel giorno, non ti avrei incontrato"  
Mickey poté solo guardarlo prima di sorridere dolcemente. Passò la mano dietro il suo capo e lo attirò per un altro bacio.  
"Vieni qui" bisbigliò proprio mentre le loro labbra si toccavano.


	21. Il tempo che abbiamo

Il mattino dopo, Ian si svegliò per ritrovarsi comodamente avvolto nelle braccia di Mickey, la guancia calorosamente premuta contro il petto del moro. Sorrise tra sé teneramente, pensando che fosse il modo migliore per svegliarsi rispetto a quanto era successo durante le ultime due settimane. In realtà non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto svegliarsi così ogni giorno.  
Chiuse gli occhi e si rilassò, non volendo muovere un muscolo, timoroso di svegliare Mickey e di farlo scappare di nuovo. Voleva assaporare questo momento solo per un altro po' prima che accadesse l'inevitabile...ancora. Serrò il pugno contro il suo petto e si concentrò sul battito regolare del suo cuore mentre vacillava sul bordo del letto.  
"Sei sveglio, Sleepyface?" chiese Mickey, la voce rauca.  
Gli occhi di Ian si socchiusero e non poté sopprimere un sorriso, entusiasta per il fatto che Mickey era stato sveglio per tutto il tempo, perfettamente lieto di avere Ian tra le braccia, le gambe intrecciate, perfino con la sua bava sul petto. Alzò la testa e guardò gli occhi assonnati di Mickey, il sorriso ancora largo. Non poteva farne a meno.  
"Giorno"  
Mickey lo fissò, un tenue sorriso sulle labbra. "Ehi" disse, la voce profonda. Iniziò pigramente a sfiorare la spalla nuda di Ian con le dita. "Allora, su una scala da uno a dieci, quanto gay è tutto questo?"  
Ian finse di pensarci su e assottigliò gli occhi. "Farsi le coccole? Mmh, alquanto gay. Probabilmente un nove"  
Mickey ridacchiò e tacque immediatamente quando Ian si sollevò e lo baciò piano. "Almeno lavati i dannati denti prima di attaccarmi" scherzò quando Ian si separò.  
Ian leccò giocosamente le sue labbra e rise quando Mickey fece una smorfia, fingendo di essere disgustato. Baciò poi la sua guancia e la punta del naso.  
"Cristo" mormorò Mickey schiettamente.  
"Non posso trattenermi" bisbigliò Ian disseminava il suo viso con teneri, dolci, spontanei baci. "Mi piace la tua faccia"  
Quando Ian finalmente si scostò un po' per guardarlo, Mickey deglutì con fatica prima di dire, "Anche a me piace la tua faccia"  
Ian sorrise e si mosse verso la sua bocca per un bacio più profondo. In un movimento rapido, Mickey cambiò le posizioni così che fu Ian a essere sulla schiena.  
Mickey intensificò il bacio mentre faceva scorrere le mani sui suoi fianchi, trovando i suoi polsi. Sollevò le braccia di Ian e gli bloccò le mani sul materasso mentre gli si metteva a cavalcioni.  
"Non sei più tanto timido, eh?" scherzò Ian.  
Mickey lo fissò mentre gli era a cavallo. Poteva già sentire la propria erezione reagire, pensando che Ian fosse così sexy sotto di sé, col viso tutto arrossato e confuso e assonnato.  
Ian inarcò la schiena mentre Mickey lentamente cominciava a strusciarsi contro di lui. Entrambi indossavano boxer di cotone, ma la frizione risultò incredibile.  
"Cazzo, Mickey" farfugliò.  
"Non riesco a trattenermi con te" raschiò, continuando a sfregarsi contro Ian, bloccandolo ancora sul materasso. "Fidati, ci ho fottutamente provato" Si abbassò e catturò il suo labbro inferiore, strattonandolo giocosamente con i denti.  
Ian ansimava e rabbrividiva sotto il moro mentre Mickey continuava con le lente, strazianti spinte. "Potrei decisamente abituarmi a questa tua versione disinibita" farfugliò.  
Mickey proseguì la sua scia di baci fino all'orecchio di Ian e bisbigliò caldamente, "Com'è?"  
"E' incredibile, cazzo" fece Ian, la voglia di scherzare completamente sparita.  
Mickey gli morse il labbro inferiore e represse un suo stesso gemito. Non sapeva bene cosa gli fosse esattamente preso, tutto ciò che sapeva era di essere fottutamente eccitato per Ian Gallagher ed aveva smesso di fare il ritroso. Naturalmente, si sentiva dannatamente ridicolo a fare e dire certe cose a Ian ma, al momento, con i suoni che Ian emetteva e le sue espressioni, se ne sbatteva altamente.  
"Toccami, Mickey" supplicò Ian.  
Mickey si spostò da Ian e si stese sul suo lato. Con audacia, le sue dita corsero lungo lo stomaco cesellato di Ian e ancora più giù. Osservò il viso di Ian per tutto il tempo, affascinato; il modo in cui le sue labbra stavano socchiuse, le guance accese, le gocce di sudore sulle sue tempie.  
"Ti piace?" chiese Mickey sfregandolo attraverso i boxer.  
"E' bellissimo, cazzo" riuscì a farfugliare Ian inarcando la schiena.  
Mickey, mai perdendo di vista il viso di Ian, tirò fuori la sua erezione dai boxer e la accarezzò, così come avrebbe fatto con la propria. Gli piaceva sapere di essere lui a farlo sentire così, a fargli fare quei suoni.  
Ian aprì gli occhi scuri e vide Mickey in maniera offuscata. Si allungò in avanti, afferrando il capo di Mickey e attirandolo in un bacio cocente.  
Mickey gemette nella sua bocca continuando ad accarezzarlo, volendo portarlo al culmine. Condurre Ian Gallagher all'orgasmo era attualmente la sua attività preferita, decise.  
"Cazzo, Mickey" mugolò Ian nel momento in cui il suo apice fuoriuscì nella mano di Mickey. Ansimò e boccheggiò, avvinghiandosi all'altro, affondando le dita nella sua pelle mentre recuperava fiato prima di guardarlo con aria docile. "Sei davvero troppo bravo"  
Mickey abbozzò un sorriso. "Ho fatto molta pratica su di me negli anni" lasciò cadere la testa all'indietro e mormorò, "Cazzo" per il fatto che sembrasse così poco convincente. Ma, ancora, Ian Gallagher aveva l'inspiegabile abilità di tirare fuori la sua debolezza.  
Ian attirò Mickey a sé e fu lui ora ad essere accoccolato al suo petto. Avvolse le braccia intorno a lui, amando il modo in cui lo sentiva fra le braccia. "E' troppo gay per te?"  
"E' al limite, ma va bene" mormorò Mickey.  
Ian sorrise e lasciò un bacio tra i suoi capelli. Dopo un po', il suo sorriso si dissolse mentre si insinuavano i dubbi. Non voleva pensare a niente, ma, con Mickey sdraiato così beatamente tra le sue braccia, non riusciva a smettere di rimuginare a quanto tutto inevitabilmente sarebbe cambiato una volta tornati a casa.  
Non era abbastanza ingenuo da credere che una volta a casa sarebbero stati una coppia, se poi Mickey lo avesse voluto. Diamine, chi poteva saperlo...forse questa era solo un'avventura per Mickey, qualcosa con cui passare il tempo finché non fossero tornati nella cara vecchia Canaryville.  
I dubbi, le paure e i pensieri scompigliarono completamente la sua mente e smontarono il suo umore, facendo cenno a Mickey di alzarsi.  
"Che cazzo?" chiese Mickey, contrariato. "Che c'è?"  
"Devo pisciare" grugnì Ian dirigendosi in bagno.  
Mickey osservò il rossino, accigliandosi riguardo l'improvviso cambiamento d'umore di Ian. Saltò giù dal letto e andò in bagno. Incrociò le braccia e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta. "Che cazzo hai?"  
Ian terminò i suoi bisogni e si lavò le mani. "Niente" mugugnò. "Uno non può pisciare?"  
"Ehi" disse Mickey, entrando nel bagno e afferrandolo per la spalla facendolo voltare. "Parlami"  
"Adesso vuoi parlare?" scattò Ian. "Credevo che fosse come lo volevi? Trombiamo e poi andiamo avanti, come se non fosse successo niente? Non era questo che volevi?"  
Mickey tolse le mani da Ian e fece un passo indietro, sentendo che la propria irritazione si svegliava. "Davvero? Siamo tornati a quello?"  
Ian si asciugò le mani e si girò verso Mickey con un sospiro rassegnato. "Senti, Mickey, tutto questo è divertente, ma l'hai detto tu stesso...non siamo qui per questo. E sappiamo entrambi che una volta tornati a casa, finirà. Sono già-"  
Mickey osservò Ian esitare, gli occhi vagavano ovunque tranne che su Mickey. Alzò le sopracciglia con impazienza aspettando una replica. "Già cosa?"  
"Sono ormai troppo dentro e sto cercando di limitare le conseguenze"  
"Che cazzo significa?"  
Ian finalmente lo guardò mentre abbassava le spalle. "Non importa. Dimenticalo" cercò di sorpassarlo, ma Mickey non aveva finito.  
"Non penso proprio" disse Mickey, posando la mano sul suo petto. "Nelle ultime due cazzo di settimane ho cercato ti farti stare zitto, non chiuderai la bocca adesso"  
"Oh, quindi siccome ora sei tu che vuoi parlare, io devo parlare? Fanculo"  
"Senti, dì quello che vuoi, ma non lascerai questo bagno finché non mi parlerai"  
"Lascia stare e basta, Mickey, mio Dio"  
"Ian"  
"Mi sto innamorando di te, cazzo, okay?" sputò Ian infine. "Okay? Ci sono troppo fottutamente dentro e...e non voglio andare a casa tra pochi giorni e...e non sono stupido, cazzo, okay? So cosa sta succedendo. So che noi non possiamo accadere"  
Mickey tolse la mano dal suo petto, le parole dell'altro lo lasciarono senza respiro. Ian guardò Mickey, gli occhi inframmezzati di lacrime. Si passò una mano tra i capelli e si voltò bruscamente di lato. "Cazzo!"  
Mickey lasciò cadere la mano e si sfregò dietro il collo, non sapendo come procedere. Infine, disse, "Non so cosa vuoi che dica"  
"Senti, non mi aspetto che tu dica niente, okay?" disse Ian, la voce tremante.  
"Non prevedevo che nulla di questo accadesse" continuò Mickey, sentendosi intorpidito. "E basta"  
Ian annuì sbrigativamente e si asciugò rapidamente l'angolo dell'occhio. "Senti, non mi aspetto che tu ti senta allo stesso modo, okay? So che non è così. Voglio solo che tu sia onesto con me" attese il cenno esitante di Mickey. "Non può succedere niente tra noi quando torniamo a casa, giusto?"  
Mickey evitò gli occhi di Ian e si passò il pollice sopra il labbro, volendo dire tanto di più, ma uscì solo, "Non sarò capace di darti quello che vuoi"  
"Sì" disse Ian tristemente. "Sì, lo so"  
Mickey esalò un sospiro incerto e continuò a sfregarsi il collo.  
"Allora, cosa facciamo qui?"  
"Non lo so, cazzo" disse Mickey, improvvisamente con un bisogno disperato di fumare. Si voltò e lasciò il bagno, cercando le sigarette sulla cassettiera e accendendone una con mano vacillante.  
Ian stette sulla soglia, osservandolo.  
"Dovremmo fermarci o cosa, cazzo?" chiese Mickey alla fine, voltandosi verso l'altro.  
"Non voglio" disse Ian.  
"Beh, o la piantiamo adesso, prima che le cose peggiorino, o continuiamo...qualunque cosa sia per qualche altro giorno e torniamo a casa"  
"Andare a casa e fingere che a nessuno dei due frega dell'altro?" chiese Ian, risultando ferito.  
"Cristo, Ian, cosa cazzo vuoi che dica?"  
Ian si passò una mano sulla testa e rilasciò un sospiro lacrimoso mentre guardava verso la finestra, il suo viso mostrava emozioni contrastanti. "Non lo so" disse infine. "So solo che...se tutto ciò che posso avere con te è qualche altra notte, allora le accetterò"  
Mickey guardò Ian, gli si stringeva il petto, voleva assicurarlo che verso di lui si sentiva esattamente allo stesso modo. Ma non poteva. Perché Ian aveva ragione, una volta tornati a casa, non esisteva che potessero stare insieme. Non realmente. Non era semplicemente qualcosa possibile nell'incasinata, miserabile vita di Mickey Milkovich.  
Ian si passò una mano sul volto, ricacciando indietro le lacrime, e guardò Mickey. "Allora, abbiamo qualche altra notte insieme, finché torniamo?"  
Mickey annuì sbrigativo. "Sì"  
"Allora...immagino che debba andare così" disse Ian triste.  
Mickey fece qualche passo verso di lui ma si fermò prima di raggiungerlo. "Ti...ti darei di più se potessi" ammetté apertamente. "E' solo che...non posso"  
"Giusto, sì, lo so" disse Ian, abbassando e scuotendo il capo.  
Finalmente Mickey colmò lo spazio tra loro e prese la mano di Ian, attirandolo a sé. "Possiamo andare avanti ancora un po'...rimanere per qualche notte extra"  
Ian annuì, sapendo che non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza per lui, ma era tutto ciò che avrebbero avuto.  
"Okay? Va bene?" disse Mickey, posando il dito sotto il suo mento per incontrare i suoi occhi. "Approfittiamo del tempo che abbiamo"  
"Okay" disse Ian, forzando un sorriso gentile prima di chinarsi e abbracciare Mickey, e il sorriso sparì dalla sua faccia.


	22. Solo tempo limitato

Ian e Mickey camminavano lentamente lungo i corridoi del negozio di alimentari, sapendo che era tempo di fare un po' di scorte. Mentre scherzosamente si urtavano per i fianchi e bisticciavano su quali patatine comprare o su chi avesse lo spiacevole incarico di spingere il carrello, nessuno dei due volle pensare troppo a quanto bello e naturale sembrasse stare semplicemente insieme. Entrambi erano totalmente e dolorosamente consapevoli del fatto che questa cosa tra loro aveva solo un tempo limitato e, mentre intendevano completamente trarre vantaggio di ciò per i successivi pochi giorni, non volevano guardare troppo all'aspetto emotivo di tutto quanto.  
Perché non importava quanto sembrasse naturale, o quanto si sentissero contenti, o quanto felici fossero per la prima volta dal più lungo dei fottuti tempi, niente di ciò importava. Non poteva importare.  
Mickey stava spingendo il carrello nel corridoio degli alimenti surgelati, avendo perso a Ian a sasso-carta-forbice nel compito carrello-da-spingere, e osservava Ian gettare un barattolo di gelato nello stesso.  
"Perché cazzo ti serve il gelato?"  
"Mi piace il gelato, grazie"  
"Menta e fottuti pezzettini di cioccolato, comunque? Almeno prendi qualcosa che piace anche a me"  
"Chi ha detto che l'avrei condiviso con te, eh?" chiese Ian inarcando un sopracciglio con fare scherzoso prima di ridere dell'espressione non divertita di Mickey. "D'accordo, stronzo. Che gelato vuoi?"  
Mickey analizzò la vasta selezione di gusti in edizione limitata. "Prendo quello alla torta di carota. Sembra piuttosto buono"  
"Gelato alla torta di carote, eh?" chiese Ian con un sorriso.  
"Metti il cazzo di gelato del carrello e basta, mio Dio"  
Ian prese il gelato dal freezer e lo lanciò nel carrello, insieme ad un'altra vasta varietà di cibo spazzatura che non avrebbero davvero dovuto mangiare. Ian sapeva che, una volta tornato a casa, avrebbe dovuto lavorare duramente il doppio con l'esercizio per tornare in forma. Quel solo pensiero fu abbastanza per far crollare il suo buono umore, e tentò di scuoterlo via.  
"Che c'è?" chiese Mickey, già del tutto conscio degli improvvisi cambiamenti di umore di Ian. Era fottutamente strano quanto si potesse imparare di una persona standoci insieme 24 ore su 24, 7 giorni su 7 per due settimane e mezzo.  
"Niente" disse Ian, fingendo di guardare le paste surgelate per la colazione.  
"Fottuto bugiardo" borbottò Mickey ma lasciò correre. Sapeva che era meglio non investigare nei sentimenti personali. "Non prenderai dei cazzo di Toaster Strudel, amico. Pop Tarts o niente. Fanculo a quella roba decorata"  
Ian gli sorrise sopra la spalla. Terminarono col reparto alimentare e si diressero verso la cassa, passando lungo il reparto dell'igiene personale.  
Ian smise di camminare improvvisamente e lanciò uno sguardo incerto verso Mickey. "Uhm, dovremmo...?"  
"Dovremmo cosa?" chiese Mickey, alzando le sopracciglia. Ian fece cenno a Mickey di seguirlo per il corridoio. Mickey stava per aprire bocca per domandare a Ian quale problema avesse, lui era calmo, ma esitò quando vide dove Ian lo aveva condotto. I suoi occhi esaminarono l'ampia varietà di preservativi, lubrificanti intimi, e vibratori. Perché cazzo sentivano il bisogno di vendere vibratori intimi nel bel mezzo di un negozio di alimentari, porca vacca?  
Ian si sfregava nervosamente i palmi sui jeans mentre guardava Mickey. "Forse dovremmo prendere qualcosa...per ogni eventualità. Voglio dire, niente pressione o altro. Non voglio che pensi che stia forzando la cosa. Voglio dire, se vuoi farlo, mi sta del tutto bene, ma se non vuoi farlo, mi sta comunque del tutto bene, quindi tu-"  
"Ian, chiudi la cazzo di bocca. Cristo"  
"Okay"  
Mickey scosse il capo prima di tornare a osservare i preservativi. "Di che tipo dovremmo prenderne?" chiese, neanche in un milione di anni avrebbe pensato di ritrovarsi di fronte a un'esposizione di preservativi, discutendo su quale comprare con un dannato ragazzo. Ma sapeva che Ian era decisamente più di un semplice ragazzo per lui. Spinse via quel pensiero tornando con la testa sulla Terra e accigliandosi di fronte alla selezione.  
"Beh, ci sono quelli in lattice, quelli non in lattice. Ruvidi, scanalati, ultra sottili, agli aromi..."  
"Non devono semplicemente essere dei cazzo di normali preservativi da ficcare sul tuo cazzo, Cristo" esclamò Mickey, facendo in modo che un uomo che passò loro accanto li guardò scocciato. "Ehi, ciao!"  
L'uomo aumentò la velocità e girò l'angolo.  
Mickey ruotò gli occhi e tornò ai preservativi. Li analizzò un'ultima volta prima di afferrare una confezione e porgerla a Ian. "Ecco. Questo va bene. Andiamo"  
Ian guardò il pacchetto, un sorriso comparve sugli angoli della sua bocca. "Magnum, bello. Stai dicendo che ho un cazzo grosso?"  
Mickey sapeva di arrossire, anche se non avrebbe mai fottutamente ammesso di farlo. "Fanculo, adesso andiamo. Il cazzo di gelato si sta sciogliendo"

 

Ian voleva scopare Mickey. Voleva davvero, davvero scoparlo.  
Erano tornati illesi dall'escursione nel negozio di alimentari, e ora erano pigramente sdraiati sul letto, entrambi mangiavano il loro gelato mezzo sciolto prima che diventasse completamente irrecuperabile.  
Ian stava diventando matto. Mentre lo sguardo di Mickey era concentrato sullo schermo della tv, lui non riusciva a trattenersi dal guardare la sua bocca mentre avvolgeva il cucchiaio, la sua lingua che leccava il gelato. Era tortura pura dal canto di Ian, così tanto che dovette mettersi un cuscino sul grembo.  
Sapeva che stavano sprecando tempo prezioso. Avevano un totale di tempo limitato prima di ritornare alla realtà, e mangiare gelato, ascoltare i grugniti di Tim Grunt non era esattamente ciò che voleva fare al momento. Eppure, non aveva ancora affrontato l'argomento, perché voleva che fosse Mickey a tirarlo fuori. Era fottutamente frustrante.  
Mickey guardò Ian per scoprire che il rossino lo osservava. "Che cazzo guardi?"  
Ian non si trattenne più. "E' davvero questo quello che vuoi fare ora?" chiese, agitando il cucchiaio in aria. "Potremmo approfittare di questo tempo per scopare e tu vuoi stare seduto qui, mangiando gelato e guardando 'Quell'uragano di papà', cazzo?"  
Mickey lo guardò prima di sorridere. Si allungò verso di lui, posando il gelato sul tavolo accanto al letto. "Stavo aspettando che tu dicessi qualcosa, stronzo" disse, prima di chinarsi e schiacciare le labbra al sapore di torta di carote contro quelle alla menta di Ian.  
Ian gemette nel dolce bacio, allungandosi all'indietro alla cieca e mettendo giù il proprio gelato. Si stese, permettendo a Mickey di salirgli sopra. Si baciarono lentamente per diversi minuti, limonando come adolescenti arrapati (okay, lo erano), perdendosi nel momento, prendendosi il loro tempo.  
Mickey fu il primo a scostarsi e fissò Ian. Passò una mano fra i capelli di Ian e percorse la guancia del rossino con le dita.  
"Ti voglio, Mickey" Ian disse, del tutto seducente. "Ti voglio, ma non dobbiamo fare nulla che ti metta a disagio"  
Mickey continuò a guardarlo, gli occhi blu intensi. "Lo so" disse infine. Si spostò e si alzò, dirigendosi al tavolo e rovistando nelle borse prima di trovare i preservativi e il lubrificante. Tornò sul letto, il suo corpo tremava completamente mentre si sedeva.  
Ian si sollevò su un gomito e gli baciò la spalla, volendo dargli tutto il tempo di cui aveva bisogno. "Possiamo fare altre cose, Mick"  
"No" disse Mickey senza esitare. "Voglio farlo. Hai detto che la mia prima volta sarebbe stata speciale, giusto?"  
Ian annuì, la bocca ancora contro la sua spalla. "Sei sicuro che sarà speciale con me?"  
Mickey lo guardò con un sorrisetto. "Questa è una domanda stupida, se mai ne ho sentita una"  
Mickey gli mozzò il respiro quando si chinò e lo baciò teneramente, entrambi si stesero sul letto, Ian sotto.  
Mickey iniziò a sfregarsi languidamente contro Ian, entrambi si eccitarono al contatto.  
"Forse dovremmo spogliarci" raschiò fuori Ian, incapace di aspettare oltre.  
"Okay" farfugliò Mickey prima di scendere dal letto, seguito da Ian. Stettero in piedi faccia a faccia mentre si toglievano i vestiti, le dita procedevano goffamente mentre i respiri intensi interrompevano il silenzio.  
Finalmente, furono completamente nudi, l'uno di fronte all'altro, tutti e due troppo intimoriti di muoversi, di prendere l'iniziativa.  
Ian si mosse per primo, allungandosi per attardare la mano sulla guancia di Mickey. "Ti amo, Mickey" disse prima di fermarsi, le parole semplicemente ruzzolarono fuori dalla sua bocca cose se fossero destinate a farlo, come lo era respirare.  
Mickey risucchiò in un profondo respiro e rimase fermo, ma poi finalmente si rilassò mentre Ian continuava a carezzargli il viso. Sollevò il braccio e afferrò il polso di Ian prima di fare il passo finale verso il rossino. Avvolse il collo di Ian con l'altra mano tatuata e lo attirò in un bacio lento, volendo riversarvi tutto ciò che provava per Ian, visto che non poteva dirlo a parole.  
Ian ricambiò il bacio con la stessa lentezza, i denti giocosamente mordicchiavano le sue labbra. Incapace di trattenersi più a lungo, condusse con facilità Mickey all'indietro sul letto e si separò dal bacio sedendosi fra le sue gambe. "Quando ti senti a disagio, fammelo sapere, okay?"  
Mickey annuì, realizzando di essere senza parole mentre osservava Ian che iniziava a toccarsi. Non sarebbe stato in grado di parlare anche se fosse riuscito a trovare le parole. Si era sempre immaginato che la sua prima volta sarebbe stata incasinata, insignificante e rapida...mai questo.  
Ian mantenne gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Mickey mentre prendeva il tubetto di lubrificante e se ne versava un po' in mano. "Stai bene?"  
Mickey annuì per rassicurarlo e poi sibilò quando sentì un freddo, umido dito stuzzicare la sua apertura.  
"Ricorda" disse Ian, la voce bassa e rauca, ma tranquillizzante. "Mi fermerò non appena ti sembrerà che sto oltrepassando il limite"  
Mickey si limitò ad annuire di nuovo, le parole in qualche modo estranee al momento. Si morse poi il labbro e si inarcò quando sentì il dito di Ian scivolargli dentro. Espirò bruscamente.  
Ian continuò a osservarlo mentre muoveva il dito dentro e fuori lentamente prima di aggiungerne un secondo. Gemette per il modo in cui Mickey reagiva. Era la cosa più stroardinariamente erotica a cui avesse mai assistito in tutta la sua vita di sedicenne, e sapeva che non l'avrebbe mai dimenticata. Anche non avendo nessun'altra cosa, avrebbero sempre avuto questa notte.  
"Ian" gemette Mickey mentre l'altro continuava a separare le dita e ad allungarle dentro di lui piano, preparandolo al meglio che poteva.  
"Ti piace?" mormorò Ian.  
Mickey poté solo annuire e deglutire pesantemente.  
Ian angolò le dita finché non trovò quel punto, il punto che fece affondare la testa di Mickey nel cuscino ed espirare nettamente. Tolse le dita con cautela e prese un preservativo. Ancora osservando il moro e Mickey lo guardava con desiderio, Ian rotolò il condom e si lubrificò, volendo renderlo il meno doloroso possibile.  
"Vieni qui" disse Ian, afferrando la mano di Mickey e portandolo sopra di sé.  
Mickey accettò il suo bacio con avidità, i loro sessi erano duri tra loro, entrambi pronti.  
Ian si scostò dal bacio e fece cenno a Mickey di voltarsi e mettersi a carponi.  
Mickey assecondò e si espose a Ian, premendo la guancia nel cuscino.  
Ian afferrò il suo fianco con una mano, il proprio sesso con l'altra. "Stai bene?"  
"Sì" riuscì Mickey a farfugliare.  
Ian affondò le dita nella coscia di Mickey mentre lentamente spingeva in avanti, delicatamente frizionando con la punta del pene tra le pieghe del suo orifizio. Immediatamente sentì Mickey contrarsi attorno a sé e gemette.  
Mickey rantolava nel cuscino mentre Ian con scioltezza proseguiva. Quando Ian si fermò e chiese se volesse che andasse avanti, semplicemente fece di sì col capo, incapace di formulare qualsiasi parola.  
Ian strinse i suoi fianchi mentre si seppelliva interamente dentro di lui, già vicino all'orgasmo dal modo in cui Mickey gli si serrava attorno. Si chinò in avanti e premette un tenero bacio tra le sue scapole. "Dimmi quando sei pronto, Mick" mormorò.  
Mickey annuì il suo via libera.  
Ian si rilassò, cautamente stringendo Mickey, mentre spingeva lentamente, volendo prendersi un ritmo dolce, non volendo affatto ferire Mickey e volendo anche goderselo il più a lungo possibile.  
Mickey voltò la testa e ansimò mentre Ian lentamente faceva l'amore con lui, assicurandosi di non andare troppo forte o veloce, bisbigliando a Mickey per rassicurarlo. Praticamente Mickey mugolò quando Ian si abbassò e prese il suo sesso, carezzandolo al ritmo delle lente spinte.  
"Sei fantastico, Mickey. Così fantastico", mormorò Ian mentre portava entrambi vicino all'orgasmo.  
Mickey serrò gli occhi, finalmente iniziando ad avvertire piacere attraverso il dolore, e lasciando un rantolo quando Ian trovò quel punto dentro di sé. "Ian", ansimò nel cuscino mentre Ian continuava a sfregare contro quel punto ad ogni profonda, lenta spinta, la sua mano ancora sul proprio sesso.  
Ian guardò Mickey, amando i suoni che emetteva e il modo in cui la sua schiena si arcuava, incontrandolo gradualmente spinta dopo spinta. Affondò le dita nei suoi fianchi mentre l'orgasmo arrivò all'improvviso. Sussultò, tremò ed ansimò mentre tentava di riprendersi, intenzionato a finire con Mickey.  
"Vieni per me, Mick" bisbigliò mentre lo masturbava.  
"Mhm" fece Mickey mentre afferrava le lenzuola con tanta forza che le sue nocche divennero bianche. L'orgasmo lo colse senza avvisare, lanciando onde dalla testa ai piedi. Ansimò, si inarcò e gridò, non volendo che smettesse.  
Ian compì qualche ulteriore spinta prima di uscire da lui con attenzione. Srotolò il condom, lanciandolo sul pavimento, e collassò contro la schiena di Mickey, i corpi sudati si plasmarono perfettamente.  
Mickey ansò nel cuscino per qualche altro attimo prima di rivolgere lo sguardo a Ian.  
Ian gli sorrise con aria pigra e si allungò per passare la mano fra i suoi capelli sudati. "Stai bene?"  
"Sto meglio che bene, cazzo"  
"Oh, allora parli!" disse Ian scherzosamente prima di chinarsi a baciarlo sulle labbra. Quando tentò di scostarsi, comunque, Mickey lo attirò in un bacio più profondo, togliendogli fiato.

 

  
Mickey si svegliò qualche tempo più tardi nel bel mezzo della notte e si ritrovò la schiena contro Ian, il braccio del più giovane steso su di sé. Guardò oltre la propria spalla il viso addormentato di Ian e lo osservò per alcuni istanti prima di togliersi il braccio di Ian con attenzione, non volendo svegliarlo.  
Si mise a sedere e si passò una mano fra i capelli disordinati, sentendo il dannato bisogno di una sigaretta. Attento a non disturbare Ian, uscì dal letto e silenziosamente si mosse per la stanza, mettendosi i jeans e il cappotto e prendendo le sigarette prima di uscire, chiudendo la porta piano.  
Mentre rovistava nel pacchetto di sigarette, tornò con la testa a ciò che era successo in precedenza; il modo in cui Ian era stato così dolce e delicato con lui, regalandogli il migliore orgasmo della sua vita. Pensò a come si sentiva mentre Ian faceva l'amore con lui, come se fosse la persona più importante del pianeta. Si era sentito amato, per la prima volta in vita sua. E, per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva pensato che magari sapeva come ci si sentiva ad amare un'altra persona.  
Finalmente accese la sigaretta con le mani tremanti e prese un lungo, soddisfacente tiro. E poi un altro. E un altro. Finché la sigaretta non fu quasi terminata, non realizzò che calde lacrime stavano rotolando lungo le sue guance. Si sfregò gli occhi con la parte bassa delle mani e lasciò fuori un singhiozzo.  
Sapeva, solo in poco tempo, tutto sarebbe finito. Qualsiasi cosa avesse provato al sapore di amore o felicità in quelle due settimane e mezzo, non avrebbe avuto importanza.  
Era fottuto per la vita.


	23. Svegliami

Mickey avvertì i delicati, stuzzicanti baci lungo l'interno coscia prima ancora di aprire gli occhi. Sospirò languidamente e si inarcò contro la bocca di Ian. Decisamente questo modo di svegliarsi non era male, cazzo.  
Socchiuse gli occhi e osservò attraverso le ciglia Ian che trascinava la lingua su per la sua coscia, giungendo pericolosamente vicino al suo sesso, prima di togliersi per dispetto. Gli occhi di Ian furono sui suoi, lampeggianti di desiderio.  
"Al diavolo Folgers. Questa è la parte migliore dello svegliarsi" mormorò Mickey assonnato.  
"E tu che dici che i miei scherzi sono brutti"  
"Vai a farti fottere"  
"Okay" disse Ian, mordicchiando giocosamente la sua coscia.  
Mickey si prese il labbro fra i denti e lasciò fuori una piccola risata.  
Ian gli sorrise. "Buongiorno"  
Mickey lo afferrò da sotto le braccia e lo strattonò per sollevarlo su di sé. Fece uno sbuffo quando Ian gli cadde addosso. "Buongiorno a te" raspò mentre i suoi occhi cercavano il viso di Ian. Il rossino era sempre dannatamente bello come prima cosa da guardare al mattino. Era ridicolo, cazzo. Il suo sesso scattò contro la coscia di Ian in risposta.  
"Ti ho svegliato?" Ian fece le fusa con finta innocenza mentre si allungava e accarezzava il suo membro.  
"Con la tua lingua a qualche centimetro dal mio cazzo? Uhm, sì"  
Ian sorrise pigramente e fece cadere lo sguardo sulle sue labbra mentre continuava a toccarlo. "Mi dispiace"  
"Uh uh. Certo che ti dispiace" mormorò Mickey, il cuore gli batteva in gola e il suo respiro era instabile mentre Ian proseguiva.  
"Allora, stai bene?"  
"Sì" fece Mickey. "Sto bene"  
"Nessun rimorso per la notte scorsa?"  
"No. Nessun rimorso"  
"Quindi...sei pronto per una seconda volta, o ti fa ancora male?"  
"Dritto al cazzo di punto, eh?" disse Mickey, grugnendo divertito. Ian si limitò a sorridere.  
"Penso di potercela fare per il secondo round" borbottò Mickey, nuovamente atterrando con gli occhi sulle labbra di Ian.  
Ian sorrise di più e si spostò da Mickey, allungandosi oltre il ragazzo per prendere lubrificante e preservativi dal comodino. Mantenne gli occhi su Mickey mentre si risedette e si toccò per indurirsi totalmente e infilarsi il condom.  
Mickey lo osservò, la semplice visione di Ian che si accarezzava era sufficiente a farlo eccitare da matti.  
Ian gli regalò un sorriso esitante mentre si versava del lubrificante sulla mano. Si abbassò e lo penetrò con due dita, sapendo che era ancora pronto dalla notte precedente e non serviva troppa preparazione.  
Mickey emise un gemito e aprì ulteriormente le gambe, cercando di abituarsi. Faceva male ma in modo così bello.  
"Voglio scopare stando faccia a faccia" disse Ian, muovendo le dita dentro e fuori lentamente, preparandolo. "Va bene? Prometto che farò piano"  
Mickey lo guardò con occhi socchiusi, mai si sarebbe aspettato di essere il passivo in una relazione sessuale, ma lo adorava, cazzo.  
"Sì. Sì, fai quello che vuoi"  
"Non devi ripetermelo due volte"  
"Gallagher, stai zitto e scopami"  
Ian sorrise di nuovo mentre toglieva le dita e si posizionò contro la sua apertura. Si spinse in lui e lo baciò profondamente, tentando di distogliere la mente di Mickey dal fatto che gli stava entrando dentro.  
Mickey gemette nella sua bocca e affondò le dita nella sua schiena mentre quel dolore ancora inconsueto e bruciante si impennava.  
Ian si fermò quando fu totalmente dentro e si separò dal bacio per guardare Mickey negli occhi. Lisciò i capelli di Mickey all'indietro con fare amorevole.  
Mickey lo guardò a sua volta, ansimando e cercando di rilassarsi contro l'intrusione.  
"Stai bene?" bisbigliò Ian chinandosi e premendo le labbra contro la sua fronte imperlata.  
"Penso di sì" mormorò Mickey. "Cerco solo di abituarmi ad avere un cazzo in culo"  
Ian mantenne le labbra sulla sua fronte e sorrise contro la sua pelle, iniziando piano a muoversi, continuando a rimanere lento e pacato. Mickey fece passare le braccia sotto le sue ascelle e lo strinse in una morsa, il suo intero corpo formicolava e si serrava e si irrigidiva mentre Ian lo riempiva interamente a ogni spinta.  
Ian nascose il viso nella piega del suo collo, facendo l'amore con lui, provando ad assaporarne ogni secondo.  
Mickey era già vicino. Poteva sentire Ian che colpiva quel punto dentro di lui, e la frizione tra i loro corpi pressati era abbastanza per stimolare il suo sesso. Non si era mai sentito così prima d'ora, non aveva mai pensato che il sesso potesse essere così.  
"Così bello" mormorò Ian contro il suo collo continuando a spingere. Lasciò baci umidi sulla sua pelle sudata e leccò lungo il suo collo arrivando alla sua bocca. Le labbra si incontrarono in un bacio feroce, le emozioni li vincevano, e Ian aumentò leggermente il ritmo, rimanendo attento a non ferirlo.  
Mickey gemette e gli si aggrappò disperatamente mentre si baciavano avidamente, meglio che potevano attraverso gli ansiti e i rantoli. Mickey venne per primo questa volta, l'orgasmo lo inondò, il suo corpo si immobilizzò e poi fremette, un grido capitolò dalla sua bocca e morse la spalla di Ian con forza senza volerlo.  
Ian continuò a spingere mentre si allontanava per osservare Mickey che viveva il suo orgasmo. Fu abbastanza per condurlo all'apice, perse il controllo e crollò con un grido di soddisfazione.  
Ian smaltì l'orgasmo e si accasciò tutto sudato accanto a Mickey, un largo e appagato sorriso sul volto imperlato. "E' stato meraviglioso, cazzo"  
Mickey si sforzò di recuperare fiato mentre guardava inespressivo il soffitto, i suoi sentimenti correvano selvaggi.  
Ian si sollevò su un gomito e lo guardò. "Dimmi ancora perché non l'abbiamo fatto tutto il tempo?" cercò il volto di Mickey e il suo sorriso si dissolse quando capì che Mickey non era dell'umore per scherzare. "Mickey, che c'è che non va?" chiese, improvvisamente preoccupato che Mickey volesse rimangiarsi tutto.  
Mickey voltò il capo e incatenò gli occhi ai suoi. Sembrava che volesse dire qualcosa di veramente importante ma, invece, lasciò semplicemente un sospiro rassegnato e si passò la mano sul viso sudato. "Niente. Cerco solo di riprendere fiato, tutto qui"  
Ian non sapeva se credergli, ma decise di non insistere per una risposta. Si abbassò e baciò delicatamente Mickey prima di scostarsi. "Dopo tutto ciò ho bisogno di una doccia" si alzò e esitò mentre si dirigeva verso il bagno, scrutando da sopra la spalla con fare seducente. "Vuoi unirti a me?"  
"Nah, bello. Va' avanti" disse Mickey mettendosi a sedere e cercando le sigarette.  
Una volta udita la doccia che veniva azionata, si rilassò contro la testiera del letto ed emise un sospiro tremolante.  
Per tutto il tempo, aveva temuto che sarebbe stato Ian a prenderla sul serio, rendendo le cose più difficili di quanto non dovessero essere. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stato lui, alla fine, ad aver paura dell'addio.

 

Dopo che entrambi si furono lavati e vestiti, Ian raggiunse Mickey al tavolo, allungandosi e rubandogli un morso di Pop-Tart.  
"Ti dispiace, cazzo?" lo rimproverò scherzosamente, riprendendosi il suo prezioso pasticcino e schiaffeggiandogli la mano. "Non si tocca il fottuto Pop Tarts di un uomo. Che cazzo hai che non va?"  
Ian alzò le mani in segno di resa con una risata buffa. Il suo volto tornò serio mentre si sedeva e guardava il denaro sparso di fronte a loro. "Allora, quanto abbiamo?"  
"Qualcosa meno di ottomila dollari" disse Mickey con un sospiro sfregandosi dietro il collo.  
"Okay, quindi ci servono altri duecento dollari. Grandioso. Come cazzo li recuperiamo? Abbiamo esaurito le idee"  
Mickey si reclinò all'indietro sulla sedia e si passò la mano fra i capelli umidi. "Non lo so, amico. Forse potremmo vendere il nostro sperma o una cosa simile"  
"Nah, non guadagni molto con quello" disse Ian pensoso riprendendo il Pop-Tart di Mickey e dando un altro morso, Mickey non disse nulla. "Dovremmo masturbarci tipo duecento volte per fare abbastanza soldi"  
Al sopracciglio sollevato di Mickey, Ian spiegò, "Io e Lip abbiamo donato sperma più volte di quante ne possa contare per contribuire a risparmiare. Dovevamo trovare i soldi per l'elettricità in qualche modo"  
"Fanculo allora, non mi viene in mente niente" disse Mickey, chinandosi indietro e sbattendo il mucchio di contanti sul tavolo con irritazione. "Forse potremmo tornare tra un paio di giorni e potrei vendere della coca, o una roba del genere. Non diamo nell'occhio per qualche giorno così mio padre non mi trova prima che abbia tutto il denaro"  
"Non se ne parla, cazzo" disse Ian, scuotendo decisamente il capo. "Non voglio che lo fai"  
"Stai scherzando, vero?" chiese Mickey incredulo. "Sai che vendo la roba normalmente, giusto? Perché ne fai sempre un gran problema? Non è niente di che"  
"Sì, magari non lo è per te, ma non significa che devi continuare a farlo"  
"Cristo" disse Mickey, passandosi una mano sul viso. "Sta diventando un altro momento da Dr.Phil del cazzo?"  
Ian si accigliò. "Scusa se mi importa, Mickey. Scusa se non voglio stare seduto a osservarti mentre fai cose stupide e ti rovini la vita"  
"Stai seriamente tornando a quello, cazzo?" chiese Mickey irritato. "Qual è il fottuto problema? Non è che faremo parte l'uno della vita dell'altro dopo tutto questo, in ogni caso. Che cazzo ti frega di quello che faccio della mia dannata vita?" Le parole uscirono fuori dalla sua bocca prima che potesse fermarle. L'espressione sul volto di Ian gli fece istantaneamente venire voglia di tirare un pugno al cazzo di muro.  
"Hai ragione" disse Ian piattamente dopo una lunga pausa, la mascella contratta. "Hai ragione. Una volta tornati a casa, puoi fare il cazzo che vuoi, Mickey. Vendere droga, andare in prigione, rapire altre persone mentre te ne fotti. Perché cazzo dovrebbe interessarmi, giusto? Non sono niente per te, solo un fottuto ragazzino che stai scopando da qualche giorno"  
Mickey osservò Ian che bruscamente si alzava e faceva per andarsene. Si allungò disperatamente, afferrando la sua mano e fermandolo. Sospirò e portò la mano di Ian alle labbra, baciando piano il dorso. Sapeva quanto fosse gay fare una cosa simile, ma non si trattenne. Sospirò e pressò la fronte contro la mano di Ian.  
"Non intendevo questo, cazzo" mormorò, le parole a malapena udibili.  
Ian lo guardò, sorpreso dalla tenerezza che l'altro gli stava mostrando. "Solo perché non staremo insieme, Mickey, non significa che non mi importerà comunque. Lo odio. Odio il pensiero che non saprò cosa ti succederà, cosa il tuo padre del cazzo ti farà fare"  
Mickey non disse nulla, continuò a stringere la mano di Ian sulla propria fronte, gli occhi serrati, il respiro instabile.  
Ian si rimise seduto e si chinò verso di lui. Prese il suo viso fra le mani e appoggiò la fronte contro la sua. "Dicevo sul serio l'altra notte..." mormorò. "Ti amo. Anche se non ti vedrò più dopo tutto questo, mi preoccuperò sempre per te, Mickey"  
Mickey rimase in silenzio a lungo prima di aprire finalmente gli occhi e si sposta per guardare in quelli di Ian. "Perché io?" chiese, sentendosi più spontaneo, vulnerabile e aperto di quanto non fosse mai stato in nessun altro momento della sua vita.  
Ian Gallagher aveva l'abilità di fargli desiderare di provare, di aprirsi e di esprimersi e, ora che c'era quella persona nella sua vita, questa persona che lo amava e lo accettava per quello che era, lui avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo andare.  
"Sono un pezzo di merda, Ian. Che cazzo c'è di così speciale in me, eh? Perché anche solo preoccuparsene?"  
"Perché, per qualche ragione che non riesco a spiegare, sei una calamita per me" disse Ian, passando i pollici sulle sue guance. "E perché, anche se ti comporti come se fossi molto duro, sei solo un fottuto cuore tenero dentro" sorrise leggermente al cipiglio offeso di Mickey. "E perché sei dannatamente sexy, Mickey...così sexy. E anche se ti piace fingere di odiare i miei scherzi, ti becco che sorridi sempre, anche se pensi che io non lo veda. E-"  
Mickey si allungò e lo baciò.  
"Mickey" sussurrò Ian quando si separarono.  
"Non voglio parlare adesso, cazzo" disse Mickey, alzandosi e prendendolo per mano. Ian l'accettò e rise quando il moro lo tirò su all'improvviso, facendolo inciampare appena. Poi si ritrovò spinto verso il letto mentre Mickey avanzava su di lui.  
"Sono pronto per il terzo round"


	24. Chi è il tuo paparino

Mickey e Ian erano avvolti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, crogiolandosi nel sudato, delizioso post round numero tre, passandosi pigramente una sigaretta.  
"Amico, è stato grandioso" disse Mickey con un sospiro soddisfatto. Ian esalò il fumo della sigaretta, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
"Adesso non fare lo spavaldo, stronzo" scherzò Mickey, stringendo con enfasi la sua spalla piena di lentiggini.  
Ian rise porgendogli la sigaretta. "Visto il modo in cui mi graffiavi la schiena e i suoni che emettevi, credo mi sia concesso di essere un po' spavaldo"  
"Sì, sì" grugnì Mickey, portandosi la sigaretta alle labbra.  
Caddero nel silenzio, entrambi ascoltando il regolare suono del respiro dell'altro, entrambi segretamente traendone conforto.  
"Forse non dobbiamo affatto tornare" disse Ian pensosamente, finalmente interrompendo il sereno silenzio. La sua guancia era calda premuta contro il petto di Mickey e oziosamente tracciava figure sul suo stomaco con la punta delle dita. "Forse possiamo semplicemente andare a New York e iniziare una nuova vita. Possiamo fare dei lavori occasionali, tirare su un po' di denaro, prendere un appartamento"  
Mickey sapeva che Ian non era del tutto serio, eppure, l'intera idea di lasciarsi la vecchia vita alle spalle e iniziarne una nuova, lontano dal suo padre omofobico, i suoi fratelli stronzi e quella città di merda, era in qualche modo allettante.  
"Sì, perché è realistico" disse Mickey infine con un grugnito prima di inalare dalla sigaretta.  
"Non ridere di me, stronzo"  
"Sto solo dicendo, cazzo" continuò il moro mentre si allungava e metteva la sigaretta nel posacenere. "Non dovremmo sprecare il nostro tempo a parlare di favolette del cazzo. C'è una stronzata seria con cui abbiamo a che fare, e soluzioni reali da trovare"  
Ian sollevò la testa e appoggiò il mento sul suo petto, guardando l'altro con cipiglio. "Cosa c'è di tanto irrealistico, eh? Ci siamo trovati bene in una nuova città finora, solo io e te nelle ultime due settimane"  
"Stai scherzando, cazzo, vero?" chiese Mickey burbero. "Pensi davvero che potremmo semplicemente prendere e andare a Fanculandia, in America e iniziare una nuova vita insieme? Cristo, amico, ci conosciamo da tre settimane. Cosa, pensi che ci allontaneremo verso il tramonto? Che ci lasceremo tutti i problemi alle spalle? Non è un cazzo di film di Julia Roberts"  
"Non è del tutto impossibile. Sto solo dicendo questo"  
"Andiamo, bello. E la tua famiglia, eh? Voi siete come la cazzo di famiglia Brady del ghetto" ribatté Mickey. Dopo un'ulteriore riflessione, aggiunse, "e ho una famiglia anche io, sai"  
"Che famiglia" replicò Ian sarcastico, le guance arrossate per la frustrazione.  
"Ehi, sono ancora la mia cazzo di famiglia"  
Ian si limitò a fare un sorrisetto prima di continuare. "Tutto quello che sto dicendo è-"  
"Piantala e basta Gallagher, cazzo. Non succederà" disse Mickey inflessibile. Voleva far cadere l'argomento prima che anche solo consentisse a se stesso di sperare, desiderare, o sognare. Non condivideva l'ottimismo di Ian circa la situazione.  
Ian annuì e si sollevò, lasciando che le lenzuola cadessero dal suo corpo nudo. "Capito"  
Mickey lo guardò rotolare fuori dal letto in tutta la sua spoglia gloria, sapendo che si sentiva ferito. "Cazzo" disse in un leggero soffio.  
Ian afferrò i jeans. Mickey lo osservò per alcuni momenti d'angoscia prima di dire, "Senti, non sto dicendo che l'idea non è allettante, okay? Sto solo cercando di essere ragionevole"  
"No, capisco" disse Ian mentre si metteva la maglietta, coprendo i segni rossi sulla schiena. "Hai ragione. Era un'idea stupida. Inoltre, per quanto litighiamo, ci ammazzeremmo anche solo prima di oltrepassare il confine di stato. Non funzionerebbe mai. Non ce la faremmo mai"  
Mickey emise un lamento. "Non voglio litigare per questo, cazzo"  
"Nessuno sta litigando" disse Ian con semplicità facendo spallucce anche se la sua mascella rimase rigida.  
"Sembra di sì"  
Ian andò verso il tavolo e iniziò a rovistare tra i rifornimenti di cibo spazzatura, voltando la schiena a Mickey. "No"  
"Senti, torna a letto" disse Mickey, dando un colpetto allo spazio vuoto accanto a sé.  
"Non mi sento di tornare a letto"  
"Smettila di essere così fottutamente drammatico" disse Mickey, mettendosi a sedere.  
"Nessuno sta facendo il drammatico, cazzo" disse Ian aprendo uno Snickers.  
Mickey sospirò esasperato, poi uscì dal letto e si diresse verso Ian, circolando le braccia attorno a lui da dietro. "Torna a letto" sussurrò contro la piega del suo collo. "Ti faccio un pompino"  
"Va a farti fottere"  
"O possiamo fare questo"  
"No, intendo fottiti, Mickey"  
Mickey leccò una scia fino al suo orecchio. "Torna a letto" bisbigliò rocamente.  
Ian rimase impassibile mentre masticava il suo snack. "Mi ci sono volute settimane per portarti a letto, adesso dovrò iniziare a respingerti con un cazzo di bastone?"  
Mickey non disse nulla, prese semplicemente i lembi della maglia di Ian e li sollevò lentamente sopra il suo capo, lanciandola a lato.  
Ian rimase saldo godendosi il suo snack, fingendo disinteresse.  
"Cosa posso dire?" grugnì Mickey avvolgendo la sua vita con le braccia e facendo scivolare la mano con la scritta U-UP verso i suoi pantaloni, afferrando il suo sesso. "Non ne ho abbastanza"  
Ian gemette e finalmente si chinò verso Mickey, permettendo alla sua testa di appoggiarsi contro la sua spalla. "Merda, questo mi piace. Odio tu e la tua stupida mano del cazzo"  
"Ami la mia mano"  
"Fanculo"  
"E' vero" disse Mickey rauco contro il suo orecchio mentre il membro di Ian si gonfiava con convinzione nella sua mano. "Posso dirlo"  
"Stronzo" disse Ian, il tono non più astioso.  
Mickey sorrise contro la sua spalla continuando ad accarezzarlo. "Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?"  
"Sì" balbettò Ian, tentando di tenere in piedi la sua recita da ragazzaccio, ma fallendo miseramente mentre iniziava a sciogliersi fra le sue braccia.  
Mickey continuò a vivacizzare il suo collo con teneri, umidi baci mentre premeva il pollice sulla punta del sue pene, facendolo gemere. "Ancora arrabbiato?"  
"F-forse"  
Mickey mordicchiò il suo collo e soffocò un proprio gemito mentre Ian iniziò a sfregarsi contro la sua mano, emettendo alcuni dannati e incredibili suoni. "Ti farebbe sentire meglio se mi facessi scopare con violenza, piegato sul tavolo? Questo si riconcilierebbe col mio essere uno stronzo?"  
Ian mugugnò e si ruotò balzando in avanti per premere le labbra contro le sue.  
Mickey rise nel bacio al sapore di cioccolato e gemette quando Ian si scostò all'improvviso e lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
Ian lo afferrò da dietro il collo e lo curvò sul tavolo, facendolo sbandare, le loro preziose provviste di cibo si sparpagliarono.  
"Merda" mugolò Mickey, follemente acceso dall'asprezza di Ian. Il sesso lento e sensuale era stato fottutamente meraviglioso, non poteva mentire, ma non vedeva l'ora che Ian fosse violento.  
Fortunatamente per Ian, c'era un pacchetto intonso di preservativi e un tubetto di lubrificante giusto mentre si allungava sul tavolo. Tenendo la stretta sul collo di Mickey con la mano sinistra, afferrò la confezione con la destra e frugò per prenderne uno. "Sicuro di volerlo?"  
"Sì" farfugliò Mickey. "Cazzo, sì"  
Ian liberò la presa dal suo collo e iniziò a srotolare il condom. Si lubrificò e, senza essere particolarmente gentile, infilò due dita scivolose dentro di lui, compiendo qualche rapida spinta, poi si posizionò sulla sua apertura.  
Mickey era completamente piegato sul tavolo, il respiro pesante e irregolare mentre attendeva l'intrusione desiderata.  
Ian pressò dentro lo stretto orifizio e vi affondò. Afferrò di nuovo il collo di Mickey e il suo fianco con l'altra mano iniziando a spingere profondamente, amando i suoni dalla bocca di Mickey.  
Quando avevano fatto l'amore le prime tre volte, i grugniti e i gemiti di Mickey erano prolungati e ansimanti; con Ian che lo colpiva adesso, forse toccando la sua frustrazione latente, Mickey stava praticamente rantolando e sibilando dal piacere. Sicuramente i vicini li avrebbero sgridati.  
"Cazzo, Ian. Cazzo" ansimò Mickey allungandosi sul tavolo per afferrarne l'estremità, le nocche bianche.  
Ian guardò la sua schiena sudata, tesa, osservò i suoi muscoli contratti mentre continuava a martellarlo. Affondò le dita con forza nel suo fianco, sapendo che avrebbe lasciato lividi, ma in qualche modo apprezzando il pensiero di lasciare il suo marchio su Mickey. "E' bellissimo, cazzo" si allungò in basso e con la mano unta afferrò il sesso di Mickey, strattonandolo al tempo delle spinte.  
Non ci volle molto prima che Mickey venisse con un grido e un pugno sul tavolo, il proprio seme caldo schizzava nel pugno di Ian.  
Ian si lasciò andare al proprio orgasmo e cadde su Mickey mentre fremeva contro di lui, il suo intero corpo aveva le vertigini.  
Mickey ansimò alla ricerca di aria mentre il corpo indebolito di Ian lo bloccava sul tavolo. "Cazzo, Gallagher" rantolò. "Devo farti incazzare più spesso"  
Ian finalmente uscì da Mickey e si tolse. Quando Mickey si mise dritto e si voltò fra le sue braccia, Ian accettò il suo bacio, i corpi sudati si plasmarono l'uno con l'altro.  
"Ti ho fatto male?" chiese Ian quando si separò, togliendo i capelli di Mickey dalla sua fronte.  
"No, cazzo, non mi hai fatto male. In effetti, quando scoperemo d'ora in avanti, voglio che sia esattamente così"  
"D'ora in avanti, eh?" chiese Ian tristemente. Mickey sospirò, abbassando le spalle. "Merda, non-"  
"Scusa" disse Ian, togliendosi dall'abbraccio. "Prometto, basta con fiabe da fighetta. So che cos'è questo. Non cercherò di renderlo qualcosa di più"  
Mickey lo osservò impotente mentre andava in bagno per pulirsi. Improvvisamente, l'idea di scappare insieme sembrava il fottuto paradiso.  
Ian uscì un minuto più tardi e prese una maglietta blu pulita dalla brutta sedia verde.  
Mickey si limitò a osservarlo, non sapendo cosa dire al momento.  
"Stavo pensando...a dove possiamo recuperare il resto dei soldi" disse Ian prima che Mickey potesse pensare a qualcosa da dire, mentre si infilava la t-shirt. "E' un po' l'ultima spiaggia, ma non abbiamo molte scelte al momento"  
"Sto ascoltando" disse Mickey, le sopracciglia si sollevarono mentre lui rimaneva lì fermo e nudo. Ignorò il fatto che un'emozione sconosciuta gli colpiva il cuore al pensiero che forse erano finalmente in grado di prendere i soldi e tornare a casa, qualcosa per cui non era ancora pronto, non importa quante volte si fosse detto di esserlo.  
"Stavo pensando di parlare con mio padre...per darmi i soldi"  
"Tuo padre...quel fottuto Frank?" chiese Mickey, genuinamente confuso. "Pensavo avessimo già stabilito che Frank fosse un pezzo di merda che non avrebbe aiutato?"  
"No" disse Ian, passandosi una mano tra i capelli e finalmente sollevando gli occhi in quelli di Mickey. "Clayton, il mio vero padre"


	25. Condurre le danze

"Vuoi andare a trovare il tuo vero padre? Sei serio?" chiese Mickey dopo una lunga pausa. Dagli occhi umidi di Ian poteva dire che non si trattasse esattamente di qualcosa per cui il rosso sentiva la mancanza. "Hai mai incontrato il cazzo di donatore di sperma prima?"  
"Una volta" rispose Ian grave, con l'aria di chi avrebbe preferito parlare di qualunque altra cosa. "Lip e io lo abbiamo trovato dopo aver scoperto che Frank non era il mio vero padre. Siamo andati a casa sua, abbiamo incontrato sua moglie e tutto. Lui, uh, io sono identico a lui. Sapevo che era mio padre. Sapevo che era mio padre, ma non ho detto niente. Ce ne siamo semplicemente andati"  
Mickey si grattò la tempia mentre afferrava tutto. "Pensi che sappia di essere tuo padre?"  
Ian saltò giù dal letto e iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro. "Non lo so. Non lo so, cazzo. Non sembrava. Tutto ciò che so è che devo fare qualcosa, giusto? Questo tizio, è ricco sfondato, e potrebbe essere mio padre e almeno devo provarci. Devo provare a ottenere i soldi da lui"  
Mickey lo raggiunse e posò le mani sulle sue spalle, nel tentativo di calmarlo. Calmare Ian Gallagher sembrava essere tutto ciò che voleva fare in quei giorni. Era fottutamente strano. "Okay. Se vuoi concedere una visita a questo stronzo, io dico di farlo. La cosa peggiore che può dirti è di andare a fanculo, giusto? Vale tentare"  
Ian annuì stancamente, ancora evitando il contatto visivo col moro. "E' la nostra unica opzione al momento"  
"Ehi, lo capisco" disse Mickey, la voce in sintonia con l'altro. "Se questa testa di cazzo è il tuo vero padre, il minimo che può fare è aiutarti. Puoi vederla come un dovuto supporto dei figli, o una roba del genere. Il bastardo te lo deve"  
Ian infine sollevò gli occhi annuvolati su quelli di Mickey, improvvisamente sentendosi come lo spaventato, insicuro sedicenne che era. "Verrai con me?"  
Mickey alzò una mano e la poso sul suo capo, stringendo le dita fra i suoi capelli ramati. "Certo che sì" disse, la voce bassa e rauca mentre cercava gli occhi umidi di Ian. Si curvò e lo baciò piano, un gesto semplicemente naturale adesso.  
Ian si sciolse nel bacio e permise a Mickey di guidarlo. Era surreale; come avevano scopato furiosamente su un tavolo solo quindici minuti prima, e adesso Mickey lo stava baciando così delicatamente e così teneramente che rubò il fiato di Ian e lo rese stupido.  
Mickey si scostò e appoggiò la fronte alla sua, cercando di raccogliere i suoi disordinati pensieri. Non sapeva come, in sole poche settimane, era diventato un tale finocchio del cazzo, ma era ciò che Ian gli aveva fatto. Non gli era mai piaciuto baciare prima, ma con Ian, sembrava non averne abbastanza.  
"Dove vive questo stronzo, comunque?"  
"North Side" rispose Ian, apparentemente distratto mentre guardava verso il petto di Mickey. "Ha una bella casa, una bella macchina, una bella famiglia e tutto il resto" la sua voce esitò un po' alla fine, rivelando le sue emozioni, anche se tentava con forza di trattenerle.  
Mickey lo osservò, ancora quella familiare stretta al petto, come una mano che teneva in pugno il suo cuore. Afferrò delicatamente il mento di Ian, voltando il suo viso verso di sé. Si chinò per un bacio e fece scivolare le braccia intorno al più giovane, facendo accaldare entrambi.  
Non voleva scopare, non lo stava facendo solo per far sentire Ian meglio; voleva davvero baciarlo e basta, essergli vicino.  
Le lingue si intrecciarono lentamente e le mani furono dolci sui rispettivi corpi mentre pigramente si premevano l'uno contro l'altro, incapaci di averne a sufficienza.  
Caddero nel mucchio di lenzuola, cuscini e coperte sul letto e continuarono a baciarsi, senza rompere il contatto neanche una volta. Mickey si scostò leggermente e guardò il volto arrossato di Ian, la mano e il pollice carezzarono la sua guancia morbida e liscia. Non sapeva cosa gli era preso, tutto ciò che sapeva era che baciare Ian Gallagher, in questo modo, era tutto quello che voleva fottutamente fare.  
Ian lo guardò, il pomo d'adamo andò su e giù, gli occhi vagavano.  
Mickey fece il più tenue dei sorrisi e si chinò di nuovo, adattando perfettamente le labbra contro quelle di Ian, baciandolo teneramente, tirando il suo labbro inferiore con i denti prima di inclinare la testa e continuare ulteriormente.  
Le mani di Ian erravano lentamente sulla schiena nuda di Mickey, lasciandovi la pelle d'oca.  
Mickey allontanò le labbra dalla sua bocca e lo baciò sul mento, lungo la gola e poi di nuovo su, andando persino a baciare la punta del suo naso pieno di lentiggini. "Mi hai trasformato in un cazzo di frocio" mormorò affettuosamente contro la pelle calda e dolce.  
"Vuoi scopare?" ansimò Ian, diplomatico come sempre.  
"No" brontolò Mickey contro l'incavo della sua gola. "Voglio solo continuare così" disse. Non si era mai sentito così legato con un'altra persona prima, mai si era sentito così aperto. Con Ian, sentiva di poter dire, fare e provare qualunque cosa volesse.  
Con Ian, non aveva paura.  
Con Ian, si sentiva libero.  
Le dita di Ian furono fra i suoi capelli, tirandoli lievemente, mentre le loro lingue continuarono a duellare languidamente. Nessuno dei due fu precipitoso, si presero il loro tempo baciandosi, le emozioni si intensificavano. Entrambi sapevano, nel profondo, di calpestare un suolo pericoloso, ma erano troppo presi dal momento per pensarci veramente.

 

Ian fu il primo a svegliarsi in piena notte. Sollevò il capo dal petto di Mickey, la guancia appiccicata di saliva. Guardò il moro, il cuore dolente nel petto. Si scostò rigidamente, attento a non svegliarlo, e scese dal letto. Andò verso il cassettone, prendendo una sigaretta e accendendola. Si sedette sulla sedia verde mentre fumava, osservando Mickey dormire. Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, una lacrima percorse la sua triste discesa lungo la sua guancia. La sfregò via rapidamente prima che andasse oltre e tirò su col naso, portando la sigaretta alla bocca con mano tremante. Aveva suggerito di andare a trovare Clayton il giorno dopo; suggerito di prendere le loro cose, mettersi in viaggio, superare la cosa e farla finita. Era tempo di andare a casa. Era tempo di lasciar perdere.  
Si era già permesso di andare troppo in profondità con Mickey Milkovich. In sole poche settimane, si era perdutamente innamorato dell'altro; la peggior persona di cui avrebbe potuto innamorarsi.  
Era tempo di riprendere con la propria vita, adesso, perché sapeva che se non l'avesse fatto presto, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di lasciare andare.

 

Mickey aprì gli occhi e immediatamente incontrò lo sguardo di Ian curvato al tavolo, la testa fra le mani. Si mise seduto, strizzando gli occhi contro la luce del sole accecante che arrivava dalle tende consunte.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey intontito, la bocca secca e la lingua pesante. "A che ora ti sei alzato?"  
"Un paio d'ore fa" disse semplicemente Ian, la voce un po' ruvida.  
"Un paio d'ore fa?" chiese Mickey, lanciando una rapida occhiata all'orologio. "Sei seduto lì dalle cazzo di 5 del mattino?"  
"Stavo pensando"  
Mickey si sfregò l'occhio con la parte bassa della mano. "Vuoi fare colazione o cosa?" chiese attraverso uno sbadiglio. "Io sono affamato, cazzo"  
"Voglio andarmene" lo interruppe Ian. "Penso che dovremmo prendere le nostre cose e andarcene...oggi; dovremmo andare a far visita a Clayton e chiudere questa faccenda. L'abbiamo tirata troppo per le lunghe"  
Mickey tolse lentamente la mano dal proprio viso, le parole di Ian furono come un coltello in gola. Sapeva che Ian voleva vedere Clayton, ma aveva pensato che avessero ancora qualche giorno per definire i dettagli.  
"Oggi? Tipo adesso, cazzo, oggi?"  
"Sì" disse Ian, apparentemente evitando gli occhi dell'altro. "Più tempo ci mettiamo, peggio sarà; più tuo padre sarà arrabbiato, più noi-" velocemente chiuse la bocca, scuotendo la testa con leggero biasimo. "Dobbiamo andare e basta"  
"Ian, io-" iniziò Mickey, volendo dirgli che lui non era semplicemente pronto; che forse, cazzo, avrebbero solamente potuto prendere le loro cose e andarsene da qualche parte lontano e cominciare una nuova, migliore vita. Ma non lo fece. Sapeva che era impossibile, un sogno irrealizzabile.  
Invece, disse debolmente, "Se pensi che è quello che dovremmo fare, allora è questo che faremo"  
Ian annuì bruscamente e, dopo una pesante pausa, ripeté, "E' quello che dovremmo fare"  
"Ian-"  
"E' quello che dovremmo fare" disse Ian severamente, finalmente guardando Mickey negli occhi. "Lo hai detto tu stesso. Era una cosa limitata"  
Finalmente Mickey realizzò che gli occhi di Ian erano colmi di lacrime. Poté solo annuire e inghiottire il fitto groppo in gola, respingendo a forza le proprie emozioni. "Okay. È un affare tuo. Tu conduci le danze"  
"Fidati, non sono io che conduco queste danze" disse Ian, questa volta con voce più dolce.  
Mickey si costrinse a guardare altrove e si passò una mano sul volto, tentando di focalizzare la mente su tutto quanto. Finalmente gettò via le coperte dal proprio corpo e si preparò mentalmente per ricostruire quei muri; i muri che Ian aveva tanto facilmente, ininterrottamente e in modo inspiegabile buttato giù. Sapeva che era finita, sapeva che doveva essere finita; semplicemente non si era reso conto che sarebbe finita così presto o che avrebbe fatto così male. Ma suppose che Ian avesse ragione, prima fosse terminata, meglio sarebbe stato.  
Sapeva che aver baciato Ian la notte scorsa in quel modo, così sensualmente e con amore, aveva portato entrambi in un territorio nuovo e non familiare e aveva, apparentemente, spaventato Ian esattamente come lui.  
Era un fottuto idiota.  
"Sì, okay" disse Mickey alzandosi. "Vado, uh, a fare una doccia e poi possiamo prendere la nostra roba, trovare una macchina e andarcene da qui"  
Ian, ancora seduto al tavolo, le dita giunte sotto il mento tremante, si limitò ad annuire, gli occhi fissi sul muro.  
Mickey sparì nel bagno e si appoggiò alla fredda porta in legno, il cuore batteva tristemente nel suo petto. Aprì e chiuse i pugni rimanendo fermo sul posto, ricacciando indietro le lacrime, rifiutandosi di piangere, ed emettere un profondo respiro tremulo prima di andare verso la doccia e azionare l'acqua.  
Solo quando si trovò sotto il getto caldo, si permise di piangere; perché poteva fingere che non fossero lacrime.  
Fingere era più facile.

 

Ian fece un giro della stanza, tirando su tutto quello che si erano procurati nelle settimane precedenti; vestiti, scarpe, il Monopoly che avevano comprato ma mai aperto perché erano entrambi stati assorbiti dalla bocca e dal sesso dell'altro per disturbarsi.  
Quando non ci fu più niente da prendere, Ian guardò la camera, il cuore pesante. Anche se quel posto era un orribile buco di merda e odorava di dannata scarpa, gli sarebbe mancato. Avrebbe sentito la mancanza di tutto; le loro chiacchierate fino alle ore piccole, il sesso che aveva soddisfatto ogni fibra del suo essere, le pigre sessioni di pomiciamento sempre un po' troppo lunghe, gli inutili chiacchiericci su tutto e niente mentre guardavano stupide e vecchie sitcom e quiz televisivi.  
Più di tutto, gli sarebbe mancato Mickey. Gli sarebbe mancato il suo odore, il modo in cui sorrideva a uno dei suoi scherzi poco convincenti anche quando tentava con forza di non farlo. Gli sarebbero mancati anche i loro costanti battibecchi e litigi, perché il momento di fare pace era sempre così bello.  
Si sedette lentamente sulla brutta sedia verde e si grattò la guancia, tentando di rimettersi in sesto.  
Come diavolo poteva tornare al South Side e andare avanti con la sua normale vita del cazzo, sapendo che Mickey Milkovich era da qualche parte lì fuori, semplicemente lontano dalla sua portata?  
Che lui si trovava senza protezione, sotto il controllo del suo fottuto padre?  
La porta della stanza si aprì e Mickey entrò, scrollando la neve dai suoi stivali, le guance rosee per il freddo. "Abbiamo avuto fortuna. Ho trovato una macchina in fondo alla strada. È un catorcio, ma dovrebbe essere in grado di portarci dove dobbiamo andare" disse senza disturbarsi ad alzare lo sguardo. "Prendiamo tutto e diamoci una mossa prima che qualcuno si accorga che manca"  
"Mick"  
"No, Gallagher" disse Mickey brusco, tornando a chiamarlo col suo nickname, gli occhi ancora fissi al suolo. "Andiamo e basta, okay? Risolviamo la cosa"  
Ian annuì sbrigativo e diede un'ultima occhiata alla stanza prima di afferrare due delle quattro borse di lana grossa sul tavolo. Passò oltre Mickey, le lacrime pungevano agli angoli degli occhi.  
Mickey afferrò le restanti due borse e seguì Ian fuori, lasciando la stanza, e il sogno, dietro di loro.

 

Il viaggio per uscire da Cicero fu silenzioso in maniera assordante.  
Ian continuava a lanciare incerte occhiate verso Mickey, ma gli occhi di Mickey rimasero saldi sulla strada di fronte a loro. Voltò il capo per guardare fuori dal finestrino e si morse il labbro inferiore. Sapeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, costringendoli al primo passo verso la loro inevitabile realtà, ma non riusciva a non sentirsi di merda.  
"Mi dispiace" disse infine dopo quindici minuti di silenzio. "Non volevo che finisse" disse, gurdando Mickey ancora fisso sulla strada, la mascella contratta. "Sai che non volevo. Se fosse stato per me, io-"  
"Non ha più nessuna cazzo di importanza, Gallagher" disse Mickey, la voce invariata mentre si allungava e armeggiava con la manopola del riscaldamento. "E' finita. Sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe andata così"  
"Lo so, ma-"  
"E' stato divertente finché è durato" interruppe Mickey. "ma è tutto ciò che era. Divertimento"  
"Non era solo quello per me"  
"Sì, beh, non ha nessuna cazzo di importanza ormai. Una volta usciti da quella stanza, era finita"  
Ian si allungò senza pensarci e afferrò la mano di Mickey. Non fu sorpreso quando l'altro gliela scacciò via.


	26. Questioni da paparino

Ian non poté sopportare oltre l'imbarazzante silenzio; quindi spontaneamente, come un bambino, si allungò e alzò il volume della radio di qualche livello, lasciando che la sua frustrazione venisse compresa. Si risedette con un sorriso soffisfatto, ma la sua bocca tornò ad un'espressione indolente quando Mickey immediatamente gli schiaffeggiò la mano.  
"Cazzo, mi hai fatto male!"  
"Non toccare la mia cazzo di radio, stronzo"  
Ian rimase sbalordito per un momento prima di guardare l'altro di sbieco. "La tua radio? Da quando la radio di una macchina rubata è la tua radio?"  
"Da quando l'ho detto io, cazzo, ecco da quando. Io sono il conducente, il conducente ha il controllo sulla fottuta radio"  
"Oh, davvero?" chiese Ian insipidamente, le sopracciglia aggrottate per l'irritazione. "Quindi, sarà così, eh? Ci comportiamo come due dannati mocciosi adesso?"  
"Tu sei il fottuto ragazzino, Gallagher, non io"  
"Io sono il ragazzino? Sei tu quello incazzato con me per qualcosa che tu volevi fare fin dall'inizio"  
"Vaffanculo"  
"Perché mai sei arrabbiato, Mickey? Non era questo l'accordo; scopare e poi farla finita? Tornare alle nostre vecchie vite? Sei arrabbiato perché non sei tu quello che l'ha troncata per primo, eh? Perché ti ho battuto sul tempo?"  
Mickey non negò, si limitò ad alzare ulteriormente la radio, sovrastando le parole di Ian, la musica del basso fece sbatacchiare i finestrini.  
"Ora chi si sta comportando come un dannato bambino?"  
Mickey rispose con il dito medio premuto sul naso di Ian.  
"Sei proprio uno stronzo" esclamò Ian sopra la musica.  
In maniera infantile Mickey fece andare la testa al ritmo del basso e picchiettò i pollici sul volante.  
Ian con audacia abbassò la musica.  
"Cosa cazzo credo di fare?"  
"So che non farò questo con te"  
"Fare cosa?"  
"Stare ai tuoi stupidi giochi. Accettare il tuo cazzo di ego"  
"Vaffanculo. E, tanto per essere chiari, avevi ragione, sono incazzato che tu abbia troncato per primo perché, cazzo, volevo che finisse da giorni. Mi stavo annoiando col tuo cazzo e i tuoi continui dannati farfugliamenti"  
Ian sorrise. "Okay, ora so che ti brucia il culo, perché stai assolutamente mentendo"  
"Vaffanculo. Credi che il tuo cazzo fosse tanto grandioso, Gallagher? Posso averne di meglio nel vicolo dietro l'Alibi"  
Ian si allungò senza esitazione e afferrò la mano di Mickey dal volante, coraggiosamente posandola sul proprio basso-ventre. "Puoi, sì?" chiese, premendo il palmo di Mickey contro la propria erezione crescente. Cazzo, perché litigare con Mickey lo arrapava tanto? Era seccante.  
Mickey non osò guardarlo, ma non tolse nemmeno la mano. Deglutì visibilmente e si leccò le labbra, chiaramente non indifferente alla propria mano sul sesso di Ian.  
"Come pensavo, cazzo" fece Ian alla fine, una volta visto il rossore cogliere le guance di Mickey. Tolse via la sua mano dal proprio grembo. "Stronzo" mormorò.  
"Fanculo" borbottò Mickey, passandosi la mano ora libera sulla faccia mentre la rabbia si dissolveva.  
La stessa rabbia di Ian si dissipò e diede un'occhiata di sbieco a Mickey. "Tutto questo non mi piace più di quanto piaccia a te"  
"Cosa ti fa pensare che me ne freghi?" fece Mickey, tentando ancora in modo palese di trattenere qualche brandello di una qualsiasi dignità rimasta.  
"Perché so che mi tratti nel modo peggiore quando ti importa di più"  
Mickey finalmente tolse gli occhi dalla strada e guardò Ian, l'espressione che si addolciva. Un momento più tardi, stava imprecando tra sé e portando l'eccessivamente rumorosa e fottuta macchina rubata verso il ciglio della strada.  
Ian lo osservò, il moro afferrò il volante, le nocche divennero bianche. Fu particolarmente sorpreso quando Mickey appoggiò la fronte contro il volante, le spalle si alzavano e abbassavano in profondi respiri.  
"Non so come farlo" mormorò Mickey infine dopo un lungo tempo, le parole sembrarono ruzzolare fuori dalla sua bocca. "Non ho mai...mai fatto una cosa come questa prima. Non mi è mai...importato così tanto di qualcosa prima e non so come gestire il-"  
"Lasciare andare?" Ian finì per lui dolcemente.  
"Qualcosa del genere" disse Mickey piatto. "Allora faccio l'unica cosa che so fare; spingo via le persone e mi comporto come se non mi importasse un cazzo, ma mi importa, okay?"  
Ian non sapeva che dire, poté solo stare a guardare le proprie mani.  
"Fidati, vorrei che non me ne fregasse un cazzo. Renderebbe tutto questo fottutamente più facile"  
"Ehi" disse Ian, allungandosi e tentando di nuovo di prendere la sua mano. Questa volta Mickey non la scostò. "Almeno avremo sempre Cicero" sorrise leggermente, cercando di stemperare la tensione anche se si stava spezzando dentro.  
Mickey ricambiò il debole sorriso di Ian dopo qualche attimo prima di stringere delicatamente la sua mano e poi toglierla per ingranare la marcia e tornare sulla strada.

 

  
Una mezz'ora dopo, dopo avere amichevolmente impostato una stazione radiofonica che entrambi apprezzavano e a un volume ragionevole, si immisero nella strada chiusa di Clayton Gallagher.  
"Sicuro che sia questa?" chiese Mickey gettando lo sguardo sul viale pavimentato perfettamente. Fottuti bastardi fortunati, non sapeva quanto fossero ben messi,  
"Abbastanza" disse Ian distrattamente chinandosi e aprendo il finestrino. "Lì" disse. "E' proprio lì"  
Mickey non sapeva perché fosse sorpreso; ovviamente un tizio con un nome da frocio come Clayton viveva in una perfetta casa a tre piani, con un giardino impeccabilmente mantenuto, un garage con tre posti auto, staccionata bianca, e anche una fottuta, tipica porta d'ingresso color rosso brillante.  
Il pensiero che Ian avrebbe potuto crescere lì, con quella perfetta fottuta vita invece della merda con cui aveva avuto a che fare, a Mickey non andava troppo a genio per una qualche ragione.  
Si sentirono immediatamente fuori luogo con i loro vestiti scuri ed economici, i capelli scompigliati mentre uscivano dalla macchina e con riluttanza si dirigevano verso la porta.  
Mickey osservò qualche passo indietro e con le braccia in conserte Ian di fronte alla porta rossa chiusa, il pugno bloccato a mezz'aria.  
Lentamente Ian abbassò la mano e le spalle crollarono visibilmente.  
"Che c'è che non va?"  
"Non penso di poterlo fare" disse Ian cupo. "E' fottutamente stupido. Non posso semplicemente bussare alla porta di questo tizio, sconvolgere il suo mondo e chiedergli di sganciarmi duemila dollari"  
"Perché no, cazzo? Te li deve"  
Ian guardò Mickey con un sospiro rassegnato. "Non è così facile, okay? E se non vuole vedermi? Non vuole aiutarmi?"  
"Beh, bussa e scoprilo, cazzo"  
"Non posso"  
Mickey sciolse le braccia e ruotò gli occhi al cielo prima di fare un passo verso la porta. "Lo farò io allora, cazzo" prima che Ian potesse fermarlo, Mickey sollevò la mano tatuata e picchiò pesantemente sulla porta.  
"Che cazzo stai facendo, Mickey?" sibilò Ian afferrando la mano dell'altro, ma era ormai troppo tardi. "Non posso credere che tu l'abbia appena fatto, cazzo"  
"Qualcuno doveva prendere l'iniziativa" disse Mickey facendo spallucce e portando con naturalezza una sigaretta alle labbra, mettendo le labbra a coppa per proteggere dal vento e accendendola.  
"Non posso credere che tu-" sibilò Ian di nuovo. Proprio mentre contemplava di saltare dietro un cespuglio di rose lì vicino, la porta si aprì e si voltò per fronteggiare Clayton Gallagher per la seconda volta nella sua vita.  
Clayton guardò Ian, battendo gli occhi qualche volta inclinando il capo, tentando di determinare se i propri occhi lo stessero ingannando. "Ian?"  
Ian si voltò totalmente verso l'uomo, il corpo legnoso e la gola secca. "Uhm, ciao" dietro di lui, sentì Mickey premere la mano sui suoi reni con fare rassicurante; fu un tocco rapido, ma lo sentì fino alla punta dei piedi comunque.  
Clayton guardò con aria stanca all'interno della casa prima di fare un passo fuori, chiudendo la porta.  
"Cosa, uhm, cosa ci fai qui? Ho compagnia"  
Ian deglutì pesantemente prima di rispondere. Era meglio dire tutto. Non c'era bisogno di girarci intorno. "Sono in guai seri e ho bisogno del tuo aiuto"  
Clayton incrociò le braccia e piegò la testa aggrottando la fronte. "Guai? Non capisco. Che tipo di guai?"  
"Ho...ho bisogno di soldi"  
Clayton sciolse le braccia, il suo cipiglio si rafforzò. "Hai bisogno di soldi? Non capisco. Cosa significa?"  
Ian guardò Mickey, che gli fece un cenno rassicurante, prima di tornare a Clayton. "Devo...devo a qualcuno duemila dollari e se non glieli porto presto, mi uccideranno. Cioè...letteralmente. Non è una stronzata"  
"Wow, rallenta, ragazzino" disse Clayton, sollevando una mano, il suo Rolex scintillante brillò nel sole pomeridiano. "Non so cosa pensi accadrà qui o cosa tenti di ricavarne, ma-"  
"Sei mio padre" buttò fuori Ian alla fine. "Voglio dire, sono abbastanza sicuro che tu sia mio padre. In realtà sono compatibile con te al 98%. Abbiamo gli stessi occhi e...e io penso davvero che tu lo sia"  
Dietro di lui, Mickey abbassò il capo, passandosi il pollice sul labbro inferiore, e nascondendo il leggero sorriso per i balbettii incessanti di Ian.  
Il cipiglio di Clayton si dissolse in un'espressione di completa conferma mentre le parole di Ian affondavano. Sprofondò le mani nelle tasche dei suoi pantaloni costosi e guardò verso il proprio paio di scarpe da duecento dollari, schiarendosi la gola. Ian lo osservò, afferrando la sua reazione ed espressione. "Lo sai, vero? Sai che sono tuo figlio. Lo sapevi da un sacco di tempo, cazzo, non è vero"  
"Senti, ragazzino" balbettò Clayton, facendo un altro passo in avanti e abbassando la voce. "Non puoi stare qui. Non sei il benvenuto, okay? Io ho una vita, una famiglia. Non posso gestire questo. Non c'è spazio nelle nostre vite. Non dovrei essere costretto a occuparmi di qualcosa, di un errore, accaduto diciassette anni fa"  
"Mi prendi per il culo?" scattò Mickey prima che Ian potesse anche solo avere l'opportunità di reagire.  
Gli occhi di Clayton andarono su Mickey e strascinò i piedi a disagio primo di tornare a guardare il volto pallido di Ian. "Senti, ragazzino-"  
"Ian. Il suo nome è Ian" fece Mickey, irrigidendo il corpo e fulminando l'uomo.  
"Ian" ripeté Clayton nervosamente. "Mi dispiace, ma non so che cosa ti aspetti. Senti, se...se ti do i soldi che ti servono, non puoi disturbarmi più, okay? Capito?"  
Ian si limitò a guardarlo stupidamente, vagamente sentì Mickey toccargli la spalla.  
"Lo stai comprando, cazzo? Sei serio, porca puttana?"  
"E' così che deve andare. Ti prego di capire" continuò Clayton prima di aprire la porta e tornare in casa. "Torno subito"  
Ian fissò la porta chiusa, tentando di raccapezzarsi.  
"Ian, cazzo...stai bene?"  
"Sì" disse Ian piatto. "Solo un altro genitore che non mi vuole. Che cazzo c'è di nuovo, giusto?" si voltò e iniziò a dirigersi verso la macchina. Mickey lo osservò impotente, non sapendo come gestire la situazione. La porta si aprì e lui si girò nel momento in cui Clayton praticamente gli spingeva l'assegno.  
"Duemila dollari" sussurrò Clayton, guardando nervosamente oltre le proprie spalle in direzione dei suoni della gente che rideva e parlava all'interno. "Dì a Ian che...che mi dispiace. È così che deve andare. Mia moglie, lei-"  
"Non vuoi nemmeno sapere in che guai è? O chi vuole ucciderlo?"  
Clayton guardò di nuovo con apprensione oltre la propria spalla.  
"Sì, vaffanculo" scattò Mickey, prendendo l'assegno dalla mano di Clayton. Lo piegò e lo mise nella tasca posteriore, voltandosi. Poi ci ripensò e si girò di nuovo per gelarlo. "Ci perdi tu, cazzo, mi hai sentito? Quel ragazzino? È fottutamente meraviglioso"  
Clayton osservò incredulo Mickey mentre questi sputava sulle sue scarpe costose e si girò camminando lungo il vialetto.

 

 

Andavano verso Canaryville, e Mickey stava guidando almeno dieci miglia oltre il limite di velocità, non esattamente frettoloso di tornare più in fretta di quanto non dovessero fare, continuando a lanciare occhiate di sbieco in direzione di Ian. Il rosso non aveva detto una parola da quando avevano lasciato la casa del suo donatore di sperma e Mickey aveva dei problemi nel sollevare la conversazione.  
Finalmente, buttò fuori, "Stai bene?"  
"Sì. Bene" disse Ian imbronciato, fissando con aria assente fuori dal finestrino il paesaggio che scorreva.  
"Non stai bene Ian, cazzo. Ti conosco, non stai bene. Non hai detto nulla da quando siamo saliti in macchina"  
"Non ne voglio parlare, okay. Abbiamo ottenuto quello per cui ci siamo andati, abbiamo i soldi. Non mi aspettavo nient'altro"  
"Sì, beh, ti ha detto una cosa piuttosto schifosa"  
"Ci sono abituato. Frank e Monica mi hanno trattato di merda per anni"  
Mickey deglutì pesantemente, scegliendo con attenzione le successive parole. "Beh, non te lo meriti, cazzo" gettò uno sguardo al rosso, il cui viso era voltato abbastanza perché Mickey vedesse di sfuggita i suoi denti che tormentavano il labbro inferiore tremante.  
Poi sospirò e tornò con gli occhi sulla strada, individuando una stazione di servizio più avanti. "Mi fermo per fare benzina"  
"Siamo a dieci minuti da casa" disse Ian, finalmente guardandolo. "Riempi il serbatoio come rimborso per aver rubato la macchina?"  
Mickey si limitò a fare un sorrisetto mentre andava verso la stazione. Non aveva davvero bisogno di benzina, stava solo cercando di ritardare l'inevitabile un po' di più. L'estrema ansia che aveva provato per tutto il pomeriggio al pensiero di confrontarsi con suo padre pesava sulle sue spalle come una tonnellata di mattoni.  
In più, beh, non era ancora pronto a dire addio a un certo irritante rossino.  
"Vuoi qualcosa?" chiese Mickey aprendo la portiera arrugginita.  
"Sì, penso che andrò a pisciare" disse Ian uscendo.  
Mickey mantenne la macchina accesa. Chiuse la portiera e iniziò a dirigersi verso l'entrata della stazione di servizio, continuando a seguire con gli occhi Ian che andava verso il bagno al lato dell'edificio.  
Si bloccò sul posto e si sfregò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, pensandoci solo per una frazione di secondo prima di virare verso la direzione di Ian.


	27. Tutto quello che resta

Ian entrò nella toilette piccola e sudicia della stazione di servizio e stava per chiudere la porta per poter tenere il broncio qualche minuto in privato, quando fu spinto completamente all'interno da dietro. Si girò stando sulla difensiva, temendo il peggio, pensando che sarebbe finito in una qualche storia gay lacrimosa su Dateline NBC un giorno, e si rilassò quando vide che era solo Mickey.  
Era Mickey; appoggiato contro la porta chiusa, gli occhi scuri e intensi di desiderio.  
"Merda, Mickey, che ci fai qui?" chiese Ian, le parole a malapena uscirono dalla sua bocca prima che Mickey afferrasse coi pugni il suo cappotto e lo spinse facendolo inciampare contro il lavandino sporco.  
"Quello che volevo fare da tutto il fottuto giorno" raschiò Mickey prima di chinarsi e schiacciare le labbra duramente contro quelle di Ian.  
Ian rimase fermo nel bacio, tentando mentalmente di comprendere la situazione, prima di far scorrere finalmente le mani lungo il cappotto di Mickey e avvolgere le braccia intorno al suo collo, pressandosi il più possibile contro di lui. Lasciò il peso all'indietro contro il lavandino e aprì le gambe abbastanza perché Mickey gli si premesse addosso. Mickey aprì la cerniera del cappotto di Ian e spinse l'indumento già per le sue spalle, ma non lo tolse del tutto. Abbassò le mani e le fece scorrere sotto la maglietta di Ian e pose le dita leggere sul suo ventre teso, volendo sentire la sua pelle morbida e calda.  
"Non è una buona idea, Mickey" grugnì Ian senza convinzione quando Mickey alla fine interruppe il bacio e iniziò a provocare la sua gola mordicchiandola, sapendo che quello lo faceva impazzire.  
"A me sembra un'idea fottutamente buona" mormorò Mickey contro il suo pomo d'adamo prima di spostarsi di nuovo per premere le labbra sulle sue. La mano tatuata afferrò la sua testa, tenendolo fermo mentre gli divorava la bocca. Ian ricambiò il bacio con altrettanta foga prima di mettere le mani sul petto di Mickey e spingerlo. "No, Mickey, non possiamo farlo"  
Mickey guardò Ian; i capelli scompigliati, le labbra rosse e gonfie, le guance accese. "Mi prendi per il culo, Gallagher?" esclamò, osservando la solida erezione contro il cavallo dei jeans.  
"Non possiamo farlo qui" riformulò Ian. Sarebbe stato maledetto se avesse rifiutato Mickey Milkovich mentre lo guardava in quel modo. "C'è un motel proprio in fondo alla strada. Possiamo andare lì"  
Mickey si inclinò e appoggiò la fronte su quella di Ian, il suo respiro carezzava il viso pieno di lentiggini dell'altro. "Sei sicuro di averne voglia?" mormorò.  
Ian si limitò ad annuire e a leccarsi le labbra, l'erezione premuta contro la coscia di Mickey era una risposta sufficiente.  
"Beh, cazzo, andiamo allora" fece Mickey scostandosi e trascinando Ian con sé.

 

  
Questo motel era anche peggiore del precedente, ma a nessuno dei due fregò un beato cazzo, onestamente. Lanciarono i soldi al tizio dietro il bancone, afferrarono la loro chiave e volarono fino alla stanza. A malapena avevano oltrepassato la porta prima di strapparsi di dosso i cappotti e praticamente gettarsi l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro.  
Mickey pressò Ian contro il muro, togliendogli il respiro. Afferrò i suoi polsi e li bloccò sulla parete sopra la sua testa. "Sei così sexy, cazzo" mugolò contro il suo collo, respirandolo.  
Ian si inarcò verso di lui. "Dobbiamo sbarazzarci di questi vestiti"  
Mickey non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Baciò Ian con foga, strattonando bruscamente il suo labbro inferiore con i denti per poi separarsi da lui. Con gli occhi incatenati a quelli di Ian, si tolse la maglia e immediatamente iniziò a slacciare la propria cintura. Gli occhi di Ian scorrevano con ammirazione sul corpo di Mickey mentre a sua volta si spogliava. Una volta nudi, Ian afferrò rozzamente Mickey per il polso e lo fece voltare in modo che fosse col viso contro il muro.  
Senza perdere tempo, Ian si mise sulle ginocchia e palpeggiò il sedere di Mickey. "Hai un culo fottutamente perfetto" mormorò inclinandosi e cospargendo le sue natiche di baci delicati.  
Mickey rantolò e premette la fronte contro la parete. Non era abituato a nessuno che andasse da qualche parte vicino al suo sedere, figurarsi qualcuno che lo venerava, ma pensò di poter decisamente assuefarsi.  
"Così perfetto" mormorò Ian sulla sua natica. Senza disturbarsi di avvertirlo, divaricò le sue natiche e passò la lingua sull'apertura raggrinzita.  
"Merda, Ian" ansimò Mickey, battendo il palmo contro la parete per poi chiudere la mano in un pugno. Il gesto lo aveva colto di sorpresa ed era fottutamente incredibile.  
Ian continuò a lavorare il suo sedere con le mani mentre lo leccava, amando la reazione da parte del moro.  
"Non fermarti" gemette Mickey, a questo punto disposto a implorare Ian che praticamente lo scopava con la lingua. Non gli importava se appariva come una cazzo di troietta al momento. Quasi frignò quando Ian tolse via lingua e labbra. "Che cazzo, Gallagher?"  
Ian non disse nulla, si alzò e premette l'erezione contro di lui, mostrandogli quanto fosse duro a causa sua. Fece correre la mano giù per le braccia di Mickey e bloccò le sue mani sul muro sopra la testa. "Voglio scoparti adesso"  
Mickey si leccò le labbra e abbassò il capo, pronto per qualsiasi cosa Ian volesse dargli. Così fottutamente pronto.  
Ian mordicchiò la sua scapola mentre si toccava. "Merda" gemette. "I preservativi sono in macchina"  
"E' okay, fallo e basta" disse Mickey roco. "Scopami"  
"Non posso, Mick"  
"Sei a posto, giusto?" praticamente Mickey si lagnò, fregandosene di tutto al momento, voleva solo sentire Ian dentro di sé.  
"Sì, ma-"  
"Fallo e basta Gallagher, cazzo" ordinò Mickey, sostenendosi contro il muro. "Mi fido di te"  
"E se rimani incinto?" ansimò Ian nella curva del suo collo. Si portò due dita in bocca e le succhiò, bagnandole, prima di posizionarle sulla sua apertura. "Un bambino renderebbe tutto più complicato di quanto non sia già"  
"Smettila con le battute, stronzo, e fottimi"  
Ian sorrise contro la sua pelle mentre lentamente faceva entrare ed uscire le dita, allentandolo. Incapace di attendere oltre e sapendo che Mickey poteva farcela, tolse le dita e appoggiò il proprio membro contro lo stretto anello di muscoli, entrando piano.  
Mickey si spinse contro di lui, volendolo prendere interamente. Ansimò e rantolò, si inarcò, cercando di adattarsi all'intrusione. Ian tenne le sue mani bloccate al muro con la sinistra mentre la destra lo afferrava per il fianco. "Così caldo, Mick. Sei così caldo, cazzo"  
Si incontrarono spinta dopo spinta, i corpi perfettamente in sincronia. Oscillarono e si arcuarono e si scontrarono mentre facevano l'amore contro la parete. Ian circondò la sua vita col braccio e accarezzò il suo sesso, sapendo che entrambi erano vicini. Pressò la fronte tra le sue scapole, tentando di ritardare il proprio orgasmo, volendo che Mickey fosse il primo. "Vieni per me, Mickey" mormorò quando sapeva che Mickey era al culmine. Mickey ingoiò un ansito mentre scopava la mano di Ian, l'orgasmo lo inondò.  
Ian lo seguì subito dopo e si svuotò nel corpo dell'altro. Sapeva che era una cosa stupida, non l'avevano mai fatto senza protezione, ma entrambi sapevano di essere troppo coinvolti al momento per interessarsene.  
Praticamente Mickey piagnucolò quando Ian lentamente uscì.  
Ian si schiacciò contro di lui, cercando di riprendersi e recuperare fiato, baciò la guancia sudata dell'altro.  
Mickey voltò il capo e lo baciò, facendo intrecciare pigramente le lingue.  
Quando alla fine Ian si scostò per crollare fiaccamente sul letto con un sospiro di soddisfazione, Mickey si tolse dalla parete e guardò il rosso in tutta la sua bellissima, sudata, nuda gloria. Sapeva di stare giocando col fuoco, ma andò avanti comunque. "Rimaniamo qui stanotte. Possiamo pensare al resto domani. Una notte in più non farà male"  
Ian lo guardò per qualche secondo in contemplazione prima di allungare una mano. Mickey esitò e la afferrò con un sorriso, ridendo quando Ian lo tirò bruscamente sul letto con una mossa fluida. "Stronzo" grugnì ricomponendosi e rilassandosi contro di lui.  
"Una notte in più, eh?" mormorò Ian, posando un bacio sulla sua fronte imperlata.  
"Tanto vale" convenne Mickey, cercando di prenderla alla leggera. "Abbiamo già pagato per il buco di merda"  
"Tanto vale far fruttare i nostri soldi, giusto" disse Ian contro la sua pelle. Mickey rispose inclinandosi per un bacio delicato.  
E fecero l'amore di nuovo.  
Un'ora più tardi, finalmente si costrinsero a staccarsi l'uno dall'altro e a dirigersi in bagno. La pressione dell'acqua faceva schifo, la temperatura della stessa era al massimo tiepida, e spasimava un sacco; ma stare sotto il getto, avvolti l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro mentre si baciavano lentamente, non li faceva badare a nient'altro.  
"Non posso credere di fare la doccia con un ragazzo, porca troia" mormorò Mickey mentre Ian mordicchiava giocosamente il suo collo. Il rosso si tirò indietro con un sorrisetto. "Di tutto quello che abbiamo fatto in queste settimane, è a questo che non puoi credere?"  
"Ecco che rovini di nuovo il momento con la tua cazzo di bocca" disse Mickey affettuosamente.  
"Forse dovrò solo trovare qualcos'altro da fare con la mia bocca, allora, eh" grugnì Ian contro il suo collo continuando a riempire di baci la sua pelle bagnata.  
"Che diavolo mi hai fatto, Gallagher?" chiese Mickey con voce roca quando Ian si scostò per guardarlo negli occhi. Poté vederlo deglutire. "Niente di tutto questo ha un fottuto senso"  
"Forse è solo qualcosa per cui non dobbiamo trovare un senso"  
Mickey rispose con un altro bacio.

 

Dopo che Ian si era messo sulle ginocchia per usare la bocca in un modo più produttivo, uscirono dalla doccia e si asciugarono, non preoccupandosi di vestirsi mentre andavano verso il letto. Si sdraiarono fianco a fianco passandosi una sigaretta.  
"Allora, cosa succederà esattamente domani? Ognunò andrà semplicemente per la propria strada e non ci vedremo mai più?"  
Mickey inalò dalla sigaretta mentre guardava nell'oscurità. "Non per un po', almeno. Non finché le cose con mio padre si sistemano, poi forse..." lasciò affievolire la voce, non volendo fare alcuna promessa. "Non lo so"  
"Non sarà mai sicuro per noi" disse Ian con indisponenza mentre prendeva la sigaretta. "Non con tuo padre intorno"  
"Una volta che tutto si è risolto e le cose si stabilizzano, magari possiamo scopare ogni tanto da qualche parte. Ma, fino ad allora, non possiamo frequentarci. Firmeremmo le nostre condanne a morte se qualcuno mai lo scoprisse"  
Ian non disse nulla, fissò il buio, il pomo d'adamo andava su e giù, cercando di tenere le proprie emozioni a bada.  
"Deve andare così e basta"  
"Quindi, cosa dovrei fare? Trastullarmi per mesi, sperando che mi chiami dal nulla un giorno quando tuo padre non è nei paraggi per poter scopare?" Ian era stufo di sentirsi triste e senza speranza. Improvvisamente si sentì arrabbiato; arrabbiato con Terry fottuto Milkovich, arrabbiato con Mickey per essere così noncurante di tutto, arrabbiato con se stesso per il fatto di crollare in maniera così dannatamente facile.  
"Cristo, Ian. Possiamo non parlarne adesso? Che cazzo?"  
Ian si mise a sedere. "Non avremmo dovuto farlo. È stato un errore"  
"Che cazzo stai dicendo?"  
"Questo! Noi qui, una notte in più!" disse Ian, la voce pesante mentre guardava Mickey oltre la propria spalla. "Ci stiamo solo torturando, Mickey, perché sappiamo tutti e due che domani sarà finita, cazzo. Finita"  
Mickey si sedette e si passò una mano sul volto con un sospiro pesante.  
Ian scosse la testa e guardò altrove. "Ci stiamo soltanto girando intorno"  
Mickey abbassò la testa e afferrò in un pugno i propri capelli. Ian si obbligò a guardare altrove e tirò su col naso, sfregandosi rapidamente l'angolo dell'occhio.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey alla fine, la voce inusualmente gentile. Posò la mano sulla spalla nuda di Ian. Quando il rosso tornò a guardarlo, disse, "Non facciamolo stanotte, okay? Non possiamo cambiare la nostra disastrata situazione. Godiamoci questa notte per quello che è"  
Ian si limitò a guardarlo, i suoi occhi rivelarono la sua tristezza, ma annuì comunque. Senza un'altra parola, si inclinò e si permise di smarrirsi nell'abbraccio di Mickey. Nessuno dei due disse molto altro durante il resto della notte, stettero sdraiati in silenzio, ascoltando il respiro dell'altro.

 

  
Ian si alzò il mattino seguente e si allungò prima ancora di aprire gli occhi. Voleva rimandare la cosa il più a lungo possibile, sapendo cosa quel giorno avrebbe portato. Si sforzò di scivolare di nuovo in un sonnellino pacifico ma, dopo qualche minuto, decise che era inutile e si arrese.  
Rotolò sul fianco e senza guardare allungò un braccio, intenzionato a recuperare Mickey per il round finale, ma non trovò altro che uno spazio vuoto e lenzuola di cotone. Aprì gli occhi e scattò in su. Senza nemmeno guardarsi intorno, lo sapeva già.  
Mickey se n'era andato.  
Un senso di vuoto immediatamente gli scorse dentro e si passò una mano sul volto, lasciando un sospiro lacrimoso, cercando di capacitarsi sul fatto che era davvero finita.  
Mickey se n'era andato senza nemmeno avergli dato un vero e proprio addio, ma poi di nuovo, Ian realizzò che la notte precedente era probabilmente stata la versione di Mickey per l'addio.  
Ian si costrinse a uscire dal letto e pigramente si infilò i jeans, i gesti lenti e legnosi. Combatté le proprie emozioni, volendo essere forte. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. Lo sapeva da giorni.  
Dirigendosi verso il bagno per svuotare la vescica dolorante, qualcosa sul cassettone colse la sua visuale e lentamente lo prese con dita tremanti.  
Era lo scontrino per il pagamento della stanza ricevuto la notte prima. Sul retro, in una calligrafia a malapena leggibile, c'era una frase, cinque parole: 'Mi preoccuperò anche per te'  
Ian guardò le cinque parole a lungo, il cuore batteva miserabilmente nel suo petto, la visione si offuscò per la carica di lacrime che minacciavano di fuoriuscire.  
Rimase nel mezzo della fredda, vuota stanza di motel, abbassò il capo e pianse, stringendo forte il piccolo pezzo di carta gialla in mano.  
Era tutto ciò che gli era rimasto.


	28. La realtà brucia

Ian si fermò appena fuori il cancelletto di casa Gallagher e guardò in su con un mix di emozioni.  
Da una parte, non vedeva l'ora di correre dentro, sollevare tra le braccia ognuno dei suoi fratelli e abbracciarli finché non avessero più respirato. Cazzo, aveva sentito la loro mancanza.  
Dall'altra, non era pronto per tutte le domande invasive e l'incessante trapanatura che avrebbe inevitabilmente seguito tutti gli abbracci, i baci, le pacche e le lacrime del caso.  
Sotto a tutto ciò, essere tornato in questa casa, significava che la sua vita senza Mickey Milkovich sarebbe dovuta ricominciare. Stava per andare avanti e comportarsi come se Mickey non gli importasse...comportarsi come se tutto il suo mondo non fosse stato spostato dal suo asse nelle ultime settimane. Non sapeva come diavolo avrebbe potuto farlo.  
Come puoi tornare a gattonare una volta che hai imparato a correre?  
Mentre l'insieme di emozioni turbinava dentro di lui, in maniera esitante spinse il cancello e inspirando profondamente si diresse verso gli scalini e poi in casa.  
"Ehilà?" chiamò quando entrò, togliendosi il berretto dalla testa e lisciandosi i capelli.  
"Ehilà? Fiona, Lip? Debs?" quando non ricevette una risposta immediata, si accigliò e si scrollò il cappotto di dosso, lanciandolo sul divano. Si era aspettato di venire bombardato non appena avesse messo piede in casa, e scoprì di essere deluso poiché non accadde. Entrò nella cucina vuota e si guardò intorno, realizzando che nulla era cambiato; anche il lavandino pieno di piatti e la pila di panni sporchi sembravano esattamente gli stessi. Se n'era andato solo per tre settimane, ma sicuro come la morte sembrava essere passato molto più tempo.  
Un pensiero gli venne in mente, rendendosi conto che la sua famiglia era più probabilmente da Kev e Veronica, dove lui aveva dato loro istruzione di non dare nell'occhio finché non fosse tornato. Si passò una mano fra i capelli, vagamente pensando a quanto avesse bisogno di dare una spuntatina, e si diresse verso le scale per la sua stanza, intenzionato almeno ad avere un po' di pace e quiete prima che venisse scatenato l'inferno.  
Proprio come in cucina, ogni cosa era esattamente dove l'aveva lasciata; perfino il suo letto era rimasto disfatto. Si lanciò sul letto e inspirò profondamente sul cuscino. Cazzo, gli era mancato il suo letto. Si voltò sulla schiena e fissò con aria assente il soffitto, le familiari crepe e schegge nel tinteggio. Mentre lo guardava, la visione si appannò di lacrime che non voleva comunque far scorrere.

 

 

"Ian? Ian, cazzo!"  
Ian si svegliò di soprassalto poco dopo e immediatamente ebbe di fronte Lip che incombeva su di lui. Senza esitare un secondo, saltò dal letto e ingolfò il fratello maggiore in un abbraccio soffocante. Esalò n respiro tremante contro la sua spalla e lo strinse disperatamente.  
"Cazzo, bello, eravamo fottutamente preoccupati per te" disse Lip una volta che si separarono. "Dove cazzo sei stato?"  
Ian sospirò. "Lunga storia"  
"Fanculo, dimmi tutto. Non puoi semplicemente sparire per tre settimane e poi non dare una spiegazione. Dove cazzo eri, stronzo? Ci hai chiamato ogni tre giorni, non ci hai detto nulla"  
Lentamente Ian tornò a sedersi sul letto, decidendo di dare a Lip qualche vago dettaglio. "Sono stato rapito"  
"Rapito? Cazzo, amico...da chi?"  
Ian sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto prima di immergersi in una rapida sintesi. "Frank doveva dei soldi a qualcuno, allora mi hanno rapito per avere il denaro, ma Frank -da stronzo senza cuore del cazzo qual è- se ne è fottuto, così uno dei miei rapitori mi ha aiutato a scappare, siamo fuggiti per qualche settimana per ottenere i soldi. Abbiamo fatto qualche casino, roba illegale, ottenuto il denaro, e siamo tornati a casa"  
"Porca merda"  
"Sì"  
Lip si accigliò, cercando di dare senso al tutto. "Chi ti ha rapito? E con chi sei stato nelle ultime tre settimane? Devo sapere queste cose, Ian, Cristo"  
"Senti, non ha più importanza?" disse Ian stancamente, non volendo fare altro che raggomitolarsi in una palla e dormire per i successivi due giorni di fila.  
"Col cazzo"  
"E' finita, okay? Abbiamo ottenuto i soldi e ora tutto dovrebbe tornare alla normalità. Voglio solo mettermi tutto questo casino alle spalle, se non ti dispiace vorrei che fosse lo stesso per te"  
Lip lo guardò stancamente, chiaramente non gli stava bene far cadere l'argomento, ma decise di non insistere. Normalmente gli piaceva provocare Ian, ma questa volta suppose di poter lasciar correre.  
"D'accordo, amico, ma non aspettarti che a Fiona andrà bene questa risposta. Si è distrutta dal nervosismo. Praticamente abbiamo dovuto nasconderci in queste settimane, non sapendo che cazzo stesse succedendo"  
"Comunque, dove sono tutti?"  
Lip si grattò la tempia. "Fiona è al lavoro, Liam è con Vi, Debs e Carl a scuola-"  
"Scuola? Ti avevo detto di lasciarli a casa Lip, cazzo" scattò Ian. "Non era sicuro per loro!"  
"Non potevamo tenerli per davvero lontani dalla scuola senza che i funzionari per le assenze o che i servizi sociali fossero coinvolti. Non potevamo rischiare"  
Ian si seccò per l'irritazione e scosse il capo bruscamente. In ogni caso sapeva che Lip aveva ragione, tenere Debbie e Carl lontani da scuola per tre settimane avrebbe decisamente portato i servizi sociali sulla loro strada. Merda, il suo stesso culo avrebbe dovuto essere a scuola. Sperava soltanto che la cosa non gli si sarebbe ritorta contro.  
"Okay, va bene, è tutto a posto adesso"  
"Lo è?" chiese Lip, osservando Ian con impazienza. "Ne sei sicuro? Ti sei messo tutto alle spalle?"  
Allora Ian pensò a Mickey -ma, davvero, non è che avesse seriamente lasciato la sua mente-, domandandosi cosa stesse facendo in quel momento, e se si era confrontato già con suo padre. Si schiarì la gola e guardò le proprie mani. "Sì, è tutto risolto"

 

 

Mickey non era andato immediatamente a casa. Dopo essersi lasciato il motel e Ian dietro, il che aveva richiesto ogni fibra della sua forza di volontà per non voltarsi e tornare dal rossino, aveva girato senza meta per Chicago, fumando sigaretta dopo sigaretta, le mani incapaci di smettere di tremare e gli occhi pungenti di lacrime non fuoriuscite a cui rifiutava di soccombere. Non voleva lasciare Ian in quel modo, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato più facile. Non pensava davvero di riuscire a lasciarlo guardandolo in faccia, così lo aveva fatto mentre l'altro dormiva. Probabilmente era stato un modo da vigliacco, ma era l'unico perché potesse farcela. Aveva lasciato Ian col cellulare e un po' di contanti in modo che potesse facilmente tornare a casa. Immaginò che fosse il minimo che potesse fare visto che lo stava piantando in asso, senza spiegazioni. Ma, ancora, forse averlo lasciato in quel modo era una buona cosa; forse era la cosa migliore se il ragazzo avesse finito con l'odiarlo. Prima Ian fosse andato avanti e lo avesse dimenticato, meglio le cose gli sarebbero andate.  
Dopo qualche ora, sapeva di non poter prolungare ulteriormente l'inevitabile, quindi si diresse a Canaryville e, più presto di quanto non gli piacesse, fu a qualche isolato da casa sua; il quartiere grigio, sudicio e freddo, proprio come lo aveva lasciato. Spense il motore e rimase seduto in silenzio a lungo, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto.  
Onestamente non aveva idea di come il padre avrebbe reagito. Oh, sapeva che sarebbe stato brutto, non vi era alcun dubbio; quanto brutto, tuttavia, non ne era sicuro. Suo padre lo aveva minacciato di ucciderlo un sacco di volte durante gli anni e, per la maggior parte, Mickey non lo aveva preso completamente sul serio. Ora, non era certo di cosa suo padre fosse o non fosse capace.  
Si pulì rapidamente il naso e tirò su prima di uscire dall'auto rubata. Con il lembo della manica del cappotto, velocemente pulì il volante, le maniglie delle portiere e ovunque lui e Ian avessero potuto toccare. Non era rimasto nient'altro da fare se non entrare in quella fottuta casa dell'orrore e fronteggiare qualunque tipo di inferno lo aspettasse. Entrò in casa Milkovich, il cuore rumoreggiava ampiamente nel suo petto. Immediatamente guardò verso il divano, semi aspettandosi di trovare il pezzo di merda di suo padre sdraiato lì come un mucchio di letame. Non c'era. Udì movimenti dalla cucina e allungò il collo per trovare Mandy ai fornelli. Si rilassò leggermente con un respiro tremulo. Mandy guardò in su, gli occhi si sbarrarono nel vederlo. "Dove cazzo sei stato, stronzo?" esclamò, correndogli incontro e buttandogli le braccia al collo. "Gesù Cristo, stronzo"  
Mickey rimase fermo ma posò la mano sui suoi reni. Colse un conforto molto piccolo in questo caloroso benvenuto. Mandy si scostò e lo schiaffeggiò al lato della testa. "Dove diavolo eri, cazzone? Prendi e scompari per tre cazzo di settimane? Tutti ti stavano cercando"  
Mickey si limitò a passarsi una mano tra i capelli, sapendo che Mandy probabilmente non aveva alcuna idea di ciò che era successo, né indizi su Ian. Lui, suo padre e i suoi fratelli avevano sempre avuto il pallino di tenerla fuori dal loro lavoro sporco, di proteggerla. "Sono stato in giro" disse in un grugnito.  
"Solo questo? Sei stato in giro?" Mandy roteò gli occhi tornando ai fornelli.  
"Dove, uh, dov'è papà? È nei paraggi?"  
"Dove pensi che sia? A sguazzare giù all'Alibi con i suoi amici idioti. Dove altro dovrebbe essere?"  
"Sai quando tornerà?" chiese Mickey, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
"Chi cazzo lo sa. Conosci papà, probabilmente troverà qualche puttana russa con cui scopare nel vicolo e tornerà inciampando alle 3 del mattino"  
Mickey la piantò lì e si fece strada verso la propria camera. Una volta al sicuro dietro la porta chiusa, si sedette con indifferenza sul letto. Guardò nel vuoto a lungo prima di inclinarsi di lato e mettere la mano in tasca. Lottò per liberare l'oggetto inizialmente prima di tirarlo finalmente fuori. Si era sbarazzato delle borse in lana grossa piene di vestiti e di altra roba presa dalla macchina, sapendo molto bene che non poteva lasciare le cose nell'auto rubata o portarsele fino a casa. In ogni caso era riuscito a tenerne una. Guardò l'orologio di Ian. Sapeva che era stata una cosa davvero patetica da fare, rubare l'orologio del ragazzo, ma era l'unico oggetto che aveva pensato di poter prendere. Lo toccò con una mano, passando il pollice lungo il quadrante, e passandosi l'altra mano sul volto.

 

 

Ian era seduto in veranda, con indifferenza sbuffava dalla sigaretta e con sguardo assente guardava nel vuoto, quando sollevò gli occhi trovò Fiona, Debbie e Carl che camminavano giù per il marciapiede. Lip gli disse che Fiona aveva programmato di incontrare i ragazzi alla fermata del bus dopo scuola, così Ian aveva deciso di aspettare sotto il portico e sorprenderli. Il suo cuore gli balzò in gola e si alzò in piedi. Debbie disse qualcosa a Fiona, facendola divertire, la sua risata si trascinò lungo la strada. Mentre si avvicinavano, Carl fu il primo a notarlo. Si bloccò, facendo fermare anche Fiona e Debbie, ed entrambe guardarono per capire cosa aveva colto la sua attenzione.  
"Ian?" disse Debbie per prima, ovviamente incredula.  
"Cosa! No!" esclamò Fiona prima di aprire il cancello e praticamente correre sugli scalini per attirare il fratellino fra le braccia. "Oh mio Dio, è reale, sei davvero tornato? Oh mio Dio, pezzo di merda! Sei tornato! Mi hai fatto preoccupare così tanto! Dove diavolo eri!"  
Ian strinse Fiona altrettanto forte, nascondendo il viso nella sua spalla. Presto, Debbie e Carl erano aggrappati a loro allo stesso modo.

 

 

Sedettero tutti insieme al tavolo della cucina mentre una pentola d'acqua bolliva per gli spaghetti. Ian non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter sentire così tanto la mancanza degli spaghetti di Fiona. Non si sarebbe mai più lamentato quando li avesse fatti.  
"Allora, dimmi tutto" disse Fiona, allungandosi per posare affettuosamente la mano sul suo capo. "Dove diavolo sei stato"  
"Accetteresti se ti dicessi che non ne voglio parlare?"  
"Merda, no" replicò Fiona.  
"Hai ucciso qualcuno?" domandò Carl speranzoso. "Hai lasciato la città per liberarti del cadavere?"  
"Carl!" lo rimproverò Fiona con uno schiaffetto sulla testa del ragazzino prima di tornare a guardare Ian con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Non lo hai fatto, vero?"  
"No!" esclamò Ian sfregandosi dietro il collo. Fiona lo guardò prima di rivolgersi a Debbie e Carl.  
"Andate di sopra, voi due, e lavatevi le mani per la cena. Voglio parlare da sola con Ian"  
"Cosa!" si lagnarono Debbie e Carl in simultanea.  
"Non discutete con me, andate!"  
"Non è giusto" dichiarò Debbie.  
"Che schifo" rincarò Carl.  
Ruotarono gli occhi al cielo e fecero profondi sbuffi mentre le due sedie si strascicavano all'indietro. Una volta soli, Ian guardò Fiona, l'angoscia per l'intera situazione evidente sulla sua faccia.  
"Gesù, Ian, che diavolo ti è successo?" chiese Fiona, allungandosi per toccargli la mano.  
"Sono stato rapito" iniziò Ian, la voce tremula. Dire quelle parole ad alta voce faceva apparire la cosa ancora più surreale.  
"Chi cazzo è stato?"  
Ian si passò una mano sul viso, sapendo che non sarebbe riuscito a nascondere nulla a Fiona. Lo avrebbe tormentato e investigato senza fine finché non avrebbe avuto la meglio. "Terry Milkovich" cominciò. "Frank gli doveva dei soldi, così Terry mi ha fatto rapire dai suoi figli"  
"Fottuto Frank!" esclamò Fiona, toccandosi la fronte e scuotendo il capo, evidenziando la sua rabbia. "Quel pezzo di merda! Perché non sono sorpresa che lui abbia qualcosa a che fare con questo!"  
Ian continuò. "Quando era chiaro che Frank non avrebbe pagato, uhm, uno dei suoi figli ha deciso di aiutarmi, così siamo scappati e abbiamo fatto qualcosa per tornare con i soldi"  
"Uno dei suoi figli ti ha aiutato? Un Milkovich ti ha aiutato?"  
"Sì...suo figlio, Mickey"  
"Mickey Milkovich ti ha aiutato?" gridò Fiona completamente e assolutamente incredula.  
"Sì" disse Ian con un sospiro grave. L'ultima cosa che voleva in questo momento era ascoltare una ramanzina e la diffamazione del carattere di Mickey. "Senti, Fi, sono davvero stanco. Sono state tre settimane fottutamente lunghe. Possiamo parlarne più tardi?"  
"Sì" disse Fiona dopo aver esitato. "Sì, certo. Ma ne parleremo. Non è qualcosa che ci limiteremo a nascondere sotto il dannato tappeto"  
Ian non disse altro, si limitò ad annuire bruscamente e si alzò dirigendosi di sopra. Fiona osservò la sedia vuota in cui Ian si era seduta, domandandosi perché il suo fratellino non fosse tanto felice di essere a casa.

 

 

Quando Mickey si svegliò più tardi quella notte, lanciò un'occhiata all'orologio accanto al letto e vide che aveva dormito per nove ore di fila. Era l'una passata della notte e il resto della casa era in silenzio.  
Grugnì e si lamentò mentre rotolò giù dal letto, ogni muscolo del suo corpo gli faceva male, intendeva dirigersi in bagno per svuotare la vescica. Non appena aprì la porta nell'atrio, fu violentemente spinto contro il muro, l'aria gli mancò completamente.  
"Dove cazzo sei stato!" gli ruggì suo padre in faccia, bloccando Mickey contro il muro con l'avambraccio fermo sulla sua gola.  
Mickey balbettò e si strozzò mentre afferrava disperatamente il braccio del padre, combattendo per l'aria. "Papà" farfugliò. "Papà, ho...ho...i soldi"  
"Dove cazzo sei stato!"  
Prima che Mickey potesse dire qualcosa, un pugno incontrò con forza la sua mascella e il braccio che lo schiacciava contro la parete si levò così che lui crollasse sul pavimento dolorante.  
Suo padre gli andò sopra, e iniziò a picchiarlo.  
Mickey fece del suo meglio per proteggersi il capo dai suoi colpi, usando le braccia per ripararsi dai pugni e calci inarrestabili. Poteva sentire l'odore potente e forte di whiskey dal respiro e dai vestiti del padre. Non si azzardò a contrattaccare, sapendo che non era utile. Rimase steso lì e le prese finché il padre non sfogò la sua furia su di lui.  
"Mi hai mancato di rispetto! Mi hai disobbedito, cazzo! Chi cazzo credi di essere!" ruggì fra un colpo e l'altro. "Questo ti insegnerà cosa significa andare contro di me, cazzo!"  
Quando il padre finalmente ne ebbe abbastanza, il vecchio sputò su Mickey e se ne andò grugnendo oscenità, lasciando il figlio più giovane malconcio e raggomitolato nel corridoio in posizione fetale, le braccia ancora rimasero a ripararsi il capo mentre calde lacrime scorrevano sulle sue guance.  
Vicino all'orecchio, vagamente udì e registrò il tenue ticchettio dall'orologio di Ian, e si permise di ottenere un po' di conforto almeno in quello mentre barcollava al limite dal perdere i sensi.


	29. Scontro

Mickey aprì gli occhi all'udire la voce della sorella, ma non osò togliersi la coperta dalla testa, non volendo che lei vedesse la sua faccia rovinata. Non era dell'umore per le sue domande; domande a cui non avrebbe potuto rispondere perché lei non poteva sapere nulla di tutto ciò.  
"Che cazzo ti prende?" chiese Mandy dall'ingresso. "Sei rimasto a letto negli ultimi due giorni. Sei drogato?"  
Mickey chiuse lentamente gli occhi con un sospiro lieve. "Non hai scuola o una roba simile? Lasciami da solo, cazzo. Uno non può dormire un po' qui dentro?"  
"Tutto ciò che stai facendo è dormire" rimbeccò Mandy.  
"Lasciami solo, Cristo!" scattò Mickey, non avendo intenzione di essere rude, ma sapeva che era l'unica modo per farla andare, "e chiudi la cazzo ti porta"  
"Va bene. Come ti pare, stronzo" poi addolcì il tono e disse, "Ho preparato le uova e le ho lasciate in cucina se ti viene fame"  
Mickey non rispose, si limitò a stringersi addosso la coperta ulteriormente, desiderando chiudere fuori il resto del mondo.

 

 

Ian pressò la fronte contro il freddo metallo del suo armadietto e grugnì prima di sbatterci la testa qualche volta, provocando le occhiate di alcuni studenti che passavano. Li ricambiò fulminandoli, non dell'umore adatto.  
Dopo essersi nascosto in casa per due giorni, finalmente si era deciso -con il lieve aiuto delle lamentele e delle petulanze di Fiona- che era il momento di tornare a scuola, e quel mattino si era costretto ad alzarsi e vestirsi. Era tempo di ricostruire nella sua vita una parvenza di normalità.  
Dopo essere stato assente per tre settimane, era chiaro che i suoi voti erano per la maggior parte fottutamente carenti. Era rimasto indietro in tutti i corsi, e sapeva di dover trovare una via d'uscita per uscire da quel fottuto pasticcio.  
Nei primi due mesi del semestre i suoi voti erano estremamente migliorati, grazie all'assistenza e alla guida di Lip. Ora, erano crollati. Sapeva di doversi fare il culo almeno per sforzarsi di rimanere a galla, anche se ancora sperava di farcela per West Point.  
Inspirò profondamente e si spinse via dall'armadietto, passandosi una mano sulla faccia e guardandosi attorno nel corridioio affollato. Si bloccò quando i suoi occhi colsero Mandy Milkovich che camminava dritta verso di lui. Una volta che fu a pochi passi da lui, lei reagì a scoppio ritardato, rendendosi conto senza dubbio che lui la stava fissando con sguardo inebetito. "Posso aiutarti?"  
Mandy era decisamente imparentata con Mickey, questo era sicuro. Dai capelli corvini, agli occhi blu di ghiaccio, all'atteggiamento tagliente e irriverente; Mandy era essenzialmente Mickey con una vagina.  
Ian sapeva di calpestare un suolo pericoloso anche solo parlandole, ma lo fece comunque. "Sei Mandy, giusto? Mandy Milkovich?"  
"Sì, tu chi cazzo sei?"  
"Uhm, io sono Ian...Gallagher"  
"Okay" disse Mandu lentamente.  
Ian tirò ancora più in su lo zaino sulla sua spalla mentre strascicava nervosamente il piede. "Sei la sorella di Mickey, vero?"  
"Non per scelta" replicò Mandy, apparentemente ammorbidendosi un po', anche se mantenne uno sguardo annoiato. "Perché?"  
"Niente in realtà"  
Mandy annuì bruscamente e fece per passargli oltre. "Bella chiacchierata, Ian Gallagher"  
Prima di poter pensare completamente a cosa stava per dire, lui si voltò. "Uh, ehi, Mandy?"  
Mandy si girò con uno sguardo interrogativo al limite dell'irritazione. "Sì?"  
"Sai...sai dove potrei trovare Mickey? Dove esce di solito? Ho davvero bisogno di vederlo...di parlargli"  
La bocca di Mandy lentamente si curvò in un sorrisetto. "Aspetta, non dirmi che sei realmente amico di mio fratello? Mio fratello non ha amici, specialmente se sono tizi inquietanti con i capelli rossi" si avvicinò, guardandolo stancamente. "Di che cosa devi parlargli?"  
"Non posso dirlo" disse Ian, deglutendo a fatica. Mandy era intimidatoria quasi quanto suo fratello. Quasi.  
"Non hai qualche reclamo da fargli, vero? Ti vende la droga o altro? Prende i tuoi soldi del pranzo? Stai pianificando di incontrarlo da qualche parte con un po' di tuoi amichetti? Solo per avvisarti, mio fratello fa casini ovunque vada e non ha paura di sparare a qualcuno"  
"No" rispose Ian. "Nessun reclamo. Ho solo bisogno di parlargli di una cosa"  
Mandy lo guardò un'altra volta prima finalmente di consentire a se stessa di incrinare il suo aspetto da dura. "Non ti dirò dove trovarlo. Tu mi dici dove lui può trovarti e passerò il messaggio. Se decide di volerti incontrare, si farà vivo" affermò scrollando le spalle.  
Ian si passò una mano sulla testa e annuì, supponendo che fosse meglio di niente.  
Mandy aspettò prima di parlare, "Mi dici dove cazzo può inconrarti, o stiamo qui a guardarci tutto il giorno?"  
"Oh, giusto" balbettò Ian. "Uh" iniziò, cercando di pensare a un posto da riferire a Mickey dove poterlo incontrare, un posto sicuro e isolato, da qualche parte in cui potevano essere loro stessi, se Mickey lo voleva.  
Considerò vagamente l'edificio abbandonato dove tutto era cominciato, ma pensò a qualcosa di meglio. Non voleva tornare mai più lì. Pensò poi a un altro luogo dove tutto era iniziato anche prima di quello; il primo posto in cui aveva posato gli occhi su Mickey Milkovich.  
"Digli di incontrarmi stasera alle otto in punto...il campo da baseball vicino Chicora"  
Mandy si limitò a dargli un parziale sorriso e camminò nella parte opposta, prima di girarsi e allontanarsi da lui. Ian la osservò, il cuore che batteva in gola. Non aveva idea se Mickey si fosse anche solo mostrato, o come anche solo avrebbe reagito al fatto che Ian avesse approcciato sua sorella, ma Ian aveva tutte le intenzioni di andare a quel campo da baseball quella sera e scoprirlo.

 

 

Quando Mandy tornò da scuola, fu sorpresa di trovare Mickey realmente fuori dal letto. Era seduto al tavolo, un sandwich intonso di fronte a lui, fissava nel vuoto mentre fumava una sigaretta. Stava per aprire la bocca e sparare uno dei suoi soliti commenti sarcastici, ma si ghiacciò quando vide i lividi e i tagli disseminati sulla sua faccia. "Gesù, Mickey, che cazzo ti è successo?"  
"Non ti preoccupare, okay?" grugnì Mickey. "Non sono cazzi tuoi"  
Mandy roteò gli occhi e gettò lo zaino sul pavimento. "Mi domando solo che cazzo hai combinato in questo periodo. Sparisci per tre settimane, vieni pestato di brutto da Dio-sa-chi, non ti alzi dal letto, poi un fottuto tizio coi capelli rossi ha chiesto di te a scuola oggi, vuole incontrarti da qualche parte in privato-"  
"Aspetta, cosa?" Mickey chiese, sollevando di scatto la testa. "Torna indietro. Quale tizio coi capelli rossi?" Come se non lo sapesse già.  
Mandy fece spallucce mentre andava al frigo a prendere una Coca Cola. "Sì, un certo Gallagher" disse il cognome come se fosse stata una parolaccia. "Mi si è presentato dopo la quinta ora di lezione e mi ha chiesto dove poterti trovare. Gli ho detto che non gli avrei rivelato un fottuto niente, che se tu volevi vederlo, saresti stato tu a farti vivo. Ha detto di incontrarlo in un certo campo di baseball vicino a Chicora, stasera alle otto"  
Mickey colse l'informazione, non sapendo esattamente come sentirsi al riguardo. Da una parte, non poteva credere che Ian avesse realmente avuto le palle di presentarsi da Mandy e chiedere di lui; era sia imbarazzantemente felice che innegabilmente incazzato. Aveva chiarito con Ian che non voleva che Mandy avesse nulla a che fare con tutto ciò.  
D'altra parte, era segretamente sollevato di sapere che Ian non lo odiava per essere sparito.  
Si sfregò dietro il collo, sperando che Mandy non pressasse per altre informazioni, ma ovviamente lei lo fece.  
"Allora, ti dispiace dirmi come puoi anche solo essere associato a un fottuto Gallagher?"  
"Non ti preoccupare"  
"Ti deve dei soldi, o cosa?"  
"Ho detto che non te ne devi preoccupare, cazzo" disse Mickey alzandosi, intenzionato a scomparire nella sicurezza della propria stanza.  
"Però non ucciderlo se alla fine lo incontri" esclamò Mandy. "E' fottutamente adorabile. Potrei dargli una ripassata"  
Mickey si bloccò appena prima di dirigersi in camera sua.

 

 

  
Ian entrò in casa, gettando zaino e cappotto a casaccio sul pavimento e si diresse in cucina, intenzionato a ricaricarsi con un sandwich a tre strati. Aveva saltato il pranzo per finire alcuni compiti, ed era fottutamente affamato.  
Quando entrò in cucina e si allungò verso il frigo, trovò Frank sul bancone, senza dubbio frugando nelle credenze alla ricerca di qualsiasi spicciolo potesse togliere alla sua stessa famiglia. La rabbia che Ian provò in quel momento alla vista di Frank fu indescrivibile. Frank guardò in su dopo aver avvertito di avere compagnia. "Oh, ehilà" disse informalmente; odorava di alcool scadente, piscio, e olezzo corporeo. "Hai dei soldi per il tuo caro vecchio papà?"  
Ian non disse nulla per un intero minuto, limitandosi a guardare Frank, la rabbia ribolliva, i suoi pugni si strinsero. Lasciò un urlo primitivo e avanzò, sfrecciando su Frank e andandogli addosso, sbattendo l'uomo con forza contro il bancone.  
"Figlio di puttana!" grugnì Ian mentre entrambi cadevano a terra. Gli si mise a cavalcioni e lo colpì forte sulla bocca, istantaneamente spaccandogli il labbro. Continuò a tirare pugni, sopraffando facilmente il più anziano, debole e ubriaco. "Figlio di troia, pezzo di merda!" gridò, calde lacrime di amara rabbia rotolavano sulle sue guance. Improvvisamente, proprio mentre era sul punto di fare di Frank una poltiglia di sangue, fu tirato via da forti braccia, e riuscì a tirare alcuni solidi calci alle costole dell'uomo prima di venire completamente trascinato via.  
"Cristo, Ian, basta" disse Lip, trattenendo un bellicoso Ian al meglio che poteva.  
"Lasciami andare, Lip, cazzo!" ruggì Ian tra le lacrime, gelando con lo sguardo e con intenso disprezzo Frank, malconcio e insanguinato.  
"Non ne vale la pena, amico" disse Lip, aspettando qualche dozzina di secondi prima che Ian finalmente crollò abbattuto tra le sue braccia, il respiro che diveniva leggermente meno erratico. Allentò la presa sul fratello più giovane.  
Ian colse l'opportunità e si liberò completamente da Lip. Arrancò poi fino al soggiorno, afferrò il cappotto e sbatté la porta uscendo di casa.

 

 

  
Ian aveva una buona ora e mezza prima di dover essere al campo di baseball, così vagò per il quartiere senza meta, cogliendo l'occasione di schiarirsi la mente e calmare i nervi. Si infilò le mani insanguinate nelle tasche del cappotto e incassò il capo contro il pungente vento di novembre.  
Senza nemmeno rendersene conto, si ritrovò di fronte al Kash-and-Grab e rimase in mezzo al marciapiede, pensando che quel posto sembrava esattamente lo stesso ma non completamente. Sembrava trascorsa una vita da quando lui e Kash erano usciti da quelle porte ed erano stati bombardati dai fratelli Milkovich.  
Dopo avere sbuffato nervosamente da una sigaretta e aver riflettuto per qualche minuto, sapeva di avere bisogno di un lavoro, non c'era dubbio, non con la scatola dei risparmi decisamente carente, e il Kash-and-Grab era, sfortunatamente, troppo perfetto per lasciar perdere. Linda era indulgente con gli orari e la paga era decente per un lavoro in cui doveva stare col culo su una sedia per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Solo non sapeva come avrebbe gestito la cosa con Kash. Aprì la porta ed entrò, immediatamente notando il suo ex-amante dietro il bancone. Il più grande realizzò a scoppio ritardato e i suoi occhi si illuminarono alla vista di Ian. "Ian?" immediatamente saltò su dallo sgabello e si affrettò ad andare oltre il bancone.  
"Ian, oh" disse, afferrandolo e attirandolo in uno stretto abbraccio. "Dove sei stato, ero preoccupatissimo"  
"Non così tanto da chiamare la polizia comunque, giusto?" mormorò Ian contro la sua spalla, le braccia stese ai fianchi mentre Kash lo abbracciava. Kash si scostò, l'espressione affranta. "Avrei dovuto, Ian" disse. "Dopo un paio di giorni, quando non ti sei fatto vivo al lavoro, sono andato dalla tua famiglia e mi hanno detto che non potevo andare alla polizia. Ian, sai che avrei...sai che ti a-"  
"E' okay" disse Ian, alzando una mano, non volendo sentire quando Kash tenesse a lui al momento. Era l'ultima fottuta cosa che aveva bisogno di sentire.  
"Beh, cosa ti è successo?" pressò Kash.  
"Storia lunga, non mi sento davvero di parlarne" rispose Ian indisponente.  
Kash attirò Ian in un altro abbraccio e lo baciò sulla tempia. "Sono così contento che stai bene. Mi sei mancato"  
Ian riconobbe l'improvviso timbro basso della voce di Kash e si tolse prima che l'altro potesse avere qualsiasi idea. Conosceva quel tono. Di solito terminava con Kesh inclinato sul frigorifero. Non quel giorno.  
"Sono venuto per vedere se il mio vecchio lavoro è ancora disponibile"  
"Certo, certo" assicurò Kash, allungandosi per afferrare il suo viso. Ian stese un braccio e afferrò il suo polso, togliendo la mano dal suo volto. "Kash, no"  
Kash sembrò genuinamente confuso. "Qual è il problema?"  
"Sono cambiate un sacco di cose" disse Ian guardando in giù. "Io sono cambiato" sospirò poi, decidendo semplicemente di tagliare corto. "Non credo che questa cosa, tu ed io, funzionerà più"  
Kash guardò Ian, la bocca si aprì e si chiuse diverse volte prima di dire, "Perché? Cosa è cambiato?"  
"Cristo, Kash!" Ian esclamò alla fine. "Sei sposato, cazzo...con il mio capo! Hai dei figli! Io ho sedici anni! Non avremmo mai dovuto lasciare che iniziasse"  
Kash fece un passo in avanti e Ian ne fece due indietro. Poi si accigliò verso il rosso.  
"Che sta succedendo? Tre settimane fa, io e te eravamo alquanto intensi e appassionati. Sparisci e poi ritorni, e improvvisamente non vuoi stare con me?"  
Ian si passò una mano sul viso e sospirò prima di dire, "C'è qualcun altro, okay? Ho conosciuto qualcuno"  
Kash si irrigidì visibilmente, il suo volto si indurì. "Qualcun altro?"  
"Sì, Kash. Qualcun altro, qualcuno della mia età. Qualcuno che non è sposato con dei fottuti figli!" Qualcuno che non vuole nemmeno stare con me, Ian pensò amaramente tra sé.  
Kash rimase in silenzio a lungo prima di dire, "Allora mi dispiace. Non puoi più lavorare qui"  
"Cosa, perché non ti scoperò più, non posso riavere il mio lavoro?" esclamò Ian pungente. "Kash, ho bisogno di questo lavoro! Tu sai quanto mi serve"  
L'altro non disse nulla, si voltò e tornò dietro al bancone.  
"Vaffanculo" sputò Ian prima di dirigersi verso la porta e uscire.

 

 

  
Ian si incamminò verso il campo da baseball. Non aveva esattamente idea di che ora fosse, supponeva non fosse più tardi delle sette. Aveva perso l'orologio da qualche parte tra lì e Cicero, e sapeva che necessitava di recuperarne uno nuovo presto.  
Andò verso la zona riservata alle panchine e si sdraiò su una di esse, raccogliendosi nel cappotto contro il freddo, le tre pareti che lo circondavano in qualche modo interrompevano il vento e il gelo non era completamente insopportabile. Chiuse gli occhi e inalò l'aria fredda, lasciando che si espandesse nei suoi polmoni al punto da essere quasi dolorosa. Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se Mickey non si fosse fatto vivo quella sera. In verità, non si aspettava davvero che lo facesse. Eppure, mantenne quella speranza; la speranza che forse Mickey sentiva la sua mancanza tanto quanto Ian sentiva quella di Mickey. Si abbioccò da solo a causa della sola spossatezza emotiva e si svegliò qualche tempo più tardi nella totale oscurità. Non aveva idea di che ora fosse né di quanto avesse dormito. Si sedette e si guardò intorno intontito, vedendo che era ancora solo.  
Il cuore gli sprofondò nel petto e lasciò andare la testa indietro, chiudendo gli occhi e tentando di non permettere alla delusione di consumarlo. Comunque non si aspettava realmente che Mickey si mostrasse.  
Si alzò, sconfitto e gelato nel profondo, intenzionato a camminare verso casa, silenziosamente grato che fossero in grado di pagare il riscaldamento quel mese. Quando guardò in su, rimase bloccato sul posto, notando un'unica figura che avanzava attraverso il campo da baseball verso di lui. Il cuore prese a battergli in petto, non credendo a cosa stava realmente vedendo.  
Con aria inflessibile, Ian scese dalla zona delle panchine e iniziò ad attraversare il campo, il cuore palpitante. Più si avvicinava a Mickey, più gli strati di dolore e angoscia e tristezza che lo avevano abbracciato negli ultimi giorni scivolarono via.  
Una volta che fu a qualche passo di distanza da Mickey, non lo guardò neanche; afferrò un lembo del suo cappotto con entrambe le mani e lo attirò disperatamente a sé, esalando un ansito commosso. Si scontrarono l'uno contro l'altro e affondarono i visi nei rispettivi cappotti, entrambi rilasciarono tremuli, lacrimosi soffi mentre si avvinghiavano reciprocamente con tutte le loro forze.


	30. Neutralità

Ian continuò a stringere sul davanti il cappotto di Mickey, il viso ancora sepolto nel tessuto di nylon. Non voleva scostarsi, non voleva lasciarlo andare; spaventato che si sarebbe rivelato tutto un sogno e che Mickey si sarebbe smaterializzato subito prima di rendersene conto.  
Mickey si tolse per primo, rubandogli il respiro. Ian mantenne gli occhi chiusi mentre si separavano,  
"Sei venuto" disse, la voce a malapena un sussurro.  
"Quello che hai fatto è stato fottutamente stupido, Ian" raspò Mickey, afferrando il volto di Ian fra le mani, bisbigliando tali parole contro la sua fronte. "Sei fottutamente stupido, mi hai sentito"  
"Dovevo vederti" disse Ian, premendo la fronte con più forza contro le labbra dell'altro, assaporando ogni minimo contatto.  
"Ti avevo detto di tenere la mia cacchio di sorella fuori da tutto" disse Mickey, anche se il suo tono rimase morbido, le labbra ancora contro la sua pelle.  
"Non le ho detto niente, lo giuro" finalmente Ian si spostò e guardò Mickey negli occhi per la prima volta dopo tre giorni, anche se sembrava essere passata un'eternità dalla volta in cui aveva fissato in quei bellissimi occhi blu.  
"Sì, beh, si è messa a fare stupide domande del cazzo"  
Il volto di Mickey era ombreggiato a causa delle luci della strada, ma Ian poté comunque vedere i lividi e i tagli in chiaro contrasto contro la sua pelle bianca. "Cristo, Mickey" scattò Ian, togliendosi del tutto. "Che cazzo è successo?"  
Mickey si scansò dalla sua mano. "No, sto bene. Gesù"  
"Tuo padre" disse Ian dopo qualche attimo, il tono secco e astioso. "Il tuo padre del cazzo ti ha fatto questo, vero?"  
"Beh, che cazzo pensavi sarebbe successo?" fece Mickey, andando un passo indietro. "Diamine, io penso che mi sia andata piuttosto bene"  
"Tuo padre ti ha gonfiato di botte" disse Ian, attraversato da un'intensa rabbia.  
"Lascia perdere, Gallagher" fece Mickey prima di passare bruscamente oltre il rossino e dirigersi verso la panchina. "Io sono stato picchiato, lui ha avuto i suoi soldi, tu sei salvo ed è finita. È finita"  
Ian esitò prima di girarsi per seguirlo. Mickey lanciò sulla panca lo zaino che si era portato dietro e tirò fuori una birra. "Shot gun?" chiese, intendendo cambiare argomento.  
Ian lo osservò prima di raggiungerlo. Afferrò il suo braccio e lo costrinse faccia a faccia. "Mickey, guardami"  
Mickey si gelò, il dito sulla linguetta della birra. Alla fine si arrese e abbassò il capo, sfregandosi una mano sulla nuca. "Cazzo" mormorò.  
"Mi sei mancato" grugnì Ian prima di posare un dito sotto il suo mento. Gli sollevò il capo e posò un tenero bacio sul suo labbro inferiore tagliato.  
Mickey si bloccò al bacio per qualche secondo prima che la birra che stringeva cadesse ai loro piedi, esplodendo in uno schiumoso caos. Avvolse le braccia intorno al collo di Ian e premette insieme i loro corpi, dovendo quasi stare in punta di piedi per raggiungerlo.  
Ian circolò le braccia intorno a lui mentre si baciavano lentamente. Amava le labbra di Mickey sulle proprie, incerte e dolci. Amava le dita di Mickey, tatuate e aggressive, fra i propri capelli. Amava il modo in cui il suo corpo si adattava contro il proprio; forte ma morbido allo stesso tempo.  
Amava Mickey.  
"Mi sei mancato così tanto, cazzo" sospirò Ian non appena pose fine al bacio solo per spostare la bocca sul suo collo. "Così tanto, cazzo" mormorò, incapace di averne abbastanza del suo sapore e odore.  
Mickey inclinò la testa all'indietro, dandogli miglior accesso. Era venuto lì quella sera con l'intenzione di dire a Ian che non potevano fare questo; che non poteva vederlo, ma non appena aveva visto il rossino, sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a trovare le parole.  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu" fu tutto quello che disse; era tutto quello che poteva dire...l'unica verità nella sua situazione disastrata. Ian baciò lungo il collo di Mickey prima di arrivare con la bocca nuovamente sulla sua, questa volta con più ardore e bramosia. Le sue dita armeggiarono con la cerniera e subito dopo stava facendo scivolare il cappotto di Mickey giù per le sue spalle. Mickey si scrollò il cappotto di dosso, lasciando Ian solo per qualche secondo prima di tornare a pressare i loro corpi insieme. Non aveva importanza che la temperatura fosse quasi gelida; i loro corpi stavano bruciando solo con quel contatto fisico.  
"Non pensavo saresti venuto" Ian ansimò mentre si abbassava e iniziava a slacciare i pantaloni di Mickey.  
"Stavo per non farlo" rispose Mickey onestamente e gemette quando la mano di Ian si infilò dentro i suoi boxer, toccandolo. "E' piuttosto patetico che tu non riesca a passare tre giorni senza di me, Gallagher" farfugliò.  
"Neanche tu riesci a stare senza di me" sbuffò Ian continuando ad accarezzarlo. "Ecco perché ti sei fatto vivo"  
Mickey si limitò a rispondere curvandosi e afferrando il suo labbro inferiore con le labbra, strattonandolo coi denti.  
Ian spinse bruscamente Mickey così da essere contro il recinto. "Ti voglio, Mickey. Ti voglio, cazzo"  
Mickey non fece nulla per protestare. Guardò Ian minuziosamente, permettendogli di prendere l'iniziativa. Ian afferrò i suoi polsi e li portò in alto, pressando le sue mani contro la recinzione dietro di lui. Iniziò a trascinare le mani lungo le sue braccia, ma si fermò quando notò qualcosa sul polso sinistro di Mickey.  
Il rosso toccò delicatamente l'oggetto col pollice, permettendosi di comprendere. Lentamente sollevò gli occhi su quelli intensi di Mickey e osservò il moro che deglutiva visibilmente. Non disse nulla, si chinò e adattò perfettamente le labbra alle sue, finalmente le sue mani scesero piano lungo le sue braccia e lo afferrò per la vita. Mickey lo baciò con altrettanto fervore, le mani si aggrapparono alla recinzione dietro di sé, lasciando che Ian guidasse completamente il bacio.  
Ian si scostò tirando delicatamente il suo labbro inferiore e appoggiò la fronte alla sua. "Hai tenuto il mio orologio" mormorò.  
"Uh, o quello o i tuoi cortissimi pantaloncini, e io quelli non me li metto per un cazzo" Mickey cercò di scherzare, ma le parole rotolarono fuori tremanti.  
Mickey lo osservò mentre un sorriso cresceva sulla sua stessa faccia. Una risata poi traboccò dalle sue labbra. Si allungò e afferrò Ian da dietro il collo attirandolo in un tenero bacio. "Coraggio" borbottò contro le sue labbra. "Sediamoci. C'è qualcosa di cui dobbiamo discutere"  
"Discutere?" chiese Ian quando si separarono e osservò Mickey che si risistemava e allacciava il cappotto. "Vuoi parlare? Parlare era l'ultima cosa che avevo in mente"  
"Sì, beh, dovrai tenerti l'uccello nei pantaloni ancora per un po', rosso" disse Mickey affettuosamente e facendo cenno verso la panchina, muovendo Ian a seguirlo.  
Ian lo raggiunse fino alla panchina mentre praticamente metteva il broncio.  
Mickey prese una birra fresca dal suo zaino e la aprì, tracannando mezza lattina in tre lunghi sorsi prima di porgerla a Ian. Osservò il rosso che trangugiò l'altra metà, il pomo d'adamo che andava su e giù mentre un po' di birra gocciolava sul suo mento. Mickey si schiarì la gola costringendosi a guardare altrove, trovando il tutto incredibilmente e fottutamente sexy. Aveva davvero bisogno di un po' di cazzo di autocontrollo.  
"Senti" iniziò Mickey, tentando di mantenere una qualche padronanza sulla situazione. "Non puoi semplicemente presentarti di fronte alla mia cazzo di sorella. Come dovrei spiegarle il perché un dannato Gallagher, tra tutte le persone, chiede di me?"  
"Non sapevo come altro raggiungerti" disse Ian, pulendosi la bocca col dorso della mano. "Non potevo andare a casa tua e bussare alla porta, non con tuo padre nei paraggi"  
"Non dovevi cercarmi per nulla" replicò Mickey tagliente, lanciandogli uno sguardo affilato.  
Ian guardò Mickey, gli occhi verdi scintillanti alla luce della luna. "Dovevo sapere che stavi bene" disse, la voce tenue.  
Mickey mantenne gli occhi incollati a quelli di Ian prima di distoglierli. Si voltò e cercò nello zaino per trovare un'altra birra.  
"Allora, hai tenuto il mio orologio, uh" pressò Ian. "Immagino di esserti mancato tanto quanto tu sei mancato a me, dunque?" sollevò un sopracciglio mentre faceva un sorso di bira.  
"Gesù Cristo, rivuoi il tuo orologio del cazzo?"  
"No. Sta bene su di te" disse Ian con un sorrisetto, le labbra ancora appoggiate alla lattina.  
Mickey lo guardò prima finalmente di sorridere. "Stronzo"  
Ian mise giù la lattina e si spostò per metterglisi a cavalcioni. Prese la birra dell'altro e la posò ugualmente giù. "Non ho più voglia di parlare"  
"Beh, dobbiamo" disse Mickey mentre Ian si inclinava e iniziava a spargere caldi baci lungo la sua mascella. Appoggiò le mani sulle cosce di Ian, tentando di placarlo. "Non puoi venirmi a cercare, Gallagher, e questo non può...non può continuare a succedere. Non possiamo incontrarci così. Se...cazzo" si fermò e inspirò bruscamente quando Ian mordicchiò delicatamente la sua gola. "Se qualcuno lo scopre, noi...merda..."  
"Cos'era?" chiese Ian, scostandosi e sollevando il capo con aria beffarda. "Penso che tu stia cercando di mettere insieme le parole, ma non ne sono sicuro"  
"Ti odio, cazzo"  
"No, non è vero"  
"No" disse Mickey piano spostando le mani tatuate dalle sue cosce sulla sua vita sotto il cappotto. "Non è vero"  
Il respiro di Ian si fermò mentre fissava Mickey, gli sguardi carichi si tenevano insieme come se nessuno avesse detto nulla. Rabbrividì, non sapendo se per il freddo o per l'intensità degli occhi di Mickey.  
"Allora, cosa stiamo facendo qui, Mickey?"  
"Non lo so, cazzo"  
"Beh, io non voglio stare senza di te"  
"Devi farlo"  
"Non posso"  
"Hai vissuto senza di me per sedici anni. Sono sicuro che saprai come gestirlo, cazzo" grugnì Mickey.  
"Non stavo davvero vivendo"  
Mickey lo guardò prima di scuotere il capo e ridere. "Da quando te ne esci con questa roba?"  
Ian si tolse dal suo grembo, non dell'umore per ridere.  
Mickey fece scoccare la lingua. "Ehi, senti, andiamo"  
"Questo non è un cazzo di scherzo, Mickey" scattò Ian, girandosi per affrontarlo.  
"Ti sembra che io stia ridendo, cazzo?"  
"In realtà sì"  
"Oh, andiamo"  
"Sei serio? Vuoi davvero che ci allontaniamo? Ti sta realmente bene non esserci l'uno nella vita dell'altro, perché devo dirtelo, Mick, questi ultimi tre giorni per me hanno fatto schifo"  
Mickey si passò una mano tra i capelli e distolse gli occhi verso il suolo.  
"Se me ne vado adesso, ti sta bene?"  
"Cazzo, Ian, non mi sta bene nulla di tutto questo, okay!" esclamò Mickey, alzandosi. "Non sto bene per un cazzo! Vorrei poter riavvolgere il nastro e cancellare quella dannata notte. Vorrei non aver mai incontrato il tuo culo. Pensi che mi piaccia sentirmi così? Pensi che mi piaccia non aver alcun cazzo di controllo su tutto questo? No! Tu mi hai distrutto, Gallagher, e ora non riesco nemmeno a dormire o mangiare o...cazzo!" fermò la sua invettiva e rivolse la schiena a Ian, il petto ansante.  
Ian guardò Mickey inflessibile mentre l'altro abbassava il capo e si passava il pollice sul labbro inferiore.  
"Non so cosa cazzo fare" continuò infine Mickey, la voce bassa. "Se sto con te, dovrò vivere nella cazzo di paura ogni giorno, paura che mio padre o i miei fratelli lo scoprano e lui mi ucciderà, Ian. Ucciderà me e ucciderà te"  
Ian annuì brusco e guardò le proprie scarpe. Mickey si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò, con atteggiamento completamente ammorbidito. "Ma se non sto con te..." la voce si affievolì e osservò Ian che lentamente sollevava la testa per guardarlo. "Cazzo, Ian" disse contro ogni buon senso, la voce tremula.  
"Ehi" disse Ian, prendendo la sua mano e colmando lo spazio tra loro. "Non dobbiamo decidere nulla stanotte, okay?"  
Mickey annuì e chiuse gli occhi con un debole sospiro mentre Ian lo attirava in un abbraccio.  
Ian lo afferrò dietro la testa e posò un bacio fra i suoi capelli.  
Nessuno dei due sapeva cosa l'indomani avrebbe portato; si consolarono nel fatto di essere insieme in quel momento, quella notte.


	31. Sul filo del rasoio

Ian e Mickey avevano speso un'altra ora alle panchine la notte precendente, baciandosi e toccandosi e tubando come gli adolescenti arrapati che erano, finché entrambi la smisero di essere ostinati e finalmente ammisero che faceva dannatamente troppo freddo e decisero di andarsene.  
Mickey accompagnò Ian a casa con passo rilassato, nessuno dei due di fretta, approfittando del buio e del fatto che nessuno era in giro per urtarsi appositamente e rubarsi occhiate a vicenda. Una volta arrivati a casa Gallagher, Mickey si guardò intorno rapidamente per assicurarsi che non ci fossero testimoni prima di afferrare Ian dal bavero del cappotto e attirarlo in un bacio umido e troppo veloce.  
"Quando ti vedrò di nuovo?" chiese Ian senza fiato.  
"Gallagher"  
Ian si scostò leggermente, dandogli uno sguardo che diceva tutto; uno sguardo che diceva che non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta questa volta, che non esisteva che si sarebbe comportato come se Mickey non esistesse.  
"Ti contatto io" Mickey raspò alla fine. "Promettimi solo una cosa. Non parlare con mia sorella, mi hai sentito? Non guardare nemmeno nella sua direzione. Non mi serve renderla sospettosa e farle fare altre domande. Se mio padre scopre anche solo che io e te siamo collegati, lui-"  
"Lo so" disse Ian, interrompendolo, non avendo bisogno di un altro sollecito riguardo la loro situazione disastrata.  
"Vorrei che le cose fossero diverse" disse Mickey con un sospiro, il tono ammorbidito leggermente.  
Ian premette rapidamente la fronte sulla sua, non volendo in alcun modo che qualcuno li vedesse, e annuì piattamente prima di scostarsi con riluttanza.  
"Ci vediamo, Gallagher" disse Mickey, voltandosi per allontanarsi, lasciando un desolato Ian a osservarlo.

 

 

  
Il giorno dopo, Ian era a una delle sue lezioni, il ginocchio che rimbalzava ansiosamente mentre si passava una mano sulla testa. Non poteva sopportarlo. Anche se aveva trascorso delle ore con Mickey la notte precedente, aveva bisogno di vederlo di nuovo. Lo uccideva non sapere quando lo avrebbe rivisto. Era come essere privato di una droga e sentire i sintomi dell'astinenza. Non riusciva a mangiare, dormire, nemmeno a stare seduto...  
Quando la campanella finalmente suonò, tirò su i libri e si avviò al suo armadietto. Si bloccò quando notò Mandy Milkovich a una dozzina di armadietti di distanza. Voleva così tanto andare da lei per lasciarle un messaggio da girare a Mickey da parte sua, ma sapeva che Mickey ne sarebbe stato tutto meno che contento, quindi continuò per la sua strada e passò oltre di lei.  
"Ehi, Ian Gallagher!"  
Ian si bloccò e si girò per vedere Mandy che camminava rilassata verso di lui, un sorrisetto sul volto.  
"Ehi" disse Mandy. "Sei riuscito a incontrare mio fratello ieri sera?"  
"Uh" iniziò Ian, preso completamente alla sprovvista. Questa Mandy non era decisamente la stessa del giorno precedente. Questa Mandy in realtà sembrava piacevole, felice di vederlo.  
"Riesci a parlare, vero? Mettere insieme le parole per formare delle frasi?"  
Ian si rilassò appena e le offrì un piccolo e incerto sorriso. "Sì, riesco a parlare. E no, non ho incontrato tuo fratello"  
"Siete amici o cosa?"  
Ian aveva già pronta la sua storia; quella che lui e Mickey avevano architettato insieme.  
"Uh, no. Lui e mio padre avevano un affare, io ero il mediatore. Dovevo incontrare Mickey per pagare il debito"  
"Ha senso. Mi accompagni a lezione?"  
Ian guardò su e giù per il corridoio, non sapendo come gestirla. Non si era mai aspettato che Mandy si presentasse a lui, figurarsi chiedergli di accompagnarla in classe. "Uh"  
"E' l'unica parola che conosci?" chiese Mandy, sembrando completamente ammaliata. Era fottutamente affascinata, con quel sorrisetto e la testa inclinata in modo spensierato.  
Ian sapeva di star calpestando un suolo pericoloso, ma non riuscì davvero a pensare a una scusa per non accompagnarla. E, in realtà, non voleva essere stronzo. "Io, uhm, certo. Posso accompagnarti in classe"  
"Allora sei capace di mettere in fila le parole" disse Mandy, cogliendo Ian di sorpresa prendendolo a braccetto. "Andiamo, Ian Gallagher, prima che faccia tardi"

 

 

  
Il capo di Mickey si sollevò non appena udì la porta d'ingresso aprirsi e immediatamente si rilassò quando vide che non era suo padre. Lo aveva letteralmente evitato da quando lo aveva picchiato qualche notte prima, ma sapeva che era solo una questione di tempo prima che i loro cammini si incrociassero di nuovo, e non aveva idea di cosa aspettarsi. Dubitava che fosse finita.  
"Ehi, testa di cazzo" disse Mandy, gettando lo zaino vicino al divano e colpendolo col piede, facendogli segno di farle spazio sul sofà.  
"Ehi, puttanella" rispose poco convinto mentre tornava a concentrarsi sulla tv.  
"Da quando indossi un orologio?"  
Il cuore di Mickey perse un battito alla sua casuale domanda e senza pensarci coprì l'orologio con l'altra mano. "Da adesso. Che cazzo ti frega?"  
"Sembra da gay"  
"La tua faccia di cazzo è gay"  
Mandy roteò gli occhi e si allungò in avanti per afferrare il telecomando dal tavolino, cambiando canale sulla sua soap preferita.  
Mickey guardò la sorella con aria stanca, sperando che facesse cadere il cazzo di argomento. Proprio quando era sicuro che avesse smesso di interrogarlo e il battito del suo cuore stava ritornando normale, disse qualcosa che lo fece completamente impietrire.  
"Allora, ho passato un po' di tempo col tuo amico Ian oggi"  
Mickey si mise dritto dalla sua posizione sdraiata, il pacchetto di sigarette sul suo petto rotolò per terra.  
"Che cazzo hai appena detto?"  
Mandy non aveva idea di cosa stesse facendo ai sentimenti del fratello. "Sono andata da lui a scuola, mi ha accompagnato in classe. È un tipo figo"  
Mickey la fissò, accogliendo l'informazione nella testa. Era innanzitutto furioso. Ian aveva promesso che sarebbe stato alla larga da Mandy ed eccolo lì, neanche un giorno intero più tardi, il dannato rosso la accompagnava alla sua lezione del cazzo. Porca puttana.  
Un'altra parte di sé era gelosa; gelosa perché Mandy aveva l'opportunità di vedere Ian a scuola, la possibilità di andare a lezione con lui.  
"Devi stare alla larga da lui, cazzo" scattò Mickey, sollevando le sopracciglia, facendole capire che era serio.  
"Perché ti frega con chi io passo il tempo?" chiese Mandy, arcuando un sopracciglio.  
"Perché" balbettò Mickey, sapendo che probabilmente sembrava stupido in ogni modo possibile al momento. "Perché è un cazzo di Gallagher, ecco perché"  
"Mi sono scopata di peggio" disse Mandy scrollando le spalle.  
"Hai sco-" iniziò Mickey, con la voglia di tirare un cazzotto al muro. "Stai pensando di scopartelo?"  
Mandy fece spallucce. "E' carino, è divertente...ed è assurdamente e fottutamente sexy. Perché non dovrei scoparmelo?" chiese, sogghignando. "Di nuovo, perché ti importa di chi mi scopo? Non te ne è mai fregato prima"  
Mickey distolse gli occhi dalla sorella, timoroso che alla fine lei sarebbe stata capace di vederci giusto. Non riuscì ad uscire con una scusa ragionevole abbastanza in fretta; almeno non con una che non lo avrebbe fatto sembrare completamente psicopatico.  
"Penso di piacergli" continuò Mandy. "E' timido con me, a malapena riesce a pronunciare un'intera frase. Credo sia dolce"  
"Okay, chiudi la cazzo di bocca" fece Mickey, alzandosi e camminando avanti e indietro.  
"Che cazzo hai che non va, stronzo?"  
"Non voglio che ti scopi quel Gallagher e basta, okay? Ho...ho sentito che è frocio e comunque frequenta quel cazzo di Tovaglia in Testa del Kash and Grab. Potrebbe avere l'Aids o una cosa del genere" disse Mickey, oscillando la mano con frustrazione.  
"E' gay?" chiese Mandy, accigliandosi leggermente prima di ammorbidirsi di nuovo. Scrollò le spalle.  
"E' okay. Accetto la sfida!"  
"Gesù Cristo" esclamò Mickey, passandosi una mano sulla faccia.  
Mandy si alzò e prese lo zaino. "Io ho chiuso con questa conversazione. Vado in camera mia a fare i compiti e a sognare il cazzo di Ian Gallagher nella mia bocca" lanciò al fratello uno sdolcinato sorrisetto e lo lasciò ad agitarsi nel salotto, per ragioni che lei non avrebbe mai indovinato in un milione di anni.  
Mickey aprì e chiuse i pugni e pensò solamente alla sua prossima mossa per qualche attimo prima di afferrare il cappotto e uscire.

 

 

La prima fermata di Mickey fu il Kash and Grab, sapendo che solitamente Ian lavorava lì dopo scuola. Entrò nel negozio e si guardò intorno, notando immediatamente Tovaglia in Testa vicino ai frigoriferi. Per una frazione di secondo, si preoccupò che lo avrebbe riconosciuto dalla serata del rapimento, ma poi si rilassò rapidamente quando ricordò che avevano indossato le maschere.  
"Ehi, Gallagher è qui?" chiamò.  
L'altro guardò in su, l'espressione piatta. "Non lavora più qui"  
"Perché no, cazzo? Se n'è andato o cosa?"  
"E' stato licenziato" disse seccamente.  
"Licenziato? Per quale cazzo di motivo?" sparò Mickey.  
"Non è affare tuo. Compri qualcosa o no?"  
Mickey lo guardò prima di realizzare. Si passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore e rilasciò una secca risatina per nulla divertita. "Mi prendi per il culo? Lo hai licenziato perché non ti avrebbe più scopato, giusto?"  
La testa di Kash scattò in su e fulminò Mickey, il viso totalmente in shock. "Che cosa hai detto?"  
Mickey avanzò verso di lui. "Quindi, cos'è...non ti avrebbe più infilato il cazzo in culo e lo hai licenziato? Sai quanto ha bisogno di questo lavoro e lo licenzi, pedofilo pezzo di merda" pronunciò l'ultima parola mentre gli tirava un pugno nello stomaco, facendolo piegare dal dolore.  
"Tua moglie lo scoprirà" mormorò Mickey tagliente nell'orecchio dell'uomo. "Mi hai sentito? Sei finito" tirò un altro atroce colpo prima di girarsi e andarsene. Prima di uscire, urtò contro uno scaffale di snack e prese una manciata di Snickers.

 

 

  
Dopo aver fatto i compiti, sapendo di dover percorrere ancora un lungo percorso prima di esserne coinvolto, Ian afferrò le sigarette e si diresse sotto il portico, aveva bisogno di un po' d'aria fresca. Si rese conto di quanto fosse ridicolo, fumare e avere bisogno di aria fresca, ma decise di non rimuginarci.  
Il sole aveva appena iniziato a tramontare, lanciando ombre ovunque. Si sedette sul primo scalino della veranda e accese la sigaretta prima di guardare in su, i suoi occhi caddero sulla figura in piedi in mezzo alla strada. Il battito del suo cuore immediatamente prese velocità quando realizzò che era Mickey.  
Si alzò dal gradino e immediatamente attraversò la strada.  
"Che cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Sto aspettando qui fuori da quasi un'ora" disse Mickey, evitando lo sguardo di Ian mentre si infilava le mani nelle tasche del cappotto.  
"Potevi semplicemente bussare alla porta"  
"Sì, anche no"  
"Senti, la mia famiglia...loro sanno che mi hai aiutato. Sanno che non hai fatto nulla per ferirmi"  
"Comunque ne facevo parte"  
"Sì, ma..."  
"Non sono qui per discutere sul perché io abbia o no bussato alla tua porta, Cristo"  
Ian lo guardò. "Allora, perché sei qui?"  
"Hai parlato con Mandy oggi, che cazzo, quando ti avevo specificatamente detto di non farlo"  
"Lei è venuta da me"  
"E cosa, non potevi resistere cazzo?"  
Ian aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa ma fu interrotto.  
"Questo non è un fottuto gioco, Ian. Questa è la mia vita. Se ti dico di stare alla larga da mia sorella, intendo che devi stare alla larga da mia sorella, hai capito? Se non puoi fare il cazzo che ti dico di fare, allora abbiamo chiuso"  
Proprio quando Mickey fu sul punto di andarsene, Ian tese il braccio e afferrò la sua mano. "Non andartene"  
Mickey scrollò bruscamente il braccio dalla sua presa.  
"Mi dispiace" disse Ian con tono disperato. "Lei mi ha chiesto di accompagnarla in classe e io...io non volevo essere scortese"  
Mickey finalmente guardò Ian, ammorbidendosi nonostante i migliori sforzi di rimanere duro. "Sei davvero troppo gentile e la cosa non ti gioverà, Gallagher" poi abbassò il capo e si sfregò dietro il collo. "Tu le piaci" disse infine dopo un intero minuto, la voce a malapena udibile attraverso il vento.  
"Cosa?"  
"Mandy...tu le piaci" ripeté Mickey irritato. "Quando le piace qualcuno, di solito non si ferma finché non ottiene il suo uccello e-"  
Ian lo fermò coraggiosamente facendo un passo avanti e premendo le labbra sulle sue. Mickey si scostò immediatamente. "Ehi, che cazzo" sibilò, allungando la testa di qua e di là, su e giù per la strada assicurandosi che nessuno li avesse notati. "Non puoi fare cose del genere, cazzo. Che cazzo hai che non va?"  
"Sai che non hai niente di cui preoccuparti, giusto?"  
"Non sono preoccupato, cazzo"  
Ian guardò Mickey e si leccò le labbra, avendo voglia di lui, di brutto. Gli fece cenno di seguirlo.  
"Non entro nella tua cazzo di casa"  
"Abbiamo un furgone...in giardino" disse Ian iniziando a camminare, gli occhi incatenati sensualmente a quelli di Mickey.  
Mickey lo osservò finché non fu a metà strada e lo seguì, vinto dalla curiosità. Ian lo guidò fino al vecchio furgoncino arruggunito e aprì la portiera. Guardò poi l'altro sopra la spalla con un sopracciglio inarcato, in un silenzioso invito. Mickey rimase immobile, dovendoci pensare solo per una manciata di secondi, prima di entrare. Una volta dentro, disse, "Non posso credere che sto per scopare nel retro di un furgone come una zoccola"  
Ian sorrise salendo dopo Mickey, chiudendo la portiera.  
"Cristo, hai anche un materasso qui dietro e tutto il resto" disse Mickey mentre finivano sulle ginocchia l'uno di fronte all'altro e togliendosi frettolosamente i cappotti.  
"Sì, qualche volta Frank dorme qui quando non lo facciamo entrare in casa. Quindi, se l'odore è una merda, quello è il motivo"  
Mickey non disse nulla, avvolse una mano intorno al suo collo e lo attirò in un bacio violento.  
Ian mormorò qualcosa di incoerente nel bacio. Mickey si allungò e velocemente iniziò a slacciare la propria cintura. "Ti voglio dentro di me" disse con voce roca, non volendo disturbarsi nel perdere tempo a spogliarsi. Faceva comunque troppo freddo.  
Ian osservò Mickey che si toglieva impazientemente pantaloni e boxer prima di mettersi a carponi.  
"Ho sempre voluto scopare in questo coso" disse ansimante mentre armeggiava coi propri pantaloni. Una volta nudo dalla vita in giù, si posizionò direttamente dietro Mickey, ma esitò.  
"Cazzo, non ho niente con me"  
Mickey abbassò il capo e grugnì. "Che cazzo"  
"Beh, scusami, non pensavo ti avrei scopato oggi"  
"Dovresti sempre avere quella roba con te, Gallagher. Cazzo"  
"Beh, considerando che l'unico che voglio scopare ultimamente vuole comportarsi come se non esistessi, non pensavo davvero di doverlo fare" ribatté.  
"Questo è il fottuto problema, tu non pensi"  
"Vaffanculo, Mickey"  
Invece di rispondere, Mickey rilasciò una risata genuina e rotolò sul fianco. Ian guardò Mickey mentre l'altro sghignazzava verso il soffitto del furgoncino, il corpo che tremava dal ridere.  
"Che cazzo c'è di così divertente?" chiese Ian, comunque sorridendo.  
"Questa roba tra tre e me" disse Mickey tra le risate. "Un minuto prima ci stiamo togliendo i vestiti e vogliamo scopare, quello dopo ci infilziamo e non nel senso buono"  
Ian rise e si stese accanto a Mickey. Afferrò il cappotto e lo distese sopra le loro gambe nude. Mickey guardò Ian, la sua risata diminuì mentre i loro occhi si incatenavano. Ian lo fissò, osservando il pomo d'adamo di Mickey che andava su e giù nervosamente. Allungò la mano e passò il pollice sopra la sua guancia.  
"Non scoperai con mia sorella, vero?" chiese Mickey, la voce cupa e profonda mentre fissava meticolosamente l'altro. "Può essere piuttosto assillante quando vuole qualcosa"  
Ian si sollevò su un gomito e si chinò, le labbra a un centimetro da quelle di Mickey.  
"L'unica persona che voglio sei tu. Sono tuo, Mickey" mormorò. Si abbassò e premette la bocca contro la sua.  
"Sarà meglio" fece Mickey nel bacio.


	32. Posto sicuro

Trascorsero quindici giorni; due settimane e un giorno durante le quali Ian e Mickey si erano incontrati quasi ogni giorno dopo che Ian usciva da scuola e si erano nascosti nella privacy e nella sicurezza del furgoncino nel giardino dei Gallagher. Non era sempre la situazione ideale, dal momento che era pieno inverno e vedevano i reciproci respiri ogni volta che parlavano (o ansimavano), ma erano entrambi disposti a tollerarlo solo per stare insieme.  
Era il loro posto sicuro.  
Quella particolare sera, Ian si tolse da Mickey con un gemito soddisfatto e collassò accanto a lui sul vecchio materasso sporco, il corpo luccicante di sudore. Tirò il cappotto su entrambi per riparare i corpi umidi dal greddo.  
"E' stato fottutamente sexy" disse mentre si stringeva maggiormente nel cappotto insieme al rossino.  
"Lo è sempre tra noi" disse Ian, chinandosi e mormorando le parole contro la fronte imperlata dell'altro. "E' per questo che continuiamo a vederci, no?" scherzò.  
Mickey chiuse gli occhi e si premette di più contro il calore di Ian. Aveva sorpassato il fatto di preoccuparsi di quanto gay o da femminuccia certe cose sembravano; con Ian, stava imparando semplicemente come le cose dovevano andare...e non si era mai sentito meglio o più felice.  
Dopo qualche momento di appagato silenzio, lo stomaco di Mickey brontolò nella quiete. Ian rise e baciò di nuovo la sua fronte. "Vado a prendere qualcosa da mangiare. Non andare da nessuna parte. Dopo i tre round di ieri, mi hai viziato, quindi sarà meglio che tu sia pronto per la seconda manche per quando torno"  
"Dove cazzo dovrei andare? Non riesco neanche a muovermi in questo momento"  
Ian si limitò a sorridere, piuttosto compiaciuto con se stesso per essere in grado di sfinirlo.  
"Prendi una fottuta coperta già che ci sei" grugnì Mickey, la voce soffocata, la faccia nascosta sotto il cappotto di Ian.  
Ian sorrise tenuamente tra sé e scosse il capo prima di far scorrere la portiera del furgone e saltare fuori, velocemente chiudendola per non far entrare altra aria gelida.  
Una volta che Mickey si ritrovò da solo, abbassò il cappotto di Ian dalla faccia e si mise a sedere. Si passò una mano sul volto prima di piegarsi e voltarsi, cercando il proprio che era stato sfilato e lanciato da qualche parte quando era entrato in precedenza, prima di essere praticamente bombardato dalla lingua di Ian. Finalmente trovò il proprio cappotto in qualche modo sotto il sedile del passeggero e grugnì allungandosi per prenderlo. Armeggiò con l'indumento prima finalmente di cercare nella tasca anteriore e tirare fuori la scatolina con dita tremanti. Gettò via il cappotto e guardò la piccola scatola grigia, il cuore che gli martellava in gola. Sapeva che era una cosa stupida, smielata, probabilmente la più ridicola che avesse mai fatto, eppure voleva ancora farla. Ian gli faceva fare cose che non avrebbe mai pensato di fare prima; gli faceva provare cose che mai aveva provato.  
Troppo presto, la portiera del furgone si aprì e Ian saltò dentro, senza fiato, non notando il modo con cui la mano di Mickey volò dietro la schiena, nascondendo la scatola dalla visuale.  
"Cazzo, che velocità"  
Ian chiuse la porta prima di sistemarsi di fronte a Mickey. Aveva un contenitore di Pringles al barbecue e due cartoni di succo. "E' tutto quello che sono riuscito a trovare" lanciò la coperta logora che aveva afferrato dal divano sul grembo di Mickey. "Ho dovuto fare in fretta, non volevo imbattermi in nessuno"  
"Grazie" mormorò Mickey guardandolo, osservandolo aprire il tubo di patatine e mangiandone alcune. "Quelle sono le mie preferite"  
"Lo so" disse Ian masticando. "Me lo hai detto. Una delle prime serate al motel, ricordi? Eravamo annoiati e ci siamo fatti una ventina di domande...beh, io ho fatto una ventina di domande, tu ti limitavi a grugnire risposte di tanto in tanto per farmi tacere. Hai detto che le Pringles al barbecue sono la cosa migliore che sia mai stata prodotta in serie e che vuoi che siano servite al tuo funerale"  
"E tu ti ricordi questa roba?"  
Ian fece spallucce. "Ricordo tutto"  
Mickey deglutì il groppo in gola e nervosamente armeggiò con la scatola dietro la schiena. Alla fine accumulò abbastanza coraggio e lanciò rapidamente la scatola nel grembo di Ian.  
"Beh, io ricordo che mi hai detto che è il tuo compleanno domani, quindi ti ho preso qualcosa"  
Ian guardò la scatolina prima di tornare a guardare Mickey, lentamente ingoiando il boccone.  
"Tu...tu mi hai preso qualcosa?"  
"Non farne una gran cosa" disse Mickey, fingendo di essere irritato per coprire il suo nervosismo. Agitò la mano altezzosamente. "Non è niente di che, cazzo. È una cosa qualunque"  
Ian prese la scatola e la fissò.  
"Cristo, aprila e basta. Fissarla non farà niente" scattò Mickey. "Non è l'Anello per domarli" deglutì nervosamente osservando Ian che la apriva.  
Ian prese l'oggetto tra le dita e lo tolse dalla scatola. "Sono medagliette" disse.  
"Beh ma guardati, Capitan Ovvio del cazzo"  
Ian girò le piastrine, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra mentre il cuore gli martellava in petto. Su una di esse era inciso un messaggio; tre semplici simboli che per lui significavano più di quanto l'altro probabilmente sapesse; I X M.  
Mickey osservò trattenendo il respiro Ian che ispezionava il regalo come se si trattasse di un qualche oggetto costoso, insostituibile, quando in realtà non era costato molto, solo un paio di bigliettoni da venti dollari e qualche grammo di erba. Eppure, il fatto che Ian sembrasse ne sembrasse così commosso valeva più per Mickey di quanto fosse disposto ad ammettere.  
"Tu, uhm, ti piace?" chiese Mickey con noncuranza passandosi il pollice sul labbro inferiore in apprensione. "Se no, posso portarlo indietro; ti prendo delle sigarette o una confezione da sei birre o qualcos'altro"  
Ian si infilò le medagliette intorno al collo prima finalmente di sollevare gli occhi su Mickey, incapace di celare il sorriso. "Mi prendi per il culo? Lo amo" disse, prima di inclinarsi attraverso i due passi che li separavano e baciarlo.  
Il bacio iniziò lento ed esitante; un semplice 'grazie'. Presto divenne molto di più; caldo e famelico e dominante e in cui entrambi versarono ciò che non erano capaci di dire. Proprio come si era ritrovato non più di un'ora prima, Mickey fu sulla schiena con Ian sopra di sé, le lingue che si incrociavano e le mani che palpavano.  
"E' il momento che ti dia il giusto ringraziamento" mormorò Ian nel bacio allungandosi ad afferrare il suo sesso, sentendolo rispondere quasi immediatamente nonostante fosse stato esausto giusto quindici minuti prima. Mickey grugnì e si inarcò verso la sua mano.  
"Cazzo, questo è bello"  
"Tu lo sei" biascicò Ian contro la sua bocca. Lo accarezzò qualche altra volta prima di muovere la mano ancora più in giù tra le sue gambe. Quando Mickey si divaricò per lui, fece scivolare un dito nella sua apertura ancora tesa e lo penetrò un po' prima di tirarsi indietro. Slacciò la propria cerniera e si abbassò i jeans quanto bastava per liberarsi, assicurandosi che il sedere dell'altro fosse riparato dal freddo.  
Si mise il preservativo. Entrambi si erano accertati di mantenere il furgoncino completamente rifornito di condom e lubrificanti per occasioni come quella; il che, in verità, accadeva ogni dannata volta che si ritrovavano nel furgone.  
Una volta infilatosi la protezione ed essersi stimolato per indurirsi del tutto, si spinse nell'umido calore di Mickey e seppellì il viso nella piega del suo collo.  
Mickey si avvinghiò intorno a lui adattandosi all'intrusione. Con fare giocoso mordicchiò il suo lobo e sorrise verso il soffitto quando Ian gemette dal piacere. "Ti muoverai entro oggi, stronzetto?" grugnì nel suo orecchio quando non poté più sopportare la sua pienezza.  
"Non mi abituerò mai a quanto cazzo sei incredibile" gemette Ian sollevandosi sulle forti braccia. Sorrise verso Mickey bramoso quando l'altro afferrò i suoi bicipiti. Incatenarono gli occhi mentre iniziò a spingersi dentro e fuori, lentamente e profondamente. Tra di loro, le medagliette di Ian oscillavano avanti e indietro, toccando il viso di Mickey ad ogni spinta.  
"Scusa" disse Ian ansimando e continuando a spingere. Cercò la catenina intorno al collo. "Le tolgo per adesso"  
"No" gemette Mickey. "Mi piace"  
Ian lo guardò e sorrise prima di sorreggersi sulle braccia, facendo leva per colpire il ragazzo sotto di sé.  
Mickey si inarcò contro di lui e affondò le dita nella sua schiena sotto la maglietta. Quando Ian praticamente ringhiò, sapeva che gli stava facendo male, ma conosceva Ian abbastanza per sapere anche che gli piaceva un po' di dolore durante il sesso; così scavò con le dita un po' di più e attanagliò il suo labbro inferiore mentre accoglieva tutt ciò che Ian gli stava donando.  
Ian spinse dentro e fuori, la pelle dell'uno si infrangeva contro quella dell'altro, e si chinò per catturare il labbro inferiore di Mickey, mordendolo duramente. Aprì la bocca contro quella di Mickey, grugnirono e ansimarono e gemettero in quella dell'altro mentre si incontravano spinta dopo spinta.  
Mickey si allungò tra loro e si accarezzò, già sentendo l'orgasmo pronto. "Merda, Ian" mugolò nella bocca di Ian. "E' meraviglioso, merda. Scopami con quel cazzo"  
"Ti piace il mio cazzo, vero" brontolò Ian scostandosi dalle sue labbra e affondando il viso nel suo collo, mordicchiando la pelle dietro l'orecchio.  
"Sì, merda" rispose Mickey stringendo maggiormente le gambe intorno alla sua vita e arcuando i fianchi, prendendolo più in profondità che poteva. Strattonò disperatamente il proprio sesso. Le medagliette di Ian scivolavano lungo la sua faccia e il collo e ne amò ogni fottuto secondo.  
Ian si bloccò e si conficcò del tutto in lui con una spinta finale mentre l'orgasmo finalmente lo colpì con pieno vigore, intontendolo momentaneamente.  
Mickey si strinse forte su Ian e si spinse verso l'alto, scopandosi da solo con il sesso di Ian per qualche spinta prima finalmente di riversarsi nella propria mano tra i loro corpi.  
Ian superò il momento dell'orgasmo e non si disturbò nemmeno di togliersi da Mickey, praticamente collassandogli sopra, completamente svuotato. Due orgasmi in meno di un'ora era estenuante, anche per un ragazzo di diciassette anni.  
Mickey avvolse un braccio intorno a un fiacco Ian e fece spostare entrambi in modo che fossero sdraiati di lato, avvinghiati l'uno all'altro. Baciò Ian sulla fronte, consentendo alle proprie labbra di soffermarsi sulla sua pelle umida. "Buon compleanno in anticipo, stronzo" mormorò affettuosamente.  
"Mm" mugugnò Ian attirando maggiormente la coperta che aveva preso da casa prima di chiudere gli occhi per dormire.  
Mickey guardò Ian che dormiva, un piccolo sorriso si curvava agli angoli delle sue labbra. Si chinò a baciare nuovamente la sua fronte prima di acconsentire a soccombere al sonno.  
No, Mickey non si era mai sentito meglio.


	33. Controllo

Ian stava dirigendosi con naturalezza lungo la strada verso scuola, pensando agli affari propri; la testa bassa, lo sguardo fisso sui propri stivali, i rumori e il trambusto intorno a lui sovrastati dagli auricolari che al momento esplodevano heavy metal nel suo cranio.  
Fu colto completamente alla sprovvista quando una mano tatuata fuoriuscì da dietro una spessa quercia e gli afferrò l'avambraccio strattonandolo bruscamente. "Che cazzo!" imprecò, inciampando e a malapena riprendendosi.  
Tolse un auricolare dall'orecchio e fissò con aria incredula Mickey, che sorrideva con la sigaretta fra le labbra, inclinato con nonchalance contro l'albero; come se fosse completamente normale trovarlo appostato dietro a dei fottuti alberi.  
Al momento erano lontano dalla vista del resto del corpo studentesco mischiato intorno a loro.  
"Mickey, che diavolo ci fai qui?"  
Mickey scrollò le spalle come se niente fosse. "Volevo vederti"  
"Adesso?" chiese Ian. "Ho aspettato che ti facessi vivo negli ultimi due giorni e tu ti presenti adesso, quando devo andare in classe?"  
"Non puoi perdere dieci fottuti minuti?" domandò Mickey, arcuando un sopracciglio e sbuffando dalla sigaretta.  
Ian lo fissò prima che un sorrisetto finalmente si curvasse sulla sua bocca. "Solo dieci minuti?" chiese. "Penso di poterne perdere venti"  
Mickey sorrise di rimando, i suoi occhi lentamente percorsero il corpo di Ian.  
"Beh, allora andiamo, Rusty" disse il moro, facendo segno con la testa verso le tribune del campo da football completamente deserto.  
Ian sogghignò osservando Mickey che si girava e si incamminava. Gli occhi caddero sul sedere di Mickey e rapidamente lo seguì, pensando che la trigonometria potesse fottutamente aspettare.  
Non appena si accucciarono sotto le tribune e trovarono un posto isolato più in sotto lontano da occhi indiscreti, Mickey si voltò e spinse Ian contro il petto, pressandolo contro un palo.  
Ian lasciò un soffice 'umph' e gli mancò il fiato. Proprio quando riuscì ad inspirare aria e cercava di raccogliere una battuta spiritosa, Mickey si curvò e lo baciò con forza, rubando qualsiasi traccia di fiato gli fosse rimasta.  
Mickey abbassò le mani e iniziò ad armeggiare di fretta con la fibbia della sua cintura.  
"Sei fottutamente sexy con questa uniforme"  
Ian sorrise e inclinò la testa di lato, dando a Mickey più spazio per baciarlo e morderlo sul collo. Fu improvvisamente lieto di aver deciso di indossare la sua uniforme dell'esercito per andare a scuola invece di cambiarsi in seguito per il ROTC come di consueto. Mickey sembrava anche più eccitato del solito. Avrebbe dovuto mettersela più spesso con Mickey intorno.  
Stava per dire qualcosa, non volendo perdere l'opportunità di provocare Mickey, ma le parole si persero in un gemito quando Mickey spinse le mani lungo i suoi pantaloni, palpandolo.  
"Ti voglio dentro di me" raspò Mickey contro la curva del suo collo mentre lo accarezzava. "Adesso"  
Ian non fu più dell'umore per scherzare. "Beh, togli questi cazzo di pantaloni allora" disse abbassandosi e finendo il lavoro con i propri pantaloni.  
Mickey fece un passo indietro, incatenando gli occhi carichi di desiderio con quelli di Ian mentre sbottonava i propri pantaloni e li tirava giù. Si girò e si inclinò contro i pali delle tribune.  
Ian fece un passo mettendosi dietro Mickey e gli si premette addosso, strappandogli un mugugno quando il suo sesso si sfregò contro il sedere nudo di Mickey. Fece scivolare le mani attorno i fianchi di Mickey, disegnando una V mentre le muoveva in basso, ma non toccò l'erezione dell'altro, stuzzicandolo.  
"Ti sono mancato?" chiese rocamente contro il suo orecchio.  
"Sì, cavolo" Mickey mugolò mentre Ian lentamente sfiorava con la punta delle dita su e giù per le sue cosce, ancora rifiutandosi di toccarlo.  
"Dillo" pretese Ian al suo orecchio, la voce bassa e rauca. "Dì che ti sono mancato"  
"Mi sei mancato, cazzo, okay" scattò Mickey. "Ora entrami dentro, dannazione"  
Ian sorrise abbassandosi e afferrando il proprio sesso, accarezzandosi per indurirsi totalmente.  
"Cappotto, tasca destra" disse Mickey, abbassando il capo e piegandosi per qualsiasi cosa Ian gli stesse per dare.  
Ian cercò nella tasca del cappotto di Mickey e recuperò i preservativi e il lubrificante.  
"Sei venuto preparato, eh?"  
"Chiudi la cazzo di bocca e dai inizio allo spettacolo, Cristo Santo"  
"Amo quando supplichi"  
"Vaffanculo, stronzo, muoviamoci"  
Il petto di Ian si scosse in una silenziosa risata mentre scartava il condom e se lo infilava. Poi aprì goffamente il tubetto di lubrificante e ne spruzzò una quantità abbondante sul proprio membro pulsante. Usò due dita scivolose e le penetrò facilmente dentro di lui, separandole per ammorbidirlo. Fu frettoloso, ansioso di entrare in quel culo stretto e dolce. Due giorni senza il sedere di Mickey erano stati troppi.  
Afferrò il fianco sinistro di Mickey e il proprio pene con l'altro, entrando piano in quel culo teso e perfetto.  
"Gesù" gemette Ian pressando la faccia nel cappuccio del cappotto di Mickey.  
Mickey si allungò all'indietro e si aggrappò al fianco sinistro di Ian, affondando le dita nella sua carne abituandosi alla sua presenza.  
Ian estese il braccio destro e lo avvolse intorno al petto dell'altro, stringendolo all'indietro e contro di sé. Premette un bacio dietro l'orecchio di Mickey iniziando finalmente a uscire. "Bello?" mormorò quando si ritrasse, dettando un ritmo lento. Strinse l'altra mano sul fianco di Mickey, stringendolo completamente contro di sé, volendogli essere il più vicino possibile.  
"Sì, cazzo, è bellissimo" gemette Mickey. La mano sinistra era ancora aggrappata al fianco di Ian e stese la destra per afferrare la testa di Ian. Girò il volto sopra la spalla e incontrò le labbra di Ian in un bacio feroce mentre il rosso continuò ad andare dentro e fuori con un ritmo pacato e regolare.  
Ian sorrise contro le labbra di Mickey togliendo il braccio dal petto del moro e abbassandosi ad afferrare il suo sesso. Iniziò a masturbarlo al ritmo delle spinte. Intrecciò la lingua con quella di Mickey, ingoiando i suoi lamenti.  
"Merda, Ian" gemette Mickey, spostando la bocca. La mano era ancora aggrappata alla testa di Ian, strattonando bruscamente i suoi capelli, ma a Ian sembrò non importare.  
Ian velocizzò le spinte e i movimenti della mano, ansioso di portare entrambi al culmine.  
"Non ne avrò mai abbastanza di te, Mickey" mormorò sul suo collo.  
Mickey strinse più forte la sua testa e il suo fianco sorreggendosi in vista dell'acme.  
"Sei mio, Mickey" biascicò Ian aumentando le spinte.  
Mickey si limitò a gemere in risposta e voltò il capo per trovare le labbra di Ian in un altro bacio appassionato mentre i loro corpi avevano le vertigini per gli imminenti orgasmi.  
Ian fu il primo a venire. Rantolò nella bocca dell'altro e affondò con vigore le dita nel suo fianco, tremando per la forza del suo amplesso.  
Mickey si separò dal bacio con un morso al labbro inferiore di Ian gemendo mentre il proprio orgasmo arrivava come un'onda e si riversava nella mano di Ian. Ian lo accarezzò per qualche altra volta, spremendolo finché non mugolò. Tolse la mano dal membro di Mick e tornò ad avvolgere il braccio attorno al suo petto, stringendolo contro di sé. Nascose il volto nella spalla di Mickey, semplicemente non volendo già lasciarlo andare. Mickey fu il primo a scostarsi dopo diversi minuti durante i quali si ripresero entrambi.  
"Devi portare il culo in classe, Gallagher"  
"Classe? Cosa?" scherzò Ian sollevando scherzosamente la testa. "Ti aspetti davvero che sia capace di formulare pensieri coerenti dopo tutto questo? Il tuo culo mi rende stupido"  
Mickey sorrise mentre si risollevava i pantaloni e li abbottonava. "Devi risollevare quei voti. Faccio parte del motivo per cui hanno iniziato a calare"  
Ian lo osservò per qualche secondo prima di fare un passo in avanti e chinarsi per baciarlo dolcemente. Quando si spostò, Mickey sembrò leggermente confuso e un po' sorpreso.  
"Per che cazzo era quello?"  
"Perché mostri che ti importa, anche quando non lo fai apposta" disse Ian riallacciandosi i pantaloni.  
"Andiamo" disse Mickey, passandosi il pollice sopra il labbro inferiore, gli occhi rivolti in basso. "Lo sai che mi importa, cazzo"  
Ian sorrise e lo attirò a sé prendendolo per il cappotto. "Lo so" mormorò contro le sue labbra. "Vieni da me stasera dopo scuola; al furgone alle sei?"  
"Ci sarò" disse Mickey rocamente.  
"Sarà meglio" disse Ian con un altro rapido bacetto prima di infilarsi nuovamente gli auricolari, lanciando a Mickey un ulteriore sorrisetto, e finalmente voltandosi per uscire dalle tribune.  
Mickey osservò Ian finché non sparì dalla sua vista. Si passò una mano sul volto ed esalò un sospiro tremante. "Fottuto Gallagher" mormorò tra sé prima di dirigersi dalla parte opposta di quella di Ian.  
Non si rese conto del sorriso rimasto sugli angoli delle labbra finché non fu a metà strada da casa.

 

 

 

"Ehi, Ian Gallagher"  
Il capo di Ian scattò in su e si voltò per trovare Mandy Milkovich in piedi dietro di lui. Per un breve, irragionevole istante, si domandò se Mandy potesse sentire l'odore del fratello su di sé. Sicuro come la morte, Ian lo avvertiva ancora; poteva ancora sentire il formicolio sulle aree della sua pelle che Mickey aveva toccato, afferrato, baciato...  
"Cazzo, stai bene?" chiese Mandy, la sua voce interruppe gli scandalosi pensieri di Ian circa suo fratello.  
"Uh, sì" balbettò. "Sì, sto bene"  
Mandy sorrise provocante e porse lo zaino verso Ian. "Mi accompagni in classe?"  
"Uh" disse Ian, guardando su e giù per il corridoio prima di tornare a Mandy. Sapeva cosa doveva fare. "Mi dispiace, Mandy. Non posso"  
Mandy ritirò lo zaino. "Okay" disse piano. "Ho detto o fatto qualcosa di sbagliato?"  
Ian si passò una mano sulla testa e sospirò. "No, non hai detto o fatto nulla di sbagliato"  
"Allora, qual è il fottuto problema?"  
Ian decise di farlo e basta. "Sono gay"  
"Lo so" disse Mandy immediatamente. "Mio fratello me lo ha detto"  
Ian era piuttosto certo che i propri occhi gli fossero saltati fuori dal cranio. "Lui...lui lo ha fatto? Mickey ti ha detto che sono gay?"  
Mandy fece spallucce. "Sì. Mi stava avvisando perché non ci provassi con te, mi ha detto che stavo decisamente prendendo un granchio"  
Ian colse l'informazione, tentando di non sorridere. Sapeva che l'avvertimento di Mickey a Mandy significava molto più che tentare semplicemente di proteggere la sorellina. Mickey, a modo suo e confusamente, rivendicava ciò che era suo.  
"Allora" continuò Mandy inarcando scherzosamente il sopracciglio. "Non c'è opportunità per per una sveltina o nient'altro, eh? Magari potrei trasformarti in etero?"  
"Non succederà mai" disse Ian con una risata, pensando che il proprio pene nel sedere di suo fratello giusto un'ora prima decisamente cementava tale fatto. Ma non era necessario che lei sapesse nulla di ciò.  
Mandy sorrise mentre iniziavano a camminare insieme per la successiva lezione. "Una parola di avvertimento, comunque; se mai ti ritroverai di nuovo intorno a mio fratello, non menzionare tutta la faccenda gay a meno che non vuoi che ti prenda a calci in culo. Lui odia quella roba"  
"Ho preso nota" disse Ian, abbassando il capo e sorridendo.

 

 

 

Mickey entrò in casa, guardando immediatamente verso il divano e trovando il padre svenuto. Rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo e si diresse dritto in camera.  
Nelle ultime due settimane, era riuscito a prendere suo padre per il verso giusto. Quando Terry era a casa, il che era raro considerando che praticamente viveva all'Alibi Room, Mickey spendeva la maggior parte del tempo nella sua stanza, tentando di evitarlo a tutti i costi e sembrava funzionare. Nella rara occasione in cui si ritrovava realmente faccia a faccia con lui, suo padre non faceva che grugnire qualcosa di incoerente tra sé e andare avanti.  
In verità Mickey non poteva credere che tutto sembrasse essere sistemato. Tutta quell'angoscia che aveva avuto in testa e tutto ciò che aveva ricevuto era stata una manica di botte per una notte. Aveva subìto di gran lunga peggiore in passato per trasgressioni molto minori.  
Proprio quando chiuse la porta e lui si lanciò all'indietro sul letto, la porta si aprì e Iggy infilò la testa.  
"Ehi, cazzone"  
"Dove cazzo sei stato?" chiese Mickey, mettendosi seduto. Era la prima volta che vedeva suo fratello da quando era tornato, il che non era inusuale. Iggy, e in realtà tutti i suoi fratelli, avevano l'abitudine di sparire per settimane senza dire una parola.  
"In giro" disse Iggy semplicemente, non offrendo spiegazioni come di consueto, e entrò nella stanza. "Tu dove cazzo sei stato? Che diavolo è successo? Hai preso e te ne sei sparito con quel dannato ragazzino?"  
Mickey sospirò e si passò una mano sulla bocca. "Non parlerò per un cazzo di questo con te"  
"Sì, beh, sei fortunato che il tuo culo non si trova due metri sotto terra" disse Iggy, dirigendosi verso il cassettone di Mickey e aprendo il primo cassetto. "Papà ha superato il limite. Non l'ho mai visto così incazzato in vita mia"  
"Sì, beh, è finita" disse Mickey osservando il fratello che rovistava nel suo cassetto. "Che cazzo stai cercando?"  
"La Ruger" (penso sia un'arma, ndT) disse Iggy per poi aggiungere, "e non sarei così sicuro che sia finita. Conosci papà. Sono sicuro che penserà a qualcosa contro di te. Sta solo prendendo tempo. Non puoi farla franca visto quello che hai fatto. L'hai combinata grossa, amico"  
"Okay, ora prendi la cazzo di Ruger e levati dalla mia stanza" scattò Mickey, anche se non poté trattenere l'angoscia che si attanagliò alla bocca dello stomaco viste le parole del fratello.  
Iggy prese quello per cui era venuto e si diresse alla porta. Si fermò e si girò per guardare Mickey, ammorbidendosi un po'. "Perché hai aiutato il ragazzino?" chiese.  
Mickey sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto dire al fratello la ragione. "Non te ne preoccupare, cazzo. È finita"  
"Beh" disse Iggy, infilando la pistola nella cintola dei pantaloni. "Qualunque sia il motivo, spero ne valesse la pena"  
Mickey fissò a lungo il punto in cui era rimasto suo fratello dopo che questi se ne fu andato.

 

 

 

Ian era sdraiato di schiena, guardando il soffitto del furgoncino con una sigaretta pendente dalle labbra. Mickey era in ritardo, ma non era una novità. Era Mickey solitamente a condurre le danze e a Ian non dispiaceva troppo, finché poteva stargli intorno.  
Non appena si stava per appisolare, completamente esausto per via della scopata mattutina, la scuola a tempo pieno e il ROTC, la portiera si aprì e Mickey saltò dentro.  
"Alla buon'ora, cazzo" disse Ian, ma fu immediatamento messo a tacere da Mickey che si abbassò e lo baciò bruscamente. Quando Mickey finalmente si scostò, tirando il suo labbro inferiore, si mise a sedere e fu veloce nello scrollarsi di dosso il cappotto. "Non voglio parlare adesso, cazzo"  
Ian non si mise a discutere, si limitò a sedersi e iniziò a togliersi il cappotto e i pantaloni. Mentre si sollevava per mettersi sulle ginocchia, la mano tatuata lo bloccò giù.  
"Voglio cavalcarti" insistette Mickey.  
Ian fissò Mickey, il suo pomo d'adamo andava su e giù mentre annuiva. Mickey non lo aveva mai cavalcato, ma Ian non si sarebbe messo a discuterne, che cazzo.  
Una volta che furono nudi tranne che per le magliette, Mickey si sbrigò a srotolare un preservativo sul sesso di Ian. Si spruzzò del lubrificante sulle mani per ingellare Ian prima di penetrarsi e allentarsi da solo. Stava ancora pensando alla conversazione con Iggy, e tutto quello che voleva al momento era che Ian fosse sprofondato in lui, aveva tutte le intenzioni di dominare il lungo e duro cazzo di Ian. Aveva l'improvvisa e urgente necessità di tenere il controllo.  
Mickey gli si mise a cavalcioni. Posò una mano sul petto di Ian, sorreggendosi. Incatenò gli occhi a quelli del rossino mentre si allungava all'indietro e afferrava il sesso di Ian duro come roccia. Ci mise un po' e fu più strano di quanto si aspettasse, ma finalmente posizionò la punta del suo sesso contro lo stretto anello di muscoli e lentamente vi si abbassò. Rantolò per l'intrusione e si prese il tempo per ondeggiare e adattarsi finché Ian non fu completamente in lui.  
"Cazzo" ansimò Ian, affondando le dita nella carne dei suoi fianchi.  
Mickey si chinò in avanti, tenendo le mani sul petto di Ian mentre si abituava alla sensazione di Ian totalmente dentro di sé in quella posizione completamente nuova e fottutamente incredibile.  
"Stai bene?" farfugliò Ian.  
"Sì" sospirò Mickey, facendo spirali sul petto di Ian.  
"Puoi, uh, puoi muoverti quando vuoi" disse Ian, chiaramente lasciandosi andare a quell'unione.  
Mickey annuì e lentamente oscillò in avanti, ricevendo un gemito dal rosso. Inchiodò gli occhi a quelli di Ian mentre dettava un ritmo lento e regolare, le mani dell'altro sui suoi fianchi che lo guidavano.  
"Cristo, Mickey" farfugliò Ian. "Continua, proprio così. Sei fantastico, cazzo" si sollevò e afferrò Mickey da dietro la testa, attirandolo e facendo scontrare le loro labbra mentre Mickey continuava a cavalcarlo con il suo ritmo. Ian non aveva intenzione di affrettare; stava dandogli completo controllo e ne stava amando ogni fottuto minuto.  
Mickey si separò dal bacio e pressò la fronte su quella di Ian. Poggiò le braccia accanto al capo di Ian e seppellì le dita in quei capelli rossi che amava così fottutamente tanto. Si morse il labbro e gemette quando le labbra umide di Ian trovarono il suo collo. Posò la bocca vicino all'orecchio di Ian, volendo dire così disperatamente quelle parole. Tutto il suo corpo e la sua mente avevano le vertigini dall'assoluta intensità del momento; la sensazione di essere così legato a Ian, le forti onde di piacere che si spargevano nel suo corpo mentre l'orgasmo si avvicinava, l'emozione crescente serrata nel suo petto. Non si era mai sentito così per qualcuno e non voleva nulla di più che dirlo a Ian, anche se si fosse alla fine rivelato un grande errore del cazzo. Si scostò quanto bastava per riuscire a guardare Ian negli occhi. Rallentò i movimenti mentre i loro occhi si univano e si leccò le labbra, il cuore martellante. "Ian, io-"  
Ian lo fissò con occhi spalancati, sudato e arrossato.  
Mickey si ritrovò a sorridere teneramente, la paura e la tensione lo abbandonarono. Improvvisamente non aveva così timore di dire quelle parole. Sollevò la mano e passò il pollice con amore lungo la guancia imperlata di Ian.  
Proprio allora, la porta del furgone si aprì.


	34. Vai

Mickey, in modalità panico a rallentatore, immediatamente si tolse da Ian e balzò all'indietro senza neanche preoccuparsi di guardare chi li aveva interrotti. Cadde sul sedere, esponendosi, e rapidamente afferrò il cappotto di Ian per coprire la sua parte inferiore nuda.  
"Salve, ragazzi"  
La testa di Mickey scattò per trovare Frank Gallagher in piedi davanti alla portiera del furgone; si guardò bruscamente intorno e francamente divertito per quello che stava vedendo, inclinandosi per entrare.  
Ian e Mickey si limitarono a fissare Frank, le facce pallide, nessuno dei due sapeva cosa fare o come reagire alla situazione.  
"Immagino sia vero quello che dicono, dopo tutto; Jack Daniels e succo d'arancia insieme stanno meglio di quello che la gente pensa" grugnì Frank piattamente per poi aggiungere noncurante, "Uscite. Questo è il mio spazio"  
"Gesù, Frank! Bussa la prossima volta, magari!" scattò Ian, trovando finalmente le parole mentre prendeva i jeans e li scrollava per infilarseli velocemente per quanto poteva nello spazio angusto.  
"Non devo bussare, merdina ingrata. Questo è il mio furgone!" sbraitò Frank. L'intero corpo di Mickey tremava mentre padre e figlio discutevano, il mondo gli crollò addosso. Il cuore gli pulsava nelle orecchie e in fretta si vestì, volendo andare il più lontano possibile da quel cazzo di furgone e da Frank Gallagher.  
"Mickey" lo chiamò Ian mentre Mickey spingeva rozzamente Frank e passava oltre, saltando fuori dal furgone senza guardare indietro. "Cazzo" imprecò Ian uscendo, dimenticando il cappotto e le scarpe. Vagamente sentì Frank gridare qualcosa di osceno, poi ci fu il suono della portiera sbattuta.  
"Mickey, aspetta!"  
Mickey continuò a camminare ostinatamente, la faccia calda e gli occhi che trattenevano lacrime amare. Quando Ian finalmente lo raggiunse e gli prese il braccio, lo scrollò bruscamente dalla sua presa e si voltò per guardarlo. "Non toccarmi, cazzo"  
Ian indietreggiò e ritirò la mano, i suoi grandi occhi verdi descrivevano le sue spontanee emozioni.  
"Senti, Mickey, Frank ci ha scoperto, non è una gran cosa" balbettò, tentando disperatamente di mettere Mickey a suo agio. "Non lo è"  
"Mi prendi per il culo?"  
"Mickey-"  
"Frank è sulla fottuta lista nera di mio padre, e adesso Frank ha questa roba su di me per tenerlo fermo, perché tutti sanno che Terry Milkovich si taglierebbe la gola piuttosto che far sapere a tutti che ha un frocio come figlio!"  
"Frank non è così sveglio, Mickey" si precipitò Ian, le parole che rotolavano una dopo l'altra. "Non è così sveglio da insistere su qualcosa. Probabilmente perderà i sensi ubriaco e dimenticherà tutto al mattino"  
"No, abbiamo chiuso" scattò Mickey. "Questa cosa, tu ed io" disse, facendo andare la mano avanti e indietro tra loro, "chiusa"  
"Frank ha scoperto Fiona con tutti i suoi fidanzati e Lip con tutte le sue tipe; non abbiamo nulla di cui vergognarci!"  
"In che cazzo di mondo vivi!" esclamò Mickey, odiando il fatto che Ian sobbalzasse per via del suo tono, ma non era così ingenuo da mettersi a consolarlo. "Mio padre mi ucciderà se lo scopre, non lo capisci, cazzo? Non si tratta di un qualche melodramma da finocchi, Gallagher. La mia famiglia non è come la tua. Non finirà con una qualche sconfortante scena in cui io faccio coming out a mio padre, piangiamo tutti e poi andiamo avanti"  
"Non lo scoprirà, Mickey, non lo farà. Parlerò con Frank" Ian fece un passo in avanti con aria disperata, ma fu immediatamente fermato da una mano forte sul suo petto.  
"Non ci arrivi, Gallagher" disse Mickey, la voce tremante di emozione. "Fin dall'inizio non doveva andare così. Avrei dovuto andarmene molto tempo fa. Questa cosa, tu ed io, non deve succedere, porca puttana. Non esiste"  
"Quindi, è così? Abbiamo chiuso? Tutto quello che abbiamo vissuto in questo mese e mezzo, non ha significato nulla?"  
"In quanti altri modi devo dirtelo?" gridò Mickey.  
Le braccia di Ian gli caddero mollemente ai fianchi e iniziò a scuotere la testa. Distolse gli occhi umidi da Mickey e fissò nel vuoto lungo il vicolo, sentendosi come se fosse intrappolato in qualche brutto incubo e non riuscisse a svegliarsi.  
"Vai avanti" finì Mickey tagliente, la voce tradiva l'emozione anche se parlava seriamente. "E' finita" poi si voltò, sapendo che se fosse rimasto lì a guardare ulteriormente Ian sarebbe crollato. Crollare era qualcosa che non poteva permettersi di fare al momento.  
Si era già spezzato senza possibilità di riparazione.  
Adesso, doveva andare a casa e pensare a un piano per tenere chiusa la bocca di quel fottuto Frank Gallagher.

 

 

 

Mickey entrò a casa Milkovich e sbatté la porta. Iggy e Mandy lo guardarono dal tavolo su cui stavano giocando a Gin Rummy e si facevano un paio di birre.  
"Che cazzo hai?" chiese Mandy non appena notò l'espressione abbattuta del fratello. Mickey la ignorò, focalizzandosi su Iggy e sfregandosi il labbro inferiore. "Devo parlarti"  
"Sto giocando, cazzo" fece Iggy, mettendo giù una carta e facendo cenno a Mandy che era il suo turno. "Non può aspettare?"  
"Adesso, stronzo"  
Iggy guardò completamente il fratello, capendo con un'occhiata che si trattava di affari. Gettò le carte con un sospiro e si alzò per seguire Mickey in camera sua.  
"Quale culo prenderete a calci?" fece Mandy. "Non vi prendete mai una pausa voi teste di cazzo? Perché tutto deve risolversi con la violenza per voi idioti?"  
"Non ti preoccupare, cazzo" scattò Mickey chiudendo la porta.  
"Quale cazzo è il tuo problema?" chiese Iggy sedendosi sul letto sfatto di Mickey. Osservò il fratello camminare avanti e indietro di fronte a sé, sfregandosi nervosamente il labbro.  
Mickey si fermò all'improvviso e guardò il fratello. "Devo uccidere Frank Gallagher. Stanotte"  
Iggy ridacchiò. "Vuoi uccidere Frank Gallagher? Chi non lo vuole?"  
"No, intendo che ho davvero bisogno che sia morto" continuò Mickey disperato. "Tipo che non deve più respirare"  
"Okay, amico, calmati un minuto" disse Iggy, finalmente serio. "Che cazzo ha combinato?"  
"Non mi metterò a parlarne. Non ha importanza cosa cazzo ha fatto, ho semplicemente bisogno che sia morto. Ci stai?"  
"Ha qualcosa a che fare con il ragazzino, Gallagher?"  
"No, cazzo! Ti ho detto che non mi metterò a parlarne. Senti, ci stai o no? Altrimenti, posso farlo da solo, cazzo" chiese Mickey impaziente.  
"Farò qualunque cosa per la quale ti servirò" rispose Iggy senza esitare. Mickey annuì e si passò la mano nervosamente sulla bocca. Proprio allora, qualcuno bussò alla porta. "Ehi, cazzone" chiamò Mandy da fuori. "Hai compagnia"  
Mickey spalancò la porta, intenzionato a dire gentilmente alla sorellina di andare a fanculo, e fu immediatamente traumatizzato quando trovò Ian accanto a lei, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e la postura rigida. Per una frazione di secondo, fu bloccato dall'ispezione sofferente di quei cazzo di occhi verdi.  
"Che cazzo"  
"Devo parlarti" disse Ian, la voce non ferma, ma sembrò reggere per la maggior parte del tempo sotto gli occhi vigili dei fratelli di Mickey.  
"Beh, adesso non è davvero un buon momento, cazzo" rispose Mickey affilato.  
"Voi due, vi dispiace dirmi che cazzo sta succedendo?" chiese Mandy, incrociando le braccia sul petto e guardandoli entrambi. "E' Ian quello che prenderai a calci in culo? Hai davvero bisogno dell'aiuto di Iggy per questo, stronzo?"  
"Che cosa ti ho detto riguardo al farti i dannati affari tuoi?"  
Iggy si alzò dal letto, ma rimase zitto mentre assisteva alla situazione. Mickey continuò a fulminare Ian, domandandosi con quale coraggio il ragazzo era venuto. "Lasciateci soli un secondo" disse a denti stretti.  
"Ma-"  
"No, tutti e due!" ordinò Mickey. "Gesù Cristo, non c'è nessuno che ascolta qui?"  
Iggy passò oltre e lasciò la stanza senza un'altra parola.  
"Bene" disse Mandy, alzando le mani al cielo, "ma se tu prendi a calci il suo culo, io lo farò col tuo" avvertì il fratello. "Non mi sta bene la questione del picchiare i froci. Sarebbe meschino, persino per te"  
"Esci, cazzo" esclamò Mickey, gli occhi ancora incollati a quelli di Ian.  
"Calmati, Gesù Cristo" disse Mandy prima di lasciare la stanza e chiudendo la porta.  
Una volta da soli, Mickey si girò e si diresse dall'altra parte della stabza. "Che cazzo ci fai qui?" chiese piatto.  
"Dovevo vederti"  
Mickey si voltò, la rabbia divampò. "Tu dovevi...sei fuori di testa, cazzo? A che cazzo pensavi presentandoti qui, Gallagher? E se mio padre fosse stato qui, eh? E Mandy? Sai che si metterà a fare un milione di fottute domande adesso!"  
"Non mi importa" disse Ian inflessibile, facendo un passo più vicino e osservando Mickey che ne faceva uno indietro. Fece un sospiro e continuò. "Non mi importa di tuo padre o di tua sorella, Mickey. Mi importa di te e io non ti lascio andare. Non abbiamo chiuso"  
"Sei uno stupido figlio di puttana, cazzo, lo sai?"  
"Mickey, non puoi spendere tutta la tua vita nella paura di quello che le altre persone penseranno di te"  
"Tu pensi che sia questo? Che io abbia paura di quello che la gente penserà di me?"  
"Sì"  
Mickey fece una risata secca e si voltò, passandosi il pollice sul labbro. Dopo un po', parlò, la voce irregolare. "Lo sai che quando avevo sei anni mio padre mi ruppe il braccio? Lo spezzò esattamente a metà. Correvo per casa, inseguendo uno dei miei fratelli, e accidentalmente colpii il tavolo e feci cadere la sua birra. Si schiantò sul mio braccio senza un secondo di esitazione"  
Ian fissò Mickey, non sapendo cosa dire.  
"Una volta, lui" proseguì Mickey, la voce ondulando leggermente. Si schiarì la gola, "Una notte, quando avevo circa dieci anni, avevo freddo e aumentai il riscaldamento. Grosso errore del cazzo. Sai che cosa fece? Mi ha fece spogliare e mi lasciò nel bel mezzo del giardino in pieno inverno per mezz'ora finché il mio cazzo di fratello non dovette supplicarlo di lasciarmi entrare" infine guardò Ian con aria evidente. "Cosa cazzo pensi mi farebbe se scoprisse che sono un fottuto frocio; uno che per di più lo prende nel culo?"  
"Mickey" disse Ian, facendo un passo in avanti ma fermandosi quando vide Mickey indietreggiare.  
"Non startene lì a comportarti come se ne sapessi qualcosa, cazzo!" esclamò Mickey, le lacrime infine lo tradirono. Con rabbia si asciugò le guance, evitando l'intenso sguardo di Ian. Si sentiva aperto ed esposto e lo odiava. "Devi andartene di qui"  
"Non posso"  
"Vattene, cazzo!" gridò Mickey. Andò poi verso Ian, afferrandolo per i bicipiti e spingendolo indietro bruscamente. La schiena di Ian si scontrò duramente contro il muro, gli mancò il fiato.  
"Esci da qui, cazzo!" urlò Mickey, schiaffando la mano con aggressività vicino alla testa di Ian.  
"Non posso, Mickey" disse Ian, realizzando di star piangendo lui stesso. "Non posso"  
Mickey si mosse più vicino e furono a pochi centimetri di distanza. "Ho detto di uscire da qui, cazzo" disse, la voce bassa, dura e rozza.  
"Mickey", disse Ian piano, coraggiosamente sollevando e posando la mano destra sulla guancia di Mickey, scorrendo col pollice per catturare una lacrima che Mickey non aveva mai voluto far cadere.  
"Vai" mormorò Mickey di nuovo, premendo la fronte su quella di Ian.  
Ian sollevò l'altra mano e afferrò completamente il viso di Mickey. Si inclinò e poggiò le morbide labbra sulle lacrime di Mickey. Mickey si pressò maggiormente contro Ian, serrando gli occhi mentre piangeva. Non aveva mai pianto di fronte a qualcuno, ma al momento non riusciva a fermarsi anche se lo voleva. La sensazione di Ian che carezzava il suo viso e baciava le sue lacrime per cancellarle lo confortava in un modo che non aveva mai conosciuto prima.  
"Parlerò con Frank, Mickey" bisbigliò Ian contro la guancia bagnata di Mickey.  
"Non è così facile, cazzo" borbottò Mickey.  
Ian allontanò il volto dell'altro un pochino ed esaminò i suoi occhi umidi. "Non sarà mai facile, non per noi, non qui. Ma sono disposto a lottare se tu lo sei"  
"Sei un fottuto cretino, lo sai" mormorò Mickey. Si bloccò quando Ian si curvò e lo baciò. E poi si sciolse leggermente quando Ian aprì la bocca. Si baciarono lentamente; le labbra soffici e le lingue che si stuzzicavano. Mickey si premette di più contro Ian, le mani ancora sulla parete, imprigionando l'altro.  
Ian tolse le mani dal viso di Mickey e le abbassò, andando dritto alla cintura dell'altro. "Ti voglio" bisbigliò quando si separarono per respirare.  
"Non qui" raspò Mickey, anche se non fermò Ian quando scivolò oltre i pantaloni per toccarlo.  
"Possiamo essere silenziosi" fece Ian, inclinandosi e catturando di nuovo le sue labbra. "E poi potrebbe essere piuttosto sexy; l'idea di essere beccati" mormorò contro la sua bocca.  
"Non è un gioco"  
"Lo so" mormorò. "Solo che ti voglio, Mickey"  
Mickey si scostò e controllò gli occhi di Ian. Aveva sulla punta della lingua l'idea di mandarlo via, di mettere fine a questa cosa una volta per tutte, ma invece si ritrovò ad abbassarsi verso la porta e a chiuderla a chiave.  
Ian rilasciò un ansito quando Mickey improvvisamente avvolse un braccio attorno alla sua vita e lo trascinò via dalla parete, prima che collassassero sul letto, Ian sotto.  
"Ehi, niente rumori, cazzo" bisbigliò Mickey. "Stai zitto"  
"Beh, baciami allora" disse Ian, prendendo Mickey per la maglietta e tirandolo giù. Mickey lo baciò con ferocia, rilasciando parte della sua frustrazione repressa.  
Ian non protestò comunque, solo lo baciò con altrettanto vigore, la mano destra afferrò i capelli di Mickey e l'altra il suo sedere, attirandolo di più.  
"Sei fanatstico" bisbigliò Mickey nella curva del suo collo mentre iniziava a sfregarsi contro di lui, le erezioni si strusciavano a vicenda attraverso i jeans.  
Ian rantolò e sentì una mano sulla sua bocca. Aprì gli occhi per scoprire Mickey che lo fissava, i suoi occhi scuri di desiderio. Mickey continuò a strofinarsi su di lui, la frizione dei loro sessi attraverso i jeans, combinata con la lotta come preliminare, era abbastanza per portare entrambi vicino all'orgasmo. Mantenne la mano sulle labbra di Ian, reprimendo i suoi gemiti e dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per far tacere i propri.  
"Ehi, cretini!" gridò improvvisamente Iggy fuori dalla porta. Mickey si tolse da Ian in un istante, il suo viso perdeva colore. "Cosa!" urlò, gli occhi sbarrati incollati a quelli di Ian.  
"Ci stai per una pizza con noi?"  
"Sì, certo, come cazzo ti pare!"  
"Va tutto bene?" chiese Iggy. "Abbiamo sentito qualche botta e delle grida. Gallagher è ancora vivo lì dentro?"  
Gli occhi di Mickey caddero involontariamente sull'ovvia erezione premuta sul davanti dei jeans di Ian. "Sì, è ancora vivo, cazzo. Dammi un minuto, Gesù!"  
Una volta che udirono Iggy strascicare via i piedi, Ian guardò Mickey, impallidendo.  
"Esci da qui" disse Mickey, con molta meno convinzione mentre si allontanava da lui. "E' stato fottutamente stupido"  
"Mickey-"  
"Vai!"  
"Che ne è di noi, Mickey?"  
"Non c'è un noi adesso, okay? Non può esserci"  
Ian tirò su col naso e annuì, capendo che Mickey aveva bisogno di un po' di spazio, ecco tutto. Non esisteva che tra di loro fosse finita. Doveva solo stare alla larga per qualche giorno e le cose sarebbero tornate a posto. "Okay" disse infine. "Okay. Vado"  
Mickey finalmente sollevò gli occhi umidi e tristi non appena Ian si voltò per andarsene.  
"Cazzo!" esclamò una volta che fu da solo e che la porta si chiuse, spazzando via col braccio ogni cosa dalla cassettiera in un gesto collerico.  
Ian aveva la testa bassa mentre passava per il salotto verso la porta d'ingresso.  
"Ehi, stai bene?" fece Mandy, ma la risposta fu il suono della porta sbattuta. Sospirò e si voltò a guardare Iggy. "Che diavolo era secondo te?"  
"Cazzo ne so" Iggy non guardava niente di particolare mentre con naturaleva giocava con il mazzo di carte, l'immagine del volto rigato di lacrime di Ian Gallagher impresso in mente. Non sapeva che cazzo stesse succedendo tra suo fratello e quel Gallagher, ma era dannatamente sicuro di volerlo scoprire.

 

 

 

Ian aprì la porta sul retro di casa Gallagher e silenziosamente entrò nella cucina debolmente illuminata, sollevato di notare che era vuota. Tirò fuori una sedia dal tavolo e vi collassò sopra prima di seppellire la testa fra le proprie mani, tentando di ricomporsi; tentando di raccapezzarsi.  
"Ian?"  
Il capo di Ian scattò in su per notare Fiona in piedi sulle scale, allacciando la cintura della vestaglia e guardandolo con la stessa espressione apprensiva che in questi giorni gli stava rivolgendo di solito.  
"Stai bene?"  
"Sì" mentì Ian. "Sto bene. Sono solo stanco, tutto qui"  
Fiona si avvicinò in cucina e prese il bollitore. "Non riesco a dormire. Pensavo di averti sentito entrare" disse. "Vuoi della cioccolata calda?"  
Ian sorrise fiaccamente, volendo dire alla sorella che desiderava solo stare da solo, ma sapeva di averlo fatto fin troppo spesso ultimamente e lei non lo meritava. "Certo"  
Quando l'acqua fu sul fornello, Fiona lo raggiunse al tavolo. "Ti va di dirmi la verità ora?" chiese, dandogli il suo sorriso firmato Fiona; il sorriso che gli diceva di piantarla con le stronzate.  
Ian si passò una mano sul volto. "Ho solo attraversato qualche casino ultimamente"  
"Beh, ad esempio?"  
"Roba di cui non posso davvero parlare"  
"Col cavolo. Sai che puoi dirmi tutto"  
"Non questo"  
"Cristo, Ian" esclamò Fiona. "Devi parlarmi. Sei stato rapito, cazzo" abbassò la voce quando si ricordò di che ora era. "Qualunque cosa tu abbia passato, voglio esserci per te"  
Ian annuì e guardò verso il tavolo, gli occhi annebbiati dalle lacrime trattenute.  
"Ehi" disse Fiona, allungando una mano e posandola sopra la sua.  
"C'è un ragazzo" alla fine Ian buttò fuori. "ed è davvero fottutamente complicato"  
Fiona colse la sua ammissione e poi rise. "Un ragazzo? È questo che ti ha mandato fuori ultimamente?" sembrò sospirare di sollievo. "Gesù, Ian. Ed io che credevo che stessi passando un qualche disturbo post traumatico da stress o una cosa simile! Hai davvero perso la testa per un ragazzo?"  
Ian la guardò e finalmente rilasciò una sorta di risata. Si sfregò l'angolo dell'occhio. "Ehi, vaffanculo"  
Fiona sorrise con affetto mentre il bollitore iniziava a fischiare. Alzandosi, gli scompigliò giocosamente i capelli. "Ne vuoi parlare?"  
"No, davvero" disse Ian cupo.  
"Beh, sai che sono qui se vuoi"  
Ian sorrise tenuamente. "Lo so"

 

 

 

Mickey aprì il primo cassetto del cassettone e fissò la collezione di pistole, munizioni e ogni altra attrezzatura del genere criminale che aveva recuperato negli anni.  
Guardò la Ruger che Iggy aveva riposto in precedenza, pensando fosse un'arma buona come un'altra per portare a termine il compito. Dopo qualche attimo, imprecò tra sé e chiuse il cassetto sbattendolo.  
Non l'avrebbe fatto. Per quanto volesse uccidere quel cazzo di Frank Gallagher, sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
Sapeva, nel profondo, che per quanto Ian affermasse di odiarlo, non lo voleva morto; e quello era sufficiente perché Mickey sapesse che non sarebbe andato fino in fondo.  
"Cazzo" borbottò di nuovo andando verso il letto e lanciandocisi sopra di schiena per fissare il soffitto.  
Non sapeva cosa cazzo avrebbe fatto. Frank Gallagher conosceva il suo più profondo, più oscuro segreto; un segreto che, se rivelato, avrebbe potuto fare uccidere sia lui che Ian.  
Magari poteva semplicemente tagliarli la lingua o qualcosa di simile, così che non fosse in grado di parlare; magari poteva amputargli le mani così che non fosse in grado di scrivere. Fare fuori una qualsiasi cazzo di parte di Frank Gallagher che fosse capace di comunicare qualunque cosa, così che non avesse altra scelta che tenere per sé il segreto di Mickey.  
La porta della stanza si aprì e Mandy infilò la testa. "Stai bene?"  
Mickey era troppo emotivamente spossato per scattarle addosso. "Sì" disse burbero.  
"C'è niente di cui ti va di parlare?"  
"No"  
"E' stato piuttosto intenso qui prima" premette Mandy. "Ian se n'è andato piangendo. Ho tipo pensato che magari qualcosa non va e ti va di parlarne?"  
"Fanculo"  
"Ci ha provato con te o cosa?"  
"E' ancora vivo?" fece Mickey, sollevando una barriera, sapendo che sua sorella era al limite del sospettoso e doveva troncare la cosa fottutamente in fretta.  
Mandy annuì e sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza. Mickey continuò a fissare il soffitto, deglutendo a fatica e ricacciando indietro le lacrime. Non voleva far altro che andarsene da quella fottuta casa e cercare Ian e dirgli che non intendeva nulla di quello che aveva detto precedentemente, che l'ultima cosa che voleva era farlo andare, ma non lo fece. Non poteva.  
Ora che Frank sapeva di loro, e visto che c'era mancato poco con suo fratello e sua sorella, sapeva che doveva finirla per davvero questa volta.  
Avrebbe tagliato completamente ogni legame con Ian.


	35. Confronti e conferme

Ian era stato più che disposto nel concedere a Mickey qualche giorno per calmarsi, sistemare le sue cose, vederle in prospettiva; qualsiasi cosa sentisse di dover fare per andare avanti. Ian sapeva che probabilmente era una buona idea per se stesso fare qualche passo indietro per alcuni giorni, allontanarsi dall'intensità di tutta la faccenda.  
Si tenne impegnato con la scuola, il ROTC, aiutando Fiona con i fratelli il più possibile; fece tutto e il contrario di tutto almeno per cercare di tenere la mente in qualche modo lontana da Mickey (nonostante avesse fallito per la maggior parte del tempo).  
Quando trascorse un intera settimana e due giorni e ancora non c'era segno da parte di Mickey, Ian non poté fare a meno di cominciare a preoccuparsi.  
A scuola, ogni volta che notava Mandy tra una lezione e l'altra, faceva ricorso a tutta la sua forza di volontà per non andare da lei, sapendo che chiederle di Mickey avrebbe reso le cose solamente un milione di volte peggiori, attirando più sospetti che non erano necessari. Sapeva che non poteva davvero andare a casa Milkovich, quello era anche più pericoloso, aveva imparato la lezione dall'ultima volta.  
Quindi, davvero, non aveva alcuna idea di come poter ottenere un colpo da parte di Mickey e doveva aspettare che fosse lui a cercarlo, il che lo rendeva pazzo e cominciava a farlo disperare.  
Camminava avanti e indietro in camera sua, sentendo gli occhi di Lip su di sé per tutto il tempo.  
"Amico, quale cazzo è il tuo problema?" chiese finalmente Lip dal letto, il libro che stava leggendo ora era steso sul proprio petto.  
"Non ho un problema" disse Ian con poca efficacia e continuando a camminare.  
"Stai andando avanti e indietro da dieci minuti. Datti una cazzo di calmata"  
Ian si fermò improvvisamente e si girò a guardare il fratello, sapendo che quello che stava per fare era potenzialmente la cosa più stupida che avesse mai fatto in vita sua e, in verità, questo diceva tanto perché ne aveva fatte di cavolate in vita sua.  
Ma doveva dirlo a qualcuno. Non riusciva più a tenerselo per sé. E quale persona migliore del suo affidabile fratellone?  
"Ho scopato con Mickey Milkovich"  
Lip si mise a sedere, il libro crollò per terra. "Hai scop-Ian, ma che cazzo! Ti prego dirmi che queste parole non sono appena uscite dalla tua bocca"  
Ian si sedette lentamente sull'orlo del proprio letto e si afferrò le ginocchia, sentendosi impallidire sulle guance sotto lo scrutinio stupefatto del fratello. Lip si passò una mano sul volto e poi dietro il collo, ovviamente tentanto di cogliere la bizzarra informazione. "Puoi per favore spiegarmi come sei finito a scopare con il tizio che ti ha rapito? Seriamente, Ian, come fai a metterti in certe situazioni?"  
"Non mi ha rapito, non realmente...stava solo facendo quello che suo padre gli aveva detto"  
"Ian, puntarti una pistola addosso, spingerti in una macchina contro la tua volontà, legarti a una sedia in un edificio abbandonato...questo è un cazzo di rapimento"  
Ian scosse la testa brutalmente. "No. No, tu non lo conosci, Lip"  
"Neanche tu!" esclamò Lip.  
"Col cazzo!" gridò Ian, cogliendo l'altro di sospresa. "Io lo conosco, okay? Posso averlo conosciuto per poco meno di due mesi, ma lo conosco. E lui conosce me. Tu...tu non capiresti"  
"Hai ragione, non capisco, cazzo" concordò lip. "Quindi spiegamelo. Prima il tuo capo sposato, e ora scopi il tuo rapitore? Cazzo, Ian"  
Ian si colpì le ginocchia e tentò di trovare le parole giuste. "Lui mi ha salvato, okay? Suo padre mi avrebbe ucciso, e lui avrebbe potuto rimanersene seduto a non fare nulla, ma mi ha salvato. È scappato con me, mettendo la sua stessa vita in pericolo. Abbiamo passato tre settimane in una stanza di motel...e abbiamo parlato, intendo realmente, cazzo, Lip. E abbiamo scopato un sacco"  
Lip si lamentò e si mise la testa fra le mani. "Non ho il fottuto bisogno di saperlo, Gesù, Ian!"  
"Mi importa di lui, okay, e avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno"  
Lip guardò Ian con aria strana e finalmente si ammorbidì, vedendo che il fratellino era ovviamente afflitto. "E tu sai che puoi sempre venire da me per qualsiasi cosa, anche...Cristo...anche questo. Posso non capirlo o non apprezzarlo, ma tu puoi venire da me"  
Ian rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo, un piccolo peso si era tolto dalle sue spalle. "Non lo sento da una settimana e mezzo. Non ho modo di ricevere sue notizie. Immaginavo dovesse prendersi un po' ti tempo per schiarirsi la mente, ma sono preoccupato. Sono preoccupato perché chi cazzo lo sa cosa può fare suo padre"  
"Sono sicuro che sta bene" disse Lip secco. "Qualcosa mi dice che Mickey Milkovich sa badare a se stesso"  
"Ho bisogno che tu vada a trovarlo per me, Lip" lo interruppe Ian. "Ho bisogno che tu vada a trovarlo e gli dai un messaggio da parte mia. Devo vederlo. Devo sapere se sta bene"  
"Vuoi che io vada a trovare il tuo rapitore, quello con cui sei finito a scopare, e convincerlo a vederti?" chiese Lip incredulo.  
"Non te lo chiederei se non fosse importante per me, okay? Riuscirai semplicemente a non essere uno stronzo che giudica e fare questa cazzo di cosa per me, per favore?"  
Lip rimuginò più a lungo di quanto Ian avesse voluto prima che finalmente sospirasse. "D'accordo, va bene. Andrò a trovare il tuo cazzo di amichetto psicotico. Ma lo faccio solo perché mi importa di te, cazzo"  
Ian sorrise piano. "Lo so"  
"Penso comunque che tu sia un fottuto idiota"

 

 

 

Mickey era seduto sul letto, reclinato contro la testiera, la bottiglia mezza piena di whiskey stretta fermamente. Fissava in avanti verso nulla di particolare con aria assente, consentendo all'alcool di fare il suo lavoro; intorpidirlo all'interno, rendendo insensibile qualsiasi cosa.  
Portò la bottiglia alle labbra e fece un altro sorso, tossendo leggermente al sapore amaro che sentì in fondo alla gola e assaporando il bruciore quando il liquore percorse la sua strada giù per il suo stomaco vuoto.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta e non si disturbò neanche di fare un cenno o di guardare in su quando Mandy infilà la testa. "Hai compagnia"  
"Digli di andare a fanculo, sono occupato" scattò Mickey prima di prendere un altro sorso, immaginando fosse un qualche drogato a caso che voleva una dose, anche se non ne vendeva da un paio di mesi.  
"E' Lip Gallagher" disse lei accigliandosi. "Dice che ha qualcosa da sistemare con te?"  
Mickey finalmente guardò Mandy, la testa gli girò appena al movimento improvviso. Con riluttanza riportò la bottiglia alle labbra e sorseggiò. "Fanculo. Chi se ne frega. Fallo entrare" biascicò.  
"Che cazzo hai con tutti questi Gallagher ultimamente?" chiese Mandy con un sogghigno prima di girarsi per recuperare l'ospite indesiderato di Mickey.  
Qualche momento dopo, Mandy e Lip erano in piedi con aria imbarazzata davanti alla porta.  
"Dacci un minuto" disse Mickey, guardando Lip con gli occhi socchiusi e l'aria sospetta, domandandosi che cazzo ci facesse lì. Vagamente riconosceva lo stronzo dall'espressione pretenziosa del liceo.  
Mandy sorrise e andò via, perdendosi il fatto che Lip le guardasse il sedere dopo averlo fatto lei stessa.  
Lip tornò a Mickey per trovare che lui, comunque, non si era perso tale sfacciataggine.  
"Seriamente ti metti a ispezionare la mia cazzo di sorella adesso?"  
"Seriamente scopi con mio fratello?" ribatté Lip zittendo Mickey davvero in fretta.  
Mickey distolse lo sguardo, con aria di scherno, e prese un altro lungo sorso, non dell'umore né avendo l'energia di negare tutto. Nel retro della sua nebulosa, frastornata testa, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto essere incazzato con Ian per aver vuotato il sacco con suo fratello, ma era troppo inebriato per pensarci tanto.  
Non voleva affatto pensare a Ian in realtà; era quello il motivo per cui beveva.  
"Senti, vado dritto al punto. L'ultima cosa che voglio fare al momento è convincerti ad andare a trovare mio fratello, ma, per qualche ragione lui vuole vederti"  
"Non posso" disse Mickey senza giri di parole.  
"Perché no, cazzo? Dopo tutto quello che gli hai fatto, credo che tu glielo debba, no" disse Lip piatto.  
"Questo che cazzo vorrebbe dire?" farfugliò Mickey, lanciandogli il suo sguardo più cupo.  
"Davvero devo dirtelo?" scattò Lip. Mickey continuò a fulminarlo, quindi continuò, "Lo hai rapito, lo hai tenuto sotto tiro, lo hai portato via dalla sua famiglia per tre settimane, lo hai portato via dalla scuola, dall'addestramento, lo hai traumatizzato...non c'è bisogno che vada avanti, giusto?"  
Mickey prese un altro sorso, gli occhi annebbiati focalizzati sulla parete.  
"E ora lo ignorerai e basta, giusto? Hai scopato con lui qualche volta, hai ottenuto quello che volevi, quindi ora non ti serve più niente da lui, è così?"  
"Tu non sai un cazzo" lo interruppe Mickey bruscamente. "Io-" si zittì immediatamente, non volendo finire la frase; sapendo che finire quella frase era potenzialmente letale.  
"Illuminami allora. Parlami di questa meravigliosa, inspiegabile dinamica che improvvisamente tu e mio fratello sembrate avere"  
"Vaffanculo"  
Lip lo guardò sprezzante e ridacchiò scuotendo il capo. "Va bene, okay. Me ne vado. Stai seduto qui, a bere il tuo whiskey e ad essere fottutamente inutile. Ho cercato di dire a Ian che non ne vali la pena, ma non vuole ascoltarmi. Sono sicuro che lo capirà da solo presto"  
Mickey afferrò le parole di Lip, tentando di apparire non interessato, anche se sentiva pungere agli angoli degli occhi. Decise di mettere a tacere queste emozioni con un'altra tracannata del suo Jack.  
"Allora, nulla da dire?"  
"Sì" fece Mickey. "Dì a tuo fratello di andare avanti, cazzo. Io l'ho fatto"  
Lip fece una smorfia derisoria e scosse il capo prima di voltarsi per andare.  
Mickey a malapena si accorse del congedo di Lip, continuando ad affogare nella sua bottiglia.

 

 

  
Ian era seduto al tavolo della cucina e immediatamente balzò in piedi quando Lip entrò dal retro. "Cos'è successo?"  
Lip lo guardò, la sua faccia diceva tutto. "Ho tentato di parlare con lui, bello; sono andato a casa sua e tutto"  
"E?" pressò Ian in ansia.  
"Mi ha detto di dirti di passare oltre"  
"No, non ci credo" disse Ian, scuotendo la testa. "Non intendeva questo"  
"Cazzo, Ian!" gridò Lip improvvisamente. "Senti, lo so che pensi di provare qualcosa per questo dannato tizio, ma è inutile, okay? Lui non è altro che guai, feccia. È un cazzo di Milkovich, porca puttana! È fottutamente chiaro che se ne sbatte di te! È solo che io...io non voglio che tu soffra. Come tuo fratello maggiore, qualcuno che davvero ti ama, ti supplico di stare lontano da lui"  
"Non posso farlo" disse Ian, imperterrito. "So cosa sentiva con me, non puoi fingere una cosa del genere"  
Lip guardò Ian a lungo prima di sospirare infine e scuotere il capo. "D'accordo. Non posso fermarti. Ma te lo dico, non ne verrà fuori niente di buono. Non farai che rimanere ferito. Lui se ne sbatte. Non ti mentirei su questo"  
Ian trasalì mentre Lip gli passava bruscamente oltre. Fissò il pavimento, tentando di non far penetrare le parole di Lip, ma fallendo.  
Passarono altri tre giorni e ancora non ci fu parola da parte di Mickey, Ian decise che a mali estremi corrispondevano estremi rimedi. Fissava la malmessa casa dei Milkovich, il cuore che batteva in gola e i palmi delle mani che sudavano.  
Sapeva di correre un enorme rischio nel mostrarsi lì, ma non gli importava più. Era disperato. Salì i gradini traballanti fino al portico incasinato e bussò alla porta, facendo un gigantesco passo indietro e preparandosi a correre come un pazzo nel caso in cui fosse stato Terry ad aprire.  
Fu Mandy ad aprire qualche secondo dopo, sembrando sorpresa di trovarlo lì. "Ian, cosa ci fai qui?"  
Dopo un sospiro di sollievo per aver visto Mandy rispondere e non il suo mostruoso padre, raccolse un po' di acume. Sapeva di non poter chiedere apertamente di Mickey, sarebbe apparso sospetto. "Volevo sapere se magari ti andava di uscire"  
Si aspettava che lei si accigliasse, dal momento che non parlavano dall'ultima volta che era stato in quella casa, ed erano lontani dall'essere amici, ma era disperato, tipo davvero fottutamente disperato.  
"Vuoi uscire?"  
Ian fece spallucce e si mise le mani nelle tasche del cappotto. "Sì"  
Mandy ci pensò per qualche momento e poi scrollò le spalle. "Certo, non ho nient'altro da fare" si spostò di lato e lasciò la porta aperta per farlo entrare. "In realtà ho tutta la casa per me. Mickey e papà sono usciti prima. Probabilmente staranno fuori tutto il giorno"  
Ian si bloccò mentre Mandy chiudeva la porta. "Usciti?"  
"Sì, per qualcosa che ha a che fare con la droga e soldi da recuperare" disse Mandy con un movimento sdegnoso della mano. "Non ne so molto e non mi interessa. E non sai nulla nemmeno tu, capito?" aggiunse velocemente come precauzione puntando il dito sul suo petto.  
"Sì, capito" disse Ian distratto.  
"Meglio così"  
"Allora, tuo fratello è uscito per una cosa di droga...con tuo padre" disse Ian con tono monocorde, il cuore che finiva da qualche parte sotto i piedi. Il pensiero di Mickey solo con suo padre era abbastanza inquietante; il fatto che Mickey stesse facendo qualcosa di illegale e completamente pericoloso lo devastava. Sembrava che Mickey si fosse riconvertito alla sua vecchia vita, senza alcuno scrupolo.  
"Sì. Penso per stabilire un accordo o qualcosa di simile. Le cose sono un po' una merda ultimamente, nel senso più del solito. Tese, sai"  
Seguendo Mandy in salotto, tentò di mantenere una faccia ordinata, cercò di mantenersi composto, anche se sentiva di poter vomitare in qualsiasi momento.  
"Ho del gas esilarante" disse Mandy, interrompendolo dai suoi tetri pensieri. "Ne vuoi?"  
"Sì, certo" disse Ian attonito, non avendola realmente udita.  
"Vado a prenderlo"  
Ian rimase in piedi in mezzo al soggiorno dei Milkovich, sentendosi improvvisamente, assolutamente e completamente fuori luogo.  
Quello fu il momento in cui fu colpito come da un pugno allo stomaco.  
Lui e Mickey avevano chiuso.  
Erano trascorse quasi due settimane e Mickey non si era neanche disturbato di mettersi in contatto con lui, anche se conosceva tutti i posti in cui trovarlo. Mickey era fuori per una faccenda di droga con suo padre, probabilmente tentando di riparare la loro disastrata relazione.  
Le parole di Lip della sera precedente gli risuonarono in testa e ricacciò indietro la minaccia violenta delle lacrime.  
Forse a Mickey non interessava tanto quanto Ian pensava facesse. Forse non gli era mai importato davvero. Forse Ian era solo stato una scopata per lui, pura e semplice.  
"Vuoi che ci sediamo sotto il portico?" chiese Mandy tornando nella stanza, il gas in mano. "Possiamo-ehi, stai bene?"  
"Sì" disse Ian indisponente. "Sì, in realtà ho dimenticato che dovevo aiutare mia sorella con una cosa oggi. Posso rimandare la proposta?"  
"Sì, certo" disse Mandy con un piccolo, confuso sorriso.  
Ian si sforzò di sorridere di rimando. Proprio allora, il cellulare di Mandy vibrò sul bancone della cucina. "Sai la strada per uscire? Devo rispondere"  
Ian annuì indifferente e osservò Mandy che gli voltava la schiena per rispondere al telefono. Guardò in direzione della camera di Mickey e pensò alla prossima mossa per qualche momento di agonia prima di farla. Esitando si tolse la catenina dal collo. Appese le medagliette sulla manopola della porta di Mickey e se ne andò.

 

 

 

Più tardi quella sera, Mickey seguì pigramente il padre lungo i gradini del portico. Era contento che la giornata fosse finita. Non aveva nemmeno voluto che cominciasse con quella storia di droga, ma suo padre era apparso incombendo in camera sua, semplicemente grugnendo 'Prendi una pistola, andiamo' e Mickey aveva preferito non discutere.  
Era semplicemente andato, rimanendo indietro mentre suo padre faceva e diceva lo sporco lavoro per avere i soldi. Non si dissero più di una manciata di parole sulla strada del ritorno, ed era stato un inferno.  
Una volta dentro casa, suo padre grugnì un buonanotte e andò in cucina, indubbiamente per prendere la sua birra. Mickey si diresse nella sicurezza della propria stanza, ansioso di stare al di là delle porte chiuse e con la bottiglia di whiskey nascosta che lo aspettava sotto il letto.  
Si allungò verso la porta ed esitò quando notò qualcosa di scintillante appeso alla maniglia. Ci volle qualche secondo perché realizzasse di cosa si trattava, e il suo cuore gli batté imbambolato in petto. Lentamente tirò via le piastrine dalla maniglia e deglutì a fatica.  
Erano passate due settimane da quando aveva visto Ian. Due settimane di inferno e tortura in cui aveva fatto di tutto per stare alla larga. Sapeva, nel profondo, che quella che stava facendo era per il meglio. Ian stava meglio senza di lui, era più al sicuro, e sapeva che Ian se ne sarebbe reso conto prima o poi.  
Eppure, la rivelazione che Ian si era davvero arreso, faceva male da morire.  
Scivolò nella sua stanza e chiuse la porta prima di togliersi la maglietta. Si sedette sul bordo del letto, sentendosi come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno nel petto.  
Si abbassò per afferrare sotto il letto la sua fidata bottiglia, nel tentativo di affogare le sue pene per il resto della notte e provando con tutto se stesso a non pensare che un certo rossino stava a pochi isolati in fondo alla strada ma al fatto che si trovasse in un altro mondo.


	36. Un ragazzo

Ian aveva disperatamente bisogno di trovare un lavoro.  
Non solo doveva trovare un lavoro per aiutare a contribuire nel fondo di risparmio per l'inverno che rapidamente era in calo, ma aveva fisicamente bisogno di lavorare. Cioè aveva realmente bisogno di qualcos'altro che gli occupasse la mente, o altrimenti sarebbe diventato pazzo. La scuola e l'addestramento per l'esercito non erano minimamente sufficienti per tenere la sua mente lontano da alcune cose; più specificamente, lontano da qualcuno.  
Stava andando fuori di testa pensando a Mickey, e sapeva che rimanere seduto nella sua stanza fissando le pareti e dissezionando ogni ultimo agonizzante dettaglio degli ultimi due mesi lo avrebbero solo trascinato più in profondità nella sua depressione.  
Per una frazione di secondo, aveva davvero considerato di tornare strisciando da Kash e limitarsi a chiedere indietro il suo vecchio lavoro. Avrebbe potuto facilmente inserirsi in quella comoda, sicura, semplice relazione e avere la stabilità del lavoro sopra a tutto. Avrebbe potuto semplicemente tornare a come stavano le cose prima; prima, quando erano semplici e non così incasinate.  
Ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto farlo.  
Perché per quanto avesse il cuore spezzato e fosse incazzato, non voleva nessun altro; specialmente non Kash.  
Avrebbe trovato un altro lavoro, anche se avesse dovuto indossare uno stupido cappello del cazzo e un grembiule per girare hamburger, avrebbe preferito fare quello che scopare ancora con Kash.  
Era appena uscito dalla doccia ed era nella sua stanza, asciugandosi i capelli con una salvietta quando Lip entrò.  
"Ehi, ti va di andare nel furgoncino a farci una sigaretta come ai vecchi tempi? Ho appena preso della roba buona da Kev"  
Ian non gli disse nulla, regalandogli ancora la stessa accoglienza silenziosa degli ultimi quattro giorni.  
"Ancora non mi parli, uh?"  
"Vaffanculo"  
"Beh, suppongo sia un inizio"  
Ian tirò fuori un paio di jeans che non era sicuro fossero puliti o meno, e una t-shirt spiegazzata dalla pila dei panni sporchi per infilarsela, ansioso di uscire di casa e filarsela.  
"Senti, Ian, so che sei ferito adesso, okay, lo capisco. Ma non è colpa mia"  
Ian diede a Lip un'occhiata truce che la diceva lunga.  
"Non lo è" ripeté Lip. "Puoi essere incazzato con me quanto vuoi, ma io sono stato solo l'intermediario in tutto questo"  
"Oh, fottiti" scattò Ian. "Non comportarti come se non ne fossi felice. Hai considerato me e Mickey spacciati nel fottuto secondo in cui hai scoperto di noi"  
"Hai dannatamente ragione, cazzo" disse Lip. "E, sì, sono contento che abbia messo fine a questa cosa, perché lui non va bene per te, Ian. Lui è un rifiuto. Al cento per cento, è un incapace, sporco rifiuto del South Side"  
Prima che Ian potesse pensare a cosa stava facendo, colpì Lip dritto alla mascella con un gancio destro, probabilmente facendosi male più lui alla mano rispetto alla faccia di Lip, ma la sensazione fu comunque bella.  
"Cazzo, Ian!" Lip si riprese in fretta e prese Ian per la vita, sbattendo il fratello più giovane con forza contro il cassettone, facendo cadere il deodorante e altra roba a caso sul pavimento. "Che cazzo hai che non va!"  
Ian circolò le braccia intorno alla vita di Lip, tentando di piantare i piedi e guadagnare leva. Entrambi lottavano per ottenere il controllo, ansimando e sudando e lanciando pugni contro le costole dell'altro ogni volta che ci riuscivano.  
"Ehi, ehi, Gesù! Che diavolo sta succedendo qui?" esclamò Fiona, correndo nella stanza, zoppicando visto che aveva addosso solo una scarpa col tacco.  
Lip e Ian si divisero, i visi arrossati e i toraci affannati mentre si fulminavano a vicenda.  
Ian non disse nulla, si limitò a sfrecciare via dal fratello e dalla sorella lasciando la stanza.  
Fiona guardò Lip con occhi spalancati e interrogatori. "Che cazzo è appena successo?"  
Lip si passò una mano sulla faccia, ancora tentanto di recuperare fiato.  
"Ha scopato con Mickey Milkovich" disse a Fiona, agitando le braccia. Sapeva che Ian non aveva condiviso ancora con Fiona quella lieve informazione, ma pronunciò comunque quelle parole, perlopiù per dispetto visto che era considerevolmente incazzato.  
"Mickey?" esclamò Fiona. "Mickey Milkovich è il ragazzo per cui Ian sta andando fuori di testa?"  
"Sì" disse Lip, sedendosi sul letto di Ian. "E' distrutto, cazzo, Fi. Si sta smarrendo"  
Fiona si sedette accanto a Lip e rimasero zitti a lungo, entrambi cercando di raccapezzarsi su tutto quanto.  
Alla fine, Fiona esclamò di nuovo, "Mickey Milkovich, sul serio?!"

 

 

  
Mickey emerse dalla sua stanza e trovò Iggy in cucina, lottando con un apriscatole e una confezione di Dinty Moore. "Ehi, cazzone"  
"Che cazzo ha sta cosa?" esclamò Iggy, arrendendosi alla fine e lanciando l'apriscatole senza cerimonie contro il muro.  
Mickey sollevò un sopracciglio per via del brutto temperamento di Iggy e si diresse verso il frigo, controllando il rifornimento ridotto di birra. "Merda, dobbiamo prendere la birra"  
"Ehi, ci sei domani?" fece Iggy mentre Mickey andava verso la porta e prendeva il cappotto.  
"Che cazzo succede domani?"  
"Un altro traffico di droga a Berwyn. A papà serve un supporto extra" disse Iggy, ricorrendo al tentativo maldestro di aprire la scatoletta con il suo coltellino svizzero. "Partiamo presto"  
Mickey ci pensò, sapendo che non aveva una buona scusa per non andarci. Non lavorava, non andava a scuola, non aveva amici. Sapeva che suo padre avrebbe avuto comunque l'ultima parola. Inoltre, sarebbe tornato alla sua vecchia vita prima o poi. Era semplicemente così che doveva essere. Era la sua vita; lo era sempre stata, lo sarebbe stata sempre.  
"Ci sarò" si ritrovò a dire riluttante, anche se non sembrava giusto. Non appena Ian cominciò ad avanzare nella sua testa, spinse via quei pensieri nella più profonda nicchia della sua mente, qualcosa in cui cominciava ad essere bravo. Tuttavia, ad essere onesti, l'alcool aiutava molto.  
Si mise il cappotto e raggiunse la porta, intenzionato a prendersi la sua birra e tornare a casa così da poter sparire di nuovo nella sua stanza per il resto della serata.  
Spinse le mani nelle tasche e imprecò per il pungente vento freddo, pensando che sarebbe stato meglio che la birra ne fosse valsa la pena.  
Quando guardò in su verso l'isolato successivo e vide Ian che andava proprio verso di lui, si bloccò sui propri passi, sapendo che probabilmente quella sera avrebbe dovuto prendere qualcosa un po' più forte della birra per surclassare la sua tristezza.  
Ian non lo aveva ancora notato, proprio quando Mickey stava contemplando di immergersi e nascondersi dietro una macchina parcheggiata come uno stronzo, il rossino decise finalmente di alzare lo sguardo, fermandosi a sua volta.  
Cazzo, era bello, pensò Mickey.  
Rimasero a guardarsi a pochi metri di distanza.  
Ian fu il primo a interrompere il contatto visivo. Abbassò il capo e continuò verso Mickey, passandogli oltre per proseguire per la sua strada.  
Senza pensarci, Mickey si voltò.  
"Gallagher"  
Ian si gelò e si girò lentamente. Quando Mickey non disse nient'altro, Ian scrollò le spalle pigramente, aspettando, il volto inespressivo.  
Mickey trascinò i piedi lievemente, improvvisamente trovando difficile guardare Ian negli occhi.  
"Passano due settimane, non sento una cazzo di parola da parte tua, e non hai niente da dire?"  
Mickey si sfregò il labbro inferiore, ancora guardando il suolo.  
"Era quello che volevi, no?" chiese infine Ian, la voce instabile; gli occhi umidi e con le palpebre che sbattevano contro il vento feroce. "Che fossimo estranei?"  
"Oh, andiamo" Mickey si sentì dire così, anche se sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto dire nulla.  
"Senti, non sono nemmeno arrabbiato" disse Ian, anche se il suo tono tremante diceva altrimenti. "Hai tentato di dirmi che era finita. Ero troppo fottutamente stupido per capirlo. Quindi, chi altro devo davvero biasimare?"  
Mickey si limitò a fissarlo, non fidandosi delle proprie parole.  
Ian fece un sorriso amaro e scosse il capo. "Devo andare, devo trovare un lavoro, così posso aiutare la mia famiglia a pagare la bolletta dell'elettricità e a mettere del cibo sulla tavola. Tu vai a casa e ritorna all'ennesimo affare di droga con tuo padre. Ci si vede in giro"  
"Cristo, Ian, la smetteresti di essere così fottutamente drammatico?" esclamò Mickey, finalmente trovando la voce. "Non volevo andare con lui, okay? Lui me lo ha fatto fare"  
"Non devi spiegarmi niente" disse Ian stancamente. "Non siamo nulla l'uno per l'altro. Te ne sei assicurato"  
Mickey rimase lì e osservò Ian che si allontanava di nuovo da lui.

 

 

 

Nella sua ricerca per un impiego, Ian era intenzionato a puntare su uno o due minimarket, forse quel cinema verso Halsted. Era ancora pieno di irritazione e frustrazione per il suo inaspettato confronto con Mickey, tuttavia, e decise di lasciar perdere tutto per il momento.  
Aveva speso gli ultimi quattro giorni crogiolandosi nell'autocommiserazione, piangendo fino a dormire, e tormentandosi per qualsiasi cosa fino all'esaurimento fisico ed emotivo. Aveva davvero bisogno di allieviare un po' di tensione. Invece di dirigersi verso i suoi originari luoghi di destinazione, andò verso la più vicina fermata della metropolitana, intenzionato a proseguire per Boystown.

 

 

 

Mickey uscì dalla sua stanza, inciampando leggermente e sorreggendosi contro il muro, già mezzo sbronzo. Non appena Ian si era allontanato da lui prima, si era diretto a tutta velocità nel negozio di liquori più prossimo, aveva comprato un mezzo gallone del loro whiskey più economico, ed era per metà finito un'ora più tardi.  
Era sulla via giusta per intorpidirsi.  
Andando in cucina, si fermò quando vide Mandy seduta al tavolo che giocava a solitario con una mano mentre infilava l'altra in una ciotola. "Ehi, puttanella"  
Mandy lo guardò e sogghignò. "Stai assolutamente di merda"  
"Mi sento anche di merda" grugnì Mickey andando verso il frigo.  
"Puoi parlare con me, lo sai" continuò lei con apprensione.  
"Non c'è niente di cui parlare"  
"Oh, quindi tu ti limiti a rinchiuderti nella tua stanza ventiquattrore su ventiquattro, sette giorni su sette, ubriacandoti fino a uscire di testa per niente? Andiamo, Mickey. Ti conosco. C'è qualcosa"  
"Anche se ci fosse qualcosa, che cazzo ti fa pensare che ne vorrei parlare con te?" ribatté Mickey.  
"Vaffanculo, stronzo. Scusa se me ne frega"  
Mickey guardò la sorella, nonostante tutto la sua risolutezza si ammorbidì all'espressione preoccupata sul viso di lei. Le era più vicino rispetto agli altri fratelli, ma questo non significava che gli piaceva condividere qualcosa con lei. Tuttavia, si sentì incline a fare o dire qualcosa. La raggiunse e si sedette con riluttanza.  
Sapeva che lei non avrebbe mai dovuto saperne niente; di come lui si era follemente innamorato e di come era scappato col ragazzo che suo padre lo aveva costretto a rapire. Cazzo, sembrava una qualche storiella del cazzo di uno di quei noiosi film dei canali via cavo come Lifetime o una cosa del genere.  
"Allora, di cosa vuoi parlare?" chiese Mickey tagliente, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
"Dimmi cosa ti sta succedendo"  
"Non sta succedendo niente"  
"Qualcosa sta succedendo"  
"Forse sono solo un violento alcolizzato del cazzo, mai pensato?"  
"E' più di quello, stronzo"  
"Mi dispiace deluderti"  
"Ha qualcosa a che fare con Ian?"  
La testa di Mickey scattò in su quando registrò quelle parole. "Dove cazzo vuoi arrivare?"  
"Andiamo, Mick. Sparisci per tre fottute settimane; poi quando torni a casa, improvvisamente Ian Gallagher è sempre intorno; chiedendo di te, volendo frequentarti, uscendo dalla tua stanza piangendo dopo aver chiuso a chiave la porta. Non sono una completa imbecille"  
"Non sai di che cazzo stai parlando" scattò Mickey, alzandosi bruscamente e tornando in camera. Non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciare la sua dannata stanza.  
"Mickey" lo chiamò Mandy.  
"Fanculo!" esclamò Mickey proprio prima di sbattere la porta.

 

 

 

Ian rimase in piedi fuori dal Fairytale, stringendosi nel cappotto, e riflettendo sul fatto di volere o meno entrarci sul serio. Mentre il treno viaggiava, era sembrata l'idea migliore di sempre. L'idea di entrare, ballare e perdersi nella musica, magari avendo persino un qualche tizio che gli si sfregava contro, sembrava esattamente ciò che gli serviva per liberarsi la mente.  
Eppure, qualcosa lo bloccava dal fare quel primo passo verso l'entrata.  
Proprio mentre stava per voltarsi e tornare indietro, una voce profonda lo fermò.  
"Sei sexy"  
Ian si girò e guardò l'uomo. Era sui trenta; moro, alto, e non esattamente spiacevole da guardare.  
"Grazie" replicò impacciato.  
"Stai entrando?"  
"Uh, no" rispose Ian semplicemente. "Ci stavo pensando, ma no"  
"Ah, che brutto. Speravo che fossi uno dei ballerini" disse l'uomo con un sorriso sensuale mentre faceva scorrere lentamente gli occhi su Ian. "Decisamente ti saresti guadagnato la mia busta paga"  
Ian osservò l'uomo che si girava e si dirigeva all'interno dopo avergli lanciato un esplicito occhiolino.  
Improvvisamente, un'idea balzò nella testa di Ian. Non era una delle sue migliori idee di sempre, ad essere onesti era probabilmente una delle sue peggiori, ma, al momento, poteva risolvere tutti i suoi cazzo di problemi.  
Ci rifletté solo per pochi momenti prima di raddrizzarsi e finalmente entrare.

 

 

 

Più tardi quella sera, Ian era nel retro del portico di casa Gallagher, fumando la sua ultima sigaretta della serata prima di andare a letto. Sentì la porta con la zanzariera aprirsi cigolando dietro di sé, e qualche attimo dopo Debbie si lasciò cadere sul gradino dietro di lui.  
"Cosa stai facendo qui fuori senza cappotto, fa freddo"  
"Sto bene" disse Debbie ruotando gli occhi, tirando giù sulle mani le maniche del maglione. Voltò il capo e guardò Ian mentre lui fissava nel vuoto al di là del giardino, ancora sbuffando fuori il fumo della sigaretta.  
"Sembri davvero triste ultimamente"  
Ian la guardò, sorpreso della sua dichiarazione. "Sto bene, Debs"  
"Ho sentito Fiona che diceva qualcosa su un ragazzo l'altra sera" pressò Debbie. "C'è un ragazzo?"  
Ian sorrise mestamente mentre dava colpetti alla sigaretta per qualche volta, meditando l'intera conversazione. Ma la sua sorellina lo stava guardando con grandi, curiosi occhi, ansiosa di fare una chiacchierata con il suo fratellone. Non poteva negargliela.  
"C'era un ragazzo" disse tristemente.  
"C'era un ragazzo? Beh, cos'è successo?"  
"Lunga storia" replicò Ian, sapendo che non era nemmeno a metà. "E' complicata"  
"Perché è complicata? Lui ti piace, no?"  
"Sì" disse Ian con aria dolorosa. "Sì, mi piace" Un'altra enorme minimizzazione.  
"Beh, tu gli piaci?"  
"Lo pensavo, ma non ne sono più così sicuro"  
Debbie sorrise e si curvò leggermente per la successiva domanda. "E' carino?"  
Ian sorrise di rimando, sapendo che avrebbe conservato questo dialogo con la sorellina a lungo dopo quella sera. "Sì" rispose. "Davvero carino, cazzo"  
"Dimmi di più su di lui" domandò Debbie con un sorrisone, comportandosi come se stesse ciarlando con un'amichetta invece che con il suo fratellone.  
Ian rise un po' e si sfregò dietro il collo. "Uh, beh, come ho detto, è carino da morire, cazzo. È più basso di me, quindi deve tipo sollevarsi sulle punte dei piedi quando ci baciamo. Ha questi incredibili occhi blu. È un tipo un po' duro, ma può essere anche dolce, quando vuole. Non ride molto, ma quando lo fa...è tipo il suono migliore di sempre e il suo sorriso gli illumina tutto il volto. Devi lavorare sodo per ricevere un sorriso, ma quando succede, ne vale la pena"  
"Bacia bene?" pressò Debbie ansiosa.  
"Diamine, sì" disse Ian con un sorriso. Avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle di Debbie e le premette un bacio sulla testa, di lato.  
"Spero che torniate insieme" disse Debbie. "Mi piacerebbe conoscerlo un giorno. Sarebbe bello vederti felice"  
Ian non disse nulla inizialmente, il piccolo sorriso svanì dal suo volto. "Piacerebbe anche a me" disse infine.


	37. Nel club

Lip si diresse in camera da letto, ansioso di approfittare del fatto di avere la stanza tutta per sé per una volta in modo da poter terminare una lettura di cui aveva molto bisogno, ma si fermò sui suoi passi quando notò dei movimenti in bagno con la coda dell'occhio. Fece un paio di passi indietro e osservò Ian che stava di fronte allo specchio, mettendosi del gel tra i capelli e sistemandoli in stile Pompadour.  
"Dove stai andando alle dieci di giovedì sera?" chiese Lip, incrociando le braccia e appoggiandosi contro lo stipite della porta per rimirare stancamente il fratello minore. "Non hai scuola di mattina?"  
"Non ti preoccupare, cazzo" disse Ian piattamente mentre esaminava il proprio riflesso.  
Lip sospirò e scosse il capo. "Per quanto andrà avanti così tra di noi?"  
"Quando la smetterai di essere uno stronzo, quindi...mai" disse Ian, fulminando apertamente il fratello attraverso lo specchio.  
Lip fece un sorrisetto derisorio e ruotò gli occhi in aria per il commento infantile del fratello.  
"Sei consapevole di aver compiuto diciassette anni qualche settimana fa, giusto?"  
"Sì, ecco perché non devo spiegarti dove sto andando" disse Ian insipidamente prima di passare oltre Lip e lasciare il bagno.  
"Hai addosso della colonia?" chiese Lip incredulo seguendo Ian in camera. "Cristo, non dirmi che stai uscendo per vedere Mickey. Credevo che quella roba fosse finita" osservò Ian che si bloccò prima di riprendersi in fretta.  
"Te l'ho detto, non preoccuparti di dove cazzo sto andando"  
Lip osservò Ian che si sedeva sul letto per mettersi le scarpe. "Lo sai che mi sto solo preoccupando per te, vero? Hai passato qualcosa di davvero fottutamente traumatico, Ian, e non sei stato lo stesso da quando sei tornato. So che stai passando un periodo di merda, e hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui parlare, prima che ti faccia esplodere la testa-"  
"Sai perché non sono stato lo stesso, Lip, cazzo?" scattò Ian alzandosi. "Non perché sono stato rapito, o tenuto sotto tiro, o perché ho subito danni senza possibilità di riparazione. È perché mi sono fottutamente innamorato della peggior persona possibile della quale potevo innamorarmi, e come risultato il cuore mi è stato strappato dal petto. Ecco cosa cazzo c'è che non va in me. Ora, dimmi che te ne fotte ancora"  
Lip rimase in silenzio, sbalordito, mentre Ian lo superava e lasciava la stanza.

 

 

 

Dopo aver finalmente superato il massiccio buttafuori (che lo aveva scocciato per vedere un documento d'identità appropriato, ma alla fine si era tirato indietro non appena Ian aveva detto esattamente perché era lì), entrò nel nebuloso, appariscente club, sentendosi estremamente fuori luogo con i suoi jeans e l'ingombrante cappotto invernale, considerando che chiunque altro sembrava essere mezzo nudo o sulla strada per spogliarsi.  
Passando per il club e verso il piccolo ufficio nascosto nel retro, osservò alcuni ragazzi a caso che pomiciavano nelle cabine e si sfregavano l'uno contro l'altro, alcuni lanciarono perfino sensuali occhiate in direzione di Ian, invitandolo silenziosamente ad unirsi a loro.  
Ian deglutì e si costrinse a guardare altrove, anche se una segreta parte di sé era tentata di perdersi semplicemente nei baci di qualcun altro per quella notte.  
Finalmente riuscì a superare la folla sudata e chiassosa verso il piccolo ufficio e con riluttanza bussò alla porta, chiedendosi per la centesima volta se fosse poi una buona idea.  
Lavorare come ballerino di un night-club non era esattamente qualcosa che si era mai immaginato di fare, specialmente a diciassette anni; ma, al momento, sembrava più o meno la sua unica buona opzione.  
I soldi, lo sapeva, sarebbero stati il maggiore vantaggio. Il manager, Marcus, aveva spiegato che avrebbe potuto ricavare un paio di centoni a notte, minimo. Di nuovo, Ian non sapeva davvero quanto potesse fidarsi del suo nuovo manager, considerato che il tizio non aveva nemmeno chiesto quanti anni avesse Ian prima di prendere l'affrettata decisione di assumerlo immediatamente prima che Ian avesse anche solo finito la sua presentazione.  
L'altro grosso vantaggio in tutto ciò era il fatto che aveva una cosa in più con cui distrarre la propria mente da Mickey, e se significava avere un mucchio di tizi che lo adocchiavano e gli ronzavano intorno dappertutto e contemporaneamente, beh, Ian immaginava che forse quello poteva essere considerato ugualmente un beneficio.  
Gli servivano tutte le distrazioni che poteva trovare.  
Bussò e aspetto il burbero 'Avanti' prima di entrare nell'ufficio.  
Marcus era seduto dietro la scrivania, sbuffando da un sigaro. Proprio come la prima volta in cui Ian era entrato nell'ufficio, Marcus lo guardò da testa a piedi e sorrise con ammirazione.  
"Gesù, ragazzo. Stai così bene con i vestiti stretti, posso solo immaginare come sarai con la nostra piccola tenuta"  
Ian trascinò i piedi nervosamente sotto quello scrutinio, odiando il modo in cui il tipo lo stava guardando, ma suppose di dovercisi abituare. Aveva la sensazione che sarebbe stato un sacco inquietante, tizi più vecchi che lo esaminavano e lo toccavano di qua e di là.  
"Non so se avrei dovuto dirlo prima, ma, uh, ho solo diciassette anni" si ritrovò a dire Ian prima di pensarci del tutto. Forse una piccola parte di lui stava sperando che il tipo lo avrebbe cacciato senza assumerlo.  
Marcus si curvò sulla scrivania mentre il fumo si levava dal suo sigaro.  
"E' solo una piccola tecnicità, no? Nessuno ha davvero bisogno di saperlo, giusto?"  
Ian deglutì nervosamente. "No, uh, immagino di no"  
"Dunque, ecco cosa accadrà: verrai qui, ballerai. Danzerai sul palchetto, intorno ai pali. Lavorerai nei privé e non starai mai in un posto troppo a lungo. Prendi i contanti in anticipo per la lap dance, e i ragazzi hanno il permesso di toccarti solo se tu li lasci fare. Abbiamo buttafuori ovunque, quindi se qualcosa va storto, verrà risolto immediatamente. Sei al sicuro qui, Curtis"  
Ian annuì, pensando che niente di tutto ciò sembrava tanto male. Anche se aveva sentito storie di cosa succedeva nel retro di club come questo, ma decise di non fare domande, non volendo offendere l'uomo. Inoltre, non aveva intenzione di fare niente con nessuno in alcun retro.  
"Bene" disse Marcus con un sorriso viscido. "Ora, mettiti il tuo costume e vediamo cos'hai sotto quel cappotto"

 

  
Mickey rimase indietro con imbarazzo e osservò suo padre che afferrava il povero uomo bruscamente per i capelli, tirandogli indietro la testa in un'angolazione strana e dolorosa.  
"Voglio i miei soldi entro la prossima settimana, Charlie" disse Terry a denti stretti. Poi guardò Mickey. "O il mio ragazzo lì ti farà visita e ti rifilerà un cazzo di proiettile nel tuo dannato cranio, capito?"  
L'uomo annuì vigorosamente, gli occhi larghi mentre fissava Mickey con paura.  
Mickey trascinò i piedi a disagio anche se mostrò la pistola e la inclinò, sapendo di fare ciò che suo padre voleva da lui. Doveva recitare la parte.  
Non voleva essere lì. Stare lì, aiutando suo padre con uno dei suoi lavori, era l'ultimo posto in cui voleva essere. Per tutto il tempo, tutto ciò che riusciva a raffigurarsi era il viso di Ian, tutto ciò che poteva udire era la dolce voce di Ian che gli diceva che era sbagliato, che lui era meglio di questo. Ogni volte, spingeva via quei pensieri e rimaneva saldo all'incarico presente, non volendo contrariare il padre.  
"Bene, sono contento che abbiamo un accordo" disse Terry in modo burbero tirando un cazzotto forte nello stomaco del tizio.  
L'uomo si piegò in due più che poté sulla sedia a cui era legato, e ansimò alla ricerca di aria mentre gemeva miserabilmente dolorante.  
"Figliolo, fai la tua pare e andiamo" disse Terry brusco mentre si dirigeva verso la porta.  
Mickey deglutì con forza e pensò che fosse meglio non mettersi contro ciò che aveva detto. Andò verso il tizio e lo guardò brevemente negli occhi imploranti. Si irrigidì e colpì l'uomo più forte che gli riuscì in faccia, rompendogli il naso.  
Non si voltò per vedere il sorrisetto soddisfatto sulle labbra di Terry, ma sapeva che era comunque lì.

 

  
Quando Ian tornò a casa quella notte alle due passate, con aria assonnata si diresse direttamento verso il bagno per lavarsi via l'odore degli schifosi vecchi che ancora indugiava sulla sua pelle.  
La sua prima notte al club era stata interessante, a dire poco. Si era sentito come spinto in ogni diversa direzione dagli uomini ansiosi di passare del tempo con la nuova, sexy checca dai capelli rossi. Il suo turno era stato di sole tre ore e aveva raccattato quasi duecento dollari. Suppose che l'imbarazzo e il lieve disgusto che aveva provato nel fare la lap dance tutta la sera ne fossero valsi la pena alla fine. Ci si poteva abituare; specialmente dal momento che il fondo dei risparmi ora non era più carente e sarebbero stati in grado di pagare il riscaldamento per quel mese.  
Si fece una rapida doccia e andò in camera sua, desideroso di dormire un po' considerato che doveva essere a scuola cinque ore dopo.  
Proprio quando si stava lascindo cadere sul letto, Lip parlò. "Dov'eri?"  
Ian sospirò nel buio. "Fuori"  
"Fuori dove, cazzo?"  
"Da quando sei il mio fottuto guardiano?"  
Lip rimase zitto per un po' prima di dire, "Sono preoccupato per te, Ian. Lo siamo tutti"  
"Beh, non è il caso" disse Ian ostinato, prima di voltarsi sul lato e tirarsi le coperte fino al mento. "Ora vai a dormire, Gesù"  
Da quattro giorni Ian aveva iniziato il nuovo lavoro, e stava scoprendo che non era più imbarazzato mentre si esibiva nella lap dance. Stava rapidamente imparando a lasciarsi andare e basta, a chiudere gli occhi e a pensare ad altro. Ballare sul grembo di qualcuno per due minuti a venticinque dollari? Non poteva davvero lamentarsi.  
L'uomo sul cui basso-ventre si stava sfregando adesso era sulla cinquantina e le sue mani erano dannatamente ovunque. Anche se Ian lo aveva avvisato almeno due volte di non toccare, le mani dell'uomo sembravano in qualche modo trovare il modo di scorrere sulle cosce nude di Ian. Ian ruotò gli occhi ma continuò, immaginando che al tizio rimanevano soltanto trenta secondi circa, tanto valeva concedere al vecchio un po' di eccitazione extra.  
"Cosa fai dopo il tuo turno?" chiese l'uomo, avvolgendo Ian con gli occhi, guardandolo come se avesse voluto mangiarlo.  
"Mi dispiace, non vado via con i clienti" disse Ian continuando a strofinarsi.  
"C'è niente che io possa fare per farti fare un'eccezione?"  
"No"  
"Che ne dici di qualche contante extra?"  
"Non sono una fottuta puttana" scattò Ian prima di togliersi dal grembo dell'uomo. "Tempo scaduto" Prima che l'uomo potesse protestare, Ian si voltò e andò via, seccato per l'irritazione. Mentre camminava, sentì una mano sul braccio e con lo sguardò trovò un uomo sulla trentina.  
"Posso rapirti?"  
"Venticinque dollari per un ballo" disse Ian, pensando che questo tizio fosse un piacevole diversivo. In realtà sembrava normale; non era neanche brutto da guardare.  
L'uomo fece cenno verso una cabina vuota e Ian lo seguì.  
Dopo che l'uomo ebbe infilato i soldi nella cintola dei pantaloncini corti di Ian, Ian si mise a cavalcioni su di lui iniziando a sfregarglisi contro.  
"Regalino?" fece l'uomo, sorreggendo una piccola, bianca pillola sopra la testa di Ian.  
Ian fissò la pasticca, sapendo, senza dubbio, che avrebbe dovuto dire di no. Non si era mai incasinato con la droga al di là della marijuana, e non aveva mai avuto l'intenzione di avere a che fare con la droga prima d'ora. Eppure, per qualche ragione che non riuscì davvero a comprendere, si ritrovò ad aprire la bocca come un uccellino e ad accettare la pillola.  
L'uomo sorrise per poi posare le mani sui fianchi di Ian e mettersi a sedere per godersi lo spettacolo.

 

 

Per la quarta notte di fila, Lip aspettò Ian sveglio. Per la quarta notte di fila, Ian non ritornò a casa fino alle due del mattino, sparendo nel bagno per farsi la doccia e poi perdere conoscenza una volta appoggiata la testa sul cuscino.  
Lip non sapeva che cazzo stesse succedendo a suo fratello, ma decisamente non era nulla di buono.

 

 

Il mattino successivo, Lip guardava Ian con aria stanca dall'altra parte del tavolo della cucina mentre mangiavano i loro pancakes. Osservò il viso pallido di Ian e le borse scure sotto i suoi occhi e il fatto che suo fratello stesse assolutamente di merda. Non aveva neanche detto una parola da quando si era seduto, anche se tutti gli altri chiacchieravano animatamente attorno a lui.  
Fiona posò un altro piatto pieno di pancakes sul tavolo, lanciando uno sguardo preoccupato in direzione di Ian prima di guardare Lip, che poté solo fare spallucce impotente e scuotere il capo.  
"Allora, uh, Ian...come vanno le cose?"  
"Bene" disse Ian annoiato mentre masticava i suoi pancakes.  
"Come va la scuola?" pressò lei.  
"Okay"  
"E l'esercito? Come sta andando?"  
"Bene"  
"Hai-"  
"Merda! Che cazzo è sto terzo grado?" scattò Ian, sbattendo la mano sul tavolo, facendo sussultare i fratelli che si zittirono sbalorditi. Sospirò per poi strisciare la sedia all'indietro prima di alzarsi. "Desidero che tutti quanti mi lasciate in pace, Gesù" andò verso la porta, afferrò il cappotto e fu fuori prima che chiunque altro potesse protestare.  
"Che cazzo ha che non va?" chiese Fiona con occhi spalancati.  
"Sta diventando pazzo" fece Carl.  
"Stai zitto, idiota. Non è pazzo" disse Debbie, calciando Carl sullo stinco sotto il tavolo.  
"Non so cosa cazzo gli sta succedendo" disse Lip, "ma dobbiamo scoprire dov'era nelle ultime quattro notti" Mentre lentamente tutti tornavano alle loro routine, gli occhi di Lip caddero sul tavolo, sapendo e odiando il fatto che, al momento, c'era probabilmente una sola persona che sarebbe stata capace di vederci chiaro.

 

 

Mickey era in piedi sotto il portico, fissando svogliatamente in lontananza mentre si portava la bottiglia di whiskey alle labbra per fare un sorso. Scorse un movimento con la coda dell'occhio e si voltò per vedere Lip Gallagher sul marciapiede, le mani nelle tasche e l'espressione lugubre. "Beh, se quello non è Phillip fottuto Gallagher" disse beffardo. "Che cazzo ci fai qui?"  
"Sono venuto per parlarti di Ian"  
Mickey guardò altrove, rifiutandosi di consentire a Lip di vedere una sua qualsiasi reazione all'udire il nome di Ian, anche se il suo cuore si velocizzò. "Pensavo che avessimo già avuto questa conversazione, Phillip"  
"Penso sia nei guai" disse Lip, sembrando agitato dall'atteggiamento acido di Mickey. "Gli sta succedendo qualcosa"  
Mickey afferrò le parole di Ian e aspettò a rispondere, assicurandosi che il suo tono fosse fermo. "E in che modo è un mio fottuto problema?"  
"Sei un fottuto stronzo. Avrei dovuto saperlo che saresti stato inutile" scattò Lip, scuotendo il capo e girandosi per andarsene.  
Prima che Mickey potesse anche solo pensare a quello che stava facendo, lo chiamò, "che tipo di guai?"  
Lip si fermò e si rivoltò. Scrollò le spalle lentamente. "Non lo so; speravamo che lo sapessi tu"  
"Non gli ho parlato, cazzo" ribatté Mickey. "Come cazzo potrei sapere cosa gli sta succedendo?"  
"Merda" borbottò Lip, guardando in lontananza.  
"Cosa sta combinando?" chiese Mickey, cercando di non sembrare troppo ansioso di sapere cosa ci fosse che non andava.  
"Sta fuori fino alle due, alle tre del mattino. È lunatico da morire, stanco da morire, non parla con nessuno" spiegò Lip, la voce tenuamente vacillanete. "Senti, lo so che ti chiedo tanto, ma potresti magari parlargli e basta? Per qualche motivo, penso che tu potresti essere l'unica persona con cui parlerebbe adesso, cazzo"  
"Sì, io non penso che parlerà con me" disse Mickey, fissandosi gli stivali, la sua testa ancora cercava di rendersi conto del fatto che Ian stava fuori fino al cuore della notte. Non voleva neanche pensare a cosa significasse.  
"Provaci e basta, okay?" disse Lip. "Se lui vuol dire qualcosa per te almeno un po', prova e basta; assicurati che stia bene e che non stia facendo nulla di stupido"  
"Non posso promettere niente" disse Mickey, portandosi di nuovo la bottiglia alle labbra, terminando la conversazione.  
Lip annuì semplicemente e si voltò per andarsene, non notando il modo in cui le spalle di Mickey si abbassarono una volta che fu da solo.

 

 

Ian stava camminando fuori da scuola verso il campo da footbal per l'addestramento dell'esercito. Per tutto il giorno, si era trascinato tra una classe e l'altra e si era costretto a stare sveglio durante le lezioni. Stava contemplando di saltare del tutto l'addestramento, ma alla fine aveva deciso il contrario. Non voleva dover ammettere a se stesso che stava diventando troppo da gestire.  
Guardò in su e si bloccò sui suoi passi quando notò Mickey casualmente appoggiato ad un albero davanti, una sigaretta mollemente penzolante dalle sue labbra e gli occhi che strizzavano contro il sole.  
Ian serrò la mascella e abbassò la testa mentre avanzava arrancando, intenzionato a passargli oltre senza una parola.  
"Ehi, Gallagher!" lo chiamò Mickey seguendolo rapidamente.  
"Lasciami in pace, Mickey" scattò Ian.  
Mickey lo afferrò per il braccio. "Ehi, parlami per un secondo" prima di sapere cosa stesse succedendo, Ian si voltò e lo spinse bruscamente contro una recinzione lì vicino.  
"Non toccarmi, cazzo"  
Mickey fissò Ian, completamente esterrefatto. Si scosse dal proprio shock e spinse con forza Ian a sua volta. "Ehi, vaffanculo!"  
Ian recuperò l'equilibrio, rise di scherno, e scosse la testa prima di recuperare lo zaino caduto sul suolo e proseguire per la sua strada.  
"Gallagher, che cazzo!" lo chiamò Mickey da dietro. "Quale diavolo è il tuo problema?"  
Ian si girò e lo gelò con aria fintamente divertita. "Mi prendi per il culo? Mi stai chiedendo qual è il mio problema?"  
"Non ho chiesto nulla di questo più di quanto lo abbia fatto tu, Ian! Sai perché ho fatto quello che ho fatto!"  
Ian si limitò a scuotere il capo e a guardare i propri stivali, rifiutandosi di guardare il moro in faccia.  
"Cristo, guardati. Stai di merda" disse Mickey piano dopo una pausa tesa.  
"E' tutto?"  
"No, signor So Tutto, non è tutto" fece Mickey. "Senti, sono tutti preoccupati per te. Lip ha detto che stai fuori a tutte le ore della notte, che sei stanco tutto il tempo-"  
"Lip è un fottuto stronzo che non sa un cazzo, e non ha il diritto di venire da te per nessuna ragione"  
"Mi diresti solo che cazzo stai combinando?"  
"Non è un dannato affare tuo. Il cazzo che faccio non è affare di nessuno, Cristo santo!" scattò Ian.  
Mickey si sistemò e si passò il pollice sulla punta del naso, tentando di calmare i propri e nervi e di ragionare col rossino. "Senti" continuò con tono tranquillo. "Tutti sono-"  
"Abbiamo finito qui?" lo interruppe Ian. "Ho l'addestramento, o mi faranno fare venti giri di corsa se arrivo in ritardo"  
"Ian, dimmi solo cosa cazzo-"  
"Sto lavorando al FairyTale, okay?" buttò fuori Ian, spalancando le braccia. "Sei felice adesso, cazzo? Sto ballando mezzo nudo sui cazzi di altri uomini, sfregandomi sui cazzi di altri uomini per soldi! Ecco cosa sto facendo"  
Improvvisamente Mickey sentì come se gli fosse stato tirato un cazzotto nello stomaco e la sua espressione era la stessa. "Che cazzo, Ian" disse infine, anche se il suo tono era più ferito che arrabbiato.  
La risolutezza di Ian sembrò ammorbidirsi quando realizzò che Mickey era sconvolto. Poi si inasprì nello stesso istante, rifiutandosi di far sapere all'altro che era distrutto. "Devo andare. Davvero non ho voglia di fare quei giri"  
Mickey rimase lì e basta, non avendo altra scelta che osservarlo mentre se ne andava.

 

 

Mickey entrò nel FairyTale quella sera e istantaneamente si sentì completamente e totalmente fuori luogo. Abbassò la testa ed evitò il contatto visivo con chicchessia. Dalla sua periferia visiva, poteva vedere ragazzi che pomiciavano apertamente e si sfregavano gli uni sugli altri, e fece il possibile per non fissarli con aria intontita.  
Una volta arrivato alla pista principale, colse l'occasione per sollevare il capo, tentando di notare il rossino in mezzo alla folla di corpi che volteggiavano. Si guardò intorno, gli occhi scrutavano la massa di persone e poi, finalmente, colsero Ian attraverso una fessura tra la folla.  
Ecco Ian, vestito solo con un paio di pantaloncini neri, strofinandosi sul bassoventre di un qualsiasi tizio del cazzo come se facesse parte della sua seconda natura. Deglutì il groppone che aveva in gola mentre osservava; stizzendosi per la gelosia, l'offesa e la rabbia. Poi osservò con lo stomaco nauseato che Ian apriva la bocca e accettava una pillola offertagli dallo sconosciuto, e quello fu abbastanza per far muovere Mickey. Si fece spazio tra la folla finché non fu vicino alla coppia.  
"Okay, piccioncini, tempo scaduto" fece Mickey. Quando nessuno si mosse, gridò. "Tempo scaduto, cazzo, è il mio turno!"  
Ian si tolse velocemente dal grembo del tizio e fissò Mickey ammutolito.  
"A più tardi, Curtis" l'uomo strascicò le parole.  
Mickey guardò Ian con sopracciglie sollevate. "Curtis? È il tuo nome d'arte? Cristo, Ian!"  
"Venticinque dollari per un ballo" disse Ian, impassibile.  
"Scusami?"  
"Non vuoi ballare, te ne devi andare"  
"Cristo, Ian. Che stai facendo?"  
"Mi spiace" disse Ian, voltandosi. "Hai perso la tua chance"  
"Ian!" esclamò Mickey, afferrandolo per un braccio e facendolo girare. "Vuoi aspettare un cazzo di minuto"  
Ian guardò Mickey, il suo corpo tremante per l'emozione.  
"Ci sono problemi qui?" chiese un buttafuori da dietro, fulminando Mickey.  
Mickey osservò Ian, aspettando con le sopracciglia in alto.  
"No, Roger" disse Ian, finalmente sollevando gli occhi in quelli di Mickey. "Non ci sono problemi"  
Roger lanciò a Mickey un altro sguardo di avvertimento prima di andarsene.  
"Ian" disse Mickey, facendo un passo avanti e posando la mano con cautela sul braccio di Ian. "Possiamo andare da qualche parte e parlare. Per favore?"  
Ian annuì freddamente e consentì a Mickey di guidarli nel retro del club vicino ai bagni dove la musica non era così assordante.  
Mickey guardò Ian, rendendosi conto di cosa indossava, dell'espressione cupa sulla sua faccia e dell'ovvio fatto che era sotto l'effetto della droga. Improvvisamente fu sopraffatto dall'emozione e si passò una mano sul volto. "Cristo, Ian" mormorò. "Io ti ho fatto questo, cazzo, vero?" afferrò Ian da dietro il collo e premette la fronte sulla sua. "Che cazzo stai facendo?" borbottò.  
Ian chiuse gli occhi e si pressò contro di lui, rilasciando un sospiro lacrimoso.  
Mickey prese il viso di Ian fra le mani e lo sollevò per incontrare i suoi occhi. "Mi dispiace" disse mentre incatenavano gli sguardi. "Mi hai sentito? Mi dispiace"  
Ian circolò con le dita i polsi di Mickey.  
Mickey posò un soffice bacio sulla sua fronte. "Mi dispiace, Ian" spostò poi le labbra e si abbassò per baciarlo gentilmente. "Escogiteremo qualcosa, okay? La risolveremo. Non devi più fare questo"  
Ian annuì di nuovo, e poco dopo permise a Mickey di accompagnarlo a casa; le sue notti danzanti al FairyTale erano finite.


	38. Un bel giorno

Mickey fermò la macchina dei Milkovich ad uno stop di fronte a casa Gallagher e spense il motore. Lanciò un'occhiata di sbieco verso Ian, che era crollato e dormiva contro la portiera del passeggero. Il rossino non gli aveva detto una parola nel tragitto verso casa dal FairyTale, e aveva perso i sensi a un certo punto.  
Sospirò, passandosi una mano sul volto e sfregandosi il mento prima di allungarsi per scuotere lievemente la spalla di Ian. "Ehi, Gallagher" disse burbero. "E' ora di alzarsi"  
Ian borbottò qualcosa di incoerente, ma non sollevò la testa dal finestrino freddo.  
"Ian" disse Mickey, più dolcemente questa volta, alzando la mano e strofinando piano con la nocca contro la guancia liscia di Ian. "Coraggio, devo portarti in casa. Fa freddo qui fuori ed è tardi"  
"Non riesco a camminare" grugnì infine Ian in modo quasi impercettibile.  
"Sì, certamente puoi camminare, cazzo. Si chiama 'usare le tue gambe' ", disse Mickey, le sopracciglia si sollevarono.  
"No, non riesco"  
Mickey lasciò andare il capo all'indietro contro il poggiatesta del suo sedile e ruotò gli occhi al cielo. "Gallagher, devo trasportare il tuo gracile culo drogato dentro quella dannata casa?"  
"Suppongo di sì" giunse la tenue, soffocata replica.  
"Gesù Cristo" grugnì Mickey mentre slacciava la cintura di sicurezza e usciva dalla macchina. Scivolò istantaneamente e quasi cadde sul sedere, visto che aveva nevicato in precedenza e ora c'era melma ovunque; il che avrebbe reso il suo compito anche più incasinato e impossibile. Tuttavia, si ritrovò dall'altro lato dell'auto, aprendo la portiera di Ian.  
Dal momento che Ian vi era pesantemente appoggiato, quasi rotolò fuori sul marciapiede quando si aprì, ma Mickey lo afferrò velocemente e lo tenne fermo.  
"Stai cercando di uccidermi, Ian?" sbuffò Mickey mentre lottava e in qualche modo riusciva a tirare fuori il rossino dalla macchina in una volta sola. Quando si rese conto che Ian gli avrebbe solo procurato problemi e non avrebbe nemmeno provato a camminare da solo, avvolse un braccio di Ian attorno al proprio collo, si curvò e sollevò l'alto ragazzo sulla propria spalla.  
Sapeva che presentarsi a casa Gallagher così, con Ian drogato di chi-cazzo-sa-cosa e arrampicato sulla sua spalla come una dannata bambola di pezza, avrebbe solo aizzato domande; ma doveva fare quello che doveva fare, visto che Ian stava facendo il testardo pezzo di merda come sempre.  
Dopo qualche manovra cauta, Mickey raggiunse i gradini del portico e bussò alla porta, grugnendo oscenità tra sè per tutto il tempo.  
"Dove siamo?" mugugnò Ian da qualche parte dietro la schiena di Mickey.  
"Beh, IO sono all'inferno al momento, ma TU sei a casa" disse Mickey brontolando.  
"Mi piace il tuo sedere" mormorò Ian nel suo stato di ebbrezza, dando un colpetto al fondoschiena che era davanti alla sua faccia.  
Mickey non sapeva davvero cosa dire per quello, si limitò a sollevare Ian più in alto sulla spalla.  
La porta finalmente si aprì e improvvisamente Mickey era faccia a faccia con qualcuno che poteva solo supporre fosse la sorella maggiore di Ian.  
"Uh" iniziò Mickey, sentendosi imbarazzato sotto lo scrutinio perplesso di lei mentre guardava ora la faccia di Mickey e ora il sedere di suo fratello con occhi sbarrati e interrogativi. "Penso che questo alto e idiota rossino appartenga a te?"  
"Ian, che cazzo?" borbottò Fiona in un sussurro. "Che cazzo è successo? Dov'era?"  
"Stava ballando in un club di Boystown" spiegò Mickey mentre Fiona lo portava via dal freddo. "Sono andato stasera per parlargli, trovandolo che ballava sul pene di un qualche porco, muovendosi come una troietta"  
"Oh, Gesù Cristo" disse Fiona, passandosi una mano sul viso. "Bene, okay, immagino che avrò a che fare con lui domani mattina" continuò. "La sua stanza è di sopra; sulla destra, in fondo al corridoio"  
Mickey annuì bruscamente e iniziò con lo scoraggiante compito di portare il culo a peso morto di Ian su per le scale. Dopo averci speso molto più di tempo di quello che Mickey avrebbe apprezzato, e dopo essere quasi inciampato all'indietro qualche volta ammazzando sia Ian che se stesso, finalmente entrò nella stanza e suppose che il letto vuoto vicino alla finestra fosse quello di Ian.  
Gettò un'occhiata in direzione del lettino, dove un bimbo piccolo stava in piedi e lo osservava con occhi grandi e curiosi. Mickey ebbe voglia di chiedere al ragazzino che cazzo aveva da guardare, ma si trattenne; insomma, era solo un bambino.  
Mickey si curvò e consentì a Ian di cadere con attenzione sul materasso. Fissò il ragazzo addormentato per un lungo momento, il cuore gli si strinse in petto. Senza pensarci molto, gli tolse le scarpe,  
spostando le sue gambe sopra il letto e assicurandosi che il cuscino fosse rimboccato giusto sotto la sua testa. Poi si voltò per andarsene, ma fu bloccato da una vocina spezzata.  
"Non andare, Mickey, ho bisogno di te qui"  
Mickey si gelò proprio mentre stava per uscire dalla porta, e si girò per trovare che ora Ian lo guardava, la fioca luce dal corridoio illuminava il suo piacevole viso e i suoi grandi occhi da cerbiatto. Lanciò un rapido sguardo al letto a castello presente nella stanza; scoprendo che i due fagotti dormivano ronfando sotto le coperte.  
Quando tornò a guardare Ian, inghiottì il groppone in gola; indeciso tra il fare quello che sapeva avrebbe dovuto, cioè uscire da lì senza complicare ulteriormente le cose; o saltare esattamente in quel letto con Ian e mandare a fanculo a tutti e tutto.  
"La mia famiglia sa già di noi" continuò Ian, la voce rauca.  
Mickey si passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore, sapendo che avrebbe dovuto essere infastidito per il fatto che la famiglia di Ian conoscesse il suo profondo, oscuro segreto, ma, per qualche ragione, non lo era. Come poteva essere arrabbiato con Ian quando lo stava guardando in quel modo?  
"Sì, okay" disse infine mentre tornava verso il letto di Ian. Si tolse le scarpe e osservò Ian mentre sollevava il sedere per tirare le coperte da sotto.  
Entrambi scivolarono sotto le lenzuola, guardandosi in faccia.  
Ian tirò su la coperta attorno a loro e premette il viso contro il petto di Mickey, respirandolo.  
"Mi sei mancato, Mickey" sussurrò.  
Mickey affondò le dita nei capelli di Ian e massaggiò la superficie leggermente prima di abbassare la mano e avvolgere un braccio attorno a lui. Appoggiò il mento sulla testa di Ian e pigramente fece scorrere la mano lungo la sua schiena, assaporando la sensazione di riavere il ragazzo fra le sue braccia.  
"Mi sei mancato anche tu, Gallagher" bisbigliò rocamente, le labbra premute sulla fronte di Ian mentre entrambi venivano trasportati nel sonno.

 

 

Il mattino seguente, Mickey si rannicchiò maggiormente nell'ignoto calore e sospirò languidamente, non volendo aprire gli occhi o muoversi da dove era. Avvertì morbidi, caldi baci depositarsi lungo le sue guance, il mento e il naso. Finalmente, socchiuse lentamente gli occhi e il respiro gli rimase in gola.  
"Sei davvero qui" disse piano Ian prima di posare un bacio sulla sua fronte.  
"Sì, sono qui" grugnì Mickey, una volta che tutto gli ritornò in mente, "e sono incazzato a morte con te"  
Ian si piegò e seppellì il viso contro il petto di Mickey, apparendo impossibilmente e fottutamente adorabile al momento con gli occhi intorpiditi e i capelli incasinati dopo la notte.  
"Non pensare di cavartela facendo il carino, stronzo" Mickey si sollevò e affondò le dita nei suoi capelli. "Che cazzo stavi pensando, Ian? Il FairyTale? Scuotere il culo per soldi? Davvero?"  
Ian sollevò la testa e sospirò. "Lo so, era una stupida idea del cazzo"  
"Non credi, cazzo?!"  
"Ma avevo solo bisogno di fare qualcosa, capisci? Dovevo liberarmi la mente"  
"Strofinandoti sulle palle di vecchiacci e drogandoti? Quello era il tuo modo di liberarti la mente?"  
Ian si limitò a rilasciare uno sbuffo, non sapendo davvero cosa dire.  
Dopo aver guardato e scoperto che il letto a castello era vuoto e sentendo le voci soffocate che provenivano dalla cucina, Mickey con audacia sollevò la mano e con il pollice accarezzò Ian lungo la mascella, incapace di smettere di toccarlo per una qualche ragione. "Avevo la nausea questa notte quando ti ho visto ballare su quel tipo" grugnì, la voce ruvida, non osando guardare Ian negli occhi. "L'ho odiato, cazzo"  
Ian lo osservò per qualche attimo prima di abbassare il capo e baciare delicatamente Mickey sulla bocca.  
"Tu sei l'unico che voglio, Mickey" disse mentre si spostava per metterglisi a cavalcioni. "Ancora non lo sai? Chiunque altro avrebbe mollato il tuo pazzo, indeciso culo un sacco di tempo fa" bloccò le mani di Mickey al letto e si abbassò per baciarlo di nuovo, questa volta con più calore e intenzione.  
Quando si separarono, Mickey disse, "Indeciso, uh? Sono qui adesso, no?"  
"Per ora" disse piano Ian, i suoi occhi caddero sulle labbra di Mickey.  
"Non me ne vado da nessuna parte"  
Ian gli sorrise dolcemente e gli piombò addosso per un altro bacio. "Ti voglio" mormorò contro le sue labbra mentre lentamente iniziava a sfregarsi contro di lui, le mani del moro ancora bloccate sul materasso.  
Mickey leccò dentro la bocca di Ian ed entrambi sorrisero nel bacio, sentendosi più felici e rilassati in quel momento che nelle settimane precedenti. "Mi vuoi, uh?"  
"Così tanto, cazzo" disse Ian prima di ansimare mentre il bacio cresceva affamato e bisognoso.  
Mickey si inarcò contro Ian e afferrò il suo sedere, mostrandogli semplicemente quando lui lo volesse.  
Infine Ian si scostò e sorrise teneramente all'altro prima di scivolare con naturalezza giù per il suo corpo e sparire sotto le coperte con un luccichio giocoso negli occhi.  
"Ian" lo rimproverò Mickey gutturalmente, sapendo che avevano molto di cui parlare, ma improvvisamente si ritrovò incapace di tirare fuori le parole mentre Ian iniziava a sfilargli i pantaloni rimanendo nascosto sotto le coperte.  
Una volta che Ian ebbe il suo sesso e si mise ad accarezzarlo, Mickey represse un gemito e guardò con apprensione in direzione della porta aperta e poi al bambino addormentato nel lettino. Tornò a guardare la testa coperta che andava su e giù. "E se qualcuno entra? Non...non possiamo"  
Ian gemette in risposta contro il suo sesso e proseguì.  
Mickey si ritrovò presto senza inibizioni mentre Ian continuava a succhiarlo. Arcuò la schiena e gettò le mani sotto le coperte per afferrare lievemente i capelli di Ian. "E' bellissimo, Gallagher, cazzo. Amo quella tua fottuta bocca"  
Ian rispose liberando il sesso di Mickey con un soffice 'pop' delle labbra e continuò a succhiare la sensibile punta prima di tornare giù più che poté.  
"Bellissimo, Ian. Bellissimo, cazzo" mugolò Mickey, afferrando i capelli di Ian con entrambe le mani e guidandolo. Fece sesso con la bocca di Ian, già vicino. "Proprio così"  
"Oh, Gesù Cristo santissimo!"  
La testa sotto le coperte improvvisamente si bloccò e Mickey sollevò il capo dal cuscino per fissare shockato Lip che ora era in piedi sulla soglia, un'espressione di puro e totale disgusto sul volto.  
"Gesù, non sai come si bussa, cazzo!" ruggì Mickey.  
"Bussare? La porta era aperta, cazzo!" ruggì a sua volta Lip. "E no, merda, non devo bussare! Questa è la mia fottuta stanza!"  
Ian improvvisamente fuoriuscì dalle coperte, fissando il fratello in maniera volutamente tagliente e pulendosi all'angolo della bocca. "Beh, è anche la mia stanza, quindi se voglio fare un pompino a qualcuno nella MIA stanza dovrei poterlo fare. Quindi, esci così posso finire, cazzo!"  
"Che cazzo, Ian!" esclamò Lip prima finalmente di voltarsi e chiudere la porta sbattendola.  
Ian e Mickey si guardarono prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
"Adoro farlo incazzare" disse Ian con un sorrisone.  
"Beh, se non lo sapeva prima, ora decisamente lo sa" grugnì Mickey, sapendo che Lip era solo una persona in più di cui avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi ora.  
Improvvisamente, la testa del bimbo spuntò dal lato del lettino.  
Mickey lo fissò in modo sprezzante e tornò con la testa sul cuscino con un lamento prima di passarsi una mano sulla faccia.  
"Beh, immagino che dovrò aspettare per finire quest'altro-" prima di poter terminare con il resto della frase, Ian era già tornato sotto le coperte, ingolfando Mickey nonostante il pubblico. "O possiamo continuare, va bene anche questo" farfugliò.

 

 

Un po' più tardi, Ian e Mickey finalmente lasciarono che i rispettivi stomaci brontolanti avessero la meglio, e si diressero in cucina, Ian davanti e Mickey che lo seguiva esitante, non guardando in avanti per non dover aver a che fare con un fottuto stormo di Gallagher di mattina così presto.  
Quattro teste scattarono in su e osservarono la coppia imbarazzata alla fine delle scale.  
"Giorno" disse infine Fiona, sembrando insicura mentre guardava vacillante i due.  
Lip si limitò a proseguire nel mangiare le sue uova, il volto inespressivo e la postura rigida.  
Ian e Mickey si sedettero su due sedie vuote al tavolo mentre l'aria continuava ad essere fitta di tensione.  
Carl decise di creare ulteriore imbarazzo dicendo, "siete fidanzati?"  
"Carl!" lo riprese Fiona.  
"Cosa?" chiese Carl scrollando le spalle. "Stava dormendo nel letto di Ian"  
"E' questo il ragazzo che ti piace, Ian?" domandò Debs. "Il ragazzo di cui mi hai parlato?"  
Ian si allungò con la forchetta per un pancake e sorrise gentilmente. "Sì, è così, Debs. È Mickey"  
Improvvisamente, Lip strisciò bruscamente la sedia indietro e lasciò la stanza senza una parola, lasciando tutti a fissarlo.  
"Qualcosa gli è finito su per il culo?" fece Carl.  
"Pensa alla tua colazione e basta" rispose Fiona prima di tornare a guardare Ian e Mickey con aria stanca.  
Mickey rimase bloccato sulla sedia, non sapendo cosa fare, dire o come comportarsi. Sapere che la famiglia di Ian conosceva il suo profondo e oscuro segreto lo turbava a dire poco.  
"Avete scopato?" domandò Carl, guadagnandosi una sberla dietro alla testa da Fiona.  
"Okay, Debs, Carl...di sopra a prepararvi per la scuola"  
Sia Debbie che Carl ruotarono gli occhi e si diressero di sopra, lasciando Ian e Mickey soli con Fiona.  
Fiona focalizzò la propria attenzione su Ian. "Stai bene?"  
Ian distolse gli occhi in direzione del tavolo e annuì. "Sì"  
"Quindi, stavi lavorando in uno strip club? Come può essere? Hai diciassette anni, Cristo Santo"  
"Non ci hanno davvero fatto caso a quello"  
Fiona sospirò per poi spostare lo sguardo su Mickey, che stava osservando Ian. Se non lo avesse saputo, avrebbe detto che quel ragazzo sembrava realmente innamorato di suo fratello. Tuttavia, aveva i suoi dubbi e tutto ciò non le piaceva affatto. "Beh, io devo andare a lavorare. Ti assicurerai, per favore, che Debbie e Carl escano per la scuola in tempo?"  
"Capito"  
Una volta che Debbie e Carl furono fuori dalla porta poco dopo e diretti verso scuola, Ian si voltò per trovare Mickey appoggiato all'arcata che portava verso la cucina, gli occhi che scorrevano lascivi lungo il corpo di Ian.  
"Allora, TU andrai a scuola oggi, Gallagher?"  
"Non lo so, perché?" chiese Ian con un sorrisetto incrociando le braccia e inclinandosi con noncuranza contro il muro. "Hai un'idea migliore di come dovrei spendere la giornata?"  
"Sì" disse Mickey, notando la protuberanza rivelatrice nei pantaloni da tuta di Ian. "Puoi cominciare con lo scoparmi" finì mentre raggiungeva il rossino, afferrandolo da dietro il collo e attirandolo in un esigente, affamato bacio.  
Ian si separò appena dopo con le labbra gonfie, mantenendo le loro fronti pressate mentre iniziava ad armeggiare con la cerniera di Mickey. "Abbiamo la casa completamente per noi per qualche ora" raspò mentre scivolava con la mano dentro i jeans di Mickey per accarezzarlo. "Posso scoparti proprio qui sul divano"  
"No, non qui. Può entrare qualcuno" buttò fuori Mickey mentre lo afferrava per le spalle e faceva circolare le mani attorno al suo collo. "Andiamo su in camera tua"  
Ian si curvò e posò la bocca all'orecchio di Mickey, sentendo l'altro che sussultava sotto le sue dita.  
"Voglio scoparti proprio qui" fece. "Piegarti esattamente sul divano e scopare quel culo meraviglioso"  
"Gesù" sussurrò Mickey quando Ian passò con le mani sotto la sua maglietta, sfiorando con le dita fredde la schiena calda del moro. "Vuoi davvero scopare qui?" biascicò quando Ian iniziò delicatamente a mordicchiarlo sul collo. Si allungò e sprofondò con le dita nei suoi capelli rossi. "Vuoi scoparmi sul divano, dove chiunque può vederci entrando?" chiese, praticamente balbettando adesso contro l'orecchio di Ian.  
"Nessuno ci vedrà; tutti sono a scuola, Fiona è al lavoro. Siamo solo tu ed io" grugnì Ian contro la pelle di Mickey mentre scorreva con le mani dalla schiena di Mickey giù nei suoi pantaloni e oltre i boxer, massaggiando quel fondoschiena perfetto e attirando Mickey a sé ancora di più.  
Mickey iniziò a spingersi contro Ian mentre l'altro continuava a mordicchiare, lecchiare e succhiare il suo collo. "Cazzo, Gallagher" ansimò, sentendo che iniziava ad arrendersi.  
I loro respiri divennero più irregolari mentre Ian poneva una gamba tra quelle di Mickey, dandogli qualcosa su cui strofinarsi. In un attimo, entrambi stavano rantolando e tremando dal desiderio dell'altro.  
"Togliti questi fottuti pantaloni" ordinò Ian roco scostandosi e iniziando a spogliarsi, incapace di aspettare oltre.  
I due si svestirono il più velocemente possibile, pronti. Era passato troppo fottuto tempo.  
"Vieni qui" fece Ian, prendendo la mano di Ian e guidandolo davanti al divano. "Ginocchia sul divano"  
Mickey si morse il labbro inferiore e fece come gli era stato detto, gli occhi guardarono verso la porta inavvertitamente. Certo, era nervoso che qualcuno entrasse, ma il brivido di essere beccati era anche fottutamente sexy, e non poteva negarlo.  
Tutto il razionale treno di pensieri si smarrì quando sentì due grandi mani palpeggiargli il sedere.  
"Merda" mormorò per poi gemere quando Ian soffiò piano contro la sua apertura. Non aveva mai saputo che poteva piacergli che qualcuno giocasse in quel modo col suo fondoschiena.  
"Voglio assaporarti" disse Ian mettendosi in ginocchio sul pavimento. Massaggiò il sedere di Mickey per poi leccarlo con veemenza, facendo inspirare l'altro bruscamente. Ian sorrise tra sé prima di chinarsi e leccare l'interno coscia di Mickey. Morse la natica sinistra del moro, strappandogli un gemito. Leccò poi lungo l'interno dell'altra coscia e leggermente toccò i suoi testicoli, poi lungo il perineo, e finalmente scese con la lingua sull'orifizio pieghettato, facendo ondeggiare Mickey all'indietro.  
"Oh, merda" rantolò Mickey pressando la faccia contro le braccia incrociate sopra il retro del divano mentre Ian lo scopava lentamente con la lingua.  
Ian continuò a bagnarlo e leccarlo mentre si allungava per masturbarsi, sapendo che non sarebbe stato in grado tergiversare per molto.  
Mickey stava ansimando e mugolando mentre si premeva all'indietro contro il viso di Ian, allungando una mano per afferrarlo rozzamente dai capelli rossi trattenendolo con il proprio sedere.  
Ian afferrò Mickey per i fianchi, tenendolo fermo mentre circolava con la lingua stuzzicante attorno alla sua apertura prima di sprofondarvi. La tirò dentro e fuori, facendo in modo che Mickey praticamente miagolasse e facesse le fusa sotto di lui.  
"Merda, Ian. Gesù Cristo, è bellissimo. Scopami con quella lingua"  
Ian gemette, amando il modo in cui Mickey reagiva. Si scostò improvvisamente, guadagnando un piagnucolio da Mickey, e si mise in piedi, ancora accarezzandosi e volendo entrare in lui.  
"Aspetta" disse Mickey senza fiato voltandosi e scivolando in basso per sedersi sui cuscini di fronte al ragazzo. Con gli occhi incatenati bramosamente a quelli di Ian, afferrò il sesso del rossino con una mano tatuata e si inclinò in avanti per toccarne la punta con la lingua fino alla fessura che perdeva umori mentre lo accarezzava lentamente.  
Ian lo fissò, gli occhi scuri di desiderio. Sollevò le mani e leggermente sfiorò con le dita le guance di Mickey per poi infilarle tra i suoi capelli.  
Con gli occhi ancora allacciati, Mickey prese Ian più che poté, usando la mano per badare al resto.  
Mentre Mickey lo succhiava, Ian carezzava il suo viso e faceva scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli mormorando le sue lodi. "Ti piace il mio sapore? Ti piace succhiarmelo? Sei così fantastico, Mickey. Cazzo, mi sei mancato"  
Mickey gemette per l'elogio e continuò a osservare Ian, amando il modo in cui il rossino gli rispondeva. Si tolse e stuzzicò la fessura del suo pene con qualche allettante colpetto di lingua, i suoi occhi socchiusi non lasciarono quelli di Ian nemmeno una volta.  
"Sei così sexy, Mickey, cazzo" rantolò Ian per poi afferrarlo dal braccio e strattonarlo in su. Il bacio fu famelico ed esigente e disordinato mentre le loro lingue si allacciavano attraverso l'aroma degli umori di Ian. "Voglio scoparti" sussurrò quando finalmente si separarono, ansimando alla ricerca di aria.  
"Allora scopami" raspò Mickey, completamente alterato.  
"Finirai con l'uccidermi" disse Ian senza fiato "ma lubrificante e preservativi sono di sopra"  
"Datti una cazzo di mossa allora" scattò Mickey e osservò il rossino che si lanciava sugli scalini superandoli a due a due. Nel frattempo, tornò con le ginocchia sul divano e si preparò per Ian. Mentre aspettava, si allungò e si accarezzò, sapendo che non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché venisse una volta che Ian gli fosse entrato dentro.  
Ian ritornò e si posizionò dietro Mickey. Dopo aver aperto la confezione del condom, si spruzzò del lubrificante sulle dita e vi cosparse equamente due dita prima di poggiarle sull'apertura di Mickey. Afferrò Mickey per la spalla con una mano mentre le dita scivolavano dentro Mickey, allentandolo. "Così stretto, Mick. Così perfetto"  
Mickey si morse il labbro e si premette all'indietro contro la mano di Ian. Ansimò poi quando il dito di Ian si piegò e trovò quello stretto insieme di nervi seppelliti in lui. "D'accordo, d'accordo, coraggio" disse impaziente. Gemette poi quando sentì la punta di Ian che entrava in lui e lentamente avanzava con facilità finché Ian non fu sepolto fino in fondo. "Cazzo, mi sei mancato" rantolò.  
"Ti sono mancato io o il mio uccello?" disse Ian scherzosamente, senza fiato, mentre iniziava a dettare il ritmo, con lunghe, profonde spinte dentro l'altro.  
"Entrambi" mugolò Mickey.  
Ian si curvò in avanti e lasciò le mani su quelle di Mickey che afferravano il retro del divano. Posizionò le dita tra quelle di Mickey e angolò la testa per depositare soffici baci dietro il suo collo.  
"Ti amo, Mickey" bisbigliò contro la sua pelle.  
Mickey grugnì e buttò la fronte contro il divano, volendo dire a sua volta quelle parole, ma non così. Non mentre facevano quello.  
Ian continuò a spingere, come se non si fosse comunque aspettato che il moro rispondesse alcunché.  
Fecero l'amore sul divano dei Gallagher e raggiunsero insieme l'orgasmo più in fretta di quello che entrambi avrebbero voluto. Dopo, si sdraiarono intrecciandosi sotto la coperta che Ian aveva tirato giù da dietro il divano per coprirli.  
"E' stato fottutamente incredibile" disse Mickey affannosamente.  
"Ciò che lo ha reso anche migliore è stato il fatto che sei venuto sul posto in cui Lip di solito si siede" disse Ian e sorrise quando Mickey nascose il viso nel suo collo ridendo spontaneamente.  
Si depositarono baci sulle rispettive fronti e guance, e presto si addormentarono avvolti nelle braccia dell'altro.

 

 

Non appena si svegliarono poco tempo dopo, Mickey realizzò che non aveva sigarette e che quella era una cosa che semplicemente non poteva andargli bene. Si vestirono e lasciarono casa Gallagher alla ricerca di qualche cicca.  
Camminando lungo la strada in pubblico, si assicurarono di mantenere un po' di distanza tra loro, anche se ciò non impediva loro di rubarsi sguardi provocanti di lato e giocosi sorrisi.  
Mentre proseguivano per la strada, Ian rise per qualcosa detta da Mickey e poi guardò in su fermandosi sui suoi passi quando vide Linda in piedi e fuori dal Kash-and-Grab, pulendo il marciapiede di fronte a negozio. "Cazzo" borbottò, non avendo voglia di vedere Linda o specialmente Kash.  
Sfortunatamente, prima che potessero voltarsi e dirigersi nella direzione opposta, furono notati.  
"Ian?" domandò Linda, sollevando una mano per coprirsi gli occhi dal sole. "Dove sei stato, ragazzino?"  
"Ehi, Linda" disse Ian strascicando le parole. "Sono stato in giro"  
"Hai preso e sei semplicemente sparito" continuò Linda.  
"Sì, lo so" disse Ian, mettendosi le mani in tasca e lanciando un'occhiata a Mickey, i cui occhi erano rivolti in basso. "Avevo delle cose di cui occuparmi"  
"Dunque, immagino che tu non abbia sentito del mio pezzo di merda di marito?" proseguì Linda in modo tetro. "Ho ricevuto una chiamata anonima un paio di settimane fa, che diceva che mio marito scopava con ragazzini minorenni alle mie spalle"  
Ian rimase impalato, non sapendo come metabolizzare quell'informazione. Gettò uno sguardo a Mickey quando capì.  
Mickey stava ovviamente evitando i suoi occhi a tutti i costi guardando in basso e mordicchiandosi il pollice.  
"Non sapevo a cosa credere, quindi l'ho affrontato. Ovviamente ha negato, ma il fatto che prendesse e sparisse nel pieno della notte diceva più o meno il contrario" disse, la sua voce filtrava disdegno. Poi sospirò, "Sto meglio senza di lui comunque"  
"Mi dispiace, Linda" disse Ian debolmente, sperando che la sua colpevolezza non fosse troppo ovvia.  
"Beh, se mai avessi voglia di riavere il tuo lavoro, fammelo sapere. Il nostro nuovo ragazzo è fuori come un balcone"  
"Sì" disse Ian con aria abbattuta. "Forse lo farò"  
Linda gli diede un piccolo sorriso rassegnato prima di tornare nel negozio.  
Ian si voltò lentamente e guardò Mickey, osservando il moro che finalmente sollevava gli occhi.  
"Che cazzo guardi?" disse Mickey scrollando le spalle.  
"Sei stato tu, non è vero? Tu hai chiamato Linda e le hai detto di Kash?"  
Mickey si passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore. "Sì, beh, Kash che incasina te significa che incasina me...quindi doveva pagarla"  
Ian si limitò a fissarlo incredulo per qualche attimo prima di scuotere il capo e ridere. "Sei davvero uno stronzo, lo sai" la sua voce precipitò poi di mezza ottava e deglutì mentre gli occhi scorrevano con ammirazione lungo il corpo di Mickey. "Possiamo andare a prendere le tue sigarette adesso, così riusciamo a ritornare a casa mia e ti posso scopare di nuovo?"  
Il viso di Mickey si sciolse in un lento sorriso e rilasciò una stupita risata quando Ian lo afferrò dal cappotto e lo trascinò con sé.

 

 

Più tardi quella sera, Mickey sedette al tavolo della cucina dei Gallagher, sentendosi molto, moltissimo fuori luogo. Aveva voluto andarsene, provando la sensazione di essere un intruso, ma Ian lo aveva convinto a restare. L'unica cosa che lo stava trattenendo e che lo fermava dal fuggire direttamente fuori dalla porta era la gamba di Ian sopra la propria sotto il tavolo.  
"Avete tutti fame?" chiese Fiona allegramente davanti ai fornelli mentre rimestava la pasta. Debbie la stava aiutando a preparare la cena, e Carl era impegnato con Liam, facendogli smorfie e rumori per farlo ridere.  
Proprio allora, la porta sul retro si aprì e Lip entrò, portando con sé un colpo d'aria fredda. "La cena ha un buon profumo, sono affamato" disse prima che i suoi occhi atterrassero su Mickey. "Mi prendi per il culo?" esclamò prima di guardare verso Fiona. "Rimane per cena adesso? Sono l'unico che vede quanto tutto questo sia una cazzata?"  
"Lip" sospirò Fiona.  
"Vaffanculo" scattò Ian.  
Lip lanciò a Ian e Mickey il più cupo degli sguardi che poté chiamare a raccolta prima di sparire di sopra.  
"Gli parlerò" disse Fiona, spostandosi dai fornelli. Rimase lì in imbarazzo e si pulì le mani sul grembiune. "E' ancora un po' stranito sul fatto che voi due stiate...insieme? Gli passerà"  
Ian sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto prima di lanciare un'occhiata a Mickey. "Scusa. È uno stronzo"  
Mickey si alzò. "Vado a fumare una sigaretta"  
"Torni?" chiese Ian, non disturbandosi neanche di nascondere la propria disperazione.  
Mickey resistette alla forte urgenza di allungarsi e carezzargli la guancia per rassicurarlo.  
"Calmati, torno. Vado solo qui fuori"  
Una volta uscito sul retro del portico e lontano dal caos della cucina, si passò una mano sulla faccia e sospirò pesantemente. Per quanto volesse stare lì con Ian, non sapeva quanto ancora avrebbe potuto sopportare la sua famiglia e le loro strane occhiate. Inoltre, ora che così tanta gente improvvisamente conosceva il suo più grande, più oscuro segreto era snervante, a dirla fottutamente poco.  
La porta con la zanzariera si aprì dietro di lui e si aspettò che Ian uscisse al suo fianco, ma, invece, si mosse Carl accanto a lui.  
Mickey guardò il ragazzino, sollevando un sopracciglio. "Posso aiutarti con qualche cosa?"  
"E' il mio portico. Non devo spiegarti un cazzo sul perché sono qui"  
Mickey represse il sorrisetto che si trascinava sulle sue labbra, pensando che forse questo Gallagher non fosse così male. Ci pensò solo brevemente prima di porgere la sigaretta al giovane.  
Carl fissò la sigaretta e immediatamente si illuminò prendendola. Fece un paio di tiri con aria da esperto prima di ridargliela. "Allora" iniziò dopo una bizzarra pausa. "Tu e mio fratello siete fidanzati?"  
Onestamente Mickey non sapeva come rispondere. "Ci frequentiamo"  
"Eri nel suo letto"  
Mickey guardò altrove e diede un colpetto alla sigaretta, desiderando improvvisamente che lo stronzetto andasse via.  
"Va bene, sai, se lo siete" continuò Carl. "Stavo solo chiedendo. Sembra felice con te"  
Mickey rimase zitto a lungo, sapendo che qualsiasi cosa detta avrebbe potuto e probabilmente sarebbe stata usata contro di lui, "Anche io sono felice con lui...suppongo" aggiunse come ulteriore riflessione, non volendo suonare troppo uno smidollato.  
"Lo ami?" chiese Carl, sembrando davvero sincero.  
Mickey afferrò la ringhiera di fronte a sé e abbassò il capo. Si spinse leggermente in avanti e aprì la bocca per parlare, ma fu interrotto quando la porta si aprì dietro di loro.  
"Tutto okay qui fuori?" chiese Ian, i suoi occhi che passavano dall'uno all'altro.  
"Sì, okay" disse Mickey gutturalmente.  
"La cena è pronta" disse Ian e aprì la porta per permettere a Carl di infilarsi sotto al suo braccio. Guardò Mickey, l'espressione calma. "Rimani? C'è un sacco di cibo per tutti"  
"Sì" disse Mickey, lanciando la sigaretta nella notte. Poi afferrò il lembo della maglia di Ian e lo tirò in avanti. Si sollevò e baciò delicatamente Ian sulla bocca. "Rimango"

 

 

Frank Gallagher inciampò all'interno dell'Alibi Room, già ubriaco di una bottiglia di scotch che si era portato in giro nel quartiere tutto il giorno, ma suppose di poter terminare al bar per la serata.  
Barcollò nel bar e si sedette su uno sgabello, ignorando il sogghigno di disapprovazione di Kevin.  
"Shot di bourbon, mio buon uomo" biascicò, sbattendo una manciata di banconote spiegazzate sul bancone.  
Proprio quando Frank ebbe il suo shot in mano, una mano atterrò con forza sulla sua spalla e sbirciò all'indietro per trovare Terry Milkovich che svettava dietro di lui.  
"Oh, ehi" disse con aria abbattuta, ruotandosi sullo sgabello per guardare meglio l'altro uomo. Non appena le parole uscirono dalla sua bocca, un pugno si abbatté con potenza contro il suo naso, facendo ruzzolare Frank sul pavimento in un ammasso di piagnucolii e parolacce.  
"Coraggio, ragazzi, andate fuori" avvisò Kevin. "Non voglio sangue dappertutto"  
Terry si chinò minacciosamente su Frank. "Pensi di poterti liberare di me, andandotene dopo avermi dato i miei soldi? Solo perché mio figlio e il tuo frocetto mi hanno dato i soldi, non significa che sei in una botte di ferro, Gallagher. Hai ancora un debito con me, pezzo di merda"  
Frank lo fissò con occhi socchiusi mentre si teneva il naso rotto, il sangue che colava tra le sue dita.  
"Ah, andiamo" farfugliò. "Non vorrai farmi scivolare su delle tecnicità?"  
Terry si curvò e afferrò violentemente Frank dal bavero del cappotto, tirando in su il pugno per colpire di nuovo.  
"Voglio dire, siamo praticamente una famiglia" continuò Frank, trasalendo mentre parlava.  
"Famiglia? Che cazzo stai sputando, Gallagher?"  
"Beh, immagino che, dal momento che i nostri ragazzi si danno il culo a vicenda, la cosa ci renda praticamente imparentati" disse Frank, le sue parole rimasero pesantemente sospese in aria mentre la presa di Terry su di lui si allentava.  
"Che cazzo mi hai appena detto?" chiese Terry, un'espressione truce passò sul suo volto afferrando le parole di Frank.  
Frank rise nervosamente e rilasciò un pesante sospiro di sollievo quando Terry lo lasciò completamente. Si appiattì sul pavimento e fissò il soffitto mentre Terry Milkovich sfrecciava fuori dal bar in uno sbalzo d'ira. "Barista" disse Frank, alzando un dito in aria. "Ho bisogno di un altro shot"

 

 

"Che stiamo facendo ora?" chiese Ian con una risata mentre seguiva Mickey attraverso un'apertura nella recinzione e sul campo da baseball. "Fa troppo freddo qui fuori, specialmente ora che la mia famiglia sa di noi e possiamo scopare per davvero dove fa caldo"  
"Stai zitto e basta, Gallagher. Non si tratta di scopare" disse Mickey prima di allungarsi all'indietro e cogliendo Ian di sorpresa nel prendergli la mano. "Vieni e basta e smettila di discutere con me. Cazzo"  
Ian poté solo sorridere mentre consentì a Mickey di guidarlo nel mezzo del campo. Poi osservò con interesse crescente Mickey che si sfilò lo zaino dalle spalle e lo aprì, tirando fuori una coperta lisa e la spiegava.  
Dopo aver disteso la coperta, Mickey si sedette e fece segno a Ian di seguirlo. Una volta che il rossino fu accanto a lui, cercò nel suo zaino e tirò fuori due birre.  
Mickey lo guardò con un'occhiata disorientata. "La tua bocca non smette mai di funzionare?"  
"Non ti stavi lamentando della mia bocca stamattina"  
Mickey continuò a guardarlo mentre si portava la birra alle labbra e faceva un sorso. Guardò poi altrove e ruttò. Aspettò un attimo prima di dire, "Volevo portarti qui fuori per parlare. Ci sono delle cose serie di cui dobbiamo discutere e devono essere davvero discusse prima che tutto questo possa andare avanti"  
Le spalle di Ian si abbassarono e annuì, sperando che sarebbero stati in grado di continuare a vivere nella loro piccola bolla felice per un po' più di tempo.  
"Merda" disse Mickey guardando Ian. "Stai tremando, cazzo. Forse non è stata la mia idea più brillante"  
"No" disse Ian, inclinandosi piano verso di lui. "Cioè, mi piace stare qui con te"  
Mickey sorrise dolcemente e interruppe l'intenso contatto visivo per guardare al cielo. "Sì, immagino che sia tipo fottutamente romantico, no? Le stelle e cazzate varie"  
"Detta da vero poeta" disse Ian e fu colto di sorpresa quando Mickey si abbassò e lo baciò teneramente; solo un morbido, dolce sfioramento di labbra.  
Quando si separarono, appoggiarono la fronte su quella dell'altro e sorrisero, i loro esausti respiri si mescolavano in bianche nuvolette.  
"Vieni qui, Gallagher. Ti terrò al caldo" raspò Mickey mentre avvolgeva un braccio intorno alle sue spalle e lo attirava più vicino, posando un bacio sulla sua tempia.  
Aveva avuto l'intenzione di portare Ian al campo da baseball per parlare del futuro e delle circostanze della loro relazione; cose importanti che decisamente dovevano essere affrontate; cose come suo padre e il fatto che lui non fosse dichiaratamente gay; ma realizzò, seduto lì sotto le stelle con il braccio intorno a Ian, che potevano occuparsi delle cose negative in un altro momento.  
Non erano stati in grado di avere molti giorni positivi da quando erano tornati a casa. Suppose che si meritassero questo qui.


	39. Un mostro tra noi

Il mattino seguente, gli occhi di Mickey si aprirono sbattendo mentre veniva allontanato dal suo torpore per trovare Ian che adorabilmente strofinava il naso e depositava baci sul suo collo. "Che stai facendo?" grugnì, sollevandosi per infilare le dita tra i suoi capelli rossi.  
"Cerco di fare festa" mormorò Ian piano, non volendo svegliare i fratelli che dormivano.  
"Possiamo fare festa un po' più tardi, per favore? Sto cercando di dormire qui" brontolò Mickey assonnato. "Non è nemmeno ancora chiaro fuori, cazzo. Che ore sono, comunque?"  
"Voglio fare festa adesso in ogni caso" sussurrò Ian sensualmente contro il suo orecchio. Afferrò la mano del moro e la guidò in basso sotto le coperte per permettere a Mickey di sentire il suo sesso duro contro i pantaloni della tuta. "Vedi come me lo rendi duro?" domandò roco. "Me lo fai venire così fottutamente duro, Mickey"  
Mickey accarezzò Ian attraverso i pantaloni ora di sua spontanea volontà. "Gesù" esalò prima di voltare il viso e catturare le labbra di Ian con le proprie.  
Ian gemette in approvazione nella sua bocca e si mise di schiena, tirando il moro sopra di sé.  
Mickey continuò a baciarlo pigramente mentre passava la mano sul torso nudo di Ian, le dita che sfioravano il suo petto e gli addominali prima di scivolare con la mano oltre la cintola dei pantaloni.  
Ian si arcuò staccandosi dal letto e ansimò nella bocca di Mickey mentre l'altro lo accarezzava.  
"Ti piace?" fece Mickey mentre scattava con il polso e ruotava il pollice sopra la punta.  
"Mi piace, sì" farfugliò Ian e poi la bocca di Mickey tornò sulla sua; calda, umida ed esigente, le lingue lottarono per il dominio mentre Mickey lo masturbava.  
Mickey ingoiò i rantoli e i gemiti di Ian accarezzandolo. Non si scostò dal bacio né rallentò i movimenti finché Ian non venne, bollente, nella sua mano. Mosse ancora un po' il polso finché praticamente il rossino non mugolò sotto di lui. Poi si tolse e gli sorrise. "Stai bene?"  
"Sì" farfugliò Ian, gli occhi ancora chiusi. "Del tutto"  
"Posso tornare a dormire adesso, per favore?"  
"Sì, fai pure" disse Ian, sollevandosi e baciandolo leggermente sulle labbra. "Vado a farmi una doccia. Ora sono tutti appiccicoso"  
Mickey mormorò la sua replica e tornò già a rilassarsi contro i cuscini, gli occhi esausti.  
Ian osservò per un po' il moro che dormiva; tracciò il suo naso, lo zigomo, e la linea della mascella con la punta delle dita, prima di abbassarsi e posare un gentile bacio sulla sua fronte. Rotolò poi fuori dal letto e andò in bagno per quella doccia che serviva tanto.

 

 

Dopo la doccia, Ian fece capolino in camera da letto, trovando Mickey ancora addormentato con il cuscino stretto protettivamente al petto.  
Non riusciva ancora completamente a raccapezzarsi del fatto che Mickey fosse lì, in casa sua, a dormire nel SUO letto con veri testimoni intorno. Sapeva che era una grande cosa agli occhi di Mickey, e sapeva che significava qualcosa di davvero importante. Ancora dovevano discutere su cosa fosse quel qualcosa di davvero importante, ma non vi si sarebbe precipitato. Non voleva spingere quando tutto era ancora così fragile.  
Sorrise tra sé osservando Mickey per qualche altro secondo, il cuore gli batteva forte in petto, prima di chiudere la porta e dirigersi giù in cucina per un po' di caffé.  
Fiona era al bancone, a preparare i sacchetti del pranzo per i ragazzi che andavano a scuola. Guardò in su e gli sorrise. "Ehi! Ti sei svegliato presto. Di solito non ti alzi prima delle sette nei giorni di scuola"  
Ian sapeva che sua sorella avrebbe preferito non sentire del lavoretto di mano che Mickey gli aveva dato, così si limitò a dire, "Non riuscivo a dormire" Andò intorno al bancone, attirandola a sé, e posando un bacio sulla sua tempia.  
"Per cos'era quello?" chiese Fiona, sembrando lieta del gesto.  
"So di essermi comportato di merda nelle ultime due settimane" spiegò Ian mentre si allungava verso la credenza per prendere una tazza da caffé.  
"E' okay, tutti abbiamo i nostri momenti. Sembri di buon umore adesso, comunque"  
"Uh-uh"  
"E suppongo che Mickey abbia molto a che fare al riguardo?"  
Dopo essersi versato del caffé, Ian si voltò e appoggiò il sedere al bancone. "E' così" disse semplicemente, non sapendo se fosse pronto per questa conversazione di mattina così presto.  
"Solo...stai attento, okay?"  
Ian sospirò contro il bordo della tazza. Sì, decisamente non era pronto.  
"Non lo sto dicendo per infastidirti, lo sto dicendo perché ti voglio bene. Stai semplicemente attento con Mickey. Siamo tutti preoccupati per te e non vogliamo che tu ne rimanga ancora ferito. E so che non vuoi sentirlo, ma date le circostanze di quello che vi ha uniti inizialmente-"  
"Penso che potrebbe amarmi" disse Ian, interrompendola.  
Fiona stette zitta per un po' prima di dire, "Lo ha detto?"  
"No, ma non penso debba farlo"  
Fiona sollevò la mano e gli toccò la guancia. "Spero sia così. Lo spero davvero. Ma ricorda soltanto che è comunque un Milkovich"  
Ian osservò Fiona tornare a preparare i pranzi, il suo buon umore scemò improvvisamente.

 

 

Ian e Mickey erano nascosti dietro una spessa quercia mentre si baciavano.  
Ian sapeva di essere già in ritardo per la prima lezione, ma non avrebbe rifiutato baci gratis finché Mickey fosse stato disposto a dispensarne.  
"Devo andare per davvero, Mickey" disse Ian senza fiato, finalmente scostandosi dal famelico bacio e pressando la fronte su quella di Mickey.  
"Non puoi balzarla ancora oggi? A chi serve la scuola, comunque?" chiese Mickey rocamente prima di inclinarsi a catturare il labbro inferiore gonfio di Ian tra i denti. Vi fece scorrere la lingua in modo provocante, facendo sorridere Ian, Mickey sorrise di rimando.  
"Non posso" mormorò Ian.  
Mickey si scostò leggermente passando le dita tra i capelli del rossino dalla cima fino alla nuca, poi lo attirò in un altro profondo bacio.  
"Torna qui" bisbigliò proprio prima che le loro labbra si toccassero.  
Le lingue si intrecciarono dolcemente mentre entrambi gemevano nella bocca dell'altro, nessuno dei due in grado di averne abbastanza.  
Infine, Ian si costrinse a togliersi, allontanandosi di pochi centimetri solo per avere Mickey che rincorreva la sua bocca. Ian sorrise e premette la mano sul suo petto. "Devo andare sul serio, Mickey. Ho già saltato scuola ieri, ricordi?"  
"Ricordo vagamente che c'era un divano"  
Ian sorrise e proseguì. "Sto finalmente cominciando a riportare i miei voti dove erano prima"  
Mickey avvolse le mani sui bicipiti di Ian, poi fece scorrere le mani lungo gli avambracci, e allacciò insieme le loro dita. "D'accordo, d'accordo" cedette alla fine. "Ci vediamo dopo scuola al campo come avevamo detto?"  
"Ci sarò"  
"Sarà meglio" disse Mickey rauco, facendo correre gli occhi lungo il corpo del rossino mentre il più giovane si allontanava con riluttanza, le mani ancora unite finché non furono costretti a separarsi.  
Ian continuò a camminare all'indietro, un sorriso che si allargava sulla sua faccia.  
Mickey sorrise a sua volta, sentendosi un completo idiota, ma fregandosene al momento. Stava consentendo a se stesso di essere felice per questa volta.

 

 

Iggy entrò in casa Milkovich e si bloccò sui suoi passi quando trovò il padre seduto sul divano che fissava il nulla davanti a sé, una bottiglia di whiskey stretta in mano. Poteva dire che il vecchio fosse ubriaco e stordito.  
Non poteva essere qualcosa di buono.  
"Stai bene, papà?" chiese apprensivo.  
Terry non disse nulla all'inizio, si limitò a sollevare lentamente la bottiglia alle labbra e tracannare. "Avrò bisogno del tuo aiuto per una cosa, figliolo"  
Iggy annuì, sempre ansioso e disposto ad accontentare il padre. "Assolutamente. Sai che ci sto. Qualsiasi cosa ti serva. Una volata? Devo portare la mia pistola?"  
Terry finalmente tornò gli occhi iniettati di sangue su Iggy. "Sai che tuo fratello sta scopando con quel Gallagher?"  
Iggy rimase impalato e improvvisamente dimenticò come si respirava. Il veleno nella voce di suo padre era sufficiente per lanciargli un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
Aveva avuto la sensazione che stesse succedendo qualcosa tra Mickey e Gallagher, ma non lo aveva saputo per certo. Il fatto che ora suo padre fosse ora al corrente di quell'informazione significava che qualcosa di seriamente disastroso stava per accadere...e aveva appena inconsapevolmente accettato di starci.  
"Tuo frotello è un fottuto finocchio" sputò Terry minacciosamente. "Che ne dici"  
Iggy rimase lì, non sapendo che dire.  
Terry si alzò all'improvviso. "Andiamo" disse andando verso la porta. "Abbiamo un frocio con i capelli rossi da raccogliere. Finiremo quello che abbiamo iniziato, cazzo"

 

 

Ian stava camminando giù per la strada con noncuranza. Era una giornata inopportunamente calda per essere a dicembre, ed era un raro giorno in cui non aveva l'addestramento dopo scuola. Non vedeva l'ora di andare a casa, farsi la doccia, e poi incontrare Mickey al campo da baseball. Al pensare al moro, chinò la testa e sorrise, sentendosi più felice di quanto non lo fosse da tanto tempo.  
Ian stava indossando gli auricolari che al momento esplodevano musica rock nella sua testa mentre passeggiava; quindi non sentì né udì la macchina dei Milkovich che lentamente si accostava dietro di lui. Non sentì il rumore di una portiera che si apriva, né i passi rapidamente gli si avvicinavano da dietro.  
Improvvisamente, una larga, callosa mano gli stava coprendo la bocca e un forte braccio lo trascinava all'indietro mentre lui lottava per liberarsi. Prima che potesse anche solo iniziare a comprendere cosa gli succedeva, fu lanciato malamente in un baule. L'ultima cosa che vide prima che l'oscurità scendesse su di lui fu la faccia di Terry Milkovich che lo guardava di sbieco.

 

 

Mickey controllò il suo orologio (o, meglio, l'orologio di Ian) per la terza volta e sospirò irritato. Ian avrebbe dovuto incontrarlo al campo da baseball più di venticinque minuti prima. Imprecò tra sé e sorseggiò la sua birra, promettendo di regalare al rossino un cazzo di cellulare alla prima occasione in cui avesse potuto mettere le mani su qualche soldo extra.

 

 

"Cazzo" imprecò Ian tra sé mentre guardava nell'oscurità con occhi enormi, tastando con le mani per trovare un qualsiasi tipo di dispositivo per liberarsi. Stavano guidando da una buona decina di minuti ora, e più tempo impiegavano ad arrivare in qualsiasi diavolo di posto il padre di Mickey lo stesse portando, più si terrorizzava. Stava piangendo, il suo corpo tremava di paura, mentre disperatamente si artigliava al bagagliaio. Si bloccò poi quando la macchina sembrava improvvisamente fermarsi e fece un profondo respiro, aspettando. Sentì due portiere che vennero chiuse e sentì i passi che si avvicinavano.  
Gli occhi di Ian si spalancarono quando il baule si aprì. Prima che potesse reagire, Terry lo afferrò con violenza e lo strattonò fuori prima di lanciarlo malamente al suolo. Ian gemette di dolore mente la punta di uno stivale si schiantò contro le sue costole, lanciandogli un bruciante dolore sul fianco.  
"Prendilo. Andiamo" ordinò Terry burberamente a qualcuno, e Ian si ritrovò sollevato.  
Era metà dicembre, quindi si stava già facendo scuro anche se erano a malapena le cinque. Ian sollevò la testa freddamente per capire che zona era, captando solo di sfuggita dell'acqua e delle barche ormeggiate prima di essere trascinato in una sorta di rimessa cadente.  
"Mettilo lì" comandò Terry e Ian fu gettato senza cautela su una sedia pieghevole di metallo. Le sue mani furono bruscamente portate dietro la schiena e incatenate con manette troppo strette. Sollevò la testa appesantita e scoprì che questa volta era Iggy a compiere il lavoro sporco per suo padre.  
Iggy e Ian incatenarono gli occhi per un breve momento prima che il Milkovich biondo guardasse velocemente altrove, il suo pomo d'adamo andò visibilmente su e giù.  
Ian spostò lo sguardo rapidamente su Terry che avanzava verso di lui. Senza avviso, Terry colpì Ian nello stomaco così forte che Ian non riuscì a respirare per mezzo minuto buono piegandosi di dolore.  
"Tu e il tuo paparino pensavate di liberarvi di me, vero, finocchio?" domandò Terry brusco afferrando Ian per i capelli e tirandogli la testa all'indietro per costringere Ian a guardarlo. "Pensavi di poter scappare con mio figlio, disobbedirmi e mancarmi di rispetto, per poi tornare con i soldi così che tutto magicamente sparisse?"  
Ian mugugnò quando Terry tirò la sua testa ancora più indietro, sentendo il proprio scalpo a fuoco e timoroso che il collo potesse spezzarsi.  
"E poi vengo a scoprire che tu e mio figlio siete froci" Terry si curvò, sempre tenendo Ian per i capelli, per potergli bisbigliare nell'orecchio.  
"Beh, questa cosa finisce oggi, finocchio pompinaro. Me ne assicurerò" lasciò andare Ian spingendo con forza e sollevandosi per voltarsi verso Iggy, in piedi goffamente di lato, la faccia pallia e gli occhi bassi.  
"Riferiscilo a Frank Gallagher. Ha fino a stasera per portarmi diecimila dollari, o il suo figlio frocio si ritroverà con un proiettile nel cranio come avrebbe dovuto essere settimane fa"  
Ian rilasciò uno sbuffo e abbassò il mento sul petto serrando gli occhi, il suo corpo scosso e calde lacrime che rotolavano lungo le sue guance.

 

 

Dopo aver contattato Colin per passare parola a Frank, Iggy mise giù il telefono con mano tremante e guardò Gallagher.  
Da quello che aveva colto le poche volte che aveva incontrato il ragazzo, Ian Gallagher gli era sembrato più o meno un tipo decente. E, ovviamente, sembrava che suo fratello stravedesse per lui. Sapeva, nel profondo, che il rossino non meritava nulla di quello. Eppure, non c'era nulla che potesse fare. Doveva fare come gli era stato detto. Doveva andare così e basta.  
"Passata parola a Frank" disse Iggy con tono abbattuto al padre.  
"Bene" disse Terry. "Ora chiama quello stronzo di tuo fratello. Mi servirà qui"  
"Colin è a cercare Frank"  
"Non Colin, imbecille. Mickey" disse Terry burbero. "Portalo qui. Ho dei piani anche per lui"  
Iggy guardò con la coda dell'occhio la testa di Ian scattare in su e ingoiò il grosso groppo in gola, esitando solo per qualche secondo prima di digitare con riluttanza il numero di Mickey.

 

 

Ian aveva adesso un'ora di ritardo e Mickey iniziava ad incazzarsi.  
"Cristo, Gallagher, che cazzo" grugnì tra sé finendo la sua quarta birra.  
Proprio quando si stava arrendendo e si dirigeva a casa Gallagher per vedere se il rossino aveva dimenticato i loro piani, e del tutto intenzionato a prenderlo a calci in culo se era così, il suo telefono gli vibrò in tasca. Si sbrigò a rispondere, le spalle che crollarono quando vide che era solo suo fratello.  
"Sì?"  
"Ehi, Mickey"  
"Che cazzo vuoi?"  
"Siamo, uh, siamo qui fuori alla rimessa abbandonata di Burnham Harbor; sai, quel posto dove abbiamo portato quel tizio quella volta e lo abbiamo gonfiato?"  
"Okay" disse Mickey piano e irritato, gli occhi che scrutavano il perimetro del campo per un qualsiasi segno di Ian. "Che cazzo ci fate lì?"  
Ci fu una lunga pausa prima che Iggy tirò fuori le parole che mozzarono il fiato di Mickey e lo fecero precipitare in azione.  
"Lui ha Ian, Mick."

 

 

Ian fissò il pavimento in legno; la sua testa, le costole e il collo pulsavano per il dolore. Le lacrime avevano finalmente smesso di scorrere, lasciandogli la faccia umida e appiccicosa. Stette immobile, spaventato di muoversi o guardare su.  
"Mandiami la russa" raspò Terry al telefono, assicurandosi di tenere la pistola puntata su Ian. "Burnham Harbor, il mio ragazzo la incontrerà fuori...e dille di fare in fretta"  
Una volta messo giù, andò da Ian, afferrandolo bruscamente per il mento e forzandolo a guardare in su. "Mickey è in arrivo. Ho una piccola sorpresa per voi due" sorrise maliziosamente e colpì con forza la guancia di Ian.  
Ian sollevò gli occhi umidi quando Terry si voltò, osando lanciare un'occhiata a Iggy che rapidamente guardò altrove. Ian poteva dire che Iggy stava avendo seri problemi con tutta la faccenda, ma sembrava terrorizzato dal padre tanto quanto lo era Mickey. Dieci minuti più tardi, il telefono di Terry vibrò e lui rispose.  
"Pronto? Okay" Mise giù e guardò Iggy. "La puttana è qui. Portala dentro"  
Le sopracciglia di Ian si aggrottarono, chiedendosi perché Terry avrebbe chiamato una prostituta. Improvvisamente, tutto iniziò a prendere posto nella sua testa, e il suo stomaco si agitò al pensiero.  
Osservò nauseato Iggy che ritornava un minuto dopo con una bruna alta e con le gambe lunghe.  
"Ah, Svetlana" annunciò Terry. "Puntuale come sempre...e ho un lavoro per te"  
La donna fissò con aria assente Ian legato alla sedia, senza dubbio domandandosi in che diavolo si era ficcata.  
"No. No, ti prego" disse infine Ian, la voce venne fuori bassa e cupa. "Ti prego, non puoi farlo!" supplicò, piangendo di nuovo. "Ti prego. Non fargli questo!"  
"Tu non parli con me, cazzo" disse Terry, andando verso Ian e colpendolo con la pistola senza avvertimento.  
L'ultima cosa che Ian udì fu Svetlana che gemette per lo shock e Iggy che gridava 'cazzo!' prima che tutto fosse nero.

 

 

Mickey non era mai stato così spaventato per qualcun altro in vita sua.  
La sua mente era vuota, focalizzata esclusivamente a raggiungere Ian, mentre correva per la città, più veloce che le sue gambe potevano.  
Le lacrime scorrevano sul suo volto mentre correva, terrore puro afferrava il suo cuore. Sapeva di che cosa il suo padre pazzo, malato e pezzo di merda fosse capace; lo aveva visto con i suoi occhi.  
Una volta arrivato al piccolo porto, corse fino alla rimessa in fondo, quella che era fuori dalla visuale della strada principale, lontana dagli occhi di chiunque. Era davvero il posto perfetto per tenere qualcuno nascosto, pensò con lo stomaco nauseato.  
Quando entrò nella rimessa ancora correndo e ansimando alla ricerca di aria, si bloccò sui propri passi per ciò che vide.  
A malapena registrò il padre, il fratello e una strana donna che lo guardava, i suoi occhi atterrarono solo su Ian.  
Trattenne un respiro tremante e piangente respiro e le lacrime cominciarono a scorrere di nuovo alla vista di Ian legato a una sedia, il mento sul petto, un brutto e grosso taglio sulla tempia.  
"Era ora che ti facessi vivo" disse Terry burbero.  
"Papà. Papà!" iniziò Mickey disperatamente, gli occhi ancora incollati a Ian. Non voleva fare altro che correre da lui e prenderlo fra le braccia, ma sapeva che era impossibile. "Senti. Non so di cosa si tratta, okay, ma ti abbiamo portato i soldi!" esclamà improvvisamente con disperazioni osando finalmente guardare suo padre. "Ti abbiamo portato i fottuti soldi!" gridò.  
"Modera il tuo fottuto tono con me!" urlò Terry puntando la pistola sul suo stesso figlio. "Dimentica i fottuti soldi! Perché non discutiamo di come voi due ve lo mettete su per il culo come un branco di froci del cazzo!"  
Mickey si gelò ed inspirò intensamente alle parole del padre.  
Terry afferrò la reazione di Mickey e abbassò leggermente la pistola, un'espressione di puro e totale disgusto scritta sulla sua faccia. "Quindi, è vero. Lo prendi su per il culo?"  
"Papà" ricominciò Mickey, la voce rotta e disperata.  
Terry tornò con la pistola su Ian un'altra volta e la caricò. "Dovrei uccidere il tuo fidanzatino all'istante, cazzo"  
"Papà, no, papà!" gridò Mickey disperatamente, la voce spezzata. "Ti prego! Aspetta un fottuto secondo! Possiamo...possiamo parlarne"  
"Guardati" scattò Terry, la faccia distorta per la repulsione. "A proteggere il tuo fidanzatino finocchio. Mi fai venire la nausea" abbassò la pistola e guardò verso la donna in piedi all'angolo, il viso pallido e severo e gli occhi umidi tenuti in basso. "Non ucciderò subito il tuo ragazzo" disse. "Mi serve che veda prima una cosa"  
Gli occhi bagnati di Mickey scattarono verso la donna all'angolo della stanza per poi tornare sul padre, sbarrati.  
"Svetlana, vieni qui" ordinò Terry con un cenno della pistola prima di guardare di nuovo Mickey. "Ho un regalino per te, ragazzo. Nessuno dei miei figli sarà un frocio" andò poi da Ian e gli sollevò la testa prendendolo per i capelli. "Ti scoperà, ragazzo, e ti piacerà"  
"Gesù Cristo" mormorò Mickey tremante, sentendo un pugno in petto quando vide il viso macchiato di sangue di Ian.  
Mentre Terry lo strattonava duramente per i capelli, Ian iniziò lentamente a riprendersi, gli occhi sbatterono rapidamente, il viso a pezzi per il dolore. "Svegliati, ragazzo. Non voglio che ti perda lo spettacolo. Sarà bello"  
"Ian" farfugliò Mickey e osservò gli occhi di Ian che lentamente giravano per la stanza prima di atterrare su di lui. Il petto di Mickey si gonfiò di emozione e gli occhi furono inondati di lacrime non versati mentre fissava quegli spaventati occhi verdi privi di speranza, sapendo di non poter fare nulla per proteggerlo questa volta.  
Terry si voltò verso Svetlana. "Spogliati" ordinò. "Voglio che lo scopi fino a togliergli la frociaggine" disse, facendo cenno a Mickey con la pistola. Poi guardò Ian, afferrandogli il mento e forzandogli su il capo, "e tu guarderai, dannazione"  
In quel momento Mickey fissò suo padre, non vedendo più un uomo, ma un mostro. Scosse la testa abbondantemente e fece un passo indietro mentre la donna si toglieva l'aderente abito nero come le era stato detto. "No. No, papà. Non fare questo, ti prego!"  
"Sdraiati sul cazzo di pavimento e goditela come un fottuto uomo, fighetta!"  
"Papà, no" disse Mickey.  
Terry fece un risoluto passo verso Ian e premette la canna della pistola proprio sulla sua tempia. "Fallo adesso. Non farmelo ripetere!"  
"Papà, cazzo, ti prego! Dev'esserci un fottuto modo migliore" supplicò Mickey disperatamente, soffocando nei suoi stessi singhiozzi, e osservando il padre dirigersi verso di sé. Proprio quando stava per aprire bocca, il padre lo colpì con forza in volto, facendolo rantolare e piegarsi in due, sputando sangue sul pavimento.  
"Ti avevo avvisato, ragazzo. Dì addio al tuo fidanzato" grugnì Terry prima di puntare di nuovo la pistola su Ian.  
"Papà, no!" gridò Mickey nella disperazione totale.  
Due colpi partirono in rapida successione.  
Mickey provò la sensazione di osservare quanto accadeva a rallentatore.  
Ian fu colpito con un proiettile direttamente nella spalla, il sangue immediatamente fuoriuscì attraverso la felpa verde che indossava.  
Mickey stette in piedi sulle gambe cedevoli e osservò il padre cadere sulle ginocchia, afferrandosi il fianco. Non ci pensò molto e rapidamente corse verso Ian. "Cazzo! Ian!" urlò. Senza pensarci lanciò il cellulare alla prostituta. "Chiama il 911! subito!" corse dietro Ian e scoprì che era ammanettato e non semplicemente legato. La sua testa scattò in su per guardare il fratello impalato. "La chiave! Dammi la fottuta chiave! Adesso!"  
Iggy rimase imbambolato, guardando il padre steso sul pavimento con un dolore straziante, il sangue che formava una pozzanghera intorno al suo fianco. Si scosse poi dal proprio torpore e volò in azione dando a un Mickey sconvolto la chiave delle manette.  
"Gli ho sparato, Mick" disse Iggy, risuonando debole e disorientato. "Ho sparato a papà. Ho tentato di fermarlo. Ho tentato di-"  
Ma Mickey non stava ascoltando.  
"Resisti, Ian" disse Mickey disperato mentre armeggiava con la chiave e le manette con mani tremanti e palpitanti. "Resisti per me, mi hai sentito!"  
Finalmente, dopo quella che sembrò un'eternità, ebbe libere le mani di Ian e attirò il ragazzo sul pavimento con sé cullandolo fra le gambe, stringendolo al petto e disperatamente poggiando le mani sulla sua ferita, pressando più forte che poté per cercare di fermare il sangue. "Rimani con me, Ian" mormorò e pianse contro la tempia del ragazzo mentre udiva le sirene che ululavano a distanza. "Non lasciarmi. Aspetta"


	40. Pensando ad alta voce

Mickey era passivamente seduto nel mezzo di una trafficata stazione di polizia di Chicago; agenti, detective, e criminali ammanettati che vagavano, telefoni che squillavano intorno a lui. Ma lui sentiva e vedeva il nulla; nulla veniva registrato nella sua testa.  
Si sentiva come se stesse vivendo dentro un infernale incubo.  
Non riusciva a togliersi l'immagine del corpo pallido, insanguinato e afflosciato di Ian che veniva legato con una cinghia su una barella e trasportato in un'ambulanza. Non sarebbe mai stato in grado di toglierselo dalla mente.  
Non aveva idea di cosa stesse succedendo, non aveva idea di cosa Ian stesse facendo, non aveva idea nemmeno se stesse ancora respirando. Erano passate circa tre ore da quando era stato portato in commissariato per interrogarlo, e aveva già parlato a tre diversi agenti.  
Stava uscendo fuori di testa per la preoccupazione, e si domandava quante cazzo di disposizione dovesse dare prima di poter finalmente uscire.  
In quanti modi avrebbe potuto dire cos'era successo? Che suo padre era un diabolico, psicotico, omofobico coglione che aveva rapito il ragazzo con cui lui faceva sesso, e che l'altro suo figlio aveva sparato il bastardo mentre lui puntava la pistola sull'adolescente rapito per ucciderlo?  
Tornò indietro a quella mattina quanto erano a letto; il bellissimo sorriso che Ian gli aveva regalato proprio prima di chinarsi per baciarlo sulla fronte per poi andare a fare la doccia. Ian era apparso così felice in quel momento, così speranzoso e contento.  
Sentì un'unica lacrime scendere lentamente per la sua guancia mentre gli eventi della giornata scorrevano nella sua mente per la centesima volta.  
Come avevano fatto le cose a diventare così completamente e terribilmente storte in una giornata?  
La sua gamba rimbalzava furiosamente e mancavano due secondi perché scattasse fuori e gridasse con tutta l'aria che aveva nei polmoni, quando sentì qualcuno chiamare il suo nome. Ci volle un momento per registrare e balzò dalla sua sedia voltandosi per vedere Mandy proprio mentre lei gli gettava le braccia al collo. Istantaneamente si ritrovò a singhiozzare nella sua spalla mentre le si stringeva disperatamente.  
Non riusciva neanche a ricordare l'ultima volta che aveva abbracciato sua sorella; non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui aveva pianto di fronte a lei. Ma, al momento, ne aveva bisogno.  
"Gesù, Mickey" singhiozzò Mandy afferrandolo dietro la testa. Poi si scostò e gli prese il viso fra le mani. "Stai bene? Cazzo"  
Mickey non poteva parlare, riuscì solo a scuotere il capo.  
"Sembra proprio che papà vivrà" disse lei cupa. "Hanno detto che la sua ferita non è mortale. Verrà operato per rimuovere il proiettile, e finirà in prigione per tanto, tanto tempo. Tentato omicidio e accusa di rapimento, più o meno. Non uscirà mai"  
"Sarà meglio che non rivedrò quello stronzo, Mandy" disse, la voce tremante di emozione, "perché giuro, cazzo-"  
"Lo so. Lo so" disse Mandy  
"Iggy è in una qualche cazzo di stanza per l'interrogatorio, lo mettono sotto torchio" disse Mickey vacillante. "Starà dentro un po' visto che è stato complice del rapimento, anche se ha tentato di salvare la vita a Ian..."  
Mandy sfregò la mano sulla sua spalla.  
"Devo uscire da qui, cazzo. Devo assicurarmi che Ian stia bene. Merda, non so niente, non mi fanno uscire, cazzo!" gridò Mickey esasperato, facendo voltare alcuni agenti che lo guardarono stancamente.  
"Okay, calmati. L'ultima cosa che ti serve adesso è essere arrestato. Parlerò con qualcuno e ti tirerò fuori da qui"

 

 

Dopo aver ottenuto il via libera per andarsene, dando la sua parola che sarebbe tornato in commissariato se avessero avuto ulteriori domande, giunsero all'ospedale a tempo record.  
Prima che Mandy avesse anche solo completamente fermato la macchina, Mickey era già fuori e sfrecciava nel pronto soccorso. Braccò il finestrino. Anche se la donna era al telefono, sbatté con la mano impazientemente sul bancone per alcune volte. "Salve. Mi scusi!"  
La donna coprì con la mano il telefono e apparve sconcertata mentre disse, "Posso aiutarla, signore?"  
"Sto cercando Ian Gallagher, è stato portato qui un paio d'ore fa" la sua voce tremò sulle parole successive, "fer...ferita d'arma da fuoco"  
Dopo che la donna gli indicò la direzione della sala d'attesa, se la filò in quella direzione, la sorella alle calcagna. Raggiunta la sala d'aspetto, trovò tutti i Gallagher seduti lì, l'espressione austera e distrutta, e il suo cuore gli crollò nello stomaco.  
"Sta-sta bene?" chiese, la voce risuonò cupa alle sue stesse orecchie. "Ditemi che sta bene, cazzo!" prima di poter rendersi conto di cosa stava succedendo, Lip balzò dalla sua sedia, avanzando verso Mickey e colpendolo dritto nella mascella, facendolo vacillare all'indietro.  
"Mi prendi per il culo?!" ruggì Lip e fu trattenuto da Fiona e Kevin mentre tentava di attaccare di nuovo. "Hai un cazzo di fegato a presentarti qui, stronzo! È per colpa tua e della tua fottuta famiglia se adesso è steso su quel letto d'ospedale del cazzo!"  
Mickey fissò Lip in assoluto shock e si sfregò la mascella dolente.  
"Andiamo" disse Kevin, trascinando Lip fuori dalla stanza. "Usciamo a prendere fiato, non possiamo fare così qui. Ian non lo vuole. Coraggio, amico"  
Lip si divincolò dalla presa di Kevin, ma lasciò la sala d'aspetto comunque, l'occhiatazza fissa con odio su Mickey mentre andava.  
Mickey portò gli occhi al resto dei Gallagher; vide il dubbio, la paura e le accuse silenziose anche nei loro sguardi. "Ditemi...ditemi solo che starà bene. Per favore. È tutto ciò che voglio sapere" disse sconsolato, gli occhi fissi a terra.  
"Starà bene" rispose infine Carl. "Ha perso un sacco di sangue, ha una lieve commozione cerebrale, ma starà bene. Lo stanno operando per togliere il proiettile"  
Mickey annuì bruscamente, sollievo intenso gli scorse dentro prima di girarsi e uscire dalla stanza, sapendo che i Gallagher avevano tutto il diritto di sentirsi in quel modo, ma bruciava comunque da morire.  
Un po' più di un'ora dopo, un dottore apparve e confermò a tutti che l'operazione aveva avuto successo; il proiettile era stato rimosso dalla spalla di Ian e aveva avuto una transfusione per colmare la grande perdita di sangue. Aveva ancora un lungo percorso per riprendersi dal ricovero, ma sarebbe stato bene.  
Adesso, dovevano tutti aspettare che si riprendesse.  
Tutti i Gallagher sospirarono all'unisono di sollievo all'interno della sala d'aspetto abbracciandosi, gridando e festeggiando; intanto Mickey rimase senza invito nel corridoio, abbracciando la sorella mentre un intenso sollievo gli scorreva dentro.

 

 

Due ore dopo, Fiona e Debbie erano in piedi vicino al letto di Ian, osservandolo e aspettando che finalmente si svegliasse.  
"Stai bene, Debs?" chiese Fiona, allungandosi per scostarle i capelli dal viso umido.  
"Sì. Sono solo contenta che lui stia bene" farfugliò Debbie.  
"Anch'io" disse Fiona con un tenue sorriso, abbracciando forte la sorellina.  
Fiona e Debbie si separarono dall'abbraccio, le guance rigate di lacrime. Improvvisamente, sentirono un grugnito da dietro e si voltarono per trovare Ian che le osservava con occhi socchiusi.  
"Ian!" esclamò Debbie, correndo al suo fianco.  
"Ehi, viso d'angelo" disse Fiona, andando dall'altra parte del letto per accarezzargli la guancia. "Stai lì. Stai lì. Non muoverti"  
Ian chiuse gli occhi, deglutendo a fatica, e si agitò appena, le sopracciglia aggrottate in palese dolore.  
"Debbie, vai a chiamare un'infermiera, dille che è sveglio" disse Fiona e tornò a guardare il fratello. "Sono tutti qui per vederti. Lip, Carl e Liam sono andati a fare una passeggiata intorno all'edificio. Torneranno" disse rassicurante continuando a toccargli la guancia. "Ci hai spaventato a morte, ragazzino"  
Ian la fissò assente. Quando finalmente parlò, le sue parole furono secche e ruvide ma pronunciate con preoccupazione.  
"Dov'è Mickey?"

 

 

Mickey e Mandy erano seduti nella caffetteria dell'ospedale, due caffé intonsi di fronte a entrambi.  
Mandy stava ancora cercando di captare tutto quello che il fratello le aveva appena detto riguardo gli ultimi due mesi e mezzi. Era decisamente un sacco di roba. "Non so nemmeno cosa dire, per niente di tutto ciò"  
Mickey non disse nulla, si limitò a fissare le proprie mani avvolte intorno alla tazza di cartone del caffé. Si sentiva emotivamente, mentalmente e fisicamente prosciugato, quindi non riusciva nemmeno a capire il fatto che le aveva appena messo tutte le carte in tavola, incluso il fatto di essere gay.  
"Quindi, tu e Ian, uh?" disse Mandy dopo unalunga pausa. "Vuoi approfondire oltre? Concedermi qualche briciola? Bacia bene? È piuttosto carino"  
Mickey guardò in su, un vaso sorriso tirò su le sue labbra. "Dopo tutto quello che ti ho appena detto; i due rapimenti, l'essere fuggiti, la roba illegale che abbiamo fatto per i soldi, il fatto che nostro padre sia un fottuto psicopatico...tu vuoi chiedere di me e Ian?"  
"Non resisto a una bella storia d'amore" disse Mandy con un piccolo, triste sorriso.  
Mickey tornò a guardare il bicchiere. "Forse dovrei semplicemente andare, Mands, incontrarlo quando sta meglio e fuori da questo buco di merda. Dare a tutti un po' di spazio. Nessuno mi vuole qui. Sto solo rendendo le cose più complicate"  
"Ian ti vuole qui"  
"Non lo sai"  
"Ovviamente a lui importa di te, da essere disposto a stare con te anche dopo tutto questo"  
"Non lo biasimerei se non volesse mai più vedere il mio culo. Sono io che l'ho messo in questa situazione di merda, per cominciare"  
"Fanculo quello! È lo stronzo ad aver messo Ian in questo casino" disse Mandy con tono irritato. Aveva di nuovo gli occhi umidi mentre si allungava e posava la mano sulla sua. "Non dimenticarlo, Mickey. Quel pezzo di merda ha fatto questo a Ian, non tu"  
Mickey voltò la mano in modo da intrecciare le loro dita. Deglutì il groppone in gola e annuì inflessibile, anche se ancora non ci credeva.  
Entrambi guardarono in su quando Debbie Gallagher andò verso di loro, le guance rigate dalle lacrime.  
"Ian è sveglio" disse Debbie. "Vuole vederti, Mickey"  
Mickey balzò dalla sedia senza esitazione e sfrecciò verso la stanza di Ian, zigzagando tra dottori, infermieri e pazienti nel corridoio, solo vagamente captando la voce di Mandy che lo chiamava.  
Quando raggiunse la stanza piena di Gallagher e Ball, Mickey si fermò sulla soglia senza fiato, sentendo tutti gli occhi atterrare su di lui, ma lui non guardò nessuno di essi.  
Nient'altro importava al momento; nient'altro importava a parte Ian.  
Concentrò la propria attenzione unicamente sul letto d'ospedale; sul bellissimo ragazzo dai capelli rossi che lo stava ossernando, gli occhi socchiusi e le labbra leggermente aperte e screpolate. Il suo braccio era fasciato e la sua testa bendata. Poteva vedere le lacrime inondare gli occhi di Ian e Mickey dovette ricacciare le proprie.  
Esitante, entrò nella stanza, in fronte a tutti i Gallagher, i Ball e sua sorella, e si fermò accanto al letto. Osservò una lacrima scivolare lentamente lungo la guancia di Ian e fra i suoi capelli.  
Si curvò in avanti, toccando delicatamente la guancia di Ian e teneramente appoggiando la fronte sulla sua. Rilasciò un pesante, lacrimoso sospiro di sollievo al contatto. Anche lui stava piangendo apertamente adesso, incapace di fermare le lacrime. Poteva sentire tutti gli occhi su di loro, tutti che aspettavano e osservavano; ma, per davvero, c'erano solo loro due.  
Spostò la mano in su tra i capelli di Ian prima di attardarsi sulla sua guancia, carezzando col pollice la sua pelle liscia. Posò un bacio delicato sulla fronte di Ian.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò, dicendo quelle parole per la prima volte, anche se lo sentiva da settimane. Si scostò leggermente e fissò quei bellissimi occhi verdi di cui si era in qualche modo innamorato. "Ti amo" disse nuovamente, con più decisione.  
Ian annuì debolmente e serrò gli occhi allungandosi per afferrare il polso attorno alla sua guancia.  
Mickey poté sentire qualcuno soffocare un singhiozzo dietro di lui, ma lo captò a malapena. Osservò gli occhi di Ian che battevano da chiusi e si abbassò per baciarlo di nuovo sulla fronte, soffermandosi con le labbra.

 

 

Mickey lasciò la stanza poco dopo per concedere ai Gallagher un po' di tempo con Ian e si diresse all'esterno per una sigaretta di cui davvero aveva bisogno e di riprendere fiato. Quando uscì, si sfregò gli occhi umidi con la parte bassa delle mani e guardò in su. Rise sarcasticamente quando vide che Lip aveva avuto la sua stessa idea.  
Proprio quando stava per voltarsi e tornare dentro, non volendo causare ulteriore conflitto, le parole di Lip lo fermarono.  
"Ora lo vedo"  
Mickey si girò lentamente e guardò Lip con aria stanca. Non disse nulla, aspettò solamente che l'altro elaborasse.  
Lip diede un colpetto alla sigaretta, in apparenza del tutto a disagio al momento mentre fissava in lontananza. Infine continuò dopo una pausa tesa. "Non lo capivo. Diavolo, una parte di me ancora non capisce come diavolo è successo, ma suppongo non sia affare mio capire. Ma credo in te. Credo che tu tenga a mio fratello"  
"Io amo tuo fratello" ribadì Mickey senza un secondo di esitazione. "Non farei mai niente per ferirlo. L'ho respinto solo perché stavo cercando di tenerlo al sicuro"  
"Lo so" disse Lip con un secco cenno del capo. "Ora lo so" aspettò poi un attimo e porse la sigaretta a Mickey. Mickey esitò per un breve momento prima di prenderla.  
Probabilmente si trattava del ramoscello d'ulivo più piccolo del mondo, ma lo accettò; anche solo per il bene di Ian.

 

 

Quando gli orari di visita giunsero al termine, Mickey rimase goffamente sullo sfondo mentre tutti salutavano Ian e se ne andavano in mandria, lasciando Fiona da sola nel corridoio.  
Mickey si sfregò il labbro inferiore col pollice mentre la raggiungeva.  
Fiona si avvolse le braccia intorno e guardò in su trovandolo lì. Rimasero l'uno davanti all'altra in imbarazzo, entrambi ancora in shock per gli eventi della giornata.  
"Mio fratello ti ama, sai" disse Fiona, parlando per prima. "Tipo, ti ama davvero cazzo"  
Mickey si limitò ad annuire, ancora toccandosi il labbro, ancora guardando verso il pavimento.  
"Fai cazzate con lui, fai cazzate con tutti noi. Capito" avvisò Fiona, anche se le sue parole non contenevano disdegno. Quando Mickey finalmente sollevò gli occhi per incontrare i suoi, il suo atteggiamento si ammorbidì. "Vuoi rimanere qui con lui stanotte, vero?"  
"Sì" disse semplicemente.  
Fiona sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto, i grandi occhi pieni di lacrime. Infine annuì. "Okay. Okay" fece poi qualcosa che sorprese entrambi; allungò una mano e gli sfregò la spalla prima di voltarsi e dirigersi lungo il corridoio verso gli ascensori.  
Dopo aver ottenuto l'okay di Fiona, Mickey fermò la prima infermiera che trovò.  
"Uh, mi scusi. Posso rimanere con lui per la notte?" chiese Mickey, facendo segno verso la porta di Ian.  
"Lei è un parente stretto?" chiese l'infermiera, in apparenza frettolosa di andare da un'altra parte. "Solo un parente stretto può passare la notte con un paziente"  
Mickey sfregò nervosamente i palmi sudati sopra i jeans e trascinò i piedi avanti e indietro. "No, uh, non sono un parente stretto" disse e, proprio mentre lei stava per voltarsi e correre via, aggiunse, "Sono il suo...il suo ragazzo"  
L'infermiera guardò per un momento, senza dubbio notando come fosse nervoso e vulnerabile al momento, e sorrise gentilmente con un cenno alla porta. "Vai"  
Mickey annuì bruscamente e si voltò verso la stanza. Esitò con la mano sul pomello, sentendosi incredibilmente nervoso tutto d'un tratto e non sapendo davvero il perché. Oscillò avanti e indietro qualche volta prima di trattenere il fiato ed entrare.  
Ian era steso sul letto, gli occhi fissi sulla tv montata sulla parete. Lentamente voltò il capo e sorrise dolcemente quando vide che era Mickey. "Ehi, Mick" disse, la voce risuonò così piccola e nient'affatto da lui.  
"Ehi" disse Mickey facendo un passo verso il letto. I suoi occhi sfrecciarono ovunque tranne che al viso di Ian, timoroso che se lo avesse guardato direttamente, sarebbe di nuovo crollato. "Come ti senti?" poi aggiunse rapidamente, "Probabilmente è una domanda fottutamente stupida, uh"  
"In realtà mi sento piuttosto bene" disse Ian, premendo il pulsante per la morfina.  
Mickey raccolse un tenue sorriso per il servizio di Ian e guardò altrove verso la tv. Dopo una breve pausa, tornò su Ian per scoprire che l'altro lo stava osservando. "Tu, uh, ti dispiace se dormo qui stanotte? Non mi sento davvero di tornare a casa mia stasera. Io, uh, mi sono chiarito con Fiona e con l'infermiera"  
Ian non disse nulla, si sollevò un po' sul braccio sano e tentò di farsi più in là. "Ah, cazzo" gridò dal dolore.  
"Ehi, attento, ti farai male" disse Mickey mentre si affrettava ad aiutarlo.  
Ian fece una smorfia di dolore e ricadde contro il cuscino. "Sì, fa fottutamente male"  
Mickey si tolse le scarpe e strisciò sul minuscolo lettino d'ospedale con Ian. Non perse alcun tempo ad avvolgere un braccio attorno al torso di Ian e a posare un soffice bacio sulla sua spalla nuda e piena di lentiggini, dove la vestaglia dell'ospedale era scivolata di poco.  
Ian si allungò e fece scorrere le dita con fare rassicurante tra i capelli di Mickey prima di appoggiare il capo sull'avambraccio che gli stava intorno.  
Rimasero sdraiati insieme a lungo, con aria assente fissavano l'episodio di Jeopardy alla tv e ascoltavano il respiro dell'altro.  
"Allora, ho sentito che ti hanno sparato" mormorò infine Mickey, in un debole tentativo di alleggerire l'atmosfera.  
"Sì" strascicò Ian. "Sai, solo un'altra giornata nella vita di un adolescente del South Side. Non una gran cosa"  
"Lo sai, se Iggy non fosse intervenuto a sparare a mio padre...chi lo sa dove sarebbe finito il proiettile" disse Mickey, la voce tremante.  
"Non dobbiamo parlarne adesso, Mick"  
Prima che Mickey sapesse cosa stava succedendo, stava piangendo con il viso pressato sulla spalla di Ian.  
"Ehi" mormorò Ian con voce rauca quando sentì l'umidità delle lacrime di Mickey contro la pelle. "Ehi, Mick"  
"Mi dispiace" farfugliò Mickey. Sollevò il capo e lo baciò sulla guancia, trattenendovi le labbra. "Mi dispiace così tanto, Ian, per tutto, cazzo. Per averti rapito, per averti spezzato il cuore e mandato via, per questo schifo con mio padre; voglio dire, guardati...sei steso su un cazzo di letto di ospedale, porca merda, tutto per colpa mia. Ho tentato di tenerti al sicuro. Ci ho provato, cazzo"  
"Ehi, niente di tutto questo è stato per colpa tua, mi hai sentito?" disse Ian, allungandosi per afferrare il viso di Mickey, carezzando col pollice tra le sue lacrime. "E, per essere fottutamente onesti, se avessi l'opportunità di rifare tutto, non cambierei niente, perché mi ha portato a te" disse severamente. "Beh, cambierei tutta la parte dell'essere sparato. Quella parte ha fatto schifo, cazzo"  
Mickey lo fissò con le lacrime agli occhi ed esalò uno sbuffo ridendo prima di inclinarsi e baciarlo; soffice e dolce. Poi appoggiò la guancia contro il petto di Ian e chiuse gli occhi, ascoltando il ritmico battito del cuore del ragazzo.  
"Io ti amo, lo sai" mormorò Mickey rauco nel tessuto della vestaglia d'ospedale.  
Anche se Mickey non poteva vederlo, poteva sentire Ian che sorrideva sulla sua testa. "Ti amo anch'io" le dita di Ian si strinsero leggermente intorno alla maglietta del moro dietro la sua schiena e iniziava a fare addormentare Mickey. "Mickey?" chiese dopo qualche minuto, la voce assonnata.  
"Hm?" fece Mickey.  
"Lui non ti ha fatto...con quella donna? Non hai..."  
"No" disse Mickey semplicemente. "Non è successo"  
Ian rilasciò un tremulo sospiro di sollievo e strinse il braccio attorno all'altro, tenendolo anche più stretto e posando un bacio fra i suoi capelli.  
Mickey guardò in su dopo qualche attimo per scoprire che Ian stava piangendo, deboli lacrime rotolavano lungo le sue guance. "Ehi" disse roco. "E' okay, Ian. Va tutto bene" si inclinò e baciò la sua guancia bagnata. "Siamo solo noi adesso"  
Ian annuì e toccò con dolcezza le labbra di Mickey con le proprie, apprezzando come quella frase suonava.

Quattro mesi dopo

Ian entrò in casa Milkovich e andò dritto verso camera sua e di Mickey. "Ehi" disse con un sorriso lanciando lo zaino sul pavimento e arrampicandosi sul letto per regalare a Mickey un sexy bacio come saluto.  
"Ti dispiace? Sto provando di cercare qualcosa qui" mormorò Mickey contro le sue labbra, anche se il suo tono non conteneva disdegno.  
"Mmmh" gemette Ian contro la sua bocca inclinando la testa e introducendosi in un bacio più profondo. Mentre si baciavano, alla cieca afferrò il laptop dal grembo di Mickey e lo posò di lato prima di metterglisi a cavalcioni.  
"Sei un cazzone, lo sai" disse Mickey senza fiato mentre Ian cominciava a passare con la lingua nel suo orecchio.  
"A proposito" grugnì Ian, le parole si affievolirono mentre allacciava le dita a quelle di Mickey e si reclinò, un sorrisetto scherzoso sulle labbra.  
"Pensi di essere fottutamente carino, vero" disse Mickey mentre i suoi occhi cadevano sulle labbra di Ian. Proprio mentre stava per inclinarsi per un altro bacio, Ian si scostò. "Oh, adesso che mi hai mandato su di giri, ti metti a provocare, cazzo? È così che funziona?"  
Ian rise e si abbassò per baciarlo rapidamente prima di scostarsi e guardare il laptop. "Che stavi cercando comunque? Porno?"  
"Chi ha bisogno del porno quando ho il mio personale fidanzato molto sexy, arrapato, sdolcinato che mi salta addosso ogni volta che ne ha l'opportunità?"  
"Mmh, dillo di nuovo" disse Ian, arcuandosi per un altro bacio.  
"Sdolcinato?"  
"No. Fidanzato"  
"Mm...fidanzato" mormorò Mickey lentamente contro le labbra di Ian.  
Ian afferrò il capo di Mickey e approfondì il bacio famelico.  
Quando finalmente si separarono per l'ossigeno, Mickey rispose alla precedente domanda di Ian senza fiato, "Ero online a cercare alcune cose...per i corsi del GED"  
"Oh" disse Ian con un sorrise. "Stai pensando seriamente al tuo futuro adesso, uh?"  
"Sì, beh, le cose non sembrano più così senza speranza" disse Mickey, la voce ruvida mentre posava le mani sui fianchi di Ian, i pollici che sfioravano la pelle nuda in vista dove la t-shirt del rossino si sollevava. "Il mio stronzo padre andrà in prigione per un tempo fottutamente lungo e io ho un sexy fidanzato. Cosa potrei volere di più, cazzo?"  
"Oh sì? Cos'altro vedi nel tuo futuro?"  
"Non lo so" disse Mickey con voce roca, le mani che scendevano e si arrotondavano intorno al fondoschiena di Ian. "Forse posso tentare di trovare un lavoro decente, magari provare seriamente a fare qualcosa con la mia vita" esitò e sorrise piano prima di dire, "Stavo anche pensando di tenere questo idiota con i capelli rossi che conosco in giro per un po' di tempo"  
Ian prese il viso di Mickey tra le mani e appoggiò la fronte alla sua. "Quindi, vuoi stare con me per un po' di tempo, uh?"  
"Sì, immagino. Devo essere un fanatico delle punizioni, per essere disposto a includere il tuo irritante culo per un lungo periodo di tempo"  
"Ami me e il mio culo"  
Mickey si limitò a sorridere e a stringere il sedere, portando il suo ragazzo più in giù contro di sé.  
"Lo sai, se ci pensi davvero" continuò Ian con gli occhi che si restringevano, "tutta questa cosa sta diventando tipo un filmetto del cazzo di Julia Roberts in fondo"  
"Fanculo è quello che sta diventando"  
Prima che Ian potesse rispondere, Mickey avvolse un braccio intorno a lui e bruscamente li fece voltare in modo che ora fosse Ian sulla schiena, le bocche che si incastravano in un bacio affamato.  
"La tua spalla è okay?" chiese Mickey senza respiro quando si scostò.  
"Fa un po' male, ma è okay"  
"Ti va di scopare?" chiese Mickey mettendosi a cavalcioni su di lui.  
"Diavolo sì, mi va di scopare"  
Mickey rise e pressò la fronte sulle labbra di Ian.  
Ian alzò una mano e l'attardò sulla guancia di Mickey. "Però voglio fare qualcosa di diverso stasera"  
Mickey deglutì visibilmente mentre i suoi occhi ispezionavano il viso di Ian. "Diverso, uh? Vuoi che tiri fuori le perle...?"  
Ian si alzò sul copriletto e afferrò i preservativi e il lubrificante porgendoli a Mickey.  
Ci volle qualche secondo per assimilare prima che Mickey chiedesse. "Sei sicuro? Non abbiamo mai-tu non hai-"  
"Lo so" disse Ian piano, carezzandogli il viso, "ma voglio farlo. Voglio che mi scopi, Mickey"  
Mickey sapeva che questa era un'enorme implicazione di fiducia da parte del più giovane, e il suo petto si gonfiò di emozione. Anche dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, Ian si fidava di lui.  
Si abbassò e catturò le labbra di Ian con le proprie mentre le sue mani si muovevano in basso fra di loro. Armeggiò con il bottone e la cerniera di Ian finché non si aprirono e fece correre le mani sul suo torso, trascinando via la t-shirt e lanciandola sul pavimento.  
Ritornò a lui per un bacio più profondo e appassionato mentre le mani di Ian si arrotondavano sul suo sedere. Si liberò dal bacio solo quanto bastava per togliersi la maglia da dietro la testa prima di riabbassarsi impaziente.  
Con morbide, delicate labbra, depositò baci lungo la cicatrice lasciata dal proiettile in via di guarigione sulla spalla di ian.  
Ian lo osservò con occhi socchiusi mentre pigramente faceva scorrere le dita fra i suoi capelli. "Fa il solletico" mormorò.  
Mickey lo baciò lungo il petto e leccò lungo la sua gola e tornando alle sue labbra.  
Ian si inarcò, facendo segno a Mickey di alzarsi. "Andiamo, Mickey" raspò. "Ci sto pensando dalla seconda ora" disse con un sorriso scherzoso.  
"Oh sì?" domandò Mickey mettendosi in piedi per togliersi il resto dei vestiti. Poi si ringinocchiò sul letto e afferrò in una volta i pantaloni e i boxer di Ian tirandoli via. Poi si posizionò ai piedi del letto e mordicchiò all'interno della sua caviglia destra per provocarlo.  
"Farai lo stronzo, vero?"  
"Un po'" disse Mickey con un sorriso lascivo. Poi continuò a mordere e leccare lentamente su verso l'interno coscia di Ian prima di spostarsi per mordere e succhiare l'altra.  
"Ti odio così tanto al momento" farfugliò Ian inarcandosi e allargando le gambe.  
"No, non è vero. Il tuo uccello certamente non mi odia" raspò Mickey proprio mentre afferrava il suo sesso, tracciando una lunga, lenta scia con la lingua lungo la parte inferiore prima di prenderlo in bocca più che poteva senza soffocare.  
Mentre Mickey lavorava con la bocca su di lui, Ian si morse il labbro inferiore e afferrò il lubrificante per ricoprirsi le dita. Si voltò leggermente e lentamente si penetrò con due dita, volendo essere il più pronto possibile per Mickey.  
Mentre Mickey succhiava il suo sesso, osservava con occhi socchiusi Ian che si penetrava. Si allungò in basso e iniziò a masturbarsi con quella visuale fottutamente incredibile.  
Tolse la bocca e gemette. "Cristo, Ian, non hai idea di quanto sei sexy in questo momento"  
"Mickey" frignò Ian aggiungendo un altro dito. "Dai, sono pronto"  
Mickey si arrampicò sul corpo di Ian e prese un cuscino da mettere sotto il sedere di Ian.  
"Ehi, ti ho preso" disse Mickey, togliendo la mano di Ian. Fece scivolare due proprie dita dentro Ian mentre con la mano libera gli accarezzava il sesso. Osservò Ian inarcarsi e gemere e succhiarsi il labbro inferiore, e Mickey sapeva che non sarebbe durato a lungo una volta che fosse affondato in lui.  
"Mick, ti prego" supplicò Ian. "Muoviti, cazzo"  
Mickey si abbassò in avanti per prendere il preservativo, curvandosi intanto a baciare Ian, le loro bocche si succhiavano e si leccavano con fame. Si scostò poi dal bacio, strattonando bruscamente il labbro inferiore di Ian, facendolo mugolare. Si mise a sedere e si infilò il preservativo, ansioso di entrare in quello stretto, umido calore per la prima volta.  
Ian piegò le gambe e le tirò su, aprendosi per l'altro.  
"Gesù" gemette Mickey posizionandosi contro l'apertura raggrinzita. Si aggrappò alla gamba destra di Ian e la sollevò sulla propria spalla, facendovi leva mentre lentamente entrava.  
"Oh, merda" ansimò Ian inarcandosi e affondando le dita nell'avambraccio di Mickey.  
"Ti sto facendo male?" chiese Mickey senza fiato mentre vi si seppelliva completamente. Rantolò quando Ian si serrò attorno a lui.  
"No. Andrà bene" raspò Ian. "Puoi muoverti, Mickey"  
"Stronzetto dispotico" disse Mickey affettuosamente.  
Ian replicò con un gemito.  
Lentamente Mickey iniziò a tirarsi indietro e a ritornare con un grugnito di soddisfazione. Raggiunse il fondoschiena del ragazzo e lo afferrò, angolandolo maggiormente verso l'altro. Poi prese l'altra gamba di Ian e la sollevò sulla sua spalla mentre dettava il suo ritmo fisso, misurato, volendo prolungare l'orgasmo il più possibile.  
"Mick. Mick, oh merda" mugolò Ian.  
Incapace di resistere nel baciarlo, Mickey lasciò le gambe di Ian dalle spalle e si curvò in avanti per baciare lo splendido rossino che imprecava e farfugliava sotto di sé.  
Ian gemette e ansimò nella bocca di Mickey mentre le loro lingue si intrecciavano pigramente.  
"Sei meraviglioso, tesoro, bellissimo, cazzo" mormorò Mickey contro le sue labbra. "Ti amo così fottutamente tanto"  
"Ti amo anch'io" gemette Ian di rimando affondando con le dita nel suo sedere, stringendolo più forte a sé.  
Mickey rallentò le spinte infine da muoversi a malapena. Si tolse dal bacio per poter osservare ogni espressione sul volto di Ian. Sorrise dolcemente mentre Ian piagnucolava e biascicava e borbottava le sue lodi sotto di lui.  
Gli occhi di Ian si aprirono sbattendo e sorrise a Mickey per quanto poteva vista l'intensità del tutto.  
Mantennero gli occhi incatenati mentre continuavano a fare l'amore con un ritmo pacato in mezzo alle lenzuola aggrovigliate. Nessuno aveva alcuna fretta di finire, entrambi decisero semplicemente di prendersi il loro tempo di goderselo.  
Per una volta, avevano tutto il tempo del mondo.


End file.
